Slipped
by Elrika
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Pendant les vacances, Jasper perdit le contrôle et attaqua un adolescent. Harry a une étrange réaction au venin du vampire. [COMPLET]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** _Misteeirene_

 **Traductrice :** _Elrika_

 **Couple :** _Harry / Jasper_

 **Rafting** **:** _M_

 **Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 **Avertissement :** _Présence de Slash, Créature, Mpreg, Abus, Viol..._

 **NT :** _Wow le stress...il y a peine quelque mois je clamais haut et fort que j'était archi nul en anglais...comme quoi suffit de s'y mettre ! Donc, je ne suis qu'une_ _débutante, et voici ma première traduction et...*hum* Je suis ouverte à tout les conseils et commentaire que vous pourriez me donner ! *yeux qui brillent*_

 _Merci à fuyuchan30 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !_

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Jasper était assis à la table, regardant nerveusement autour de lui tout en secouant la tête. Le reste de sa famille était dispersé dans la salle, le regardant avec pitié et déception. Il pouvait sentir leurs émotions sortir d'eux par vague, s'en était étouffant.

« Jasper, enlève tes lunettes de soleil. » Ordonna Carlisle d'une voix calme mais sévère. Il avait été stupéfait, quand ils étaient rentrés de leur sortie, de trouver Jasper, assis à la table, puant le sang humain.

Jasper secoua la tête et regarda ses mains tremblantes. Comment pourraient-ils supporter de le regarder après ce qu'il avait fait ? Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas encore le pire. Jasper leva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Edward. Edward savait… Edward savait la chose vil qu'il avait faite. « S'il te plaît, Edward. » lui pria-t-il par télépathie. «S'il te plaît, ne leur dit pas ce que j'ai fait. Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec moi-même s'ils apprennent ce que j'ai fait. » Déjà maintenant, Jasper ne savait pas comment il allait vivre avec ça de toute façon. Il savait que pour le reste de sa vie d'immortel, il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il avait fait à ce pauvre beau garçon.

Edward serra les dents et les poings mais hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas dire à la famille ce que Jasper avait fait. Il savait qu'il s'en voulait assez lui-même, il ne voulait pas le pousser encore plus au bord du gouffre. Pourtant, il ne serait jamais capable d'assimiler les images qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Jasper. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse commettre un crime aussi horrible.

Jasper ferma les yeux de soulagement. Au moins, sa famille n'aura jamais à vivre avec la connaissance du fait que leur fils et frère est un vrai démon.

« Jasper, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. » Dit doucement Carlisle pour ne pas le brusquer, prenant la main de son fils. « Nous allons régler ça en famille. Maintenant, enlève les lunettes. »

« Oh, Jasper. » murmura Esmée en voyant les yeux rouges sang de son fils. Elle sentait que Jasper avait bu du sang humain, mais il était encore difficile de voir la preuve. Elle savait que son fils sensible devait être en train de mourir de l'intérieur.

« Ne l'as tu pas vu. » Cria Rosalie à Alice. « Deux jours… Nous somme en vacances depuis seulement deux jours, et nous devons maintenant repartir. J'attendais avec impatience ce voyage depuis des siècles, et maintenant il est ruiné. » Elle avait passé six mois à planifier ce voyage en Angleterre et elle n'avait pas encore pu mettre un pied dans un magasin. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils allaient autre part que sur l'île d'Esmée pour les vacances. Elle avait prévu de refaire toute sa garde-robe pendant ce voyage, profiter de tous les grands magasins.

Alice regarda son frère avec de grands yeux. « Je suis désolée. » dit-elle tristement. « Je ne vois pas, je ne vois rien. » Elle avait toujours gardé un œil sur Jasper, inquiète qu'il perde le contrôle. Il y avait de nombreuses fois dans le passé où elle l'avait vu perdre le contrôle, et pour la plupart, ils avaient toujours été en mesure de le retenir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fois était différente.

« Bro' merde, ce sont de sérieux yeux rouges. » siffla Emmett.

« Fils » dit Carlisle, en pressant la main de Jasper. «Ça va bien aller, ok ? »

Jasper le regarda avec des yeux peinés. « Ça ne va pas aller » dit-il d'une voix brisée. « Il était juste un garçon, pas plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Il… Il était terrifié, Carlisle. » Jasper attrapa ses lunettes de soleil et les remit sur son visage, essayant de cacher sa honte. Cela allait prendre des mois pour que le rouge quitte complètement ses yeux. Mois durant lesquels cela lui rappellera vivement ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que chaque fois qu'il se regarderait dans un miroir et verrait ces yeux rouges le dévisager, il verrait également des yeux émeraude remplis de peur et de douleur. Malheureusement, il se rappellerait également de combien le garçon sentait étonnamment bon et comment il était incroyablement parfait quand il l'avait goûté. Il n'avait jamais été autant attiré par quelqu'un qu'il l'avait été par ce garçon. Il n'avait également jamais goûté de sang aussi exquis que le sien. Le garçon était parfait… Il avait un physique parfait, son goût était parfait et il sentait parfaitement bon.

Carlisle se leva, fit le tour de la table et embrassa son fils. A l'heure actuelle, Jasper n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il les avait déçu. Jasper avait mal, il avait besoin de soutien, de sa famille. Chaque jour était une lutte énorme pour son fils, tenté par le sang humain. Pendant si longtemps Jasper avait été en mesure de combattre sa soif de sang, il se demanda ce qui avait pu lui faire perdre le contrôle. « S'il te plaît, mon fils, ne te laisse pas abattre par cette perte de contrôle. C'est déjà étonnant que tu aies tenu si longtemps. Ce n'est pas un style de vie facile que nous avons choisi, et indépendamment des circonstances actuelles, je suis fier de toi. »

« Ouais, déprime pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le premier de la famille à perdre le contrôle. » Emmett n'avait pas dit ça juste pour faire en sorte que son frère se sente mieux, il avait également dit la vérité. Depuis qu'il était devenu vampire, il avait perdu le contrôle cinq fois, Edward trois fois et Alice une fois. Carlisle, Esmée et Rose étaient les seuls à ce jour à avoir un casier vierge. Zut, Edward était même parti et avait passé dix ans à boire du sang humain.

Jasper couvrit son visage avec ses mains. Comment allait-il vivre avec ce qu'il avait fait ? Même maintenant, il pouvait encore entendre les cris terrifiés du garçon. Il pouvait l'entendre le suppliant et plaidant pour le faire arrêter. Il était un monstre, il ne méritait pas la compréhension et l'amour de son père. Il était une honte et il ne méritait pas le nom des Cullen.

Edward avait envie de rassurer son frère, lui dire que leur père pourrait comprendre, mais honnêtement il ne le savait pas. Ce que Jasper avait fait, était allé bien au-delà de juste vider un humain de son sang.

« C'est tout ! » cria Rosalie. « Je pense que je vais juste aller et remballer pour que nous puissions retourner à Forks avant que les flics ne viennent frapper à notre porte. »

« Il était seul. » dit doucement Jasper. « Il était dans un petit parc, tout seul. Il faisait sombre et il n'y avait aucun autre être humain aux alentours. Je promets, je n'ai pas été vu. »

Carlisle soupira. « Alice, fais attention à tes visions et préviens nous si tu vois quelque chose. Nous, nous allons garder un œil sur les nouvelles et les journaux. Pour l'instant nous allons rester et continuer ce que nous faisions. » Carlisle se tourna vers son fils. « Je suis désolé Jasper, mais qu'as tu fait du corps ? » Il savait que ce serait dur pour Jasper mais le garçon avait de la famille qui méritait de faire le deuil. Il valait mieux qu'ils sachent que leur fils était mort que de passer le reste de leur vie à se demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Jasper tressaillit. A cause de lui, une famille allait être en deuil. Le garçon était le fils, le petit-fils et peut être le frère de quelqu'un. Il avait pris la vie d'un garçon innocent…Enfer, il lui avait pris bien plus que sa vie. « Il est toujours dans le parc, dans les buissons. »

Carlisle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pâles. « Ok. Edward, tu viens avec moi retrouver le corps et le placer dans un endroit où on pourra le découvrir, mais par les autorités. Je ne veux pas qu'un enfant tombe sur un cadavre demain au parc. » Il était trois heure du matin donc il espérait qu'ils pourraient le faire sans être vu.

Si Jasper avait pu, il aurait pâli encore plus. Il ne voulait pas que son père voit le corps. S'il le voyait alors il comprendrait ce qu'il avait fait au pauvre garçon en lui drainant le sang. « S'il te plaît, Edward, ne laisse pas Carlisle le voir. » plaida-t-il par télépathie.

Edward grinça des dents, il ne voulait pas le faire. Il aimait son frère, mais ce qu'il avait fait était horrible. C'était une chose de perdre le contrôle et de drainer un humain, mais il n'y avait aucune excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait à cet enfant. Un enfant, voilà ce qu'il était aussi. Jasper lui donnait une quinzaine d'années mais il avait l'air encore plus jeune pour lui. « Carlisle, je pense que tu devrais rester avec Jasper, il a besoin de toi. Je vais prendre soin de l'enfant, et m'assurer qu'on le trouve. » Edward fixait son frère en le maudissant de lui faire faire une chose pareille.

« Non, Edward. C'est trop demander pour toi. Nous avons déjà eu une perte de contrôle, nous n'en voulons pas deux. » Carlisle savait combien la vue et l'odeur du sang pouvait être tentant. Il en avait déjà un souffrant de perte de contrôle sur son vampire, il n'avait pas besoin que cela arrive à Edward aussi.

« Carlisle, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas… » Plaida Jasper. Jasper avait caché le garçon, mais il n'avait pas nettoyé son gâchis. Carlisle était un médecin, il saurait à la minute ce qu'il avait fait à ce garçon, pour ne pas citer qu'il sera capable de le sentir.

« Non Jasper, tu seras très bien ici avec Emmett et les filles. » Carlisle se tourna vers Edward « Allez, allons trouver le garçon avant que nous manquions de temps. »

Jasper laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, les épaules se secouant, pleurant avec des larmes qui ne pourraient jamais tomber. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus que quelques heures a passé avec sa famille avant que Carlisle ne l'expulse. Carlisle était la personne la plus attentionnée et la plus compatissante de la planète, mais même lui ne pourrait pardonner le viol d'un enfant.

***SLIPPED***

« Il n'est pas là. » Dit Carlisle, confus. Ces dernières heures, ils avaient fouillé les buissons du parc, les bois environnants pour trouver le corps du garçon, mais il avait disparu. Il y avait bien des signes de lutte et du sang sur le sol, mais pas de corps.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres odeurs, juste celle de Jasper et du garçon. Le corps n'a pas pu être trouvé. » Dit Edward. Cela n'a pas de sens, un corps mort ne peut tout simplement pas disparaitre tout seul. Si quelqu'un avait découvert le corps, il aurait laissé son odeur aussi.

« L'odeur de Jasper est incroyablement forte, qu'est-ce qu'il ne me dit pas, Edward ? » demanda Carlisle. Il savait qu'il y avait plus dans cette histoire, Jasper cachait quelque chose. Son odeur ne devrait pas être aussi forte. Jasper avait déjà perdu le contrôle avant, et il n'avait jamais été autant bouleversé par cela.

Edward broncha, il détestait mentir à son père mais il ne voulait pas le dire. Ce que Jasper avait fait était horrible, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son frère à cause de ça. Jasper avait déjà perdu le contrôle avant mais jamais il n'avait violé quelqu'un. Jasper était une bonne personne qui avait lutté contre son vampire pour le contrôle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu ainsi lui faire perdre le contrôle jusqu'à forcer un adolescent.

Edward se dirigea vers les buissons dans le coin le plus éloigné du parc. « Ceci est l'endroit où Jasper a drogué le garçon. » dit Edward, ignorant la question de son père. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ajouta « Il y a une odeur, un mélange entre Jasper et le garçon, tout droit dans cette direction. » Edward pointa la rue vers le bas, Privet Drive.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Carlisle en humant l'odeur dont Edward parlait. Il pouvait sentir le mélange de son fils et du garçon, mais pas d'autre odeur humaine. « Est-ce que Jasper a laissé le garçon en vie ? » demanda-t-il avec horreur. Même s'il n'avait pas vidé de son sang le garçon, il n'aurait pas pu être en mesure de se lever et de marcher aussi loin. Le venin aurait commencé le processus de transformation et il n'aurait pas été capable de se déplacer.

Edward regarda la rue avec de grands yeux. « Cela ne se peut pas. J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait, il l'a vidé, le garçon était mort. »

« Ce n'est pas bon. Suivons l'odeur et voyons ce que nous trouverons. » Carlisle avait effectivement peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Si Jasper avait créé un nouveau-né, alors ils allaient devoir le prendre avec eux. Ce ne serait pas facile pour le garçon ou Jasper d'être à proximité. De toute évidence, il y avait quelque chose sur le garçon auquel Jasper ne pouvait résister et il ne serait pas juste pour le garçon d'être dans la même maison que la personne qui l'avait attaqué et tué.

*** SLIPPED***

Harry était allongé dans la baignoire en sanglotant alors que l'eau bouillante de la douche tombait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de lui arriver et combien il avait mal. En plus de la douleur dans le cou et dans son dos, il sentait comme si son sang était en ébullition et sa tête l'élançait. Il était encore confus de ce qui venait de se passer. Plus tôt ce jour-là, il était retourné à la maison après sa cinquième année à Poudlard pour les vacances d'été, pour apprendre que ses tuteurs partaient pour une semaine. Il avait été surpris qu'ils s'en aillent en le laissant seul dans la maison, mais ils avaient écrit trois pages de travaux à faire pour lui et des descriptions très précises de ce qui allait lui arriver s'il ne les avait pas fait ou détruit la maison à leur retour. Même s'il travaillait sans interruption entre maintenant et quand ils seraient revenus, il n'aurait jamais fait toute la liste. Sans oublier que sa famille ne lui avait pas laissé de peinture ou d'argent, pour repeindre la maison, les volets et la clôture. Son oncle était juste à la recherche d'une excuse pour se décharger sur lui.

Après que sa famille soit partie, la journée ne s'était pas trop mal passée. Sa famille, étant la famille aimante qu'elle était, avait bien sûr pris soin de bien vider les placards et le réfrigérateur avant de partir. La première chose qu'il fit fut de marcher les huit kilomètres qui le séparait du magasin le plus proche pour acheter un peu de nourriture avec le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait de son dernier voyage dans son coffre. Après son retour, il s'était fait un sandwich, puis était sorti couper l'herbe et arracher les mauvaises herbes. Il avait tellement travaillé qu'il s'était endormi instantanément, chose qu'il n'avait plus été en mesure de faire depuis l'incident au ministère. Il était en proie à des cauchemars de Voldemort, des mangemorts, et de son parrain presque tombé dans le voile. S'il n'y avait pas pensé rapidement, s'il ne l'avait pas assommé sur le chemin, il aurait perdu le seul adulte qu'il aimait vraiment.

Malheureusement, son sommeil paisible n'avait duré que deux heures avant qu'il ne se réveille en hurlant d'un cauchemar, la gorge brûlante. Ayant trop peur de se rendormir, il avait décidé d'aller marcher dans le parc, malgré qu'il ne soit que deux heures du matin. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant sur la façon dont il avait été près de perdre Sirius, quand quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par derrière. Même s'il avait eu sa baguette qui, grâce à son oncle, avait été enfermée dans sa malle sous l'escalier, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de la sortir de toute façon.

L'attaque avait été si rapide et si brutale. La créature l'avait plaqué par derrière alors qu'il était sur la balançoire. Il sut immédiatement que la créature ne pouvait être humaine parce qu'elle était incroyablement rapide et forte. Il avait essayé de crier mais une main froide avait serré sa bouche comme un étau. Il avait essayé de combattre la bête quand elle avait commencé à déchirer ses vêtements mais elle avait libéré un grondement malveillant en avertissement. Il n'avait jamais pu jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil à la créature mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être un loup-garou, ce n'était pas de pleine lune.

« Mien. » avait grondé la bête alors qu'il avait déjà commencé à percer l'entrée vierge avec un doigt. Jusque là, il avait seulement embrassé Cho et ça avait été un désastre. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de penser au sexe, et encore moins à sa sexualité. Il n'avait même jamais songé à comment deux hommes pouvaient avoir des relations sexuelles.

Les larmes avaient coulé sur son visage quand il avait essayé d'arrêter la créature, mais il n'était rien contre cette force surhumaine. Quand il avait senti son corps se faire palper par des doigts froids, il avait crié à s'en arracher la gorge en dépit de la main sur sa bouche. Il avait supplié et plaidé la créature de ne pas lui faire de mal, mais la main sur sa bouche avait étouffé ses cris.

« Si serré, si parfait. Mien ! » Avait grogné la bête de nouveau, alors qu'il ajoutait un deuxième doigt. « Tu es à moi, tu dois demander. »

La douleur avait été aveuglante, alors qu'il n'avait été violé qu'avec deux doigts secs. Il avait désespérément essayé de ramper quand il avait senti les doigts se retirer de son intimité. Il avait réussi à faire quelques pas avant d'entendre le rire de la créature, puis quelque chose de pointu avait percé son cou. Dans le même temps, quelque chose de grand et dur avait été poussé en lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, la douleur dans cou ou le viol de son corps. La créature avait été brutale avec ses poussées, le prenant durement et rapidement, alors qu'elle se régalait de son sang. Il savait maintenant que c'était un vampire et qu'il allait mourir, violé. Sans potion appropriée prise a l'avance pour stabiliser sa magie, une magie sorcière se battrait contre le venin, le tuant douloureusement. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Sirius avant d'entendre la créature hurler sa délivrance, puis tout devint noir.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était passé mais, quand il se réveilla, il fut surpris de se trouver nu et dans les buissons. Malgré la douleur intense, il avait réussi à ramper et à trouver ses vêtements déchirés. Il ne savait pas où était le vampire, mais il voulait vite rentrer pour se préparer au deuxième round. Il ne pourrait jamais se rappeler un moment où il n'avait pas été mal, il avait l'habitude, son oncle lui avait causé beaucoup de douleurs au cours des années. Il avait pris grand plaisir à le battre, le fouetter et lui briser des os.

Il avait été soulagé quand il avait trébuché en travers de la porte d'entrée du 4, Privet Drive, et pour la premier fois il s'y était sentit en sécurité. Pendant quatorze ans, cette maison avait représenté douleur et souffrance pour lui mais maintenant cela signifiait la sécurité. Il ne savait pas comment il avait trouvé la force de marcher les trois kilomètres du parc à sa maison, mais il remerciait son entêtement purement Gryfondorien pour ça. Il pouvait sentir qu'il saignait du cou et de son intimité et il était surpris qu'il reste encore du sang dans son corps. Il savait que les vampires vidaient complètement leurs victimes, sauf si elle était votre calice. Il savait que le monstre qui l'avait attaqué n'avait aucune intention de faire de lui son calice, il ne voulait de lui que deux choses : du sexe et de la nourriture. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore être en vie, sa magie aurait dû avoir combattu le venin, le tuant.

Se trainant sur les marches avec les mains et les genoux, il s'était dépouillé de ses vêtements en ruine et avait rampé dans la baignoire. Après avoir allumé l'eau chaude, il s'y était posé en sanglotant. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il venait d'être violé et mordu par un vampire et il n'avait personne pour l'aider. Malgré qu'il ait tué Voldemort pour de bon au ministère, Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il retourne chez ses tuteurs jusqu'à ce que tous les mangemorts aient été arrêtés. Sirius s'était battu pour obtenir sa garde mais Dumbledore avait refusé. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son parrain le réconforte, qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien. Si ça n'allait pas alors il voulait au moins son parrain pour lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe au venin et meurt.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dans la baignoire. Il devait y avoir passé un bon moment car quand il se réveilla l'eau glacée frappait son corps fiévreux. Il tremblait de façon incontrôlable, et pourtant, dans le même temps, il se sentait comme si il était en feu. Il savait que ça devait être le venin du vampire dans son système. Il allait mourir comme il avait passé toute sa vie, seul, dans la peur et dans la douleur.

Se tirant vers le haut, il réussit à couper l'eau et à se rouler sur le côté de la baignoire, atterrissant le dos sur le sol dur. Saisissant une serviette, il s'enveloppa dedans et se mit en boule, grelottant sur le plancher de la salle de bain. Il n'avait plus d'énergie, il était trop mal pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Ses tuteurs allaient revenir de leur supers vacances pour retrouver leur neveu, mort et en décomposition, sur leur immaculé tapis de sol de salle de bain. S'il n'avait pas si mal et si peur, il en aurait rigolé.

***SLIPPED ***

Carlisle et Edward était devant le 4 Privet Drive, là où ils avaient suivi l'odeur du garçon que Jasper avait attaqué. Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'incrédulité parce qu'ils pouvaient entendre les battements de cœur du garçon.

« Que faut-il en penser, Edward ? » demanda un Carlisle abasourdi. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Ce garçon devrait être mort ou en train de se transformer, non pas de faire ce qu'il faisait. Il y avait certainement quelque chose à faire avec le garçon, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Edward pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant ce qui semblait être une fenêtre de salle de bain. Il essaya de lire les pensées chaotiques mais c'était comme essayer de capter dans un tunnel, tout était tronqué et déformé. « Il est difficile de le dire pour une raison quelconque, mais je peux dire qu'il a vraiment mal, et qu'il a peur. Il pense qu'il est en train de mourir et il veut quelqu'un du nom de Sirius. »

« Merde » jura Carlisle, concerné par l'état de l'enfant. « Comment peut-il être toujours en vie et ne pas se transformer ? »

« Son sang est en ébullition, au moins voilà qui explique la douleur. Peut-être qu'il se transforme, mais qu'il est plus lent. » Dit Edward, regardant son père.

Carlisle soupira, c'était mauvais. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de transformation comme celle-là, et il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Sa première pensée fut de se précipiter là-bas et d'aider le garçon. Mais s'il ne se transformait pas ? Il ne voulait pas s'exposer. « Pour l'instant nous attendons et observons le garçon. Il est seul à la maison, donc nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter à propos de sa famille, mais s'ils rentrent chez eux, nous pourrions avoir à intervenir. S'il se transforme, alors nous le prendrons avec nous. Je prie juste qu'il ne meurt pas. »

« Ca va tuer Jasper. » dit Edward. « Il est vraiment abattu d'avoir attaqué l'enfant. »

« Quoi d'autre est arrivé Edward ? » demanda Carlisle en regardant son fils.

Edward donna à son père un regard peiné. «S'il te plaît, Carlisle, ne me demande pas. Jasper me l'a prié et je crains que nous le perdions si nous abordons ce sujet. »

Carlisle soupira. « Très bien. Pour l'instant j'accepte mais si j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité pour le bien du garçon, vous me la direz. » Commanda Carlisle. Il ne donnait pas souvent d'ordres à ses enfants mais c'était une situation très grave. La vie d'un enfant était en jeu, et alors qu'il aurait aimé protéger son fils indépendamment de ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés et regarder un enfant souffrir.

« D'accord. » dit Edward. «Pourquoi ne te dirigerais-tu pas vers la maison de vacances, je vais prendre la première heure. Je sais que tu es inquiet au sujet du garçon mais Jasper a besoin de toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant bouleversé après une perte de contrôle. » Il savait que Jasper était plus bouleversé du fait d'avoir violé le garçon et non de l'avoir mordu. Jasper avait toujours était le parfait gentleman grâce à son éducation et à sa formation dans l'armée confédérée. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui faire faire une telle chose. De ce qu'il avait vu, Jasper avait été plus attiré sexuellement par le garçon que par sa soif de sang.

Carlisle regarda la fenêtre de la salle de bain avec inquiétude. Le médecin en lui ne voulait pas laisser le garçon malade et blessé, mais le père en lui voulait aider son fils dans la souffrance. « D'après le battement régulier de son cœur, je dirais qu'il dort ou qu'il s'est évanoui. »

« Je pense qu'il s'est évanoui. » dit Edward

Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Appelle-moi s'il y a des changements, pour quoi que ce soit. Je suis vraiment inquiet à ce sujet Edward, il y a quelque chose d'étrange qui se passe ici. »

Edward agréa, il y avait quelque chose de sérieusement étrange qui se passait ici.i.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **_Misteeirene_

 **Traducteur :** _Elrika_

 **Couple :** _Harry / Jasper_

 **Rafting** **:** _M_

 **Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Twilight, ni l'histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 **Avertissement :** _Présence de Slash, Créature, Mpreg, Abus, Viol..._

 **NT :** _Merci a tout ceux qui ont mis cette traduction en Alerte et en Favori et bonne lecture ! :D_

 _Merci à fuyuchan30 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Carlisle ne fut pas surpris de constater quand il arriva à la maison que Jasper était toujours assis à la table où il l'avait laissé. Il semblait anéanti, Carlisle ne l'avait jamais vu l'air aussi mal après une perte de contrôle. Certes, ça faisait plus de vingt ans que cela ne lui était plus arrivé.

« Nous avons un problème. » dit doucement Carlisle. En l'entendant, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Quel est le problème Carlisle ? » demanda Esmée avec inquiétude. Elle devenait inquiète puisque son mari et son fils était parti depuis un bon moment. Ils auraient dû seulement prendre environ trente minutes pour nettoyer le gâchis de Jasper et ils avaient disparu depuis plus de deux heures maintenant.

« Où est Edward ? » demanda Alice en regardant Carlisle. Cela lui faisait peur de ne pas recevoir de visions concernant cette gaffe et le garçon. Maintenant, elle ne recevait presque plus rien de son compagnon. Elle savait qu'Edward allait bien mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il faisait.

Carlisle regarda Jasper qui portait encore ses lunettes noires. « Quand nous sommes arrivés au parc, nous n'avons pas trouvé le corps. Nous avons trouvé des traces de lutte, ton odeur et celle du garçon, mais pas de corps. Edward a été capable de pister vos deux odeurs combinées jusque dans une maison, à Privet Drive. »

« Que veux-tu dire par nos odeurs combinées ? » demanda doucement Jasper. Il avait été surpris quand son père était arrivé à la maison, qu'il ne le frappe pas immédiatement. Il pouvait dire grâce à ses capacités d'empathie que son père n'était pas au courant pour le viol. Si son père avait su, il aurait été dégoûté de lui.

« L'odeur ne contenait pas un seul parfum, mais un mélange, une combinaison de vos deux odeurs. » expliqua Carlisle.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait disparaître un cadavre pour le prendre chez lui ? » demanda Emmett, plissant le visage dans sa réflexion. Il savait que certains humains étaient bizarres mais c'était tout simplement dégoûtant.

« Justement, il n'y avait pas de corps mort. Jasper, ce garçon est encore en vie. » Dit Carlisle.

Jasper se jeta sur ses pieds, envoyant la chaise voler à travers la pièce. « Impossible ! » cria-t-il en commençant à faire des allers-retours, « J'ai vidé ce garçon, je sais que je l'ai fait. » Jasper fut horrifié à la pensée qu'il ait pu créer un nouveau-né, qu'il ait maudit un autre à leur mode de vie. Si on lui avait donné le choix, il n'aurait jamais choisi cette vie pour lui-même.

« Tu rigoles ?! » cria Rosalie. « Ne me dites pas que nous prenons un nouveau-né. Est-il même assez vieux ? Est-ce que les Volturi vont venir parce qu'il a créé un enfant immortel ? »

Carlisle se pinça l'arête du nez, Rosalie avait toujours été mélodramatique. Mais elle avait posé une bonne question, le garçon serait-il considéré comme un enfant immortel ? « Jasper, quel âge a le garçon ? »

Jasper grimaça, il ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse à cette question. «Le garçon est très fin et très petit, mais il doit avoir au moins quinze ans.» Carlisle jura. Aro avait toujours été à la recherche d'une excuse pour aller à leur rencontre parce qu'il désirait Alice et Edward. S'il le voulait, Aro pourrait utiliser le garçon comme excuse pour les exécuter malgré le fait qu'il ait transformé Jane et Alec quand ils avaient seulement douze et treize ans. Carlisle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à Edward pour savoir s'il pourrait obtenir l'âge du garçon.

« Il y'a quelque chose de très étrange qui se passe avec le garçon. Il n'aurait pas dû être capable de marcher les quelques kilomètres qui séparent le parc de sa maison avec le venin brûlant dans son corps. S'il se transforme alors il ne le fait pas correctement. Non seulement il a marché jusqu'à chez lui, mais il a également pris une douche. De ce qu'a pu lire Edward du garçon, le venin le rend malade, il a dit qu'il sentait comme si son sang était ébullition. » Répliqua Carlisle. Il était très inquiet au sujet du garçon, il n'aimait pas voir des personnes souffrir, mais là c'était encore pire parce que son fils été la cause de cette souffrance.

Esmée couvrit sa bouche de sa main, choquée. « Oh, Carlisle. Ce pauvre garçon! Qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul dans la peur et la douleur. »

Jasper glissa le long du mur, un poids sur l'estomac. A quoi avait-il condamné son garçon ?

Son ? D'où lui venait cela ?

*** SLIPPED ***

Harry roula sur le ventre, tirant ses genoux sous lui en criant de douleur. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sur le sol de la salle de bain mais à en juger par la lumière entrant par la fenêtre, cela devait faire quelques heures. Son corps était en feu, de ses orteils aux racines de ses cheveux. Sentant une crampe d'estomac, il rampa jusqu'aux toilettes justes à temps pour vomir dedans. Il fut surpris de constater que son vomissement était une sorte de fluide argenté clair. Tombant sur le côté des toilettes, Harry commença à sangloter, à prier pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Il ne voulait pas mourir seul et mal aimé.

Edward jura. Attrapant son téléphone, il envoya un message rapide à Carlisle. Il ne pouvait plus rester à l'extérieur alors que le pauvre enfant souffrait, peut-être en train de mourir. Personne ne devrait mourir seul et effrayé. Sans attendre une réponse de son père, Edward rangea son téléphone et entra par la porte arrière. Suivant les cris de l'enfant, il grimpa les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Il fut choqué de ce qu'il y vu. Le garçon était nu et recroquevillé sur le sol à côté des toilettes. Il était beaucoup plus petit que ce à quoi il s'attendait et son petit dos, ses hanches, ses épaules et son cou était couvert d'ecchymoses rouges et pourpres. L'enfant était pris de frissons et transpirait d'avoir tant pleuré.

Edward se précipita vers lui, à genoux à côté de lui. Plaçant une main sur le front de l'enfant, il jura quand il le sentit brûlant. Sa température devait être mortelle pour un humain. Saisissant son téléphone, il composa rapidement le numéro de son père. « J'ai besoin de toi maintenant ! » cria-t-il dans le téléphone dès qu'il l'entendit décrocher. Sans attendre de réponse, il finit l'appel et ramassa le petit garçon, le portant jusqu'à la chambre principal.

Harry gémit et se pencha vers la main froide qui était sur sa tête. Il ne savait pas qui était avec lui mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il n'était plus seul et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Harry cria de douleur quand il se senti soulevé.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que ça fait mal. » murmura Edward. « Je vais t'aider, d'accord ? »

Edward posa doucement le garçon sur le lit. Fouillant dans la commode, il en sortit une chemise qui semblait pouvoir être portée par un éléphant adulte en pleine croissance. « Merde! Ca doit être la plus grande chemise que j'ai jamais vue. »

Même si Harry avait extrêmement mal, il ne put empêcher le rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il lui semblait que chaque année où il était revenu de l'école, l'oncle Vernon faisait deux fois la taille que ce qu'il était quand ils se quittaient en automne. Harry soupira lorsque la main froide retourna sur sa tête. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui était avec lui puisqu'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix, mais il se sentait trop mal.

« Hé, gamin. Peux-tu me dire ton nom ? » Edward priait pour que Carlisle arrive bientôt, le garçon souffrait beaucoup. S'il devait deviner, il dirait que la température de l'enfant était à plus de 110 degrés fahrenheit (soit environ 43°C). Il avait vu Esmée et Rosalie se transformer et il ne s'était rien passer de semblable. Il mit la chemise sur l'enfant aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, conscient des contusions douloureuses que son frère avait laissé. Si Jasper avait été là, il l'aurait tué pour ce qu'il avait fait à cet enfant.

Harry gémit quand il sentit une chemise passer sur sa tête. Il fut soulagé de ne plus être nu mais la chemise lui donnait l'impression de mille aiguilles sur sa peau trop sensible. « Ha-Harry » murmura-t-il. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il n'avait pas dit son nom à haute voix.

« Bien Harry, mon nom est Edward. » S'il n'y avait pas eu sa capacité télépathique alors il n'aurait pas connu le nom du garçon. Le pauvre était tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait même pas parler.

Harry cria alors qu'une autre douleur aigüe s'abattait sur son estomac. Il savait qu'il allait à nouveau être malade mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de toilettes. Son oncle le tuerait sûrement s'il vomissait sur son lit. Enfer, l'homme le tuerait rien qu'en découvrant qu'il était allé dans sa chambre.

Edward attrapa vite une poubelle à côté du bureau dans le coin de la pièce et la tint dans la trajectoire du garçon. « Merde » jura-t-il quand il remarqua qu'il vomissait du venin. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un vomissant du venin.

« Edward, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Carlisle, se précipitant dans la chambre, portant son sac médical.

« Il ressent une douleur atroce, il est brûlant et vomit du venin. » expliqua Edward.

Carlisle regarda son fils, incrédule. « Venin ? Il vomit du venin ? » Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec cet enfant.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler de quelqu'un vomissant du venin ? » demanda doucement Edward. En lisant les pensées d'Harry, il savait que le garçon se sentait comme s'il était éventré.

Carlisle plaça son sac médical sur le lit et en sorti un flacon ainsi qu'une seringue. « Jamais. En quelques sortes, son corps rejette le venin mais je ne comprends pas comment. Je vais lui faire une injection de morphine pour la douleur et je pense que nous devrions le mettre dans un bain glacé. Nous devons faire baisser sa fièvre, il devrait déjà être mort. »

Harry pouvait entendre les voix mais il était trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Merlin, il espérait qu'ils essayaient de le sauver. Malgré que sa vie soit de la merde, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il s'était finalement débarrassé de Voldemort et avait la chance d'avoir enfin une vraie famille avec Sirius.

« Il est même transpirant de venin. » dit Carlisle en passant sa main sur le front de l'enfant. « Merde, je n'ai jamais senti une personne aussi chaude. » Aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, il souleva le garçon et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Carlisle grimaça quand le garçon cria assez fort pour pouvoir briser les fenêtres.

« Je ne pense pas que la morphine agisse. » dit Edward, assis sur le bord de la baignoire, attendant que son père arrive avec le garçon. Il avait rempli la baignoire avec de l'eau froide et le peu de glace qu'il avait trouvé dans le réfrigérateur. Il avait alors envoyé un message à Emmett pour lui demander de faire venir autant de sacs de glace qu'il pouvait en transporter. « Il a en fait encore plus mal. »

Carlisle plaça le garçon sur le bord de la baignoire et, avec l'aide d'Edward, il souleva la chemise énorme au-dessus de sa tête. Les yeux de Carlisle s'obscurcirent et il grogna. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour comprendre exactement ce que Jasper avait fait à cet enfant. Cela expliquait pourquoi son fils était si bouleversé par l'attaque d'un humain. Il ne savait pas quoi penser mais pour le moment, l'enfant mourant était sa priorité numéro un.

« Il ne va pas aimer ça. » prévint Carlisle. Il regarda le petit garçon qui pleurait dans ses bras. Son visage était tout rouge et chiffonné de douleur. « Harry, je suis désolé pour ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire mais il est impératif que nous fassions baisser ta fièvre. » Il ne pensait pas que le garçon puisse entendre quoi que ce soit mais cela le faisait se sentir mieux. Se préparant, il abaissa l'enfant dans la baignoire d'eau glacée.

Edward essaya d'ignorer les cris du garçon mais ça lui déchirait le coeur. Il lui tenait les épaules enfoncées dans l'eau avec Carlisle qui empêchait le garçon, criant dans l'eau glacée, de se débattre.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils le torturaient. Maintenant, non seulement son sang était bouillant, mais son corps était comme fait de glace. « S'il vous plaît, je suis désolé. » pleurait-il. « Je serai sage, je le promets. » C'était pire que lorsque l'oncle Vernon l'avait fouetté, c'était même pire que quand il avait maintenu sa main sur le poêle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit boursouflée.

Edward grogna de ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête du garçon. Il avait vu un jeune Harry, environ huit ans, être poussé sur le poêle par un homme maladivement obèse, jusqu'à ce que sa main soit boursouflée et noircie. Une autre vision avait flashé dans la tête du garçon du même homme qui fouettait un petit garçon jusqu'à que sa peau soit en lambeaux.

« Edward, que vois-tu ? » demanda Carlisle. Quel que soit ce que son fils avait vu ou entendu, cela devait vraiment l'inquiéter, il semblait pouvoir tuer quelqu'un.

« Le garçon. Sa famille l'a sévèrement abusé. Il vit ici avec sa tante et son oncle. » Déclara Edward tristement.

« J'y ai pensé. » soupira Carlisle. « J'ai remarqué que son corps était couvert de cicatrices anciennes, comme s'il s'était fait fouetté. »

Edward avait remarqué les cicatrices aussi mais, tout à l'heure, il était bien trop préoccupé par tout ce qui se passait. Edward prit une minute pour vraiment regarder le garçon qui était finalement tombé de fatigue. Il était petit, debout il devait seulement faire environ 1m62, et il avait l'air d'avoir de graves carences. Il avait les traits doux semblant plus féminin que masculin. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et s'arrêtaient juste en dessous de ses épaules. Il ne connaissait pas la couleur des ses yeux puisque qu'il ne les avait pas encore ouvert. Le garçon était très beau et, dans un sens, lui rappelait sa compagne Alice. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si protecteur envers lui. Harry et Alice pourraient presque passer pour des jumeaux.

« Putain de merde ! » s'écria Emmett, traversant la salle de bain en transportant huit grands sacs de glace. « Qu'est-ce que Jasper a fait à ce pauvre garçon ? » Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre quand on lui avait demandé d'apporter de la glace, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir un petit garçon gravement meurtri.

« Dépêche. Vide les huit sacs de glace sur lui. » Dit Carlisle en ignorant la question d'Emmett. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à la connaissance du fait que son fils s'était, non seulement attaqué et alimenté à partir de cet enfant, mais l'avait aussi sauvagement violé. Jamais, pas même en un million d'années, il aurait soupçonné Jasper capable de violer quelqu'un, surtout un enfant.

Edward dû pratiquement s'asseoir sur le garçon quand Emmett jeta la glace sur le corps fiévreux. Il se sentait si mal, Harry venait de se calmer et maintenant il se débattait encore, les suppliant d'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir Alice chez le petit enfant.

Emmett se sentait comme un monstre d'avoir versé de la glace sur le petit garçon. « Quel est le problème avec lui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Son corps combat le venin, l'empêchant de se transformer correctement. » expliqua Carlisle. « Regarde ça. » dit-il abasourdi. « La chaleur de son corps est en train de faire fondre la glace. » Des huit sacs de glace qu'ils avaient jeté dans la baignoire il y a seulement quelques minutes, tout avait déjà fondu.

« Ça ne marche pas. » dit Edward frustré. « Tout ce que nous faisons est d'augmenter encore plus sa douleur.» Il ne pouvait pas entendre plus de cris de l'enfant.

Carlisle soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il savait qu'il était impératif qu'il fasse baisser la fièvre de l'enfant mais il ne réagissait pas au bain de glace. Ca semblait même être pire. « Très bien, nous allons le faire sortir et le mettre sur le lit. Je vais lui raccorder une perfusion et commencer à lui mettre des fluides. Nous allons surveiller sa température et si elle monte encore nous l'envelopperons dans des chiffons glacés. »

Edward souleva l'enfant sanglotant, le sortit de la baignoire et l'enveloppa dans une serviette. « Je suis désolé, c'est fini maintenant, plus de bain de glace. » Edward était complètement trempé après avoir sorti le garçon de la baignoire et ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés. Il fut heureux de ne pas sentir le froid, il était sûr qu'il serait glacé à l'heure qu'il est. Dès que le garçon fut posé sur le lit, il se retourna et vomit encore plus de venin. « Doucement gamin, ce sera bientôt fini. » Il espérait qu'il ne mentait pas, il ne savait pas combien de temps encore le petit garçon pourrait le supporter.

« Fait-fait mal. » croassa Harry. Il se sentait comme si sa gorge était déchiré, en lambeaux et ça brûlait.

« Carlisle. Je pense que le venin lui brûle la gorge. » dit Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec ce pauvre garçon ?

Honnêtement, Carlisle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui. Cela lui faisait mal de savoir que c'était son fils la cause de tout ça et cela encore plus que probablement, le garçon allait mourir d'une mort très lente et douloureuse. Il était presque sûr que l'enfant faisait une allergie au venin. Tous les mordus humains ne se transforment pas en vampire, parfois ils ne survivent pas à la transformation. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un rejet comme celui-ci. Normalement, l'homme meurt pendant la transformation. L'enfant était resté éveillé tout le long, et c'est ce qui le faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

« Est-ce que Jasper l'a violé ? » demanda Emmett avec un léger grondement dans la voix.

Carlisle regarda son plus grand fils, il savait que c'était un sujet sensible pour lui. Rosalie, sa compagne, avait été violée par un gang puis laissée pour morte, et même après tout ce temps, elle luttait encore contre ça. Il avait fallu à Emmett beaucoup de patience pour enfin gagner la confiance de Rosalie. Elle l'avait déjà reconnu comme son compagnon de vie mais elle avait eu besoin d'encore beaucoup de temps pour avoir confiance en lui et être sûr qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Emmett grogna. « Carlisle?…L'a-t-il…violé…? »

« Oui Emmett, Jasper a violé ce garçon. » dit doucement Carlisle. « S'il te plaît, ne fait rien pour l'instant. En ce moment, le garçon a besoin de nous. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux ou qu'il… » Carlisle ne pouvait pas dire le mot tabou. « Je dois me concentrer sur cet enfant. Lorsque nous aurons terminé cela, nous éclairciront ce qui a bien pu faire ainsi perdre le contrôle à Jasper. Juste, ne dites rien aux filles, pas encore.

Emmett grogna mais accepta à contrecœur. Il ne serait certainement pas intelligent de dire à Rosalie que Jasper avait violé le gamin. Rose tuerait Jasper si elle le découvrait, puis elle revivrait son viol et il faudrait tout recommencer. Pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il c'était passé, il ne voulait pas faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Carlisle s'approcha du garçon avec l'équipement de perfusion. « Harry, je vais te mettre la perfusion dans le bras pour pouvoir te donner quelques fluides. Tu pourrais sentir un pincement mais cela ne fera pas mal. »

Harry était recroquevillé sur le côté en essayant de ne pas bouger. Depuis qu'il avait été mis sur le lit, il avait été en mesure de gérer la douleur un peu mieux. Le mouvement semblait tout aggraver. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir les personnes qui tentaient de l'aider, mais ils refusèrent de coopérer. Harry cria lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un piquer son bras.

« Incroyable » murmura Carlisle. Il essaya d'insérer la perfusion, mais l'aiguille eut du mal pendant un moment à transpercer la peau.

« Alors, il se transforme ? » demanda Edward abasourdi.

Carlisle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. » Avec un peu de pression, il fut en mesure de placer la perfusion et de commencer. « Sa peau durcit mais il est pâle. Son cœur bat encore et son corps essaie d'expulser le venin. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant, c'est d'attendre et de voir. »

*** SLIPPED***

Pendant deux jours, Carlisle, Edward et Emmett avaient refusé de quitter le chevet du garçon. Même s'ils étaient des vampires, ils étaient épuisés. C'était un épuisement émotionnel. Pendant deux jours, ils avaient dû écouter les cris de l'enfant et ses pleurs de douleur, ils avaient dû l'envelopper dans de la glace pour faire baisser sa température et ils avaient dû l'aider de nombreuses fois quand il vomissait du venin. Le fait que le garçon ait survécu aussi longtemps leur donnait espoir. Il avait changé subtilement au cours des deux derniers jours. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et avaient perdu leur caractère sauvage. Sa peau été plus légère mais pas aussi pâle que les leurs. Toutes les contusions du viol avaient disparu mais toutes les cicatrices de son passé abusé étaient restées. Son cœur battait encore mais à un rythme plus lent d'une trentaine de battements par minute. Ils étaient vraiment curieux de savoir si ses yeux allaient changer.

« Un vampire hybride. » dit Edward. Il était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, regardant le garçon qui, pour une fois, se reposait paisiblement.

Carlisle examina l'enfant une fois de plus. « Il semble que sa transformation soit terminé. Sa fièvre a baissé mais elle est inférieur à la normal maintenant, à 35 degrés. Son cœur bat encore mais il est plus lent, il a encore du sang dans les veines mais sa peau est presque aussi dur que la nôtre, il a encore toutes ses cicatrices mais elles se sont considérablement estompées. Je suis d'accord, il semble être un humain / vampire hybride. »

« Penses-tu qu'il ressentira l'envie de sang comme un nouveau-né ? » demanda Emmett. Il était également resté avec le garçon ces derniers jours. Jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé, il ne voulait pas être à proximité de Jasper. En ce moment, il voulait le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait au garçon.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Carlisle. « Edward, as-tu entendu quoi que ce soit sur lui ? » Après la transformation d'Esmée et Rosalie, leur première pensée, même avant de s'être réveillées complètement, avait été leur soif de sang.

Edward secoua la tête. « Je ne l'ai pas entendu dire quoi que ce soit sur lui de toutes ces heures. Il dort paisiblement depuis qu'il a commencé à vomir du sang au lieu du venin. »

« Nous allons le prendre avec nous, non ? » demanda Emmett. « Vous avez vu sa chambre avec les verrous sur la porte et la liste des tâches impossibles. Sans oublier que son odeur est plus forte dans ce placard sous l'escalier que partout ailleurs dans la maison. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici. » Emmett s'était attaché au petit garçon au cours des deux derniers jours et il le considérait déjà comme un petit frère.

« Je suis d'accord, il ne peut pas rester ici. » déclara Edward fermement. « Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il sera. Cela ne serait pas sécuritaire pour lui ni pour les autres. »

Carlisle regarda l'enfant dans le lit, il était vraiment une petite chose mignonne, Esmée allait tout simplement l'adorer. « Qu'en est-il de Jasper ? » Il avait essayé d'ignorer la situation de Jasper ces derniers jours mais maintenant il était obligé d'y réfléchir. Il ne serait pas juste de faire vivre le garçon dans la même maison que le vampire qui l'avait violé, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre son fils. Malgré ce que Jasper avait fait, il l'aimait encore. Il devait y avoir une explication à pourquoi Jasper avait violé le garçon.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce sujet. » dit Edward, suivant les pensées de son père. « Jasper a été attiré par le garçon sexuellement. Son vampire n'a pas pris le contrôle par soif de sang, mais parce que le garçon l'a attiré, l'a appelé à lui. »

Carlisle eut le souffle coupé. « Tu penses qu'il est le compagnon de Jasper ? » Oh, cela donnerait un peu plus de sens, pensa Carlisle.

Edward hocha la tête. « Je pense qu'il a perdu le contrôle quand il a senti son compagnon. Jasper a des problèmes avec le contrôle et le sang, je pense que son vampire a confondu et a attaqué. La plupart du temps, lorsque nous transformons quelqu'un, c'est parce qu'il est notre compagnon. Boire du sang animal peut nous rendre plus humain, mais il nous rend aussi plus faible. Jasper n'avait pas chassé depuis quelques jours, alors qu'il était autour de tous ces gens à l'aéroport. Je pense que l'odeur de son compagnon et le fait d'avoir faim a causé la perte de contrôle. »

« Si tel est le cas, pourquoi Rose ne m'a pas vidé quand elle m'a trouvé malmené et blessé ? » demanda Emmett. Il voulait croire que son frère n'avait pas violé l'enfant délibérément mais il se débattait. En ce qui le concernait, il n'y avait aucune excuse d'avoir forcé quelqu'un à avoir des relations sexuelles. Jasper avait violé un adolescent, un très petit adolescent maltraité.

« Rose a toujours eu un contrôle exceptionnel. » Répondit Carlisle. « Elle était aussi correctement alimenté. Je me souviens quand j'ai rencontré Esmée alors qu'elle était encore humaine. Mon vampire m'avait crié de la réclamer. Si je n'avais pas était si fort, je l'aurai probablement attaqué et mordu. Je la voulais désespérément. » Il n'avait toujours pas excusé les actions de Jasper mais elles avaient un sens. Il y avait des cas où des vampires tuaient accidentellement leur compagnon humain dans leur empressement à le revendiquer.

« Cela va tuer Jasper. » dit Edward. Pour les vampires, leur compagnon est tout pour eux. Jasper était à la recherche de son compagnon depuis qu'il avait rejoint la famille. Il allait être dévasté quand il découvrirait qu'il avait violé et avait été près de tuer son compagnon. Il ne savait pas si Harry pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait et Jasper ne méritait pas l'indulgence.

« Une fois que le garçon sera réveillé, j'irai parler avec Jasper. Nous devons trouver une façon de gérer la situation. Harry et Jasper ont besoin de nous. » Dit Carlisle. Il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait fonctionner. Le garçon allait être terrifié par Jasper, et Jasper, lui, allait être très possessif avec son jeune compagnon. Au sommet de sa possessivité, Jasper allait se sentir coupable de ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Il allait aussi sentir toute la peur et la douleur d'Harry grâce à son empathie.

« C'est la pagaille. » gémit Emmett.

« Il se réveille. » dit Edward avec anticipation. Il espérait que le garçon ne soit pas pris de frénésie en se réveillant.

Edward, Emmett et Carlisle se tenaient près du lit, prêt à retenir le garçon si besoin. Les nouveaux-nés se réveillaient tous dans une frénésie déclenchée par la soif de sang.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua était que son sang n'était plus en ébullition. Il avait mal et sa gorge brûlait mais l'intense douleur avait disparu. Il se souvenait de chaque minute atroce de ces derniers jours. Il se souvenait de l'attaque, du viol brutal, le sang en ébullition, la fièvre, les vomissements…tout. Il se souvenait aussi de quelqu'un du nom d'Edward qui essayait de l'aider. Il savait que s'il avait été seul, il serait mort à coup sûr. En aucun cas il n'aurait pu survivre à cette horreur seul.

Edward sourit quand il entendit les pensées du garçon. Il était surpris qu'Harry se souvienne de lui. Il était tellement mal qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Harry puisse se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. « Tu as raison Harry. » dit doucement Edward. « Je suis toujours là et je ne vais pas te quitter. »

Harry gémit et porta sa main à sa tête, la frottant. Pourquoi Edward criait-il à ses oreilles.

Edward rit doucement. « Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié comme les oreilles pouvaient être sensibles au réveil. » Hé bien, il semblait qu'Harry avait hérité de l'ouïe sensible des vampires.

Harry porta sa main vers le bas et frotta, des douleurs à la gorge. Il se sentait comme si quelqu'un avait mis une déchiqueteuse à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un peu d'eau.

Edward haussa les sourcils. « Es-tu sur que c'est de l'eau que tu veux boire ? » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne réclamait pas de sang. Il avait pensé avec certitude que quand il avait frotté sa gorge c'était pour réclamer du sang.

« Eau. » dit la voix rauque d'Harry. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux mais les referma aussitôt lorsque la lumière les brûla.

Carlisle remis un verre d'eau à Edward. « Ok Harry, j'ai un peu d'eau ici avec une paille, mais bois lentement. » Les vampires ne pouvaient boire que du sang, rien d'autre, même de l'eau entraînait des vomissements. Il détestait l'idée qu'Harry, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, vomisse encore.

Harry gémit alors que l'eau glacée apaisait sa gorge malmenée. C'était si bon qu'il fit la moue lorsque le verre fut emmené loin de lui.

Edward rit du petit garçon. Il était ravi que l'eau ne l'ait pas rendu malade. « Je vais t'en donner un peu plus dans une minute, nous devons faire lentement. » Ce garçon était incroyable. Il semblerait qu'il serait capable de manger des aliments humains. Il était un mélange fou de vampire et d'humain. « Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux pour moi s'il te plaît. » Edward était impatient de voir si ses yeux allaient être rouges.

Très lentement, Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux qui clignotèrent rapidement face à la lumière. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche lorsqu'il entendit un cri.

Edward fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. Les yeux d'Harry était plus qu'étonnant, éclatant d'un émeraude qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais ce qui était le plus choquant c'était le fait que le vert était souligné d'un rouge pourpre.

* * *

Review :

 **Laillo :** _Merci ;) Voici la suite !_

 ** _ocean222 :_** _Merci beaucoup, pour savoir comment Harry va s'en sortir…suffit de lire la suite ! x) Quant au fait du couple Jasper-Alice, je pense qu'il y avait un gros indice pour répondre à ta question, dans le chap' 1…'fin je crois. En tout cas si tu ne le vois pas, tu auras tout de même vite la réponse, sur ceux bonne lecture ;)_

 **cyrillo duprat :** _Merci, la suite :D_

 **Lna-Reyna Malefoy :** _Thanks ! Bonne lecture ;)_

 **Kitsune972 :** _Wow...mon premier pavé...que d'émotion ;D Merci beaucoup pour les conseils ! Pour ce qui est des chapitres d'avance, pas de soucis, j'ai prévu x) Et j'ai bien eu raison parce que je me retrouve maintenant …avec une panne d'ordi' ! Tadam ! Le pire cauchemar quoi … Donc les chap' en avance, super pratique x) Pour la bêta, oui j'ai l'intention de vite en avoir une :D…'fin vite…j'vais attendre d'avoir un ordi' en état de marche avant ! (Bon j'ai répondu, mais ça se trouve tu ne le verra même pas vu que tu lis la fic' en anglais, je te souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !_

 **Luchun :** _Et voici la suite ! :D_

* * *

 _A la prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le chapitre 3, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à mettre un p'tit commentaire ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur la chambre et il pâlit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'y trouver. Il n'était même pas autorisé à juste posé les yeux sur la porte de la chambre de sa tante et de son oncle, et encore moins d'être dans leurs lit. Il batailla pour s'asseoir, mais sa tête commença à tourner.

Edward attrapa le garçon par les épaules, l'empêchant de se lever. « Doucement Harry, ta famille est encore en vacance, tu es en sécurité. » Cela le rendait malade que le garçon soit ainsi terrifié par sa propre famille. Les vampires était censé être des monstres, mais ils ne feraient jamais de mal à un enfant, en particulier à quelqu'un de la famille.

Harry leva ses mains et se frotta les yeux. « Mes lunettes. » dit-il étonné. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, pourtant sa vue était mieux que jamais. Il n'avait jamais était en mesure de voir aussi bien. Peut-être que si sa tante avait pris un rendez-vous avec un ophtalmologiste pour obtenir les verres approprié il aurait pu voir mieux, mais comme elle était, elle lui avait juste obtenue des verres gratuit de l'orphelinat ou de l'église. Harry fit encore une fois le tour de la chambre du regard. « C'est incroyable. » dit-il avec admiration. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point sa vue été mauvaise avant.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Carlisle avec inquiétude. Il ne savait pas quoi penser des yeux du garçon ou de son manque de soif de sang.

Harry glapit et se rapprocha de ce qu'il savait être Edward. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait savoir que c'était lui, mais c'était juste une impression. Quand il regarda Edward, il se sentit en sécurité. Il se sentait aussi en sécurité auprès de l'homme plus âgé qui lui avait demandé comment il allait, mais il lui était inconnue. Il se souvenait que de la voix d'Edward quand il était en train de mourir.

« Tout va bien Harry, c'est mon père, Carlisle. Il a été tout le temps ici aussi, il est médecin. » Dit doucement Edward. Pour une raison quelconque, le fait de savoir qu'Harry se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui le rendait incroyablement joyeux.

« Désolé. » murmura doucement Harry. Il ne voulait déranger personne, il avait juste eu peur pendant une minute. Harry regarda le père d'Edward. « Je vais bien monsieur. » dit-il en baissant la tête. Il se sentait toujours mal, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

Edward fronça les sourcils vers Harry. « Ne présente jamais tes excuses pour avoir peur Harry. Te sens tu vraiment bien ? » Edward savait que cela n'était pas le cas, mais il voulait qu'Harry l'avoue de lui-même. Depuis la transformation, il pouvait lire en lui beaucoup plus facilement. Il y avait encore quelque pensé qui était embrouillées, mais pour la plupart, il pouvait entendre tout ce qu'il pensait.

Harry haussa les épaules, mais garda la tête baissé. « Je suis encore un peu étourdi » dit-il dans à peine plus qu'un murmure. « Encore soif aussi. » ajouta-il doucement.

« Tien.» déclara Edward en lui tenant le verre d'eau. « N'ai jamais peur de nous dire comment tu te sens Harry. Nous voulons t'aider, mais nous ne pouvons pas si nous ne savons pas quel est le problème. »

Une larme rose pâle tomba sur la joue d'Harry. Regardant Edward, il lui donna un petit sourire, puis pris le verre d'eau, les mains tremblantes.

« Whoa ! » dit Emmett en suivant des yeux le chemin qu'avait pris la larme rose.

Harry sursauta quand il repéra le grand vampire et aurait fait tombé son verre si Edward n'avait pas été aussi rapide pour le rattrapé. En regardant plus attentivement Edward et son père, il remarqua qu'ils étaient de vampires aussi. Avec un cri, Harry se leva du lit, et se faufila dessous. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer qu'ils étaient des vampires ? Le professeur Lupin leur avait tout enseigné au sujet des vampires lors de sa troisième année. Sont-ils ceux qui l'ont violé ? Ont-ils l'intention de le faire à nouveau ?

Edward grimaça lorsqu'il entendit les pensées du garçon. Merde, il voulait vraiment faire du mal à Jasper. « Il sait ce que nous sommes. » dit-il à son père et son frère. Edward se pencha et regarda sous le lit. Harry était recroquevillé en boule, tremblant, et pleurait des larmes roses.

« Hey, rien de tout cela. Nous ne sommes pas ceux qui t'on fait du mal. Nous avons été à tes côtés pour t'aider dans ta transformation. Promis, nous ne te ferons pas de mal. » Dit Edward en tendant sa main vers le petit garçon. Il était curieux de savoir comment Harry avait appris qu'ils étaient des vampires. Apres avoir compris ce qu'ils étaient, ses pensées était devenu à nouveau toute embrouiller.

Harry regarda la main d'Edward avec de grands yeux craintifs. Toute en lui criait de la prendre. Pour une raison quelconque, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Edward de sa vie. « Promis ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Edward donna à Harry un grand sourire. « Promis. »

Encore tremblant, Harry tendit la main et se saisie de celle d'Edward, beaucoup plus fraiche. Edward le tira sur ses pieds, puis rit lorsqu'il se cacha derrière lui. « Harry, tout va bien, ils ne te blesseront pas non plus. Le grand maladroit que tu vois là, c'est mon frère, Emmett, et bien sur mon père, Carlisle. »

« Hey, je ressemble à cette remarque. » plaisanta Emmett.

Harry regarda timidement Edward, puis donna aux deux vampires un signe rapide. Obtenant de cela un vertige, Harry posa sa tête sur le dos d'Edward.

« Cela suffit pour l'instant, petit. » Dit Edward avec inquiétude. « Vas te remettre au lit. » Edward, doucement, guida le petit garçon vers le lit et l'aida à monter dedans.

« Veux-tu de la nourriture, fils ? » demanda Carlisle. Le garçon n'avait pas mangé ces derniers jours.

Harry secoua la tête, non, mais rougit quand son estomac gronda, le trahissant. En vérité, il était affamé, mais il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour ces vampires. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le plus vieux vampire l'avait appelé, fils. Il n'avait jamais été appelé ainsi, avant.

Carlisle rit. « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Maintenant, nous ne sommes pas très bon en cuisine, évidement, mais ma femme adore cuisiner. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Vous…vous n'avez pas besoin de vous déranger. J'ai un sandwich déjà fait dans le frigo. » dit rapidement Harry.

Carlisle posa une main sur le genou de l'enfant, ne manquant pas de voir comment il sursauta au contact. « Esme aime cuisiner, nous n'avons pas besoin d'excuse pour qu'elle utilise la cuisine. » Carlisle rit au petit sourire du garçon. « Maintenant, elle était morte d'inquiétude à ton sujet ces quelques jours, elle m'envoie des texto tous les cinq minutes. Pourquoi ne faisons-nous pas son bonheur en lui laissant faire cuire quelque chose de bon. Alors dis-moi, si tu n'avais rien à manger, que voudrais-tu ? »

« Steak, saignant, très, très saignant. » dit-il sans réfléchir. Harry plissa son visage, pourquoi aurait-il envie de manger une nourriture saignante, un steak saignant ? Juste à la pensé d'un steak saignant il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Se mordant la lèvre, il vit l'air confus d'Edward.

« C'est ok Harry, nous t'expliqueront tout. Veux-tu quelque chose d'autre avec ton steak saignant ? » Demanda Carlisle, attirant l'attention du petit garçon. Il semblait qu'Harry pouvait encore manger de la nourriture humaine, mais désirait de la viande toujours sur le côté cru. Il se demanda si Harry aurait besoin de sang, aussi.

La première chose qui surgit dans l'esprit d'Harry fut des frites trempées dans le jus de steak cru. Il voulut être malade a l'idée de plonger ses frites dans le sang, mais cela avait l'air si incroyablement délicieux. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse leur demander cela, ils penseraient qu'il était écœurant.

Edward ne pouvait pas aider mais rit vers l'enfant. « Cela a l'air effectivement sacrement bon. » Edward regarda son père, souriant. « Il prendra un steak saignant, accompagné de frite et du sang de steak. » Edward fit un clin d'œil à Harry, riant de son expression mortifié.

Carlisle secoua la tête et se mit à rire. Tapant sur son téléphone, il envoya la commande à Esmé. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait attendre pour rencontrer Harry.

« Co-comment avez-vous su ce que je voulais ? » demanda Harry en regardant Edward craintivement. « Vous ne pensez pas que je suis choquant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Je me sens diffèrent, et je peux voir sans mes lunettes. » Harry savait bien qu'il paniquait, mais il commençait à avoir vraiment peur.

Carlisle remarqua que le rythme cardiaque d'Harry avait commencé à accélérer, mais il était maintenant normal pour un humain. Regardant Edward, il hocha la tête. Il savait qu'Harry prendrait mieux la nouvelle venant d'Edward. D'une certaine manière, le petit garçon avait formé un lien avec son fils.

« Harry, comment sait-tu ce que nous sommes ? » demanda Edward.

« J-je » Harry ne savait pas comment répondre à la question sans révéler qu'il était un sorcier. Harry baissa la tête et haussa les épaules.

Edward essaya de lire les pensées d'Harry, mais il ne put faire quoi que ce soit. C'était bizarre, c'était comme si il y avait un bloc, l'empêchant de lire certaines pensées.

« C'est correct, tu peux avoir tes secrets. Le fait que tu sache ce que nous somme nous facilitera la tâche. » Edward tendit la main et pris lentement celle d'Harry. « Harry tu as été mordu. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? »

Harry regarda leur mains jointes, hébété. Ouais, il savait ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'on était mordu par un vampire. S'il était un humain normal il était transformé, mais il était un sorcier. Un sorcier ne peut pas être transformé en vampire sans les potions adéquates pour stabiliser sa magie. Chaque sorcier mordu sans les potions était mort d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

« J-je ne peut pas être un vampire. » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante. « C-ce n'est pas possible. » Des larmes roses commencèrent à tomber sur les joues d'Harry. S'il était un vampire, alors il perdrait ses parrains. Remus était un loup-garou et ils détestaient les vampires. Sirius et Remus étaient amis, donc si Remus le détestait, alors il en sera pareil pour Sirius. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Sa vie avait été tout simplement de mieux en mieux. Sirius et Remus voulait de lui, ils voulaient qu'il fasse parti de leurs famille. Plus maintenant, maintenant Remus voudra lui faire du mal.

Edward essaya de calmer le garçon, mais rien n'y fit, il n'arrivait pas à obtenir son attention. Harry avait une crise de panique très violente, et il ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées pour en comprendre la cause.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il pense ?» demanda Carlisle, essayant d'aider à calmer le garçon.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées. » Edward saisi doucement les deux côtés du visage d'Harry. « Harry, écoute-moi, tout ira bien. Nous ne comprenons pas ce qui est arrivé, mais tu es une sorte d'humain / vampire hybride. Tu n'es pas un vampire complet. »

Harry regarda dans les yeux d'or d'Edward. « J-je ne suis pas un vampire ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Edward grimaça, le garçon été désespérer d'être un vampire. « Harry, tu as des traits de vampires, c'est pourquoi tu veux du steak cru, et le sang avec les frites. Ta vision est excellente en raison de ton vampire, et tu pleures des larmes roses. » Edward posa sa main au niveau du cœur d'Harry. « Ne le ressent-tu pas ? Ton cœur bat plus lentement, mais il bat toujours. Tu es un vampire Harry, mais tu es toujours humain. »

Harry secoua la tête, non. « Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas être un vampire. Remus va me détester si je suis un vampire, et si Remus me déteste il en sera aussi ainsi pour Sirius. Sirius dit que maintenant que Voldemort a disparu, nous pourrions être une vraie famille. » Harry faisait maintenant de l'hyperventilation. « Ne voyez-vous pas, il vont me détester, et je vais être tout seul à nouveau. Je ne veux pas les perdre. Je ne veux pas être seul. »

« Voldemort ? » s'écria Carlisle. « Attend…Harry, est-tu un sorcier ? » Carlisle avait d'abord était surpris de l'existence des sorciers et sorcières quand il vivait avec les Volturi. Il n'en avait jamais rencontré avant, mais il connaissait leur existence de son ami, Sanguini. Sanguini avait été un sorcier et un grand maitre de potions. Quand il avait découvert qu'il était le compagnon d'un vampire, il avait passé quinze années sur la création d'une potion qui lui permettrait de se transformer sans que le venin ne le tue. Si Harry était un sorcier, alors comment avait-il pu survivre au venin ? Cela expliquait éventuellement sont curieux état d'hybride.

Harry regarda le père d'Edward, et hocha la tête. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas avoir des ennuis en révélant ce qu'il était.

Edward fut surpris quand il fut tout à coup en mesure d'entendre les pensées d'Harry. Il y avait encore quelque altération, mais il entendait beaucoup plus. « C'est bon Harry, nous savions déjà à propos des sorciers et sorcières. Un bon ami de Carlisle, Sanguini, était un sorcier. »

« Harry, si les sorciers connaisse l'existence des vampires, pourquoi pense-tu que Remus vas te haïr ? » Carlisle savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de sorcier et sorcier qui faisaient preuve de discrimination contre les créatures comme les vampires, il espérait que Remus ne soit pas l'un d'eux.

« Remus est le compagnon de mon parrain, mais il est aussi un loup-garou. » pleura Harry.

Carlisle se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Les loups garous et les vampires ne s'entendaient pas, c'était comme quelque chose de naturellement programmé en eux. Il souhaitait pouvoir dire à Harry que tout irai bien, mais honnêtement, il ne savait pas. Il y avait une chance que la prochaine fois qu'il verra Remus, le loup-garou ne l'attaque.

« Eh bien, peut-être qu'il sera toujours bien du fait que ce n'est pas une transformation en vampire complète. » dit Emmett avec espoir. Il détestait vraiment voir le petit gars aussi bouleversé.

Harry se décontracta sur le lit et roula sur le côté, loin de tout le monde. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'avoir une famille, une famille qui l'aimait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Sirius et Remus l'emmène maintenant. Il allait être coincé ici avec sa tante et son oncle jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dix-sept ans, alors il serait vraiment tout seul. Enfer, il ne savait même pas s'il serait autorisé à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il devrait partir avant qu'ils ne sachent tous, ce qu'il était devenu.

Edward regarda son père qui pensait la même chose que lui. Jasper avait ruiné la vie de cette enfant, comment pourrait-il le convaincre que Jasper n'était en fait pas une mauvaise personne ? Harry était dévasté de ce qu'il était devenu. « Harry, je sais que tu ne nous connais pas, mais nous souhaiterions que tu vienne vivre avec nous. »

Harry se retourna et regarda Edward. « Pourquoi voudriez-vous de moi, un monstre ? »

« Whoa, tu n'es pas un monstre petit copain. » dit Emmett. « Je l'admet, la chose hybride que tu es, est vraiment bizarre, mais je pense qu'il est vraiment cool. Je suis jaloux, j'aimerai pouvoir manger de la nourriture humaine. »

Harry donna à Emmett un sourire larmoyant. « J-je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas tout simplement partir, Sirius serai mort d'inquiétude si je disparaissais. Je suis sensé aller et resté dans leur maison pour mon anniversaire, et rester jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire le 1 Septembre. »

« Quand est ton anniversaire, et quel âge aura-tu ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Le 31 juillet monsieur, et je vais avoir seize ans. » répondit doucement Harry.

Carlisle sourit à tant de politesse du petit garçon. « Que diras-tu de rester avec nous-jusque-là ? Il n'y a jamais eu d'humain / vampire hybride avant, et nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre. »

Le petit sourire sur le visage d'Harry disparu. Bien sûr, ils ne le voulaient qu'à cause de ce qu'il était. Ils n'étaient pas diffèrent des autres. Harry se retourna le plus loin d'eux. « Pouvez-vous partir ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Edward grogna. « Non Harry, ce n'est pas cela. Carlisle craint que quelque chose de mauvais ne t'arrive. Nous ne comprenons pas ce que tu es et ce que tu es capable de faire. Nous nous soucions de toi Harry, et nous ne voulons pas que quelque chose t'arrive. »

Harry renifla et frotta ses yeux plein de larmes. « Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? » Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas demander plus tôt. Il grogna lorsque les trois vampires le regardèrent, mais ne lui répondirent pas. « Vous savez qui a fait ça ? Vous connaissait celui qui ma transformer en ce…cette chose ? Vous savez qui…er…m'a violé ? » Harry n'avait pas envie de dire ce mot, il voulait juste oublier et ce dire que ce n'était jamais arriver. La magie d'Harry claqua, brisant la lampe vintage de sa tante qui était sur la table de chevet.

Carlisle leva un sourcil élégant. « Impressionnant, les sorciers qui décident de se transformer perdent leur magie. Voilà pourquoi il n'y en a eu que quelques-uns qui l'ont fait. La plupart ne peuvent même pas penser à être dépouiller de leur magie, même si leur compagnon était un vampire, ils choisissaient de ne pas être transformer. »

« Je ne m'en soucie pas ! » hurla Harry, sa magie brisant quelque cadre. « Qui a fait ça ? »

Edward tendit sa main vers Harry, mais la retira quand il sentit une décharge électrique autour du corps du garçon. « Harry, oui, nous savons qui a fait cela. S'il te plaît, nous n'avons pas fermé les yeux sur ce qu'il a fait, Mais il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme sa avant. Jasper est une bonne personne, mais il a perdu le contrôle de son vampire. »

Harry rit historiquement. « Perdre le contrôle, c'est comme ça que vous l'appelez ? » cria-t-il. « Il m'a violé. Il m'a attaqué, arraché mes vêtements, m'a appelé, puis m'a violé tout en suçant mon sang. »

« IL A FAIT CA ?! » cria Rosalie, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait décidé de venir avec Esmé parce qu'elle était intéressée de rencontrer le garçon dont Emmett lui avait tant parler par texto ces derniers jours. Emmett avait était pris d'affection pour l'enfant alors elle voulait le rencontrer elle-même.

« Ho, merde. » cria Emmett, sautant sur ses pieds. Il devait arrêter sa compagne avant qu'elle n'aille tuer Jasper. Aussi vite quel le pouvait, il courut vers elle et enveloppa ses bras d'ours autour de sa taille.

« Merde Emmett, laisse-moi y aller. Je vais le tuer. » Cria Rosalie.

« Rose…Rose, s'il te plaît, attend. » supplia Emmett.

Harry plongea sous la couverture, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de crié cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Carlisle, est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que…Jasper a vraiment fait cela ? » Demanda doucement Esmé. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son Jasper pourrait faire quelque chose d'aussi vile.

Carlisle soupira, ce n'était pas la façon dont il voulait qu'ils le découvrent. « Rose, assez. » hurla-t-il.

Harry gémit au son du vampire perdant son sang-froid. « Je suis désolé. » pleura-t-il sous la couverture. Il ne voulait pas que la jolie fille ait des ennuis parce qu'elle était bouleverser par ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, et Carlisle n'est pas en colère contre Rosalie. » dit Edward, tirant la couverture de la tête du garçon. « Carlisle et juste contrarier par la situation. C'est mon frère, Jasper, qui t'a blessé et nous nous en excusons. Mais nous sommes choqués aussi. Jasper n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne comme ça avant. Il a toujours lutté pour notre mode de vie, il a perdu le contrôle quelque fois, mais jamais il n'avait agressé quelqu'un sexuellement. »

Harry se redressa et apporta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Des larmes roses tombaient de ses yeux, et il tremblait. « Pourquoi moi ? » dit-il en étouffant ses sanglots. « Pourquoi m'as-t-il fait ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Rosalie grogna, mais Edward la fit taire. « Harry, rien n'excuse ce que Jasper t'a fait. Ma famille ne boit pas de sang humain, nous ne buvons que du sang animal. Nous pouvons survivre avec du sang animal, mais il ne nous satisfait jamais, et il nous rend plus faible. Jasper a du lutté beaucoup plus que nous sur son contrôle. La nuit ou il t'a attaqué, nous venions de survolé les Etats-Unis, et Jasper c'est trouvé autour d'un grand nombre de personnes à l'aéroport et dans l'avion. Il était déjà affaibli quand il est tombé sur toi. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. » grogna Rosalie. « Je peux lui pardonner d'avoir perdu le contrôle et d'avoir drainé quelqu'un, mais pas de le violé. Qu'est ce qui fait qu'il est violé le garçon. »

« Ce n'est pas le sang d'Harry qui a attirer Jasper. » dit Carlisle en prenant la main de sa femme.

Esme sursauta et regarda le petit garçon sur le lit. « Tu ne veux pas dire…Oh Carlisle, c'est tellement injuste. Jasper a attendue si longtemps. »

« Cela ne l'excuse toujours pas… » Commença Rosalie.

« Non, cela ne le fait pas. » dit Carlisle. « Mais cela montre que Jasper n'aurai pas violé n'importe qui qui serai passé par là. Quand j'ai rencontré Esmé, j'ai presque craqué. L'attraction pour la réclamé était si forte, que s'en était presque physiquement douloureux. »

« J-je ne comprends pas. » dit Harry confus, si ce gars, Jasper, était si gentil, alors pourquoi l'avait-il violé ? Il pouvait excuser la morsure et la consommation de son sang, il était un vampire et cela était dans leur nature, mais il ne pouvait excuser l'autre.

« Harry, tu es le compagnon de Jasper. Si nous rencontrons notre compagnon et qu'ils sont humains, nous avons un irrépressible besoin de les revendiqué. Normalement, nous pouvons nous contrôlé, il suffit de les mordre et de les transformer. Il y a des moments cependant, ou nous perdons le contrôle de notre vampire. Il y'a des cas ou des vampires tuent leur compagnons dans leurs empressement de les revendiquer. Jasper était déjà affaiblie d'avoir été entouré d'autant d'humains quand il t'a rencontré. Quand il t'a attaqué, il a craqué. » Expliqua Edward.

« Jasper ne sait pas que tu es son compagnon, mais il est déchirer par ce qu'il a fait. Jasper a toujours était un gentleman, et de toute ces années, ou il a été avec nous, il n'a jamais pris un amant. Il cherchait désespérément son compagnon. Notre compagnon est tout pour nous. » Dit Carlisle. « Notre compagnon est l'autre moitié de notre âme. S'il avait été saint d'esprit, jamais il n'aurait pu te blesser. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi pensé. Il avait toujours voulu être le compagnon de quelqu'un. Il avait vu comment Remus aimait et prenant soin de Sirius, et il voulait pareille. Son oncle lui avait toujours dit qu'il était laid et peu aimable, mais il avait toujours espérer qu'il y ait quelqu'un, quelque part, pour lui. Et entendre que c'était son compagnon qui l'avait blessé, le brisait. Il aurait à jamais peur de lui, il ne serait jamais capable de lui faire confiance.

Rosalie grogna. « Je vais quand même le tuer. » Elle regarda de nouveau le garçon. C'était une honte, il aurait fait le compagnon parfait pour Jasper. Elle savait qu'elle ne pardonnerait jamais à la personne qui l'avait violé, compagnon ou non. Enfer, elle avait tué les hommes qui l'avaient violé et avait apprécié de le faire.

Esme se leva et serra le petit garçon, elle détestait de le voir si malheureux. Il avait l'air si effrayé et seul assis là. Son mari lui avait dit qu'il vivait avec des parents abusifs, ce qui avait brisé sont cœur. « Cela va bien se passer. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais que ce sera le cas. » Dit-elle doucement.

Harry se cramponna à la femme vampire. Le câlin était merveilleux, et pendant un moment, il imagina que c'était sa mère qui le réconfortait. Il n'avait jamais connu l'étreinte d'amour d'une mère, et alors que les câlins de Mme Weasley étaient bien, ils n'étaient pas la moitié aussi beau que celui-ci.

Esme le tira vers l'arrière pour avoir un bon aperçu sur le garçon. « Mon nom est Esmé mon chéri, je suis l'épouse de Carlisle et la mère d'Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, et Jasper… » Ajoute-t-elle doucement. « Maintenant, je t'ai apporté la nourriture que tu as commandé. » Esme sortit une petite glacière et commença à décharger toute la nourriture.

Harry avait encore un million de questions à poser, et il était encore bouleverser d'avoir découvert que c'était son compagnon qui l'avait violé, mais la nourriture sentait incroyablement bon. Jamais auparavant de la nourriture ne lui avait mis autant l'eau a la bouche. Les yeux d'Harry se dirigèrent vers un petit bol de liquide rougeâtre, et contre sa volonté, il gémit a la vue de celui-ci.

Edward rit. « Nous avons tout le temps pour parler plus tard Harry. Maintenant, pourquoi ne mangerais-tu pas. »

Harry voulu être dégoûté de la façon dont ses frites dégoulinait de jus de sang, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était de loin la meilleure chose qu'il ait mis un jour dans sa bouche. Le steak était si saignant, que quand il le mâchait, le sang suintait, c'était parfait. Il mangea chaque bouché et lécha même le bol de jus de sang. Il n'avait pas eu le désire d'attaquer et de boire le sang de quelqu'un, mais il pourrait boire avec plaisir un bon litre de ce jus. Le ventre plein, Harry bailla et posa sa tête sur la tête du lit.

« C'était délicieux. Je vous remercie Esme. » Dit un Harry endormi. Esme sourit et tapota la main d'Harry. « J'aime cuisiner, il n'y avait aucun problème. Je ferai en sorte que la réserve de la cuisine soit remplie pour toi. »

Harry ferma les yeux et sourit, il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Il souhaitait pouvoir accepter leur offre, il aimerait emménager avec eux. Ils étaient tellement gentils et attentionné, et il aimait vraiment Edward. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui et il avait toujours l'air de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas aller avec eux. Même s'il savait que Remus allait le haïr, il voulait encore les voir une dernière fois. Il savait que cela fera mal lorsqu'ils le jetteront à coups de pied hors de la maison, mais il voulait les voir. Il était aussi sur qu'il sera expulsé de Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler de vampire qui va à l'école là-bas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre avec le vampire qui l'avait attaqué. Jasper était peut être un bon gars qui venait de perdre le contrôle, mais il pourrait encore lui faire du mal. Il aurait été agréable d'avoir un bon compagnon. D'avoir quelqu'un spécialement fait pour vous est un cadeau incroyable. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières ne trouvaient jamais leurs âme-sœur, et les moldus encore moins. Les créatures comme les vampires avaient une meilleure chance de retrouver le leur, mais il pouvait passer des centaines d'années avant de finalement le trouver. Il se sentit presque mal pour Jasper. D'avoir pendant si longtemps eu le désir de trouver son partenaire, pour ensuite le perdre à cause de ses propres actes, il se sentait triste. Il ne pouvait pas penser lui pardonné, quel que soit. Depuis que ses parents étaient mort, il avait été battu et maltraité, il ne pouvait pas vivre avec un compagnon qui avait fait de même. Il voulait juste aimer et être aimé en retour. Il voulait une famille qui ne le battrait pas, qui ne le laisserait pas mourir de faim et ne le sous-estimerait pas. Maintenant, à cause de Jasper, il ne pourra jamais l'obtenir. Il va perdre Sirius et Remus, et cela sera la faute de Jasper.

Alors qu'Harry dérivait vers le sommeil, Edward surveillait ses pensées. Il se sentait mal pour le garçon. Harry avait vécu une vie triste et solitaire. La seul chance qu'il avait d'avoir de l'amour et une famille, avait été ruiné parce Jasper n'avait pu se contrôler. Il pouvait dire qu'Harry avec un cœur incroyable, et peut être, juste peut être, Jasper et Harry pourrait trouver leur chemin l'un vers l'autre. Jasper saurait aimer, chérir et protéger Harry, il lui donnerait tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Il pouvait facilement dire que Jasper serai le dominant dans la relation, et de ce qu'il avait lu des pensées d'Harry, il voulait être le soumis.

Edward sortit son téléphone lorsqu'il entendit un bip. Secouant la tête, il sourit. Alice lui avait envoyé un texto avec des smiley souriants et des cœurs. Il espérait que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait vu quelque chose de bon concernant son récent petit frère et Jasper.

***SLIPPED***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

« Donc, le mioche arrive à dormir, tellement injuste. » Emmett fit la moue alors qu'il regardait Edward descendre les escaliers. Cela lui manquait de dormir et de rêver. Au début, il trouvait bien de pouvoir être éveillé H24, mais la fraicheur de ce fait était vite partie, puis l'ennui était arrivé.

Edward avait laissé Harry dormir dans la chambre des maitres, et était en train de faire son chemin dans les escaliers. Il voulait désespérément brisé les milliers de photos du garçon gros et laid qui couvrait les murs. Avec un grognement, Edward tourna à droite en bas de l'escalier, puis arracha la porte ouverte du placard sous l'escalier. « Pendant dix ans, ils l'ont gardé enfermer ici. » gronda-t-il. Claquant la porte, il prit un siège à côté de son père.

Carlisle soupira, il savait que le garçon avait été négligé et maltraité, mais il ne connaissait pas tous les détails. Edward avait vu des choses dans la tête du garçon, et pour ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était assez mauvais. « J'ai besoin d'aller voir Jasper. » dit-il en se levant. Il redoutait d'avoir à dire à Jasper que c'était son compagnon tant désiré qu'il avait attaqué.

Rosalie commença à grogné, mais s'arrêta au regard d'avertissement de son père. « Rosalie, je comprends comment tu te sens, et je ne me sens pas mieux dans cette situation. Tu sais cependant, que si Jasper avait été en contrôle, il n'aurait jamais violé le garçon. »

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas partir et le laisser avec sa famille abusive. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est, ni ce qu'il est capable de faire. » Gronda Rosalie.

« Nous ne le ferons pas. » rassura Carlisle. « Nous allons trouver un moyen de convaincre Harry de venir avec nous. »

« Qu'en est-il de Jasper ? » gronda Rosalie. « Que faire si il perd encore le contrôle et viole le garçon à nouveau ? »

« Il ne le fera pas. » dit fermement Esme. « Je sais qu'il a perdu le contrôle la premier fois, mais il ne le fera pas à nouveau. » Esme ne voulait pas entendre que son fils pourrait encore violer l'enfant à l'étage, elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il l'ait fait la première fois.

« Edward, ce sera bon avec lui jusqu'à mon retour ? » demanda Carlisle soucieux, en aidant sa femme à se remettre sur ses pied.

« Ouais, c'est un bon garçon. Son plus grand désir est d'avoir une famille qui l'aimera inconditionnellement. » Dit tristement Edward. Il allait faire en sorte que son nouveau petit frère obtienne ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Ce que c'est triste. » cria Esme. « Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un pourrait blesser un enfant, en particulier une femme qui est déjà une mère. » Esme ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait gâter un enfant, et abuser l'autre. Elle serait heureuse d'être la mère de l'enfant, même si il ne serait jamais avec Jasper. « Rose, aimerait-tu aller faire du shopping avec moi ? L'enfant a seulement de vieux vêtements sous la main cinq fois trop grands pour lui. Je dois aussi faire des provisions de nourriture. »

« Tu demandes à la reine du shopping si elle veut faire des emplettes. » ricana Emmett. Sa femme avait la licence de l'accro au shopping.

Rosalie se leva, heurta durement et délibérément son mari. « Je veux bien Esme. » Rosalie pinça le nez de son mari, puis sortie de la pièce.

Emmett secoua la tête en riant. Sa femme était vraiment folle, mais il ne voudrait pas d'elle autrement. « Alors, quel est le plan, frangin ? »

« Plan ? Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce dont tu veux parler. » Bien sûr, Edward savait ce que voulait dire Emmett, il était télépathe après tout.

Emmett renifla. « Très bien, d'accord idiot, mais je sais que tu essayes de trouver un moyen pour obtenir qu'Harry et Jasper se mettent ensemble. »

Edward sourit à son plus grand frère. « Je n'ai pas de plan, mais je vais faire qu'ils pensent être fait l'un pour l'autre. Harry sera terrifier par Jasper, mais j'espère qu'avec le temps, il viendra pour voir que ce n'était vraiment pas la faute de Jasper. »

« Je ne sais pas mec. » grogna Emmett. « Jasper a fait du mal au mauvais garçon. J'ai vu tous ces bleus dégoutants qu'il a laissés sur le corps du garçon. Harry va probablement perdre sa famille, aussi, et tout sa grâce à Jasper. »

Edward laissa tombé sa tête dans ses mains et se frotta le visage. Comment un vampire pouvait être fatigué ? Il se sentait usé et épuisé. Cela avait été des montagnes russes émotionnelles ces derniers jours. « Je ne vois pas un loup-garou l'accueillir, malgré qu'il soit un hybride. Même si elle n'est pas aussi forte que la nôtre, Harry sent comme un vampire. »

***SLIPPED***

« Il est dans sa chambre avec ses valise, il pense que tu vas l'expulser de la famille. » dit Alice tristement. Elle avait tenté de rassuré Jasper qu'il avait encore une famille, mais en dépit de sa capacité à voir l'avenir, il ne voulait toujours pas la croire. Elle était encore en colère contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir vu Jasper perdre le contrôle et le viol du garçon. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas voir le garçon avant sa transformation, mais elle avait deviné que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un sorcier.

« Jasper, viens ici. » demanda Carlisle. Il redoutait d'avoir cette conversation avec son fils.

« Carlisle. » dit rêveusement Alice. « Appel, Sanguine, il peut aider, Harry. » Donnant à son père un doux sourire, elle sauta hors de la maison pour aller voir son compagnon, et rencontrer le petit Harry.

Carlisle secoua la tête à son lutin de fille. Il ne pensait pas à appeler Sanguine, mais c'était une bonne idée. Peut-être que Sanguine pourrait faire la lumière sur ce qu'était Harry. Il espérait qu'il pourrait mieux expliquer a Harry que Jasper, n'était pas dans son état normal lorsqu'il l'avait attaqué. Il détestait voir son fils perdre sa seul chance d'avoir un partenaire.

Carlisle leva les yeux quand son fils entra dans la pièce en portant ses bagages. Jasper avait la tête baissé en signe de soumission, et avait l'air horrible. « Pose tes bagages fils, tu ne vas nulle part. »

Sa tête craqua quand il l'a leva, il regarda son père, incrédule. « Mais je v… » Carlisle leva la main pour arrêter son fils. « Je sais ce que tu as fait, j'ai vu les bleus. » Carlisle ne pouvait pas retenir la désapprobation dans sa voix.

Jasper baissa de nouveau la tête. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. » Jasper s'effondra sur une chaise. « A quel point est-ce mauvais ? » Il avait besoin de savoir, il avait fait du mal à cet enfant. Il méritait de souffrir le reste de sa vie pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Carlisle pris un siège à côté de son fils et posa sa main sur son genou. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce n'est pas bon. Harry a été brisé par tes actions.» (1)

« Harry. » Jasper ronronnait en entendant le nom. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce nom le faisait ronronner, mais il aimait la façon dont cela sortait de sa langue. « Est-ce…Est-il mort ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Il savait que son père et ses frères était avec le garçon ces derniers jours, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Carlisle n'avait pas manqué la réaction de son fils pour le nom. « Non, il s'est avéré qu'Harry soit un sorcier. »

« Mais cela n'a aucun sens. S'il était un sorcier, alors il aurait dû mourir. » Jasper était confus, comment cela se faisait-il que le garçon soit en vie ?

« Tel est le mystère. Pendant quelque jour tes frères et moi l'avons aidé dans sa transformation. C'était de loin la pire et la plus douloureuse transformation que je n'avais jamais vu. »

Jasper grimaça, il pouvait ce rappeler de sa transformation comme si c'était hier, on ne pouvait pas oublier facilement la douleur qui était atroce. « Donc, il est un vampire ? »

Carlisle secoua la tête. « Il est un humain / vampire hybride. »

Jasper regarda son père comme si il venait de lui pousser une tête supplémentaire. « Un quoi ! »

« Le cœur d'Harry bat encore, mais il est beaucoup plus lent. La température de son corps est trop faible pour un être humain et sa peau est légèrement pâle et dur. Il peut encore se nourrir, mais il semble qu'il préfère ses steaks encore saignant et ses frites trempé dans le sang. » Carlisle rit alors qu'il se rappelait le regard de pur bonheur quand le garçon avait pris sa première bouché de frite couverte de sang. « Il a encore besoin de sommeil, et il semble qu'il puisse encore utiliser sa magie. Ses yeux sont aussi incroyables. Il a des yeux d'émeraude les plus étonnant que j'ai jamais vu, et ils sont maintenant encadré de rouge. »

Jasper ne savait pas comment gérer tout ce que son père venait juste de lui dire. D'une part, il était soulagé qu'Harry soit vivant, mais à quoi l'avait-il condamné ? « A-t-il des crocs, ou du venin ? Qu'en est-il de sa soif de sang ? »

« Il ne semble pas avoir de soif de sang…pas encore. Je ne sais pas à propos des crocs ou du venin. Il a seulement était assez éveiller pour nous expliquer ce qui était arrivé, et manger. »

Jasper regarda une tache sur le mur derrière son père. « Est-ce que…sait-il que c'était ton fils qui lui a fait ça ? »

Carlisle soupira. « Oui, je devais lui dire Jasper. Harry était sévèrement maltraité et négligé par sa tante et son oncle. Nous tenons à le ramener à la maison avec nous. Il n'est également pas sur pour lui d'être seul, pas jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus sur son état d'hybride. » Carlisle pouvait voir la panique faire son chemin dans les yeux de son fils.

Jasper sauta sur ses pieds et commença à arpenté la pièce. « Je ne peux pas…il ne peut pas…Que faire si ? Je…je » Jasper ne pouvait pas former une phrase complète. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Carlisle voulait apporter Harry ici, à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Que faire s'il attaquait encore le garçon ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal à nouveau.

Carlisle se leva et prit son fils par les épaules. « Jasper, Harry est ton compagnon. »

Jasper commença à agiter vigoureusement sa tête en signe de dénégation. Il ne pouvait pas l'être, il ne se serait jamais attaqué à son compagnon. Il avait de nombreuses fois rêvassé sur comment serait son compagnon. Il était même resté tout ce temps sans avoir de relations sexuelles. Même s'il n'était pas en couple, l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un autre le faisait ce sentir comme s'il le trompait.

Carlisle tira son fils dans une étreinte serrée, il semblait qu'il soit en état de choc. « Je ne peux pas te dire que tout ira bien, Harry est terrifier par toi, il ne t'en veut pas que tu l'es attaqué et mordu, il comprend que c'est notre nature. C'est le viol qu'il ne peut accepter. »

« Oh mon Dieu, j'ai violé mon compagnon ! J'ai blessé mon soumis. » Jasper essaya de sortir de l'étreinte de son père, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher.

« Jasper, tu dois m'écouter. Tu n'étais pas toi-même ce soir-là. Tu étais déjà affaibli et l'odeur de ton compagnon t'a amené à perdre le contrôle et à l'attaquer. Tu 'est pas le premier vampire qui blesse son compagnon humain. »

« Il ne me pardonnera jamais. » Jasper se sentait comme si quelqu'un avait arraché son cœur mort de sa poitrine.

« Il peut ou non, ça ne va être facile pour aucun de vous deux. Ce dont il a besoin pour le moment est une famille. Il veut être aimé inconditionnellement, il veut une famille. »

« Je vais partit. »Jasper avait enfin été en mesure de brisé l'étreinte de son père. Se retournant, il ramassa ses bagages et se dirigea vers la porte. Cela le tuait de partir loin de sa famille et de son compagnon, mais il ne ferait pas souffrir son compagnon à cause de sa présence. Il voulait que son soumis obtienne la famille qu'il désirait. Carlisle et Esme seront les parents parfaits, puis il aura des frères et sœurs incroyable.

« Donc ça y'est, tu vas partir loin de ton compagnon ? » Craqua Carlisle.

Jasper se retourna et regarda son père. « Que veux-tu dire ? Je fais ce qui est juste pour mon compagnon. Il n'a pas besoin de moi autour de lui pour lui rappeler le viol. Je veux qu'il ait une famille, sans être dans la peur à cause de moi. »

« Jasper, il ne le sais pas encore, mais il a besoin de toi. Tu es son compagnon, et il va bientôt commencé à sentir l'attraction d'un compagnon. Oui, il est terrifier par toi, et oui, actuellement il adorerait t'immoler, mais il faut essayer. Tu dois essayer de gagner la confiance de ton compagnon. » Carlisle savait que le garçon non plus ne sera vraiment heureux sans l'autre.

Jasper regarda son père la voix brisé, puis tomba à genoux. « J'ai blessé mon précieux compagnon. » pleura-il. « Je ne mérite pas de gagner sa confiance. Que faire si je ne peux pas me contrôler à nouveau ? »

« Nous serons là, nous te laisserons jamais seul avec lui. Il ne sera pas facile pour toi d'être autour de ton compagnon et de ne pas le réclamer. »

« Je l'ai déjà réclamé. » L'estomac de Jasper se révolta a cette pensé, il avait réclamé son compagnon quand il l'avait violé. Il avait pris le choix du garçon de force, brutalement en le réclamant.

Carlisle ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Ouais, je suppose que tu l'a fait. Espérons que, sachant que tu l'as déjà réclamé, il sera plus facile pour toi de te contrôler. »

Jasper baissa la tête de honte. « Est-ce que H-Harry veux venir ici, sachant que je suis là ? » Il ne pouvait pas croire que son compagnon voudrait être près de lui.

« Nous avons encore besoin de lui parler à ce sujet, mais Edward croit que son désespoir d'avoir une famille l'incitera à venir, en dépit de ta présence ici. »

Jasper grinça des dents, cela faisait mal que son compagnon soit si désespéré d'avoir une famille qu'il allait vivre dans la même maison que son agresseur. C'était aussi blessant de penser que son compagnon devait être persuadé pour accepter de vivre avec lui « Promet-moi que vous ne me laisserai pas lui faire du mal ? » plaida-t-il.

« Je promets, en outre, tu serais assez chanceux si Rosalie de permettait de l'approché a moins de quatre mètre de toute façon. »

Jasper gémit, sa sœur allait le tué. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse lui pardonner le viol de quelqu'un. Non pas qu'il méritait d'être pardonné.

***SLIPPED***

Harry s'admirait dans le miroir. Il semblait que le venin l'ait guéri de ses cheveux indiscipliné et allégé les cicatrices qui couvraient son corps. Il était visiblement de quelques nuances plus pâles, et maintenant ses yeux semblaient briller. Il pria pour que le rouge ne durent pas trop longtemps, cela lui rappelait Voldemort. Avec un soupir, il quitta la salle de bain et rejoignit Edward dans la cuisine.

Il avait été soulagé qu'Edward soit à son chevet a son réveille. Edward le faisait se sentir en sécurité et désiré. Il n'avait jamais était du genre à faire confiance facilement, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Edward. Il se sentait aussi en sécurité auprès de son père, sa mère, Emmett et Rosalie. Ils semblaient être une famille vraiment agréable, même s'ils étaient des vampires. Il n'avait quoi que ce soit contre les vampires, il n'avait pas de discrimination contre les créatures magiques, mais il souhaitait ne jamais en avoir rencontré un. Il savait que maintenant qu'il était un genre de vampire, Remus cessera de l'aimer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout lui arrivait toujours à lui.

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées moroses par une pétillante petite vampire qui sauta devant lui dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine. Il essaya de ne pas broncher, mais ses mouvements rapides le firent sursauter.

« Ho, C'est comme s'il pourrait être mon jumeau. » cria Alice, sautant contre le petit hybride dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine. « C'est tellement génial, j'ai toujours voulu un jumeau. »

Edward sauva rapidement Harry de sa compagne surexcité. « Désolé pour ça, elle est un peu…nerveuse. » Il savait qu'Alice ne voulait pas effrayer Harry, mais après avoir été abusé toute sa vie, puis l'attaque de Jasper, il était facilement surpris. Il pouvait aussi lire dans les pensées d'Harry qu'il était mal à l'aise avec le toucher des gens. « Harry, voici ma compagne, Alice. »

Harry timidement, hocha la tête vers le vampire surexcité. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêché de remarquer les similitudes. Ils étaient à la fois petit et menues, les deux avaient les cheveux noirs, mais les siens l'était plus, ils partageaient même un grand nombre de mêmes traits de visage.

« Bonjour, mon chéri. » Esme se dirigea vers Harry et lui donna un baisé sur la joue. Elle fut ravi qu'au lieu de broncher, il lui souris et rougit. « Vient, prend un siège, le petit déjeuner est presque prêt. » Elle rit lorsque son estomac grogna, reconnaissant.

Harry prit un siège à côté d'Edward, puis pâlit lorsqu'il remarqua la liste de corvée en face de lui. Son oncle allait rentrer à la maison dans deux jours et il n'avait pas terminé une seul chose sur la liste. Son oncle allait être hors de lui, le battre et l'affamé jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte pour le Square Grimmaurd.

Edward posa sa main sur celle toute petite d'Harry le faisant sursauter. « Doucement petit frère. Tout ira bien. » Edward pressa la main d'Harry.

Harry regarda Edward, penchant la tête sur le côté. « Frère ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu frère ? » Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère plus âgé, un frère protecteur.

Edward sourit a Harry, put lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec sa main. « Parce que, maintenant tu es mon frère. »

« Est-ce parce que je suis le c-compagnon de ton frère ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Nope, je t'ai revendiqué comment frère pendant que je te soignant via ta transformation. Même si tu n'acceptes pas que Jasper soit ton compagnon, tu seras toujours mon frère. » Dit Edward sincèrement.

« Pareille. » dit Alice, affalé dans le fauteuil en face de lui. « Nous sommes des jumeaux après tout, donc nous devons rester ensemble. »

« Je…Je… » Harry fut sauvé d'avoir à dire quoi que ce soit par Esme posant un plateau de nourriture a l'odeur délicieuse en face de lui. Il gémit et commença à avoir l'eau à la bouche quand il remarqua un bol de sang a côté de son assiette.

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais manger donc j'ai fait plusieurs choses différentes. » dit Esme, souriant au petit garçon. Elle aimait pouvoir cuisiner pour quelqu'un.

Harry ne savait pas par où commencer. Il y'avait une belle omelette avec supplément fromage, un petit steak saignant, du bacon, des saucisses, des pommes de terres et un bol de sang. Tout avait l'air incroyable et il ne pouvait pas croire que tout était pour lui. Il ne resta pas assis là à admiré la nourriture trop longtemps avant qu'il plonge, dévorant tout de go.

« Une fois encore c'était incroyable, Esme. Merci beaucoup. » Harry soupira, puis fut attiré par la liste de corvée. S'il était chanceux, il pourrait au moins finir la moitié de la liste avant que son oncle ne le tue.

Edward attrapa la main d'Harry avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la liste. « Non Harry, cette liste c'est de la connerie. Ce n'est pas bien comment ils te traitent, et je ne le permettrais pas. »

Harry baissa la tête de honte. « Si je ne le fais pas, mon oncle sera très, très en colère. »

« Alors, c 'est une bonne chose que tu ne seras pas la lorsqu'il rentrera à la maison. » gloussa Alice. « Tu vas vivre avec nous. » Alice leva rapidement la main. « Je ne veux pas entendre ça…Je l'ai vu. »

Harry plissa le visage, confus, puis regard Edward. Edward jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. « Tu vas devoir t'habitué, elle est voyante. »

Harry pâlit, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les voyants. « Vous-vous êtes voyante ? »

Edward se demanda quel genre de malchance Harry avait-il pu avoir avec des voyants. « Tout vas bien Harry, Alice à des visions, mais ils peuvent changer si la personne obtient un don particulier. Parfois, lorsque nous nous transformons, nous en obtenons un. Alice est voyante, je suis télépathe et Jasper est un empathe. »

« C'est comme ça que tu sembles toujours savoir ce que je pense, tu lis dans mon esprit. » Harry ne savait pas comment il se sentait à ce sujet. Il se demandait si l'occlumencie garderait Edward en dehors de sa tête. Sa tête était pleine de cauchemars que d'autre ne devrait pas être obligé à voir.

Edward sera la main d'Harry pour attirer son attention. Harry était vraiment fâché qu'il soit en mesure de lire dans ses pensées. « Détend-toi Harry. Je ne lis pas ton esprit par curiosité, je ne peux pas l'arrêter.

« Ouais, c 'est un peu pénible, mais on s'habitue. Il y a quelque truc pour le tenir à l'écart, nous te les apprendrons. » Sourit Alice. « Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas se dépêcher d'aller dans ta… chambre » ricana Alice. « Et emballé tes affaires. Tu vas aimer vivre avec nous…Je l'ai vu. »

Harry secoua tristement la tête, il aurait voulu faire partie de cette famille incroyable. « Je ne suis pas autoriser à quitter la maison. Je dois rester ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un du monde des sorciers vienne me chercher. »

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que si nous avons une petite conversation avec tes tuteurs, ils te permettront de vivre avec nous. » dit Esme fixant un morceau de tarte en face d'Harry. Harry ne manqua pas la lueur malfaisante dans ses yeux. Il était sûr que « sa petite conversation » impliquait intimider sa tante et son oncle.

« Oui, oui. » convenu Edward. Il fallait beaucoup pour rendre folle Esme, mais elle était une mère d'abord, et vous ne pouvait pas vous amuser avec un de ses enfants.

En voyant la tarte, Harry cru qu'il était bourré. La tarte était si belle que ça bouche commença déjà saliver de nouveau. Avec un grognement il ignora la tarte pour l'instant et répondit à la question d'Esme. « Ma tante et mon oncle aimeraient ne m'avoir jamais vu, ils me détestent. C'est le directeur de mon école qui insiste pour que je reste dans ce trou de l'enfer. » Harry regarda la tarte avec envie. Il aimerait la manger, mais il s'avait que cela était impoli de manger et parler en même temps.

Edward rit. « C'est bon Harry, tu peux manger la tarte. »

Harry timidement, repris la fourchette et pris une grande bouché. « Oh, Merlin. » gémit-il en mâchant la bouché de tarte. « Ce doit être la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais mis dans ma bouche. » La saveur vint éclater sur sa langue, et c'était encore chaud sorti du four. « E-est ce qu'il y a du sang dedans ? »

Esme hocha la tête. « J'ai pensé que puisque tu aimes le sang avec tes frites et tes steak cru, que tu aimerais aussi dans ta tarte. »

« Je devrais être totalement être dégoûté à ce sujet. » dit Harry, avalant une autre bouchée. « Mais, comment être dégoûté de quelque chose d'aussi bon ? »

Esme sourit au petit adolescent, elle aimait qu'Harry apprécie ses repas. Il était un garçon gentil et poli, toujours à dire s'il vous plaît et merci.

« Harry, pourquoi ton directeur a-t-il son mot à dire sur avec qui tu vis ? » demanda Edward. « Il n'est pas ton tuteur, il est juste enseignant. »

« Eh bien…je. »Harry regarda simplement Edward, ne savant pas comment répondre à sa question. Pourquoi avait-il du écouter le professeur Dumbledore? Dumbledore n'était pas son père, ni un grand-père ou tout autre parent. Le professeur Dumbledore savait aussi comment il était traité ici, mais il l'y renvoyait chaque années. Il aurait été parfaitement sûr au square Grimaud avec son parrain, surtout maintenant que Voldemort avait disparu.

« Eh bien, c'est réglé. » déclara Edward lisant les pensées d'Harry. « Tu vas venir vivre avec nous. »

Harry cligna des yeux comme une chouette vers Edward. « Mais, que dire de mon parrain ? Je suis sensé aller et rester avec lui après mon anniversaire. Qu-qu'en est-il de l'école ? »

« Harry, mon chéri. » dit Esme, lui prenant la main. « Tu pourras toujours aller avec ton parrain et à l'école. Tu vas nous manquer quand tu partiras, mais notre maison sera toujours la tienne. Nous nous soucions de toi, et nous ne voulons pas que tu restes ici où tu es abusé. »

La lèvre inférieur d'Harry de mit à trembler et une larme rose tomba de ses yeux. « Vous voulez honnêtement que je fasse partie de votre famille ? » demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

« Mais bien sûr idiot, tu es mon frère jumeau. » rit Alice.

« Tu es aussi mon petit frère. » ajouta Edward.

« Et je pense déjà de toi comme un fils. » sourit Esme. Un peu plus de larme coulait des yeux d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils lui aient honnêtement offert une place dans leur famille. Il pensait qu'ils plaisantaient simplement avec lui lorsqu'ils l'avaient mentionné. Personne n'avait jamais voulu qu'il fasse partie de leur famille. Ouais, Sirius l'aimait et le voulait, mais parce qu'il était le fils de James. S'il avait juste était un gamin orphelin, Sirius n'aurait probablement pas pu lui donner de temps de la journée. Pourtant, assis ici, cette famille de vampire voulaient de lui, pour lui, pas pour qui était son père, ou parce qu'il était Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Edward tenta de cacher le choc qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il entendit les pensées d'Harry. Il ne savait pas que cet Harry était Harry Potter. Ils n'en savaient pas beaucoup sur le monde des sorciers, autre que ce que Sanguine leur avait dit. Mais même si Sanguine était un vampire, il restait à jours sur ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des sorciers. Il leur avait parlé du Seigneur de Ténèbres, Voldemort, et comment il avait été vaincu par un bébé. Il leur avait dit comment Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était devenu célèbre à cause de ça. Récemment, il les avait informé que Voldemort était de retour, mais encore une fois, Harry l'avait défait, pour de bon.

Harry assit tranquillement, pensait. Allait-il rester là à attendre que son oncle rentre à la maison et le tue, ou allait-il avec les Cullen et faire partie d'une vrai famille ? Il savait que Dumbledore serait énervé s'il partait, mais pourquoi devrait-il s'en préoccupé ?

Harry pâlit lorsqu'il pensa à quelque chose. « Et-et à propos de Jasper ? »

« Harry, je sais que cela est difficile à croire, mais Jasper n'a jamais voulu te faire de mal. Tu es la personne la plus précieuse pour lui sur cette planète. Si vous vous étiez rencontré dans des circonstances différentes, il ne t'aurait jamais blessé. » Expliqua Edward.

« Harry, je te promets qu'il ne te fera pas de mal…je l'ai vu. » dit Alice encourageante.

Harry resta là à jouer avec sa fourchette et son assiette vide. Pourrait-il supporter d'être dans la même maison que Jasper ? Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec le vampire qui l'avait violé. Et puis, Jasper avait déjà pris tellement de lui, allait-il le laisser enlever sa seul chance d'avoir une famille ? « Vous promettez de ne jamais me laisser seul avec lui ? demanda-t-il doucement.

« Nous promettons Harry, Jasper ne sera jamais autoriser à rester seul avec toi. » Dit sérieusement Edward.

« Prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin mon chéri. » dit Esme se levant pour débarrasser sa fourchette et son assiette.

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

Harry était assis sur un banc dans le jardin de derrière, perdu dans ses pensées. Il voulait vraiment accepter l'invitation des Cullen. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire oui, sachant que Jasper sera là. Il détestait laisser sa peur le diriger, mais il était terrifier par Jasper. Il pouvait encore sentir ses mains froide l'enfonçant et déchirant ses vêtements. Il pouvait entendre ses grognements alors qu'il le violait de ses doigts et la façon dont il l'appelait, 'mien'. Le pire, la partie qui lui envoyait de longs frissons dans tout le corps, il se souvenait du cri triomphant de Jasper quand il était venu en lui, inondant son corps de son sperme.

Harry tomba à genou et vomit dans les précieux pétunias de sa tante. Le petit déjeuner magnifique qu'Esme lui avait cuisiné avec amour fut expulsé de force hors de son corps au seul pensé de ce que Jasper lui avait fait. Comment pourrait-il vivre avec lui ? Harry poussa un cri et se recroquevilla quand il sentit une main se posé sur son épaule.

« Doucement fils. » dit Carlisle avec inquiétude. Il était sorti pour pouvoir présenté Harry a Sanguine, quand il l'avait trouvé sur ses mains et a genou, vomissent dans les fleurs.

« Je suis désolé. » pleura Harry en essayant de soulager son cœur. Pendant une minute, il avait pensé que c'était son oncle ou Jasper qui l'attaquait.

Carlisle se mit à genou et posa sa main sur le front en sueur d'Harry, vérifiant s'il avait de la fièvre. Les joues de l'adolescent étaient légèrement humide, et il tremblait et transpirait. « Harry, qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il quand il constata que l'adolescent était froid au touché. Levant les yeux, il constata qu'Edward était derrière lui, inquiet pour son nouveau petit frère.

Harry secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas parler. « Harry si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais le dire à Carlisle. » déclara Edward, il savait qu'Harry avait subi un flash-back de son viol.

Harry hocha la tête, puis il se reposa sur le sol. Apportant ses mains sur les côté de sa tête, il couvrit ses oreilles pour ne pas avoir à entendre Edward.

Edward regarda tristement son petit frère. « Il avait un flash-back de Jasper le violant. » Edward se pencha et ramassa le petit hybride. « Je vais l'emmener à la salle de séjour, il peut parler à Sanguine. »

Carlisle hocha la tête et regarda Edward porter le garçon dans la maison. Il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile pour Harry, mais espérons que les choses allait s'améliorer à la fin.

* * *

(1) _Je remercie lucie227 qui m'a bien aidé pour ce paragraphe qui me donnait du fil à retordre ;) Comme je l'ai dit, je suis débutante, donc il y a quelque phrase que je ne réussis pas à traduire correctement, je mets donc une petite étoile pour signalé la phrase incomplète, puis vous pouvez trouver les phrases original tout à la fin des chapitre. S'il y a des lecteurs qui y arrivent n'hésitez pas, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !_

 _Voili voilou, n'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez aimez, et donner des conseils, je suis toute ouïe ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

NT : _Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je suis malade, haaa les joies de la grippe...En tout cas me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre traduit et malheureusement pas corrigé dans son intégralité. En parlant de ça j'ai quelque point à aborder :_

 _D'abord je suis à la recherche d'une/un bêta pour corriger mes_ _étourderies._

 _Ensuite, étant au lycée et faisant d'autre études en parallèle, plus la vie quotidienne, je me suis rendue compte que un chapitre par semaine..ba...c'est chaud, alors je vous annonce que la publication sera maintenant espacé d'au moins deux semaines ! :')_

 _Et dernier point, en essayant de me mettre à la traduction d'autres fanfiction, je me suis rendu compte que c'était...pas facile. Je ne sais pas si c'est par apport au fautes, au langage soutenue ou familier, la façon d'écrire ou quoi que ce soit d'autres mais j'arrive à les lires et les comprendre mais les traduire en français donne quelque chose d'assez...catastrophique. En tout cas je suis bien contente d'avoir découvert les histoires de **misteeirene** , bien écrite, facile à traduire. Raison pour laquelle je me suis mis à traduire une autre de ses histoires, non-complète mais qui m'a mis l'eau à la bouche, et que j'espère pouvoir bientôt vous faire découvrir._

 **KSP** : _Merci beaucoup :D...et encore plus merci pour m'avoir rappelé cette histoire de degré ^^' en fait je l'ai très bien vu, simplement j'ai préfère continué à traduire le chapitre et m'occupé de ça_ _après, et puis...j'ai oublié x) j'essayerai de corrigé ça le plus rapidement possible :) Quand à la traduction du mot 'son' c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre, je n'est pas pensé au fait que ça pouvait aussi ce traduire par 'mon enfant' ou 'fiston' ou même 'mon petit'. Je corrigerai ça aussi, merci pour les conseils ;)_

 **Lucie 227** : _Vraiment ? Merci ! :D_

 _Voici le paragraphe =_

Jasper lowered his head again. "I don't know why I did that. I just couldn't stop." Jasper collapsed onto the chair. "Was it bad?" He needed to know how bad he hurt that child. He deserved to suffer the rest of his life for what he did.

Carlisle took a seat next to his son and placed a hand on his knee. **"I'm not going to lie, it was bad. Harry, was bruised from the face down."**

 _Je t'ai aussi mis le paragraphe d'avant pour peut être plus de_ _compréhension ;)_

 _Voilà voilà, bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Edward porta l'adolescent tremblant jusqu'à la maison et le plaça sur le canapé. Il fut un peu surpris quand Harry se cramponna à lui, l'obligeant à ce mettre sur le canapé a ses côté. Riant, Edward enroula son bras autour des épaules d'Harry quand le petit se blottit contre sa poitrine.

« Harry, l'ami de Carlisle, Sanguine, et là pour te rencontrer. » déclara doucement Edward.

Harry grogna et enfouit son visage plus profondément dans la poitrine d'Edward.

« Aller Harry, Sanguine a fait un long chemin pour te rencontrer. Nous espérons qu'il puisse faire la lumière sur ce que tu es. Sanguine était un sorcier avant sa transformation. » Edward poussa du coude l'adolescent blottit contre lui quand il continua à l'ignoré. « Esme a fait un peu de crème glacé maison juste pour toi et elle a ajouté un ingrédient secret très spécial que tu es sûr d'aimer. »

La tête d'Harry se redressa brusquement et il sourit à Edward. « L'ingrédient secret…Est-il…Tu sais ? »Harry se mordit la lèvre incapable de dire le mot.

« Du sang ? » demanda Edward, ébouriffant les cheveux de l'hybride. « Oui Harry, Esme a mélangé du sang à sa crème glacé à la vanille faite maison. » Il trouvait adorable qu'Harry soit si timide et embarrassé sur le sang.

Edward réussi tout juste à enveloppé ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry quand il se leva pour aller faire une pause pour la cuisine. « Il semble que tu es hérité d'une partie de la vitesse vampirique. » ria-t-il.

Il lutta un peu, mais réussi finalement à coincé Harry sur le canapé. « Tu as un peu de force vampirique aussi. » Harry était fort pour un être humain, mais pas fort comme un nouveau-né ou un vampire complet.

Harry regarda Edward et fit la moue. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller chercher un peu de crème glacé ? »

« Parce que Harry, je veux que tu rencontres Sanguine en premier. Apres qu'il t'est examiné, tu pourras aller chercher un peu de glace. »

Harry se retourna lorsque qu'il entendit un rire venant de derrière lui. Debout à côté de Carlisle, se tenait un homme très grand et très maigre avec des cheveux noir et des yeux rouges. Voyant ses yeux, Harry gémit et attrapa le bras d'Edward. Ces yeux rouges sang lui rappelaient Voldemort.

« Carlisle. » déclara Sanguine en regardant le petit adolescent avec de grands yeux. « Ne me dit pas que c'est Harry Potter que ton fils à attaquer. »

« I-il ne savait pas que c'était Harry Potter. » répondit Carlisle, ses yeux regardant immédiatement la si célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Harry fronça les sourcils et arrangea ses cheveux de sorte qu'ils couvrent sa cicatrice. Il détestait quand les gens regardaient cette stupide cicatrice. Quand il était enfant il l'aimait beaucoup. Aucun des autres enfants à l'école n'avait d'éclair cool sur la tête. Maintenant, il détestait cette fichue chose. Tout le monde voyait d'abord la cicatrice avant de le voir lui. Il détestait être le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, il voulait juste être Harry Potter. Il préférait largement être juste le mal-aimé, maltraité petit orphelin, que l'Elu. Même maintenant, après toutes ces années d'amitié, Ron regardait toujours sa cicatrice.

Edward attrapa les épaules d'Harry et le tourna vers lui. « Harry, Carlisle n'est pas comme ça. Il ne se soucierait pas moins de toi si tu n'étais pas le célèbre Harry Potter. Carlisle se soucie de toi. Ne t'as-t-il pas demandé de vivre avec nous AVANT qu'il ne sache ton nom de famille ? »

Harry baissa la tête de honte. « Je suis désolé, je me sens lasse de tout ça. Je déteste être jugé par une cicatrice, et non pas par qui je suis vraiment. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois présent, courageux, un sorcier puissant, mais ce n'est pas moi. Ils ne peuvent regarder au-delà de la cicatrice pour voir le vrai moi. »

« Qui est le vrai Harry Potter ? » demanda doucement Carlisle.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Harry Potter prend facilement peur. » dit-il dans à peine plus qu'un murmure. Si tout le mondes dans la pièce n'étaient pas des vampires, ils n'auraient jamais pu l'entendre. « Harry Potter déteste les petit espaces sombres. » Les yeux d'Harry se tournèrent vers le placard sou les escaliers et il frissonna. « Harry Potter ne veux pas devenir Auror, il déteste les combats. Harry ne veux pas sauver le monde et prendre soin de tout le monde, il veut juste quelqu'un pour l'aimé et prendre soin de lui. Harry ne veut pas être crié et battu. Harry veut quelqu'un pour lui dire qu'il est un bon garçon et qu'ils l'aiment. » Une larme rose s'échappa de l'œil d'Harry.

« Il est un soumis. » haleta Sanguine. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry Potter puisse être un soumis. Harry Potter avait combattu et vaincu le Seigneur de ténèbres à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait remporté le Tournois des Trois Sorciers à l'âge de quatorze ans, en battant les trois autres champion qui en avait trois de plus que lui. Harry était bon pour se cacher, ce n'était pas étonnant que tout le monde aient manqué qu'il était un soumis.

« Nous avons déjà pensé qu'il était un soumis. » déclara Edward confus. Sanguine faisait paraitre comme si cela était une grosse affaire qu'Harry soit un soumis.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. » dit Sanguine prenant un siège en face de l'hybride. « Avec ces créatures, dominants et soumis sont fréquent. En revanche, un sorcier, soumis mâle est très rare et très précieux. Non seulement ce sont des mâles soumis très puissant, mais ils sont aussi des porteurs. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un porteur ? » demanda Harry curieusement. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu sur les sorciers soumis avant. Il savait que les loups garous et les vampires pouvaient être des soumis, mais il ne savait pas qu'un sorcier pouvait aussi l'être.

« Harry, un porteur est un sorcier qui peut tomber enceinte et donné naissance à un bébé. Les enfants nés à partir d'un soumis masculins sont toujours magiquement plus fort que les autres sorcier ou sorcières. Il y a eu seulement une poignée de soumis masculins. Merlin est née soumis masculin, Salazar Serpentard aussi. » Expliqua Sanguine.

« Pourquoi leur enfant seraient-ils plus fort ? » demanda Edward intrigué. Il était étonné qu'un homme puisse tomber enceinte. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose d'un film de science-fiction.

« Un homme ne possède pas l'équipement proprement féminin pour faire et entretenir un bébé. L'ensemble de la grossesse, de la conception à la naissance est créé par la magie pure. Un enfant entouré de pure magie pendant neuf mois et certain à être exceptionnellement puissant. »

« C'est incroyable. Combien de fois un soumis mâle est né ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Pour autant que je sache, cela fait une centaine d'années depuis la dernière naissance découverte. La rumeur veut que la mère de Dumbledore était un soumis mâle, mais il n'y a aucune preuve. Les parents doivent tester tous les sorciers mâles au bout de quelques mois et sont tenu de présenté leur enfant au ministère si ils sont en effet un soumis. L'enfant serait alors sous la protection du ministère et fiancée à…une correspondance appropriée. »

Edward grogna. « Vous voulez dire fiancé au plus offrant. » Edward était soulagé qu'Harry n'es jamais été découvert en tant que soumis. Être obliger de se marier avec quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas est barbare.

Sanguine hocha la tête. « Essentiellement oui, si Harry avait été découvert comme un soumis mâle, le ministère aurait envoyé des avis a toute les familles de sang-pur riches pour les informer qu'un soumis masculin avait été découvert. Les familles auraient alors été autorisées à rendre visite à l'enfant et si elles étaient intéressées, elles pouvaient offrir une créance sur lui. Le plus haut titre obtient les fiançailles. Apres, les deux familles se partage l'éducation du soumis. Le dominant, ou la famille du dominant s'il est mineur, prépare le soumis à être le porteur parfait. Le soumis doit donc apprendre son rôle et sa place très tôt dans la vie, afin qu'il soit prêt à se soumettre à son dominant et à ne pas le contredire tout le temps. »

Harry regarda Sanguine, horrifié. « C'est…C'est juste…dégoûtant. Comment peuvent-ils faire sa à un bébé ? Comment peuvent-ils enlever notre choix de qui aimé ? Vous avez dit qu'un homme soumis est précieux, mais tout ce qu'ils font est de les élever à être des objets sexuelles et à être une poulinière. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Harry. » dit Esme en sortant de la cuisine. Elle savait ce que c'était d'avoir un mariage sans amour, avec un mari violent. Son premier mari, avant que Carlisle ne la transforme, était un monstre. Elle n'avait jamais voulu épouser cet homme horrible, mais ses parents l'avaient forcé.

« Pensez…Pensez-vous que mes parents savaient ? » demanda Harry en saisissant le bras d'Edward. L'histoire que Sanguine leur avait raconté l'avait juste horrifié, terrifier, et l'avait mis hors de lui. En y pensant, il aurait pu finir la chienne de Lucius Malfoy. Pour autant qu'il sache, les Malfoy étaient les plus riches sangs-purs des environs. Que faire s'il était découvert maintenant ? A qui serait-il contraint de se soumettre ?

Edward grogna lorsqu'il entendit les pensées de son petit frère. « Je ne laisserais personne te blessé ou t'emmené. » rugit-il.

Sanguine se leva et commença a arpenté la pièce. « Harry, votre père était un sorcier de sang pur qui a été élevé en respectant les anciennes mœurs. Il vous aurait testé quand vous étiez bébé pour voir si vous étiez un soumis. Donc, soit il n'a pas informé le ministère parce qu'il était dans la clandestinité en ces temps-là et mourut avant de le pouvoir, ou il ne voulait pas que le ministère sache que vous étiez un soumis. »

« Il me protégeait. » dit doucement Harry. « Mon père avait déjà repoussé la tradition en épousant une sorcière né de moldu, Il n'aurait pas permis que je sois utilisé d'une tel manière. »

« J'ai rencontré votre père quelque fois, il était un homme bon. Je suis d'accord avec vous, vos parents vous ont non seulement protéger de Voldemort mais aussi du ministère. » Déclara Sanguine.

Harry essuya les larmes de ses yeux et posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il se demanda si Sirius et Remus savaient qu'il était un soumis.

« Est-tu sûr qu'il est un soumis ? » demanda Carlisle.

Sanguine étudia le petit garçon devant lui. « Je n'ai plus ma magie pour le tester, mais je peux brasser une potion qui le fera. Mais en partant de son apparence physique et de son comportement de soumis, je suis plus que sur qu'il l'ait. »

« Qu'est ce qui arrivera à Harry si ils le découvraient maintenant ? » demanda Esme. Elle aimait déjà le petit hybride, elle tuerait si quelque chose lui arrivait.

« Ce serait un cauchemars sanglant. Non seulement il est un soumis, mais il est Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu, l'Elu… »

« On a compris. » dit Harry sèchement.

Sanguine rit. « Il y aurait des sorciers de tous les coins de la terre qui voudraient mettre une créance sur lui. A son seizième anniversaire, il serait livré et forcé à se marier au plus offrant. Harry n'aurait rien à dire sur quoi que ce soit. »

« Je-je ne veut pas. » cria Harry.

« Heureusement, dans la mesure où je ne connais personne qui soupçonne que vous êtes un soumis. Vous avez bien joué le rôle du sauveur du monde sorcier. Malheureusement, avec votre petit gabarit et votre puissance magique incroyable, des gens pourraient le remettre en question. » Prévint Sanguine.

« Qu'en est-il si il est déjà marier à une créature magique ? » demanda Carlisle. Il peut avoir été violé, mais Jasper l'avait déjà revendiqué et c'était accouplé avec Harry.

« Et maintenant, nous en venons finalement à la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Vous êtes plein de surprise M. Potter. » S'écria Sanguine. « Je ne sais pas exactement comment le monde sorcier le verrait, mais techniquement, Harry est déjà marié a Jasper. Harry et Jasper son compagnons, choisi par la magie elle-même. Maintenant, je ne vais pas fermer les yeux sur ce que Jasper a fait, mais Harry étant un soumis vulnérable, cela pourrait être ce qui a tout enclencher. Jasper avait du mal avec sa soif de sang, ajouter le fait de tombé sur son compagnon quand il était déjà affaibli, et en sentant que son compagnon était un porteur soumis rare, vous avez un vampire fou, désespéré de revendiqué son compagnon avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. »

« D-d-donc vous p-pensez qu'il était d-destiné à me faire du mal ? » bégaya Harry.

« Merlin non, enfant. Jasper peut avoir des problèmes avec le sang, mais quel vampire n'en a pas ? Enfin, autre que Carlisle. » Ricana Sanguine. « Jasper est un vampire compatissant, enfer, il est empathique. Il gémit qu'il veut un compagnon depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je peux vous garantir a cent pour cent que Jasper n'a jamais voulu vous blessé »

Harry se mordit la lèvre en pensant, il aimerait avoir un compagnon qui l'aimerait et le protégerait. Il ne voulait pas être seul ou être forcé à avoir des relations sexuelles et de donné ses bébé au plus offrant dès l'accouchement. Pourrait-il pardonné à Jasper pour l'avoir violé quand il semblait que c'était de sa faute s'il l'avait fait ? S'il n'avait pas été un homme soumis, Jasper n'aurait pas perdu le contrôle.

« Ne pense pas comme ça Harry. Ce n'était pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé, et ce n'était pas non plus la faute de Jasper. Il ne pouvait pas ce contrôlé, tout comme tu ne peux pas te contrôlé d'être un soumis. » Déclara Edward en tirant l'hybride dans ses bras.

Harry posa à nouveau sa tête sur la poitrine d'Edward. C'était agréable, il pourrait devenir accro d'être tenu comme ça. Il avait toujours attendu d'être le plus fort, mais ce n'était pas sa vrai nature. C'était lui, là, Harry Potter. Harry Potter voulait juste être aimé et se sentir en sécurité. Il était fatigué de faire semblant d'être quelque chose qu'il n'est pas. Il voulait juste être Harry Potter.

« …Vomir du venin ? »

Harry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait manqué la question de Carlisle.

« C'est incroyable. » remarqua Sanguine. « Magie est très pointilleuse sur à qui elle donne le don de porteur mâle. Considérez-les comme ses enfants préférés si vous voulez. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry mourir après que Jasper l'ait mordu, alors elle a collaboré avec le venin et crée ce que nous avons ici. » Sanguine tendit la main vers Harry. « Une partie humain sorcier soumis et une partie vampire. »

« P-pensez-vous que je sois encore un porteur ? » demanda Harry, rougissant. Il aimait bien l'idée d'être en mesure d'avoir des enfants, même s'il ne pouvait pas les avoir avec son compagnon. Jasper était un vampire, alors évidemment, il ne pouvait pas en avoir, mais peut-être un jour, quand il sera prêt, il pourrait utiliser un donneur. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille à lui.

« Je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude, mais je soupçonne qu'en effet vous soyez toujours un porteur. Comme je le disais, vous êtes un favori de Magie, alors je pourrais correctement vous analyser, et il n'est pas sûr d'aller voir un guérisseur pour vérifier. Ils doivent signaler tout soumis masculin au ministère. »

« Qu'en est-il du fait qu'il soit un hybride, à quoi devons-nous nous attendre ? » demanda Carlisle en passant en mode médecin.

« Je ne sais pas, vous devrez comprendre au fur et à mesure. S'il est comme tous les sorciers qui ont choisi d'être transformer, il ne sera pas venimeux. » Sanguine pointa ses yeux rouges. « J'ai des donateur qui me permettent de me nourrir d'eux. Je ne vais pas accidentellement les transformer, ni les vidé. J'ai l'expérience de la soif de sang, alors je peux cesser de me nourrir d'eux avant qu'ils ne perdent trop de sang. A part ça, je suis un vrai vampire. Mon cœur ne bat pas, je suis immortel, j'ai une audition exceptionnelle, avec la force et la vitesse. »

Harry regarda Edward. « Pense-tu que je sois immortel ? » Il ne savait pas s'il aimait l'idée d'être immortel. Il espérait un jour rencontrer ses parents au ciel.

Edward prit l'arrière de la tête du soumis et le tira de sorte qu'il puisse embrasser son front. « Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas risqué ta vie pour le découvrir. Nous devrions simplement attendre et voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Harry sourit et se blottit contre Edward. Cela ne serait pas trop mal de vivre éternellement s'il pouvait rester avec Edward.

Edward sourit. C'était incroyable de voir comment Harry lui faisait facilement confiance. Il savait par les pensées d'Harry qu'il ne faisait pas facilement confiance et qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les contacts physiques, même de ceux qu'il convoitait. Il avait était également surpris de voir combien il se sentait protecteur envers Harry.

« Vous avez un lien très fort. » observa Sanguine. « Magie l'a choisi pour être son protecteur. Chacun d'entre vous a été choisi pour être son protecteur, c'est juste plus fort pour Edward car il était le premier à l'aider au cours de sa transformation. »

« Je suis d-désolé. » cria Harry. Il ne voulait pas les piégé dans des obligations non désiré. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour les Cullen.

« Harry, ne pense pas aussi durement. Je ne suis pas en colère à propos de notre lien et ma famille non plus. Nous t'aimons déjà Harry. Tu es maintenant de la famille, et nous protégeons la famille. » Déclara farouchement Edward.

« V-vraiment ? Vous m'aimez ? » Harry avait des larmes roses tombant de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ces vampires pourraient réellement l'aimé. Ils venaient juste de le rencontrer et ils ne savaient pas jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes qu'il était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Comment pourraient-ils aimer le vrai Harry Potter ?

« Harry, pourquoi pense-tu que nous t'avons demandé de vivre avec nous ? Nous voulons t'aider Harry, nous t'aimons. » Sourit Carlisle, agenouillé devant le soumis et lui prenant les mains.

Harry essuya les larmes de ses yeux avec son bras, souriant. « Ok, je vais le faire. Je me déplacerais avec vous tous, mais je dois envoyer un hibou à mes parrains pour leur faire savoir que je suis en sécurité et que je les verrai pour mon anniversaire. » Harry sauta d'Edward et se précipita vers les escaliers. Dès qu'il atteint le premier étage, il se figea et se retourna pour regarder Edward. « Ma crème glacée ? » demanda-t-il d'un air penaud.

Tout le monde rit alors que le soumis devenait d'un rose clair. « Va et écrit ta lettre, mon chérie, et j'aurai de la crème glacé prête et t'attendant. » dit Esme.

Harry sourit et remonta les marches.

« Il est très spéciale. » déclara Sanguine en secouant la tête. « Le monde magique ne sera pas heureux quand il découvrira qu'il est à moitié une créature sombre. »

« Ma famille sera-t-elle en danger ? » demanda Carlisle, soucieux pour sa famille.

« Je ne sais pas, mais disons juste, prions pour que le ministère ne découvre pas qu'il est un porteur. Ils ne seraient pas heureux au sujet d'un porteur accouplé à un vampire. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à tous vous brulé. » Averti Sanguine.

« Je pense que nous devons mettre fin à nos vacances et rentrer chez nous. Ce sera plus sûr pour nous tous a Forks. » Dit Carlisle en regardant son fils.

Edward saisit son téléphone et envoya un texto a Jasper. Ils avaient avoir besoin d'un passeport pour Harry s'ils le ramenaient à la maison avec eux.

« Sanguine, l'un des parrains d'Harry est un loup-garou, quelles sont les chances qu'il l'accepte maintenant qu'il est une partie vampire ? » Edward savait que c'était la plus grande peur d'Harry. Harry aimait Sirius et Remus, et cela le tuerait s'il les perdait.

« Remus Lupin. » déclara Sanguine sciemment. « Remus n'est pas un loup-garou typique. Il a toujours lutté contre ce qu'il est. Il est un homme bon et compatissant. Pourtant, il est un loup-garou, et il on en eux la haine des vampires. Je souhaite qu'il puisse surmonter sa nature, mais je crains que cela ne soit impossible. »

Harry venait de sauté en bas des marchent, portant un beau hibou blanc sur son bras. « J-je voulais juste vous présente Hedwige, mon familier. J-je ne peux pas la laisser derrière. Est-ce bien si elle vient avec moi ? Je vous promets qu'elle est une bonne chouette et qu'elle ne fera pas de désordre. Elle… ».

« Harry. » Carlisle interrompu les divagations nerveuse du garçon. « Hedwige est la bienvenue pour venir avec toi. Je peux dire qu'elle t'ait une amie fidèle. »

Harry sourit à Carlisle. « Merci. » inclinant la tête en arrière, il huma l'air et gémit.«Je-je veux juste… » Harry regarda vers la cuisine d'où l'odeur de sang venait.

« Va chercher t'a crème glacé, fils. » rit Carlisle. Alors qu'il regardait Harry marché vers la cuisine en essayant de contenir son excitation, il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus de quoi s'ennuyés avec Harry dans la famille.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucie227 :** _Hello, alors déjà merci beaucoup pour l'aide, j'ai corrige avec ta traduction et c'est beaucoup plus compréhensible ;) J'aimerai beaucoup qu'ont échange nos mails aussi, le truc c'est que d'abord, en envoyant une rewiew, tout le monde peut la voir x) Si tu veut envoyer un message que personne ne verra, il faut envoyer un MP, et pour ça il faut être inscrit. Ensuite ton mail...n'est pas apparu dans la rewiew x) car il y a une sécurité sur le site qui efface tout ce qui ressemble un temps soit peu à une adresse email. Si tu veux qu'il se voit, tu dois mettre des espaces entre tout les mots et les ponctuations. Voilà voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas mal expliqué, et encore merci pour le paragraphe ;)_

 _Hello tout le monde ~ Voici le chapitre 6 après deux semaines, merci aux rewiews, alertes et favoris, sa fait super plaisir ; ) Et merci aussi à celle/ceux? qui ce sont proposé comme bêta, mais c'est bon j'en ai trouvé une ; ) Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne fête / année / lecture :p_

 _Chapitre corriger par **yuzu19** que je remercie ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 6 _:_

« Mooooooooooony ! »

Remus vola dans la cuisine comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient sur ses talons. Son compagnon hurlait de tous ses poumons et avait besoin de lui. Baguette brandit devant lui, Remus balaya la cuisine à la recherche du danger. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Siri ? » dit-il sèchement quand il vit son compagnon, assis en parfaite sécurité à la table avec une tasse de thé dans une main et une lettre dans l'autre.

Sirius tendit la lettre à son compagnon avec un air penaud. « Une lettre. » dit-il en l'agitant en l'air comme un drapeau. « De notre chiot. »

Remus relâcha ses épaules et essaya de ralentir ses battements de cœur. « Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas crier comme ça à moins que quelqu'un ne tente de te trancher la gorge ? »

« Mais c'est de notre chiot. » déclara l'animagus en souriant.

Remus s'affala sur le banc au côté de son compagnon. « Je suis heureux qu'Harry nous ait enfin écrit, mais tu m'as foutu une de ces trouille. La prochaine fois, ne crie pas comme ça. Remus passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux grisonnants.

« Je suis désolé Moony, mais je ne peux pas l'aider. J'étais tellement soulagé qu'Harry nous ait envoyé une lettre que j'ai oubliée. Nous aurions dû recevoir cette lettre il y a deux jours. »

« Ce n'est pas le genre d'Harry d'oublier de donner de ses nouvelles.» commenta Remus. « Il sait qu'il est censé nous écrire tous les trois jours. »

« Je souhaite juste que nous puissions le prendre chez nous. » soupira Sirius. « Maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, il aurait dû pouvoir vivre avec nous. »

« Je le souhaite aussi, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas sans danger pour notre chiot. » dit Remus tristement. Il détestait le fait que son chiot doive vivre loin d'eux, avec ses tuteurs moldu. Il se doutait que quelque chose n'aller pas dans cette maison. Harry n'y retournait pas pendant les vacances de Noël, il était contrarié à chaque fois qu'il devait y retourner durant l'été. Et il était toujours impatient de quitter leur domicile, tôt avant le début de l'année scolaire. Il avait essayé de lui parler, mais Harry arriver toujours à le repousser et à changer de sujet. Harry était très doué pour esquiver les questions auquel il ne voulait pas répondre.

« Je sais, mais si nous… »

« Sirius, c'est mieux ainsi.» dit doucement Remus.

« Mieux pour qui ? » craqua Sirius. « Il les déteste Moony. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient gentils avec lui. Nous n'avons pas pu le protégé, nous pourrions le garder en sécurité. »

Remus se pinça l'arrête nez. Ils en avaient parlé de nombreuse fois et pourtant Sirius ne comprenait toujours pas : le moins de temps qu'Harry passait dans le monde sorcier, plus il était en sureté. Il n'aimait pas cette situation autant que son compagnon, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Harry.

« Sirius, je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. Il nous suffit de lire la lettre d'Harry. » Remus commença à se frotter les tempes, il sentait une migraine venir.

Sirius serra les dents et déchira l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir. Remus et Dumbledore avait tente de lui expliquer pourquoi Harry était plus en sécurité avec ses tuteurs, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Il était l'un des meilleur Auror que le ministère n'ait jamais eu. Il pouvait protéger son chiot et le rendre heureux. Il savait qu'Harry était malheureux chez sa tante et son oncle, et il soupçonnait qu'ils aient la main leste avec lui. Si jamais il découvrait qu'ils le frappent, il était bon pour un autre séjour à Azkaban.

« Cher Lunard et Patmol, » lit Sirius.

« Hey, comment se fait-il qu'il ait mis ton nom d'abord ? » gémit Sirius.

« Juste…lis la lettre Sirius. » rit Remus.

Sirius tira la langue à son compagnon. « Je suppose qu'il garde le meilleur pour la fin. »

Remus leva les yeux. « La lettre Sirius. »

« Bien. » sourit Sirius.

''Cher Lunard et Patmol,

Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais les choses ont été un peu compliquées. Ma famille est allée en vacance, donc je suis resté seul ici. Je vais bien, au moins je ne les avais pas derrière moi. J'étais malade pendant quelque jour, voilà pourquoi cette lettre est en retard. Cependant ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien maintenant. Un ami et son père, qui se trouve être un médecin moldu, m'ont aidé quand j'était malade. Je vais passer le reste de mes vacances d'été

avec eux, mais je vous verrai quand même pour mon anniversaire. Si vous voulez encore de moi, je passerais le reste de mes vacances avec vous les gars. S'il vous plait ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis en sécurité avec cette famille et ils me protégeront. Ils sont si gentils, et plus agréable que ne l'ont été les gens avec moi. Je suis vraiment, vraiment bien avec eux et ils ressentent la même chose que moi. Esme est la meilleur cuisinière au monde alors soyez prêt à voir un gros Harry dans un peu plus d'un mois.

Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai plus vous écrire cet été. Ils vivent trop loin et il serait injuste pour Hedwige d'avoir à volé autant. Quelqu'un pourrait-il venir me chercher au Chaudron Baveur le 31 Juillet ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir chez ma tante et mon oncle, je ne me soucie plus de ce que dit Dumbledore. Je serai en sécurité, loin du monde sorcier.

Vous me manquez les gars, et je ne peux pas attendre de vous voir pour mon anniversaire. ''

Sirius regarda son compagnon alors que la lettre lui glissé des doigts. « Moony.» dit-il d'une voix étranglé.

« Je vais appeler Dumbledore par cheminette. » dit Remus en se mettant rapidement sur ses pieds. Il était mort de peur pour son chiot. Harry était Merlin sait où, avec Merlin sait qui. Son chiot pourrait être en grave danger en ce moment. Pour autant qu'il sache, Harry n'avait d'amis moldus.

Sirius resta juste assis là, abasourdi. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son chiot voulait juste partir. Il se sentait un peu jaloux qu'Harry soit heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver dans cette maison pour faire qu'Harry ne veuille plus jamais y retourner.

« Laissez-moi voir la lettre. »

Sirius fut arraché de son état de choc par la voix de Dumbledore. « S'il vous plait dites-moi que c'est une farce ? Mon chiot ne serai pas assez stupide pour partir et ne pas nous dire où il allait. »

Dumbledore lut la lettre et l'étincelle dans ses yeux disparu. « Ceci est l'écriture d'Harry et elle n'a pas été écrite sous la contrainte. Je crains que ce soit vrai. » Commença Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe. « Je vais rendre visite au Dursley et voir ce que je peux trouver. Nous devons trouver Harry, il pourrait être en danger. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si les gens l'apprenait… » Commença Sirius.

« Prions pour qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas. » interrompit Dumbledore. « Harry est probablement avec une famille moldus et est en parfaite sécurité. »

« Nous aurions dû lui dire. » grogna Sirius, se jetant sur ses pieds. « Il aurait su être plus prudent. »

« Cela aurait été l'exposé à un plus grand risque. Et si Voldemort avait été en mesure d'obtenir des informations sur lui à travers leurs liens. Pense-tu qu'il aurait toujours voulu le tué ? La mort aurait été préférable à ce qu'il lui aurait fait.» Cassa Remus

« Je le sais. » grogna Sirius. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'aurions pas pu prendre Harry et partir. Nous aurions pu le garder en lieu sûr. »

« Sirius, nous en avons déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas le moment de revenir là dessus. Je dois y aller et vérifier chez les Dursley et savoir ce que je peux sur les gens avec qui Harry a disparu. » Dit Dumbledore en essayant d'être patient. Il était inquiet à propos d'Harry et il n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter avec Sirius.

« Albus, s'il vous plait, laissez-nous savoir ce que vous découvrirez. » dit Remus avec anxiété.

« Essayez de ne pas trop vous faire de soucis. Je suis sûr qu'Harry va bien et que sa tante et son oncle auront sa nouvelle adresse. » Dumbledore sourit aux deux hommes inquiets, puis se tourna vers la cheminée. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient combien il était inquiet pour Harry. Si le ministère le découvrait…

Eh bien, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il arriverait si le ministère le découvrait.

***HP***

Harry était assis entre Edward et Carlisle, faisant rebondir sa jambe nerveusement. Ses mains saisissait les bras du siège tellement fort qu'il pouvait entendre le plastique commencé à se fissuré.

« Détend-toi fiston, tu es en sécurité. Je te promets que rien ne t'arrivera. » L'apaisa Carlisle en plaçant doucement sa main sur celle beaucoup plus petite de l'adolescent terrifié.

Harry hocha la tête de façon saccadé. « Je vais bien, vraiment. Je peux gérer ça. Ce n'est pas si mauvais. »

Edward grogna : « Harry c'est bon. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur de prendre l'avion. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. » dit Harry trop rapidement. « Vraiment, je vole tout le temps. »

« Pas dans un avion et pas si haut. » sourit Carlisle.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire une sieste. » suggéra Edward. « Nous avons un très long vol, suivi d'un long trajet en voiture pour arriver à Forks. »

« Nope, je vais bien. » dit Harry, faisant rebondir sa jambe. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrai m'endormir, je suis trop… » Harry ferma sèchement la bouche quand il vit Edward sourire. « Je n'ai pas peur. » souffla-t-il.

Alice rit du siège derrière Edward. Elle était assise à côté d'Esme qui dessinait dans son carnet de croquis. Emmett et Rosalie avaient pris un vol plus tôt pour Forks avec Jasper. Elle avait vu que son nouveau petit frère allait avoir peur de l'avion et il n'avait pas besoin du stress supplémentaire d'être dans un petit espace avec Jasper. Ils avaient également décidé d'attendre jusqu'à leur arriver à Forks pour présenter Jasper à Harry. Ils ne savaient pas comment la rencontre allait se passer mais ils étaient plutôt isolés au cas où quelque chose arriver. Elle avait essayé de voir comment la rencontre allait ce passé, mais la vision était floue.

« Harry, Sanguine t'a laisser quelque potions qui pourrait te calmer, tu en veux ? » demanda Esme concerné.

Harry se retourna avec raideur dans son siège et hocha la tête vers Esme. D'une main tremblante, il lui prit le flacon et l'avala rapidement. Avec un soupir, il le lui rendit et se réinstalla dans son siège. « Tait-toi Edward. » gémit-il quand il entendit Edward rire.

Carlisle secoua la tête en souriant. « Je me souviens du premier vol d'un autre jeune homme. » Carlisle sourit à Edward. « Il a agi de la même façon que toi Harry. Bien sûr, il était déjà immortel à l'époque, il n'aurait pas dû être effrayé. »

Harry regarda Edward et commença à rire. « T-tu avais p-peur de volé ? » Harry riait fort et essuya des larmes imaginaires de ses yeux.

« Merci Carlisle. » gémit Edward, cachant son sourire à Harry. Il était soulagé qu'Harry commence a ce détendre. Il ne savait pas combien d'autres visions d'eux, écrasé et brûlé il pourrait encore supporter venant Harry. Pouvoir lire dans les pensées était parfois vraiment épuisant.

***HP***

Harry poussa la nourriture que l'agent de bord avait placée devant lui. « Que pense-tu que cela soit ? » chuchota-t-il a Edward, lui donnant un coup de coude.

Edward leva un sourcil en inspectant les aliments devant son petit frère. « Je ne sais pas, mais je suis content de ne pas avoir à les manger. »

Harry gémit et continua à piqué sa nourriture. « Je ne pense pouvoir manger ça. » dit-il en dépit du poids grondant venant de son estomac.

« Harry chéri, je t'ai emballé quelque sandwichs au cas où tu aurais faim et que tu ne puisse pas manger la nourriture de l'avion. J'ai également emballé une partie de ta sauce préférer dans un thermos de tel sorte qu'elle soit encore tiède. » Esme atteint le haut du compartiment à bagage et en sorti un sac a lunch et le remis à Harry.

Harry commença a saliver puis il zippa le sac. Il pouvait sentir le steak et le sang, et ça sentait merveilleusement bon. « Vous êtes la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré. » dit-il à Esme.

Avec un estomac plein, Harry réussi finalement à dériver vers le sommeil, avec Edward comme oreiller. Il savait qu'ils débarqueraient bientôt et il aurait bientôt à faire face à son violeur. Il était plus que terrifier de rencontrer Jasper, mais il avait aussi un petit peu d'espoir. Il voulait un partenaire, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il était laid et peu aimable, et il était d'accord avec l'oncle Vernon, il priait toujours pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un, là-bas qui pourrait voir plus loin que tous ses nombreux défauts et l'aimer pour ce qu'il était.

***HP***

« Nous ne reprendrons pas le monstre. » cria Pétunia.

« Ce petit merdeux n'a pas fait une seul corvée sur la liste et il a laissé la maison en désordre. » rugit Vernon, son visage tournant dans des nuances inquiétantes de pourpre.

« N'êtes-vous pas le moins du monde préoccupé par votre neveu ? » demanda Dumbledore, choqué par la méchanceté des tueurs d'Harry.

« On a jamais demandé d'avoir le petit enfoiré. Aurait abandonné son cul maigrichon dans un orphelinat si c'était pas pour tout l'argent mensuelle que vous envoyez.» Gronda Vernon.

« Il n'y a pas besoin d'un tel langage grossier. » cassa Dumbledore en essayant de maitriser sa colère. Ces personnes étaient viles. Quel genre de vie avait-il condamné Harry au moment où il l'avait laissé à leur porte ? Il avait le sentiment que pas un seul centime de l'argent qu'il avait envoyé n'avait été consacré à Harry. « As-t-il dit quelque chose avant qu'il ne parte ? »

« Le monstre ingrat était partie avant notre retour de vacances. Il est partie en laissant la pagaille dans la salle de bain et dans notre chambre. La note qu'il a laissée dit de ne jamais s'attendre à le voir de nouveau. Je m'en fou où il est allé, du moment qu'il ne revient jamais ici. » Gronda Pétunia.

« Ne vous êtes-vous jamais fait du souci pour lui ? » demanda tristement Dumbledore.

« Non, jamais. » cassa Pétunia.

« Je vois. » Avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, il força l'esprit de Vernon. Il devait voir quel genre de vie avait vécu Harry. Il pria Merlin qu'Harry n'ai souffert que de violence verbale.

Dix minute plus tard, Dumbledore s'arracha lui-même de l'esprit de Vernon et trébucha sur une chaise. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Comment n'avait-il pas vu les signes de violence ? Comment cet enfant avait-il survécu dans cette maison horrible ?

« Je ne vais pas vous laissez vous en sortir comme cela. » dit Dumbledore en se levant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais ils devaient payer. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas aller au ministère. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il trouve des choses qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent. En ce moment cependant, il fallait examiner ce qu'il avait vu et trouver Harry. Il s'occupera des moldus quand il sera moins susceptible de les tuer.

***HP***

Harry était assis à l'arrière de la voiture, à côté d'Edward, frissonnant. Ils étaient tout juste en bas de la route de terre privé qui conduisait à la maison des Cullen…Qui conduisait à Jasper.

« Harry, je sais que tu as peur, mais rien de mauvais ne se passera. » Edward espérait qu'il disait la vérité. Alice n'avait pas été en mesure de savoir sa qui allait se passer.

« N-ne me laisse pas. » plaida Harry.

Edward prit la main d'Harry et fut choquer de la façon dont elle était froide. Saisissant l'autre, il fut surpris de constaté qu'elle était également glacé. « Jamais ! Je serais à tes côté tout le temps et Emmett et Carlisle retiendront chacun Jasper juste au cas où. » Ils avaient décidé de faire la rencontre dehors. Si Jasper craquait, ils auraient plus de place pour le plaqué à l'extérieur, et ils ne voulaient pas que la maison soit détruite. Esme et Carlisle étaient à l'avant dans une voiture différente afin qu'ils puissent être avec Jasper quand ils descendront de la voiture avec Harry.

"J-je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. Je pensais que je pouvais, mais maintenant je ne suis pas si sûr. » Harry essayait de ne pas paniqué, mais rencontrer Jasper l'effrayait encore plus que de faire face à Voldemort.

« Harry ça va aller. » dit doucement Alice. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas penser à cette horrible nuit, mais tu es le compagnon de Jasper maintenant. Tu es son compagnon soumis et il ne pourra jamais te blesser. »

« Arrête la voiture...arrête la voiture ! » Harry tomba du véhicule à la seconde où elle fut arrêtée. Il réussit seulement à rampé sur ses deux pieds avant qu'il ne vomisse dans l'herbe et la poussière.

Edward retint les cheveux d'Harry en arrière afin qu'il n'en mette pas dessus. Doucement, il lui frotta le dos jusqu'à ce que son estomac soit complètement vide. « Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry hocha la tête, puis donna à Edward un faible sourire. « Désolé à propos de ça ? »

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'est tout à fait légitime. »

« Ici Harry. » dit Alice, tenant une bouteille d'eau.

Harry la prit en tremblant et prit une petite gorgé de l'eau fraiche. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit un tel bébé. Pour l'amour de dieu, il avait affronté un basilic, un dragon, un forçat évadé fou qu'il pensait dehors pour l'assassiné, de nombreux Detraqueurs, un loup-garou, des Mangemorts et le pire Sorcier Noir de l'histoire. Pourquoi diable baissait-il les bras du fait de voir le vampire qui l'avait violé ?

« Harry tu n'es pas un bébé. » gronda Edward. « Tu es passé par quelque chose de très traumatisant et ta vie a changé. Je serai inquiet si tu ne réagissais pas de cette façon. »

« Tout ira bien Harry, je te le promets. » dit Alice, passant ses doigt dans ses cheveux humides.

Harry reprit une gorgée d'eau et se remit sur ses pieds. « Je peux le faire. » dit-il d'un ton plus fort que ce qu'il ressentait.

Edward aida Harry à retourner dans la voiture. Ils étaient assez près de la maison pour que Carlisle ait probablement entendu ce qui était arrivé. Il espérait que Jasper l'ait entendu aussi, il avait besoin de savoir combien son compagnon était terrifié par lui. Il ne voulait pas que Jasper dise accidentellement ou fasse quelque chose qui pourrait aggraver la situation.

Harry serrait la main d'Edward alors qu'ils arrivaient à la maison. Il était si effrayé qu'il ne pouvait même pas profiter de la beauté de la maison et des bois environnants. Il pouvait voir du mouvement à travers l'une des grandes fenêtres, et rapidement il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Edward.

Edward mis son bras autour de son nouveau petit frère. « Prend ton temps Harry. Nous pouvons nous asseoir ici aussi longtemps que tu en aura besoin. »

Harry hocha la tête et pris quelque respirations profondes. « Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne jusqu'à ce que je sois sorti de la voiture. » dit-il dans un murmure. « Je ne veux pas me sentir pris au piège. »

Edward hocha la tête. « Carlisle t'a entendu et il a dit que c'est très bien. Nous allons le faire à ta façon Harry, dit-nous ce que tu veux. »

« Très bien, nous pouvons sortir de la voiture, mais ne lâche pas ma main. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne jusqu'à ce que je l'aie dit. »

« Très bien, je te promets que je ne te lacherait pas. » Edward ouvrit la porte de la voiture et en sorti, tirant doucement un hybride tremblant après lui.

***HP***

« Mec, arrêté le rythme. » gémit Emmett. Il essayait de jouer à ses jeux vidéo, mais Jasper était décidé à le distraire.

« Il sera là dans une minute. » cassa Jasper. « Veux-tu arrêter de jouer et être prêt à aider ? Je ne veux pas faire plus de mal à mon compagnon que ce que j'ai déjà fait. »

« Mal ? » gronda Rosalie. « Tu as violé un enfant et l'a transformé en un monstre comme nous. Voilà plus de mal. Tu as détruit… »

« Ça suffit Rose. » dit sèchement Carlisle. « Nous avons déjà abordé ce sujet. Il est temps de passé a autre chose et d'aider tes frères. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre, en particulier Harry. Il a besoin de Jasper pour le protéger. » Apres que Sanguine soit parti, il avait parlé au reste de la famille du soumis et combien il était en danger. Jasper fut si bouleversé qu'ils avaient dû l'emmener à la chasse pour contrôlé sa soif de sang. Juste la pensée de quelqu'un essayant de revendiquer et de blesser son compagnon l'avait déclenché.

« Ils arrivent. » dit Jasper en regardant par la fenêtre, même s'il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de les voir encore. La voiture venait de tourner sur la route principale et sur leur voie. Leur maison était placé loin dans les bois afin que leur voie fasse plus de trois kilomètres de long.

Carlisle saisit l'épaule de Jasper. « Tu vas bien Jasper ? »

Jasper hocha la tête, mais ne détourna pas ses yeux de la fenêtre. Honnêtement, il n'allait pas bien. Il y avait trop d'émotion qui faisait rage en lui, et en plus de cela, il devait aussi géré les émotions de sa famille. Malgré les plaisanteries d'Emmett, il était en colère contre lui pour avoir blessé Harry. Il était aussi extrêmement tendue et inquiet de la rencontre à venir. Rosalie était en colère et dégoûté par lui. Il comprenait d'où cela venait, mais il espérait qu'elle puisse lui pardonne un jour. Carlisle essayait de faire preuve de compréhension, mais il avait peur pour Harry. Esme était confiante du fait que tout irait bien. Elle ne pouvait que voir le bon en lui, elle ne croyait pas un instant qu'il nuirait à son fragile petit soumis.

Jasper se tendit et fit un pas vers la fenêtre quand il entendit la voiture arriver et s'arrêter soudainement à mi-chemin. En un clin-d'œil, Emmett était hors de son siège, à côté de Jasper, de l'autre côté de Carlisle.

« Jasper ! » appela Carlisle, le sortant de son état de transe. Pour la premier fois il avait entendu la voix de son compagnon et juste le son de celle-ci avait envoyé une secousse de plaisir à travers son corps.

« Peux-tu gérer ça Jasper ? Je ne veux pas qu'Harry soit blessé ou qu'il ait peur. »

Une fois de plus, Jasper hocha la tête à la question de son père. Il essayait d'entendre ce qui se passait avec son compagnon. Pour une raison quelconque, la voiture c'était arrêté…

« Merde » jura Carlisle quand il entendit l'adolescent en train de vomir. Il fut tout juste capable d'enveloppé ses bras autour de Jasper pour l'empêcher de courir vers Harry.

« Stop. » grogna Carlisle quand Jasper commença à se débattre. « Ne l'entend-tu donc pas ? Voilà le bruit de ton compagnon devenant physiquement malade parce qu'il est terrifié de te rencontrer. Que pense-tu qu'il se passera si tu te précipites vers lui maintenant ? »

« C'est bon, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas l'aider, mes instincts… »

« Combat tes foutus instincts Jaz. Tu dois lui donner du temps et de l'espace. » Cassa Emmett. Il avait également saisit Jasper quand il avait été sur le point de courir hors de la maison.

Jasper ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. S'il perdait le contrôle maintenant, il allait perdre sa seule chance d'être avec son compagnon. Il savait que cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'Harry ne lui fasse confiance, mais c'était les premiers pas.

Jasper se raidit quand il vit la voiture se dirigé vers la maison et il sentit le parfum de son compagnon pour la première fois. Il ne se souvenait plus de l'odeur de son compagnon. Il se souvenait juste d'avoir senti une odeur des plus étonnantes, puis d'avoir vu le magnifique garçon. Après cela, il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais il avait été comme spectateur qui attendait ce qui allait se produire.

Carlisle pris une tasse qu'il avait posé sur une table à côté de lui et la posa dans la main de Jasper. « Bois. » ordonna-t-il quand il remarqua que les yeux de son fils viraient au noir.

Jasper attrapa la grande tasse et rapidement, avala le sang chaud. Jasper gémit et regarda la tasse vide. Le sang était délicieux, et l'avait aidé à se concentrer. L'odeur de son compagnon l'attirait, l'appelant à lui.

« Qu-qu'est ce qu'il y avait dedans ? » demanda Jasper, reniflant la tasse.

« Sang de lion des montagnes avec quelque gouttes du sang d'Harry. »

Jasper laissa tomber la tasse et regarda Carlisle, horrifié. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de boire un peu du sang si précieux de son compagnon.

« Sanguine a dit que cela t'aiderais as te contrôlé lors de la rencontre avec Harry. C'était seulement quelques gouttes pour aider à reprendre le contrôle. » Expliqua Carlisle.

« Comment diable avait vous obtenu le sang de mon compagnon ? » grogna Jasper.

« Quand Sanguine l'a suggéré, Harry a été volontaire. Il a peut-être peur de toi Jasper, mais il veut que cela fonctionne. Si il n'y a que quelque gouttes de sang à prendre pour t'aider, alors je suis tout à fait pour. Je veux voir mes deux fils heureux. »

Jasper ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Le sang l'avait aidé, il ne se sentait plus comme si il avait besoin de se précipité là-bas et de saisir son compagnon terrifier. Curieusement cependant, le sang n'était pas addictif. C'était de loin la meilleur chose qui n'ai jamais touché sa langue, mais cela ne le conduisait pas à la folie de soif de sang. Cela l'avait calmé, le faisant se sentir plus en contrôle.

Ouvrant les yeux, il regarda par la fenêtre son compagnon sortir de la voiture. Si son cœur avait pu battre, il savait qu'il battrait follement la chamade dans sa poitrine en ce moment. Son compagnon était encore plus beau que ce dont il se souvenait. Il figurait que certains changements étaient là à cause du venin qui l'avait infecté. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il était un garçon de quinze, presque seize ans, de la façon dont il était petit et mince. Il était encore plus petit qu'Alice.

Une douleur lui traversa la poitrine quand il réalisa qu'il avait fait mal à ce petit garçon. Il l'avait pris, il avait brutalement contraint son compagnon. Comment n'avait-il pas brisé les os dans ce corps si fragile ?

« Jasper, tu es prêt ? » demanda Carlisle.

« S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas le blessé. » plaida Jasper. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec lui-même s'il blessait encore son compagnon.

« Nous ne te lacherons pas Jasper. Emmett et moi allons garder notre prise sur toi et Edward aura Harry. A la seconde ou nous sentons un danger, Edward prendra Harry et l'éloignera. » Edward était le plus rapide de la famille. Si Edward courrait à fond, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Jasper puisse le rattraper.

« Ok, nous faisons ça. » déclara Jasper anxieusement.

***HP***

Harry se cramponnait à Edward en se cachant derrière lui. Ça y est. A tout moment son violeur et compagnon allais sortir de la porte d'entrée. Que dites-vous à quelqu'un qui vous a blessé aussi profondément que Jasper l'a fait ? Dans sa tête, il savait que Jasper ne pouvait pas se contrôlé, malheureusement, le reste de son corps n'était pas d'accord avec sa tête.

« Respire Harry. » prévint Edward. Il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin de respirer autant qu'un être humain normal, mais cela faisait plus d'une minute depuis qu'Harry avait pris son dernier souffle.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, remplissant ses poumons et momentanément se faisant se sentir étourdi. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il serra Edward encore plus fort et regarda, pétrifié, alors que Carlisle et Emmett sortaient avec un homme tenu étroitement entre eux.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent quand il jeta un premier coup d'œil à son agresseur. Il n'avait jamais pu voir Jasper la nuit de l'attaque, et peut-être que cela était une bénédiction. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'homme debout en face de lui était celui qui l'avait attaqué et violé. Jasper était grand, le depassait d'environ une trentaine de centimètre. Il avait les cheveux courts blonds miel et les yeux rouges. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Jasper était très beau, et si ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges, alors ils auraient eu un regard gentil pour eux. Harry ferma les yeux quand il réalisa que les yeux de Jasper étaient rouges parce qu'il avait bu son sang. C'était son sang la cause des yeux rouges de Jasper.

Jasper était hypnotisé par son petit compagnon. Même si Harry était terrifié, il gardait la tête haute et l'étudiait. Il fut difficile de caché son sourire quand il sentit l'attraction venant de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait pas croire que, après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, qu'il puisse être attiré par lui. Jasper était également soulagé de ne sentir aucun désir d'attaquer Harry. Harry était à lui, son compagnon, et il était content d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit prêt à l'accepter. Il savait que cela ne sera pas toujours facile, mais il pouvait le faire.

« Bonjour, je suis Jasper Whitlock. » dit Jasper dans son fort accent du sud, donnant à Harry un petit salut. Il ne pouvait pas bouger pour autant avec Carlisle serrant un bras et Emmett l'autre.

Le cœur d'Harry battait de façon erratique dans sa poitrine, c'était presque douloureux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter, mais rien ne sortait. Gémissant, il leva les yeux vers Edward, cherchant de l'aide.

« C'est bon Harry. Jasper va bien et a le contrôle. Tu n'as pas à craindre qu'il t'attaque. » Dit doucement Edward.

Harry se retourna vers Jasper et rougit un peu. « H-Harry. » dit-il en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

Jasper ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il voulait se laisser tomber à genoux et prier pour le pardon. « Harry, je suis désolé… »

« Pas ça. » ne claqua Harry en regardant Jasper. « Je ne veux plus jamais y pensé ou en parler. Cela n'a jamais eu lieu. »

« Harry, ce n'est pas sain… »

« Je veux que personne n'en parle à nouveau. » hurla Harry en interrompant Carlisle.

Jasper ferma les yeux et essaya de rester debout à cause de l'attaque d'émotions de son compagnon. Harry avait peur, était en colère, humilié et triste. Il était blessé que la cause de tant de troubles soit son compagnon.

« Nous ne le mentionnerons plus Harry, sauf si tu le veux. » rassura Jasper.

Harry amena rapidement ses yeux rencontrer ceux de Jasper, puis les détourna en hochant la tête.

« Harry, es-tu prêt à entrer dans la maison et à voir ta chambre ? » demanda Edward. Il pouvait dire les pensées de Jasper que ni lui, ni son vampire n'allait faire de mal à Harry. Harry était leur compagnon, et alors qu'ils voulaient désespérément le toucher et le réconforter, ils savaient que cela lui ferait du mal et l'effrayerai.

« J-j'ai une chambre ? » demanda Harry surpris.

« Bien sûr que tu en as une bêta. » dit affectueusement Emmett. « Quoi, tu pensais que nous allions te faire dormir dehors ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il serait contraint de dormir dehors. Oncle Vernon le faisait toujours dormir à l'extérieur, surtout s'il faisait froid et qu'il pleuvait.

Jasper voulait frapper son frère. Parfois, Emmett avait la mauvaise habitude d'ouvrir sa bouche sans réfléchir. Son petit compagnon avait été abusé, et à en juger par ses émotions, Harry avait été forcé de dormir dehors.

« Allez, voyons ce que Rosalie a fait. Connaissant la reine du shopping, elle aura complètement exagéré. » Rit Edward en essayant de briser la tension. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir tué les tuteurs d'Harry. Il aurait voulu rester et effrayer ses merdeux, mais Carlisle l'avait obligé partir. Il ne cherchait pas à ce que quelqu'un craque et ne les tuent. Carlisle avait lui-même peur de perdre le contrôle et d'attaquer ces gens ignobles.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que ça ira ? » murmura Harry, hochant la tête vers Jasper.

Edward regarda Jasper et hocha la tête. « Ouais, il est totalement en contrôle. Jasper ne va pas te faire de mal. Bien qu'il puisse te suivre partout comme un chiot malade d'amour. » (NT: Qui vient d'imaginer Jasper suivre Harry les yeux plein de cœur et la langue pendante ? -Moooiiiii-)(NB : Et moi aussi)

Harry regarda le beau vampire en question et rougit. Jasper était très beau et s'il n'avait pas si peur de lui, il aurait aimé son attention.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je resterais en dehors de chaque pièce où tu seras jusqu'à que tu sois plus à l'aise avec ma présence. Ta chambre est aussi de l'autre côté de la maison à l'opposé de la mienne, et je promets de ne jamais aller là-bas. Je veux que tu te sentes en sécurité ici, c'est maintenant ta maison aussi. » Jasper regarda ses deux gardes. « Je vais aller courir une heure ou deux, donc Harry peut s'installer. » Son petit compagnon était anxieux avec lui dans les parages et il voulait qu'il se détende et se sente plus à l'aise.

Harry regarda Jasper se diriger vers les bois. Il se sentait bizarre en regardant son compagnon s'enfuir. D'une part, il était heureux qu'il soit parti, il pouvait enfin se détendre. D'autre part, il aspirait à être près de son compagnon et il se sentait un peu seul alors qu'il regardait Jasper disparaitre.

« Aller toi. » poussa du coude Edward. « Allons t'installer à l'intérieur. Esme a fait un festin de bienvenue pour toi à la maison. »

Harry se redressa à la mention de la nourriture. Si Esme continuait, comment allait-il être à son retour à Poudlard. Il se demanda, y'a-t-il une limite de poids pour les portoloins ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello ~ Désolé pour le retard, pour ceux qui ne savent pas j'ai eu une grosse semaine d'examen, donc avec ça et les révisions je n'ai pas pu commencer a traduire avant dimanche._

 _Merci pour les rewiews, alerte et favoris ^^ Bonne lecture ~_

 _Chapitre corrigé par ma bêta, yuzu19 ~_

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

« But ! »

Jasper se tenait devant la porte de la salle de jeu en écoutant son compagnon et Emmett jouer à un jeu. Il voulait y aller, mais il savait que la réaction d'Harry serait la même que ce qui avait été pour toute la dernière semaine. Chaque fois qu'il était entré dans une salle où était son compagnon, il se levait rapidement et se tenait à proximité de qui que ce soit qui était dans la pièce avec lui, ou se précipitait à l'extrémité opposée de la pièce. Cela faisait mal que son compagnon soit terrifié par lui, mais c'était de sa faute. Il avait profondément blessé Harry et il allait devoir donner du temps à son soumis.

« Hey Emmett, je vais prendre une collation. Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Jasper fit quelques pas en arrière quand il entendit Harry attraper la poignée de la porte.

Le sourire glissa du visage d'Harry quand il repéra Jasper. Il vivait avec les Cullen depuis une semaine, mais son cœur battait encore chaque fois qu'il repérait son compagnon. Il était tellement confus par rapport à lui. Il avait peur de Jasper, mais il voulait aussi apprendre à le connaitre. Jasper était son compagnon dominant et ils étaient sensé s'aimer et passer l'éternité ensemble. Comment pourrait-il passer le reste de sa vie avec Jasper quand il ne pouvait même pas passer cinq minutes dans la même pièce que lui ?

« Bonjour Harry. » dit Jasper en essayant de cacher le désir dans sa voix.

Harry bougea nerveusement sur ses pieds. « S-salut, J-jasper. » bégaya-t-il.

« Puis-je marcher avec toi jusqu'à la cuisine ? » demanda Jasper avec espoir. Il voulait désespérément passer du temps avec son compagnon, même si c'était seulement une courte promenade jusqu'à la cuisine. Il chérissait chaque secondes qu'il pouvait avoir passé dans la même pièce que son compagnon.

Harry sentit Emmett se pressé derrière lui, lui offrant confort et sécurité. Il devait encore passer du temps seul avec Jasper. Pour la plupart, ils échangeaient un salut puis Jasper quittait la pièce. Edward dit que Jasper était empathique et pouvait sentir sa peur.

« O-ouais, ce serait bien. » dit doucement Harry. Il avait peur d'y aller tout seul avec Jasper, mais si jamais ils venaient à devenir une famille alors il allait devoir essayé de se détendre et laisser Jasper l'approcher. Il savait aussi que tout le monde était à l'écoute et sauraient en un instant s'il avait besoin d'aide. Tout le monde était très protecteur envers lui, surtout Edward.

Jasper sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Quand il avait demandé, il ne c'était pas attendu à ce que son compagnon puisse accepter l'offre. Pendant une semaine, il avait persisté à sortir de la salle quand Harry y était, il était réellement ravi de passer quelques minutes avec son petit soumis.

« Harry, es-tu sûr ? Si tu n'es pas à l'aise, tu ne dois pas. » Dit-il en lançant un long regard d'avertissement à son frère. Il aimait vraiment Harry et il détesterait arracher la tête de son frère s'il blessait le petit hybride.

Harry hocha la tête sans jamais quitter des yeux Jasper. Lorsque son compagnon souriait comme ça, cela lui coupais le souffle. Jasper était très beau et avait des yeux chaleureux, aimant. Il était heureux que le rouge dans les yeux de Jasper commençait lentement à s'effacer. Chaque fois qu'il voyait les yeux rouges non seulement cela lui rappelait l'attaque et le viol, mais cela lui rappelait aussi Voldemort.

Jasper hocha la tête vers Emmett, lui faisant savoir qu'il avait reçu le message d'avertissement fort et clair. Il avait à ce moment beaucoup de mal à cacher son excitation, il allait pouvoir être avec Harry, et il sentit une pointe de désir pour lui venir de son petit compagnon.

« Merci, Harry. » Dit Jasper souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Harry donna à Jasper un sourire timide et fit un pas de plus vers lui. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, mais il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire quand bien même il ne pourrait avoir l'avenir dont il avait rêvé.

« Aimes-tu vivre ici ? » Demanda Jasper, essayant de calmer son compagnon nerveux alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs.

« C'est merveilleux, j'aime cette endroit. J'ai toujours considéré Poudlard comme ma maison, mais maintenant ici je me sent comme dans une vraie maison. Je n'ai rien à comparer à avant, ce que je dis as-t-il un sens ? » Demanda Harry en rougissant.

« Oui, je comprends ce que tu essaie de dire. Tu n'as jamais eu une famille aimante et attentionnée, donc quand tu es allé à l'école et a rencontré des gens qui se souciait de toi, c'était comme à la maison. » Répondit Jasper pensivement. « Maintenant que tu es là, tu as eu l'expérience de ce qu'est une vraie famille aimante. Poudlard est bien, mais… »

« Mais cela reste juste une école. » ajouta Harry doucement, se tordant les mains nerveusement. « Ici je me sens vraiment aimer pour qui je suis. Je découvre la vie avec une vraie famille et c'est addictif. »

« Je me sentais de la même façon quand je suis arrivé ici. Carlisle et Esme sont si compatissant, ils aiment inconditionnellement. »

« Je suis ici depuis seulement une semaine et je redoute déjà de retourner en Angleterre. » dit tristement Harry en baissant la tête pour que Jasper ne puisse pas voir les larmes dans ses yeux. Il aimait vraiment cet endroit et il aimait tous les gens qui y étaient.

« Harry, ceci est ta maison maintenant. Si tu ne veux pas partir alors ne le fait pas. » La pensé d'Harry le laissant suffisait pour causer une douleur physique à Jasper. Il ne savait pas comment il serait en mesure de se passer de son compagnon. Il serait inquiet chaque seconde où sont soumis serait hors de vue. Il envisageait sérieusement de camper dans la forêt environnant l'école dont il avait entendu Harry parler à Edward. S'il ne pouvait être avec son compagnon, il pourrait au moins être à proximité au cas où il aurait besoin de lui.

Harry ne dit rien. Il savait que cela serait difficile, mais il devait le faire. Il manquait Sirius et Remus et tous ses amis à l'école.

« Tu es ici Harry. » Esme sourit en tenant une assiette. Elle avait entendu Harry dire qu'il voulait une collation, alors elle lui avait rapidement préparé quelque chose à manger. Elle aimait avoir Harry dans la maison et être capable d'être une mère pour lui. Ses autres enfants l'aimaient, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. Harry avait besoin d'elle et cela la réchauffait d'être en mesure de lui donner la maison qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir.

Harry sourit, Esme était la mère la plus incroyable qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Il se demandait si sa mère aurait été aussi affectueuse et attentionné que l'était Esme. Même Molly Weasley ne pouvait pas battre Esme dans le rayon maternage.

« Nachos ! » cria Harry avec enthousiasme. « Je n'en ai jamais eu avant, ils avaient toujours l'air si bon quand je devais en préparer pour Dudley. » Les sourcils froncés, il remarqua que le fromage avait l'air un peu bizarre. « Y'as…Y'as-t-il…vous savez quoi ici ? » Il avait toujours des difficultés avec tous ce qui était sujet au sang.

Esme rit, Harry était tout simplement trop adorable. « J'ai mélangé quelques gouttes de sang avec pour toi. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? »

Harry secoua rapidement la tête. « Non, c'est parfait. » dit-il. « Je vous remercie beaucoup. »

« Harry aimerais-tu t'asseoir avec moi dehors tandis que tu apprécieras ta collation ? » Jasper espérait qu'il ne poussait pas sa chance, mais il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à lâcher son compagnon.

Harry regarda nerveusement par la fenêtre puis vers Jasper. Timidement, il hocha la tête pour dire oui. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas si il voulait aller à l'extérieur seul avec Jasper, mais il avait apprécié sa compagnie jusqu'à présent.

« Formidable ! » Jasper sourit. Il pouvait sentir qu'Harry n'était pas complètement à l'aise avec l'idée, mais était ravi que son compagnon lui donne une chance malgré tout ce qui était arrivé et ses craintes.

Esme sourit tendrement alors qu'elle regardait ses garçons partir par la porte arrière. Jasper et Harry étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre et elle était heureuse qu'Harry passe finalement du temps avec Jasper. Il y avait encore un long chemin à parcourir, mais ils étaient enfin sur la bonne voie.

***HP***

« Des lettres d'Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore avec espoir.

Sirius secoua la tête. « Rien, et je ne vous attendez pas. » Sirius prit une gorgée de son thé froid. Il était si inquiet pour son chiot qu'il avait à peine mangé ou dormi cette dernière semaine. Ses cheveux étaient gras et noueux et il avait de grands cernes sous ses yeux. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de dormir, il était en proie à des cauchemars ou son filleul étant battue et violé par un monstre qui le voulait parce qu'il était un porteur.

L'étincelle avait complètement disparu des yeux de Dumbledore. « J'ai cherché dans le quartier d'Harry mais personne n'as remarqué quelque chose de suspect. »

Sirius renifla. « Bien sûr, qu'ils n'ont rien vu. Ce sont les mêmes personnes qui ont ignoré des années de violences qui ont eu lieu en face de leurs yeux. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Je crains que tout ce que nous puissions faire est d'attendre et je pris pour qu'Harry se présente au Chaudron Baveur pour son anniversaire. »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de Sirius. L'anniversaire d'Harry était dans plus d'un mois, comment diable allait-il supporter aussi longtemps en ne sachant pas ce qui arrivait à son chiot ?

***HP***

« Harry chéri, je dois sortir un peu. Se sera ok pour toi ? » Demanda Esme. Elle avait juste reçu l'appel d'un client potentiel qui voulait la rencontrer immédiatement. Elle était préoccupé de laisser Harry seul dans la maison, mais étant architecte dans une petit ville, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance de travailler. Malheureusement, Carlisle travaillait, les filles faisaient les courses et les garçons étaient allés à un spectacle de voiture. Harry n'était pas trop voiture il avait donc décidé de rester derrière.

Harry sourit à la femme qu'il lui apparaissait comme une mère de plus en plus chaque jour. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien pour moi.» Il était habitué à rester seul, cela ne devrai pas causer de problème pour quelque heures. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il vivait ici, et rester seul dans cette maison au milieu des bois n'avait rien d'angoissant. Il devait se rendre à l'exposition de voiture aujourd'hui, mais il s'était réveillé en ne se sentant pas très bien. Il était extrêmement nauséeux quand il s'était réveillé et il avait dû rester au lit jusqu'à ce que son estomac ne se retourne plus. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'inquiète alors il leur avait dit que les voitures n'étaient pas vraiment son truc.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop longue, mais tu à ton téléphone afin de m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose. » Esme sourit en se rappelant quand Jasper avait présenté à Harry son propre iPhone. Le petit hybride était si excité qu'il s'était jeté dans les bras de Jasper sans penser. Leur relation avait plus rapidement progressé que ce que tout le monde avaient pensé. Ils parlaient maintenant beaucoup ensemble et jouaient à des jeux, mais cela avait été la première fois qu'ils avaient jamais eu un contact physique. Les rougeurs d'Harry étaient inestimables quand il s'était retiré loin de Jasper, et même maintenant, trois jours plus tard, Jasper arborait encore un sourire niais.

«Jasper a ajouté les numéros de tout le monde dans mon téléphone si j'ai besoin de vous, j'appellerais. » Il avait fallu à Jasper deux heures pour lui apprendre à utiliser son téléphone. Autre qu'un réveille en panne, il n'avait jamais été autorisé à se servir d'appareil électronique. Il n'avait pas été autorisé à regarder la télé, utiliser l'ordinateur ou même utiliser le téléphone. Eh bien, il avait été autorisé à utiliser la poêle et le micro-onde, mais jamais pour cuisiner pour lui-même.

Esme enlaça le petit garçon et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. « Aide-toi de tout ce que tu veux dans la cuisine. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher de rentrer. »

« Merci, mais prend ton temps. Je vais très bien ici, je vais juste regarder un film. » Dit Harry en zappant les chaines.

Trente minutes plus tard Harry commença à s'ennuyer. Il ne savait pas combien tout le monde comptait pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit laissé seul ici. Comment allait-il dire au-revoir à la première vraie maison qu'il ait jamais eu ? Ces vampires l'avaient emmené et l'avaient traité comme un des leurs. Son anniversaire approchait rapidement, dans seulement deux semaines, il devra dire au-revoir aux Cullen et à son compagnon. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas si il pouvait le faire…il ne savait si il voulait même y retourner maintenant.

Se levant, Harry saisit un morceau de papier et un stylo. Griffonna une note rapide, il décida d'aller faire une promenade. Il avait besoin de penser et c'était une belle journée à l'extérieur. Même si c'était couvert, comme tous les autres jours à Forks, il faisait chaud et il y avait une petite brise soufflant. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance d'explorer la région avant et il voulait le faire avant de partir. Il se demanda s'il y avait des créatures magiques dans ces bois épais.

Harry commença par courir. Il voulait voir s'il pouvait courir plus vite maintenant qu'il avait une partie vampire. Il était un peu plus fort depuis sa transformation, mais c'était rien comparé à tout le monde, surtout Emmett. Emmett était juste une bête, heureusement une bête aimante et câline.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il avait couru, mais il remarqua que cela ne l'avait pas vraiment fatigué. Il ne pensait pas qu'il courrait beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu'il faisait normalement, mais c'était agréable de ne pas être essouffler. Cela aurait été cool s'il avait pu courir aussi vite qu'Edward et le reste des Cullen.

Harry s'arrêta quand il arriva à la lisière de la forêt et eu le souffle coupé. « Sensationnel ! » murmura-t-il. Il n'avait eu aucun indice que les Cullen vivaient si près de l'océan, ses tuteurs y allaient chaque année, mais le laissait toujours. Glissant son haut bleu et ses chaussettes, il fit le premier pas dans le sable. Il sourit quand le sable glissa entre ses orteils. Ce ne fut pas aussi chaud qu'il pensait que cela serait, mais là encore, Forks n'était pas vraiment un endroit chaud et tropical. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde respiration de l'odeur de l'eau de la mer et de la vie marine.

Harry marchait sur la plage avec son jean retroussé jusqu'aux genoux permettant le fracas des vagues sur ses pieds. L'eau était glaciale, mais après quelques minutes, il s'habitua au froid. C'était beau ici, et cela lui donnait un endroit paisible à penser. Il avait marché pendant près d'une heure à penser à ce qu'il allait faire. Il aimait Poudlard, mais ce n'était plus chez lui. La pensé de quitter sa nouvelle famille lui faisait encore plus mal que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. S'il retournait à Poudlard, il partirait pour la plupart de l'année et il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait vivre avec ça. Il aimait ses amis à l'école et cela lui manquerais si il ne revenait pas, mais il aimait encore plus les Cullen. Il savait que s'il ne revenait pas il allait bouleverser beaucoup de gens, mais il était fatigué de faire ce que tout le monde voulait et de mettre leurs besoins avant les siens. S'il quittait Jasper et les Cullen, il ne serait pas heureux. Ce qu'il voulait et ce dont il avait besoin…était les Cullen.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire ou comment il allait le faire, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas retourner à Poudlard. Tout en admettant ça il sentit sa poitrine se faire plus légère et sa respiration devenir plus facile. Il allait y retourner à son anniversaire afin qu'il puisse visiter ses parrains, mais il reviendrait à la maison auprès des Cullen, pas Poudlard. Souriant, il ramassa une pierre et la jeta dans l'océan. Il avait fait son travail et vaincu Voldemort, il était maintenant temps de faire ce qu'il voulait, et ce qu'il voulait était la famille que les Cullen lui avait offerts. Chaque jour il était de plus en plus proche de Jasper et il ne voulait pas le quitter alors qu'il devenait à l'aise avec son compagnon. Il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir où il n'aurait pas de cauchemars de l'attaque et du viol, mais tous les jours avaient été de mieux en mieux.

Avec un sourire sur le visage et se sentant un million de fois mieux, Harry se retourna pour rentrer à la maison. Il avait hâte de partager la nouvelle avec tout le monde. Même si Jasper n'avait rien mentionné, il pouvait dire que son compagnon était inquiet qu'il parte. Leur lien était de plus en plus fort et il était impatient de voir où il allait.

Harry se figea quand il se trouva face au museau d'un grand loup brun. Cela n'était pas comme les loups, il en avait vu au zoo avec son cousin, ce loup était massif et le dominait. Le loup aux yeux d'ambre le foudroyait du regard sans ciller et ses lèvres étaient retroussées montrant ses dents pointues.

Harry déglutit et fit un pas en arrière, mais gela à nouveau quand le loup commença à grogner. Son cœur commença à battre quand une ombre tomba sur lui. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se retourna et une fois de plus se trouva face au museau d'un grand loup argent foncé. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse dépasser deux grands loups en colère. Une larme rose glissa de son œil. Il avait enfin trouvé une famille et il allait être mangé. Il était sûr que ces bêtes ne laisseraient pas la moindre preuve. Les Cullen pourraient penser qu'il s'était enfui et qu'il ne les aimait pas.

***HP***

Edward monta vers la maison avec Jasper et Emmett. Ils avaient passé un bon moment au salon de l'automobile, mais ils étaient impatients de rentrer à la maison voir Harry. Edward avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Harry mais il lui cachait ses pensées. Il souhaitait juste que son compagnon ne lui est pas montré comment le bloquer.

« Il n'est pas ici. » dit Jasper n'essayant même pas de cacher sa panique.

« Ni Esme, peut-être qu'ils sont sorti ensemble. » suggéra Edward. Il n'aima pas la sensation de froid qui tout à coup déferla en lui. Sortant son téléphone, il appela Esme alors que Jasper courrait dans la maison à la recherche d'une note.

« Je n'aime pas ça mec. » grommela Emmett en sortant de la voiture.

Jasper courait dans la maison en suivant l'odeur de son compagnon. L'odeur la plus forte et plus récente venait de la table de la cuisine. Voyant une note, il l'a ramassa et l'examina rapidement, son estomac fit une chute libre quand il le fit.

« Esme dit qu'elle a laissé Harry ici. » cria Edward en courant dans la maison.

« Il est parti pour une promenade. » dit Jasper en remettant la note. « Selon la note, il est parti depuis des heures. »

Jasper attrapa son téléphone et avec vitesse composa le numéro de son petit compagnon, priant pour qu'il ait son téléphone sur lui.

« Nous ne lui avons pas parlé des loups ou du traité. » haleta Edward en commençant à paniquer maintenant lui-même. Harry n'avait jamais montré un désir de partir explorer alors ils ne lui avaient pas parlé des métamorphes et du traité.

Jasper jura quand Harry ne répondit pas à son téléphone, il recomposa à nouveau le numéro de son compagnon. Il le ferait sonner pendant des heures s'il le fallait. Il n'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, ou qu'ils l'aient trouvé. Si ces loups touchaient à son compagnon…que le traité soit damné, il allait faire un massacre de la meute.

« Tout le monde est sur le chemin du retour. » tonna Emmett. Il avait appelé tout le monde et les avaient informé qu'Harry avait disparu. « Ne t'inquiète pas Jaz, Harry ira bien. »

***HP***

Harry glissa sa main dans sa poche pour répondre à son téléphone, mais cessa quand le loup fit un pas de plus, la bave dégoulinant de ses bajoues. « S'il vous plait, ne me mangez pas. » pria-t-il doucement.

Harry retint son souffle quand le loup poussa son nez humide dans son coup. Se souvenant de certaines choses que Remus lui avait appris sur les loups, il pencha sa tête en arrière dans un acte de soumission. Quand il sentit le loup derrière lui appuyé son nez dans le côté opposé de son cou, il coula lentement sur ses genoux dans l'eau froide de l'océan.

Jared était confondu. Ce garçon, qui ne pouvait pas être plus vieux de treize ans, sentait comme un vampire, mais sentait aussi comme un humain. Il n'avait jamais senti quelqu'un comme lui et il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce sujet. Il avait appelé le reste de la meute et attendait qu'ils se montrent avant d'agir contre le garçon.

« Il sent les Cullen. » grogna Paul dans la tête de Jared. Leur connexion loup leur permettait de communiquer par télépathie quand ils étaient dans leur forme de loup. Eux deux étaient en patrouille quand ils avaient senti l'odeur étrange.

« Qu'est-il par l'enfer ? » dit Jared en reniflant le coup du garçon.

« Tout ce qu'il est, il est un soumis. » répondit Paul en reniflant encore le cou du garçon. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de tué un soumis. Pourtant le garçon était un vampire et il était sur leurs terres alors il tuerait le petit soumis s'il le fallait.

« Ses yeux ne sont pas rouge ou or. » dit Jared actuellement occupé à renifler le visage du garçon tremblant.

« Son cœur bat, mais il est trop lent pour un être humain et son corps est froid. » souligna Paul. « Je me demande s'il saigne ? » Tirant sa lèvre arrière, il gratta ses canines tranchantes vers le bas du cou de l'enfant.

Harry cria quand il sentit une douleur lancinante dans son cou. Il voulait couvrir son cou, mais il avait peur, que s'il bougeait les loups se jetteraient sur lui pour le déchirer en mille morceaux.

« Il est en train de saigner ! » Paul eut le souffle coupé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le petit vampire…truc…saigne. Flairant le sang, il passa sa langue dessus pour le goûter. « C'est du sang humain. » dit-il en état de choc.

« Paul regarde ça. » déclara Jarde incrédule en regardant le visage du garçon. Le petit soumis pleurait, mais ses larmes étaient d'un rose pâle.

Paul renifla les larmes, puis leur donna un grand coup de langue. « C'est comme des larmes normales mélangées avec du sang. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est bon sang ? » cria Jared en faisant un pas en arrière.

Harry était sur ses genoux tremblant à la fois de froid et de peur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les loups n'attaquaient pas et il avait trop peur d'ouvrir les yeux pour le découvrir. Il avait toujours sa tête incliné vers l'arrière, permettant aux deux bêtes d'accéder à son cou vulnérable. Son téléphone portable sonnait encore dans sa poche et il désespérait d'y répondre. Enfin obtenant le courage, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut surprit de constaté que les loups c'étaient déplacé de quelques mètres et avaient le regard perdu dans les bois. Prenant sa chance, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone.

« Harry ! Harry où es-tu bon sang ? » Harry grimaça quand les cris de Jasper attirèrent l'attention des loups sur lui.

« J-jasper. » murmura Harry dans le téléphone. Il savait que son compagnon serait en mesure de l'entendre malgré que cela ne soit à peine qu'un murmure.

Harry se rapprocha plus profondément dans l'eau quand les loups progressèrent à nouveau vers lui. Il était encore sur ses genoux alors quand les vagues arrivèrent elles chutèrent dans le milieu de son dos. L'eau était plus que congelé et il ne savait pas nager.

« Harry tu vas bien ? » Hurla Jasper dans le téléphone. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son compagnon et cela lui faisait peur.

« N-non, i-il y a des loups. » bégaya Harry. Il ne savait pas s'il bégayait à cause du froid ou parce qu'il avait peur. Les loups étaient à nouveau presque au-dessus de lui et il y en avait plus qui sortaient des arbres.

« Harry écoute-moi. » ordonna Jasper frénétiquement. « Ce ne sont pas des vrais loups, mais des métamorphes de la tribu indienne locale. Ils tuent les vampires, mais nous avons un traité avec eux. Ils ne nous tueront pas tant que nous ne nous croisons pas sur leurs territoires ou n'attaque un humain. »

Les vagues s'écrasaient maintenant douloureusement dans le dos d'Harry. « J-je s-suppose qu-que je suis sur leurs t-terres. I-ils ont vraiment l'air é-énervé. »

« Harry où es-tu ? » Jasper était maintenant déchiré à travers les bois suivant l'odeur de son compagnon. Edward et Emmett couraient avec lui et Carlisle était sur le chemin de la maison. Leur père appelait Billy Black pour lui expliquer la situation. Billy était le chef de la tribu et pourrait ordonner aux loups de ne pas blesser Harry.

Harry hurla quand le loup d'argent fit un brusque mouvement vers lui. Arriver à ses pieds, il trébucha plus loin dans l'océan. Les vagues s'écrasaient maintenant sur ses épaules et le dos de sa tête. Il avait peur de laisser tomber son téléphone ou que de l'eau aille à l'intérieur. Le téléphone était le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait jamais eu et ce n'était même pas son anniversaire ou Noël.

« J-jaz…o-océan…s-sais pas nager. » Une grande vague s'écrasa sur la tête d'Harry faisant tomber le téléphone de sa main et être engloutie dans l'eau.

Paul se précipita vers le petit soumis quand il vit la grande vague venir, mais le garçon recula plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. En le voyant ce faire engloutir par l'eau, il plongea pour essayer de le sauver. De la façon dont l'enfant se débattait, il ne savait pas nager. Il fallut quelque foulée pour qu'il soit en mesure de l'atteindre, les vagues continuant à l'engloutir plus loin dans l'océan.

Harry essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais il n'avait jamais appris à nager correctement. La seul fois où il avait été dans quoi que ce soit de plus profond qu'une baignoire était au cours de la deuxième tache et il avait ensuite pris la Branchiflore. Sentant quelque chose se saisir péniblement de son bras, il fut choquer de voir que le grand loup d'argent le tirait vers le rivage.

Dès que ses pieds purent la toucher, il trébucha sur la plage avec son bras toujours pris au piège dans les dents du grand loup. Il savait qu'il allait avoir une horrible morsure, mais il était trop soulagé d'être sauvé. Il espérait juste que le loup n'aurait plus envie de le manger. Jasper avait dit qu'ils étaient des métamorphes alors espérons qu'il ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui.

Paul transporta le garçon jusqu'à la terre ferme puis libéra son bras maintenant en train de saigner. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal au soumis, mais son bras était la seul chose qu'il pouvait atteindre. Le garçon était si petit que le courant le tirait rapidement.

« Essaies-tu de te faire tuer ? »

Harry leva les yeux de là où il était couché dans le sable et il fut stupéfier de voir un homme se dirigeait vers lui suivi par un autre loup. L'homme était extrêmement grand, il faisait au moins deux mètres, avait de court cheveux noirs, peau dorée et seulement vêtu d'un short en jean coupé qui montrait ses muscles saillants.

Harry essaya de répondre, mais l'eau salée était toujours pris au piège dans ses poumons et sa gorge le brûlait. Apportant ses genoux sous lui, il essaya de libérer ses poumons par la toux. Trois grandes claques dans le dos par le grand homme lui permit d'expulser une grande quantité d'eau salée de ses poumons.

« A quoi tu pensais à aller dans l'océan ? »Sam rageait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le garçon se soit reculer aveuglément jusqu'à l'océan. Vous ne devait jamais tourner le dos aux vagues dangereuses.

« J-je pensais que p-peut-être les loups ne voudraient pas du goût salée de la viande. » dit Harry sèchement.

« Tu n'as pas assez de viande sur tes os maigres pour nous nourrir. »

Harry se retourna pour trouver un autre grand homme le dominant d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Il avait les cheveux noirs court, la peau dorée, les yeux bruns et portait également seulement un short coupés, montrant ses muscles saillants. La peau et les cheveux de l'homme était humide alors Harry supposa que c'était ce loup qui l'avait sauvé.

« Je suis entouré par des géants. » murmura Harry en ayant sa tête en arrière pour les regarder dans les yeux.

Paul renifla et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant. «Donc le mioche, qu'est tu bon sang ? »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, un autre grand métamorphe arriva à pied de la ligne des arbres. Le gars était aussi grand que les autres et lui aussi ne portait qu'un short coupé.

« Jack. » cria Sam. « Appel Carlisle et dit lui que nous avons le garçon et qu'il va bien. Nous allons le rencontrer à la frontière. »

Harry enroula ses bras autour de lui en essayant de se réchauffer. Il avait encore parfois la toux, en essayant de vomir les dernières traces de l'eau salée.

Harry sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à nouveau son dos. Il voulait crier, mais la tape aidait à faire sortir l'eau.

« Donc gamin, tu n'as pas répondu à Paul. Que diable es-tu ? Tu sens comme un vampire ce qui me donne envie de te tuer, mais tu sens aussi comme un être humain…un être humain soumis en plus, et ça me donne envie de te protéger. » Sam grogna.

Harry essayait d'arrêter les frissons, mais il gelait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme les autres vampires et ne pas sentir le froid ? « J-je suis l-les d-deux. » bégaya-t-il.

« Attend, comment diable peux-tu être les deux à la fois ? » demanda Paul. « Soit tu es un vampire, soit un humain. »

« D-désolé, encore un nouveau m-monstre.»

Harry rougit quand le loup brun vint jusqu'à la plage avec une couverture dans sa gueule et se transforma en un homme, très nu. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme nu avant. A l'école, il allait toujours se doucher en dernier et il ne se douchait jamais dans le vestiaire de Quidditch. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde voient ses cicatrices.

« Voilà, Emily a envoyé une couverture pour l'enfant. » Jared jeta la couverture à Sam alors qu'il se penchait pour dénouer son short de sa jambe. « H-hey, j-je ne suis p-pas un e-enfant. » dit Harry sèchement. « J-j'ai presque s-seize ans. »

Sam rit. « Eh bien tu es petit pour seize ans. » Sam approcha du petit soumis et l'enveloppa dans la couverture épaisse.

Harry cria quand l'homme loup toucha son bras blessé.

Sam abaissa la couverture pour voir le bras de l'enfant. Il grimaça quand il vit la marque de morsure et la grande chair déchirée. Carlisle allait devoir lui recoudre.

« Désolé à propos de ça. » Paul recula alors qu'il regardait la vilaine blessure qu'il avait laissée sur le petit. « Ton bras était la seul partie de toi que je pouvais atteindre. »

Harry enroula la couverture serrée autour de lui, essayant de réchauffer son corps gelé. « D-d'accord. » marmonna-t-il. Il aurait plutôt un bras mutilé que de servir de nourriture pour les poissons.

« Quel est ton nom gam… » Sam leva les mains quand le petit garçon fronça les sourcils.

« H-harry. »

« Eh bien Harry, je suis Sam Uley, celui qui t'a sauvé est Paul Lahote, le nu est Jared Cameron et c'est Jacob Black. »

Harry regarda Jacob, qui était celui qui avait appelé Carlisle. « B-black, êtes-vous par hasard p-parent avec S-sirius Black d-d'Angleterre ? »

« Le nom me semble vaguement familier. Je pense que je me souviens de mon père me parlant de son cousin Sirius qu'il n'a pas vu depuis qu'il était un garçon, mais Sirius a été envoyer en prison pour le meurtre d'un tas de gens. » Répondit Jacob.

Harry sourit au grand métamorphe. « Eh bien, d-dans un sens, je suppose que c-cela fait de nous des cousins. S-sirius est mon parrain et il était i-innocent des meurtres dont il était accusé. »

« Vraiment ? » Jacob sourit. « Je vais devoir le dire à mon père alors à propos de toi et Sirius, je suis sûr qu'il aimerait te rencontrer. »

« Viens, nous allons à la rencontre des Cullen avant de rompre le traité. » grogna Sam. Il ne savait pas quoi faire du soumis, mais les Cullen allait avoir beaucoup d'explications à donner.

Harry essaya de suivre les métamorphes, mais ils étaient énormes et avaient de longues enjambées. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Jacob ne le soulève, à sa grande consternation, et commence à le porter. Il voulait se plaindre, mais le métamorphe était chaud et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était profondément endormi.

« Croyez-vous son histoire ? »demanda Paul en regardant le petit garçon dans les bras de Jake.

« Cela semble fou je l'avoue. » grogna Sam. « Mais quelle autre explication pourrait-il y avoir ? »

« Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il soit les deux à la fois. » dit Paul.

Jacob sourit vers le petit garçon, peut-être même cousin. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il allait savoir. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait l'idée de le laisser avec les sangsues. Même s'il était à moitié vampire, il était encore humain à demi et en tant que tel, il devrait vivre avec les humains. Les vampires étaient dangereux et imprévisible et pourrait facilement blesser le petit soumis.

***HP***

Jasper arpentait la frontière en attendant que ces maudits loups lui retournent son compagnon. Il n'était pas furieux contre Harry, mais il voulait entourer son cou pour lui faire peur.

« Il ne savait pas. » rappela Edward à son frère. « On ne lui a jamais expliqué notre situation avec les métamorphes. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de faire une promenade. »

« Je sais. » cassa Jasper. « Il pourrait toujours avoir été blessé ou perdu errant dans les bois. »

« Jacob a dit qu'il allait bien. » dit Carlisle patiemment. Lui aussi était inquiet à propos d'Harry. En ce qui le concerne, Harry était son plus jeune fils. Dès qu'il avait vu l'appel manqué d'Emmett, il s'était précipité hors de l'hôpital.

Jasper continua à arpenter la frontière en se demandant pourquoi diable c'était si long. S'ils ne lui apportaient pas son compagnon bientôt, alors il allait traverser la frontière et le récupérer lui-même.

« Essaie de te détendre Jasper. » dit Edward. « Harry est beaucoup plus petit que les métamorphes, ils ne seront pas en mesure de marcher aussi vite avec lui. »

La tête de Jasper se leva sèchement quand il sentit légèrement l'odeur du sang de son compagnon.

« Merde ! » Edward jura en se précipitant vers son frère. De la lecture des pensées des métamorphes, il savait qu'Harry était blessé au bras et saignait. Son petit frère était également endormit dans les bras de Jacob.

« Edward ! » Jasper grogna, luttant contre l'emprise de son frère. « Harry est blessé, laisse-moi y aller. »

Emmett et Carlisle attrapèrent Jasper, en essayant d'aider Edward à le retenir. Les yeux du vampire étaient maintenant noir charbon avec des taches de rouge.

« Jasper, veux-tu faire peur à ton compagnon ? » grogna Carlisle en secouant doucement son fils. « Pense à la façon dont tes actions pourrait l'affecter. »

Jasper s'affala dans leurs bras. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'effrayer Harry. Ils avaient parcouru un long chemin au cours des trois dernières semaines et il ne voulait pas le ruiner.

« Harry a blessé son bras, mais il va bien. » dit Edward à son frère. « Il y a également eu un incident dans l'océan, mais l'un des loups l'a sauvé, voilà comment son bras a été blessé. »

L'odeur du sang d'Harry devenait de plus en plus forte. D'un moment à l'autre ils sortiraient des bois. Par l'odeur, il pouvait dire qu'il y avait quatre loups avec lui.

Carlisle, Edward et Emmett saisirent fermement Jasper lorsque les loups sortirent enfin de la forêt et à travers la frontière.

« Il dors seulement. » rassura rapidement Sam. Il ne voulait pas les combattre, pas avec la présence du soumis. Le petit était déjà blessé et il ne voulait pas risquer de le blessé encore plus.

Carlisle fut instantanément à leur côté pour prendre son fils des bras de Jacob.

Jacob se mordit la langue, arrêtant un grondement de se faire entendre lorsque le chef des vampires pris son petit cousin de ses bras.

« Cousin ? » demanda Edward confus.

« Son parrain est le cousin de mon père. Harry a dit que nous sommes maintenant des sortes de cousins. » Dit Jacob d'un air penaud.

Jasper fut enfin en mesure de lutter contre ses frères qui le détenaient et instantanément, il fut au côté de son compagnon. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? » grogna-t-il.

« Nous allons vous expliquer, mais vous devez d'abords lui mettre des vêtements secs. Il est tout mouillé et gelé, il a également avalé beaucoup d'eau de mer. »

Carlisle hocha la tête. « Vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous. Vous pourrez nous dire ce qui est arrivé pendant que j'examinerais mon fils…et nous pourrons vous parler d'Harry. »


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour les rewiews, alerte et favoris ^^ Bonne lecture ~_

 _Chapitre corrigé par ma bêta, yuzu19 ~_

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Carlisle déposa doucement son fils endormit sur le canapé pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. Il pouvait dire du bruit de crécelle qu'il faisait tout en respirant qu'il avait encore un peu d'eau dans les poumons. Le sang avait également trempé la couverture humide dans laquelle il était enveloppé. Il semblait que le bras d'Harry avait été blessé et saignait.

« Carlisle. » dit Jasper resté au côté de son père et de son compagnon désespéré de savoir s'il allait bien.

« Il ira très bien Jasper. » Carlisle rassurant son fils anxieux. « S'il te plait va lui chercher des vêtements secs et une paires de serviettes. »

Jasper décolla à la vitesse de l'éclair pour obtenir les éléments demandés. Il détestait voir son petit compagnon là, couché, pâle et blessé.

« Puis-je savoir si vous voulez quelque chose à manger ou à boire les garçons ? » pria Esme aux métamorphes.

Les quatre métamorphes se regardèrent, pas sûr de la façon de répondre. Les vampires disposaient-ils de nourriture normale dans leur maison ?

Edward grogna. « Harry mange de la nourriture humaine alors nous en avons beaucoup. »

« Merci… » Il était un métamorphe en croissance et avait toujours faim. Il hésitait à laisser passer de la nourriture gratuite, même de la part d'un vampire.

Esme sourit puis courut vers la cuisine. Elle aimait cuisiner, et cuisiner pour ces quatre-là allait être un défi agréable.

Carlisle grinça des dents lorsqu'il vit le bras mutilé de son fils. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il en tâtonnant la chair déchirée.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et pleura quand Carlisle tira la chemise déchirée de la plaie.

« Doucement fils. » l'apaisa Carlisle.

« P-papa. » cria Harry d'une voix rauque. Saisissant sa gorge douloureuse, il commença à frotter.

Carlisle ne put retenir le sourire ou le flot d'émotion qu'il ressentit quand il entendit Harry l'appelé papa. « Je suis ici mon fils. » dit Carlisle en brossant les cheveux mouillées sur le visage de son fils. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Comme si j'avais failli me noyer. » Harry essaya de rire, mais il eut une dure quinte de toux.

Carlisle le tourna sur le côté et caressa doucement son dos, l'aidant à expulser les dernières traces d'eau de mer de ses poumons. Lorsque son fils ne toussa plus, il le roula de nouveau sur le dos et commença à vérifier le reste de son petit corps.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à son cou ? » Carlisle regarda les métamorphes qui se tenaient nerveusement debout derrière lui. Il ajouta en soupirant. « S'il vous plait détendez-vous. En dépit de ce que vous pensez, nous ne sommes pas les méchants. »

« C'était moi. » parla Paul. « Son odeur nous rendez confus. Je lui ai entaillé le cou pour voir s'il allait saigner comme un humain. »

« Assez ! » cassa Carlisle quand il entendit le grondement de ses garçons vers Paul. Après que ses garçons se soient installés, il se tourna vers le métamorphe. « Je vous remercie de ne pas l'avoir attaquer en premier puis posé les questions après. Comme vous pouvez le voir, mon fils est encore très humain. »

« Pourquoi il sent comme un vampire ? » grogna Sam.

« Laissez-moi voir le bras de mon fils et je vous expliquez sa situation unique. » Carlisle se tourna vers Harry et commença à nettoyer délicatement la plaie. Même s'il était doux, il pouvait voir la douleur sur son visage.

« Maintenant pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, me dire ce qui est arrivé à son bras ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau aux métamorphes.

« C'était encore moi.» dit Paul en détournant les yeux de la pagaille mutilé qu'il avait fait sur le bras de l'enfant. « Il a eu peur et a commencé à se reculer plus profondément dans l'océan. Je me suis précipitais vers lui quand j'ai vu une grande vague arrivé, mais j'ai fini par l'effrayer encore plus. Il est allé plus loin et avait été pris sous la vague et commençait à être tiré vers le fond. Son bras était la seul chose que je pouvais atteindre. »

Jasper se jeta sur Paul mais fut arrêté par Emmett.

« Non. » cria Harry entre ses dents serrées. Son père nettoyait la plaie et sa faisait un mal de chien. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute. » dit-il.

« Harry, il t'a blessé. » grogna Jasper. « Comment peux-tu simplement lui pardonner ? »

« Tu es un foutu hypocrite ! » Hurla Rose à Jasper. « Ce que tu as fait à Harry était un million de fois pire, mais je ne te vois pas te plaindre parce qu'il te pardonne. » Elle n'aimait pas les maudits chiens, mais d'où Jasper se permettait-il de dire qui Harry pouvait-il pardonner ou ne pas pardonner ?

« Tout le monde, ça suffit. » cassa Carlisle « Jasper, ils protégeaient leurs tribu. Soit juste reconnaissant qu'ils n'aient pas attaqué ton compagnon sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il était en premier. »

« Whoa. » grogna Jacob, regardant fixement le vampire blond. « Tu es le compagnon de mon petit cousin ? »

« Ouais, Jasper est mon compagnon. » rougit Harry.

« Harry, ton bras va avoir besoin de sutures . » dit Carlisle tristement. Il était peut-être médecin, mais il n'aimait pas provoqué de la douleur à son précieux fils.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il allait devoir être recousu, et cette seule pensée lui fit se sentir étourdi.

Carlisle commença à énoncé les fournitures dont il aurait besoin. Il gardait une trousse de secours dans sa chambre au cas où il en aurait besoin.

Harry commença à trembler et à transpirer quand il vit l'aiguille. Il n'avait jamais vu d'aiguille avant, du moins, pas de ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir.

Regarder son père aspirer le liquide dans la seringue et aligner le matériel de suture lui fit tourner la tête et son estomac se retourner. Gémissant, il agrippa son compagnon.

Jasper fut choquer que son compagnon le cherche pour le réconforter. Il pensait qu'il se serait tourné vers Edward. Lui et Edward partageait un lien étroit et Harry avait toujours eut tendance à aller vers lui quand il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Jasper serra la main de son compagnon et se mit à genoux à côté de lui. « Regarde-moi. » ordonna-t-il doucement. « Il est préférable que tu ne regardes pas l'aiguille. Agrippe ma main aussi fort que tu le peux, tu sais que cela ne me blessera pas. »

Harry sursauta quand son père commença à lui incérer l'aiguille, engourdissent la zone qui devait être cousu. Des larmes roses commencèrent à couler de ses yeux malgré qu'il essaye de les retenir. Il ne pensait pas que cela allait faire si mal.

« Merde, je suis vraiment désolé. » dit Paul, bronchant à chaque fois que l'aiguille perçait le petit soumis. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se faire recoudre avant et c'était inquiétant.

« S'ok. » grogna Harry. « V-vous m'avez sauvé. »

« Vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de le sauver si vous ne l'aviez pas effrayé en premier lieu. » Jasper fixait le grand métamorphe qui avait blessé son compagnon. Il voudrait pouvoir laisser sa propre marque de morsure sur le chien, mais il savait qu'Harry ne le voudrait pas.

« N-non, je n'aurais pas dû être sur leurs t-terre. » cria Harry.

« Harry c'est de notre faute, nous aurions dû te le dire. » Edward était penché sur le canapé faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit frère, en espérant le distraire. Il détestait le voir avec tant de douleur, cela lui rappelait les quelques jours terribles qu'il avait passé à le soigner à sa transformation. « Nous ne voulions pas te faire peur et nous voulions que tu ne t'y aventure jamais d'ailleurs. »

« Les garçons. » Appela Esme de la cuisine. « La nourriture est prête si vous voulez manger. Harry chéri, dès que Carlisle dira que ça va, je te préparerai quelque chose. »

Harry sourit à sa mère. « Merci. Oh, et j'ai des nouvelles à partager avec vous tous aussi. » Dit-il en se souvenant de sa décision de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Il espérait qu'ils seront heureux qu'il ait décidé de rester avec eux.

Le visage d'Edward se divisa en un grand sourire. « Ce sont les meilleurs nouvelles que je n'avais entendu depuis longtemps petit frère. Tout le monde sera ravi quand tu leur diras. »

Harry acquiesça vers Edward, content qu'il soit heureux du fait qu'il reste. Regardant vers le bas de son bras là où son père travaillait, il gémit quand sa tête commença à tourner. Il n'avait jamais eu la nausée à la vue du sang avant, mais maintenant, il commençait à voir des étoiles. Regarder son père le recoudre comme une chaussette déchiré était beaucoup trop.

« Arrête Carlisle. » cria Edward. Rapidement, il attrapa la tête de son frère et se tourna vers lui. « Il va s'évanouir. » averti-t-il.

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur Edward et le visage inquiet de Jasper, mais il ne put lutter contre l'obscurité.

Carlisle vérifia les yeux de son fils. « Il s'est évanouie. »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Emmett inquiet pour son petit pote.

« Ouais, regarder son bras être recousu était trop pour lui. » rit Edward.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, le bras d'Harry était tout cousu et il était assis sur le canapé choyé par son compagnon.

« Jasper je vais bien maintenant. » dit Harry en rougissant d'embarras. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était évanoui. Après tous les coups et fractures que son oncle lui avait prodiguées, on pourrait penser qu'il aurait pu gérer le fait d'avoir trente point de suture.

Edward grogna à travers la pièce. Il détestait se rappeler de l'horrible enfance de son frère.

Esme arriva de la cuisine avec un plateau de nourriture pour son fils, suivi par quatre métamorphes bien nourris.

« Honnêtement Mme Cullen, vous devriez ouvrir votre propre restaurant. » dit Jacob en frottant son ventre rempli. Il n'avait jamais eu nourriture aussi bonne avant et c'était juste ce qu'il avait avalé. Elle avait fait assez de nourriture pour nourrir une grande armée…ou quatre très grands métamorphes, ayant très faim. La seule chose qu'ils avaient laissée derrière était des assiettes vides et un tas d'éloge pour la vampire cuisinière.

Esme sourit et remercia les garçons. « J'ai fait ton préférer, mon amour. » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au soumis.

L'estomac d'Harry gronda d'impatience quand il repéra le steak saignant, les frites et la sauce au sang. « Je ne peux pas croire je ne n'ai pas gagné quarante kilos depuis mon arrivé ici. » dit-il en attaquant son repas.

Jacob fonça le nez. « Alors, tu es vraiment un vampire. » Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux des frites imbibé de sang que le garçon apportait à ses lèvres.

« Juste à moitié.» Harry sourit, engouffrant les délicieuses fritures dans sa bouche.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour les explications. » dit Sam en regardant le chef des vampires.

« Nous ne vous devons pas d'explication. » cassa Jasper. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que plus de gens sache ce qu'il avait fait à son doux, innocent petit compagnon.

« Jasper ça suffit. » gronda Carlisle. « Nous avons au moins huit autres années ici à Forks et je voudrais rester en bons termes avec les métamorphes. »

« J-j'aime vraiment cet endroit Jaz. » dit doucement Harry, plaidant son compagnon avec ses beau yeux émeraude. « Je voudrais mieux connaitre mon nouveau cousin et les autres gars. » dit Harry en regardant les métamorphes avec espoir.

Jacob sourit à Harry, mais les trois autres bougèrent inconfortablement dans leurs sièges.

Le sourire glissa du visage d'Harry et il baissa la tête tristement. « Vous ne m'aimez pas ? C'est parce que je suis une partie vampire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam regarda le pitoyable petit soumis et soupira. « Ce n'est pas que nous ne t'aimons pas, petit. » dit-il de sa voix la plus douce. « Nous avons juste besoin de comprendre ce que tu es et nous assurer que tu ne seras pas une menace pour la tribu. »

« Moi, u-une menace. » cria Harry. « Je-je ne ferai jamais, jamais, jamais de mal à personne. » Il ne comptait pas tuer Quirrell et Voldemort. Cela n'avait pas été sa faute si Quirrell ne pouvais pas le toucher et il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qui était arrivé avec Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais délibérément blessé quelqu'un avant, pas même sa famille quand ils le battaient à mort.

Edward prit Harry et le plaça sur ses genoux. Regardant pas dessus l'épaule du soumis, il donna à Sam un regard promettant de la douleur…beaucoup de douleurs.

Jasper regardait avec mélancolie, il aimerait être celui avec Harry blottit contre lui, cherchant du réconfort. Comment les loups pouvaient être si méchants avec quelqu'un d'aussi doux qu'Harry ? Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi aimant et pardonneur que son petit compagnon. La seule chose qu'Harry voulait était une famille et d'être aimé.

« Je t'aime Harry. » Jacob prit la parole, regardant son petit cousin. « Je ne me soucie pas de ce que tu es. Tu es de la famille et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Harry donna à Jacob un sourire larmoyant. Il était choquer que le métamorphe l'ait accepté si facilement.

« Harry est un hybride. » dit Carlisle. « Il a été mordu, mais son corps a combattu le venin. Il a maintenant certains traits des vampires, mais il a conservé la plupart de son humanité. Comme vous pouvez le dire, son cœur bas, il saigne et il peut manger de la nourriture humaine. Son cœur bat plus lentement cependant, sa température corporelle est extrêmement faible, sa peau est plus dure, il pleure des larmes roses et préfère sa nourriture mélanger avec du sang, mais ne l'exige pas. »

« Je ne suis aussi pas fatigué quand je cours. » ajouta Harry. « Je suis juste un peu plus rapide que la moyenne humaine , mais je ne me fatigue pas quand je cours. Aussi, je peux apparemment sentir le froid parce que l'eau était sacrément froide. »

« As-tu le désir de mordre un humain ? » demanda Sam.

Harry secoua la tête en plissant le nez. « Non, cela semble tout simplement dégoûtant. »

« Es-tu venimeux ? » dit Jared en donnant un clin d'œil au petit soumis.

Harry rougit d'un rouge vif. « N-non. Carlisle m'a tester et je n'ai pas de venin. » Répondit-il, ignorant le grognement de Jasper. Il pensait que c'était plutôt mignon que Jasper devienne jaloux de Jared. Il était le compagnon de Jasper, il ne voudrait jamais quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« Comment peux-tu être un hybride ? » demanda Jacob en donnant un sourire rassurant au petit soumis.

Harry baissa la tête et haussa les épaules. « J-je dois aller à la salle de bain. » murmura-t-il. Sans regarder en arrière, Harry monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas penser à l'attaque et en encore moins en parler. Il voulait juste faire semblant que cela était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre…pas à lui.

Carlisle regarda son fils quitter la salle tristement. Harry n'allait jamais guérir s'il gardait caché ce qui était arrivé. Il avait besoin d'aide professionnelle, mais à qui pourrait-il parler au sujet des attaques de vampires et du viol ?

« Harry était un sorcier avant d'avoir été mordu. » dit Carlisle après quelques minutes de silence.

Jared renifla. « Oui, et je suis la terrifiante fée des dents. »

« Je ne sais pas à propos de la fée des dents, mais les fées sont réels. » Harry était assis sur le haut des marches. Il se sentait coupable de laisser seuls les Cullen pour raconter son histoire. Autant il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là il ne s'était jamais enfuit de quoi que ce soit avant.

Jared secoua la tête. « Tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête gamin. Les fées ne sont pas réels, ni les sorciers. »

« Oh, mais les vampires et les métamorphes si. » grogna Harry en dévalant les escaliers.

« Eh bien oui, mais tout de même, la magie n'est pas réel.» Jared se mit à rire.

« Donc, comment pensez-vous que vous ayez obtenu la capacité de vous métamorphosé ? » Harry posa ses mains sur ses hanches en direction du métamorphe.

« Nous sommes nés avec. » dit fièrement Jared.

« Biiiiieen…juste nés avec. » dit Harry avec condescendance. « Vous pouvez vous changer en loup parce que la magie vous en a donné le don. Elle a bénit vos ancêtres ce qui est arrivé jusqu'à vous. »

« Nous croyons en la magie. » dit Sam. « Tout simplement pas …abracadabra. »

« Abracadabra. » Harry eut un rire, sonnant un peu dérangé. « Tu veux dire comme…tourner les cheveux de quelqu'un à l'orange ? »

Jared hocha la tête. « Exactement. »

Harry fit discrètement un signe de la main vers Jared, tournant ses cheveux à l'orange. Depuis sa transformation il pouvait facilement jeter des sorts sans sa baguette et jusqu'ici le ministère ne pouvait pas le détecter. Bien sûr, peut-être les sorciers mineurs étaient autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école en Amérique. Il ne savait rien sur les lois et restrictions des sorciers d'ici.

La mâchoire de Jacob toucha presque le sol quand il vit les cheveux couleur orange vif de Jared.

« Quoi ? » cassa Jared, n'aimant pas la façon dont son frère de meute le regardait encore ébahit.

Paul secoua la tête en ricanant. « Rien mec. » dit-il, ne quittant pas des yeux les cheveux orange. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir contesté le petit sorcier.

« Voilà ce que papa voulais dire quand il disait que son cousin Sirius était spécial. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il voulait dire qu'il était spécial dans la tête. » Rit Jacob en secouant la tête.

« Il l'est. » Harry eut un petit rire. « Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime mon parrain, mais il a sans aucun doute des vis desserrés. »

« Alors quoi d'autre …un sorcier peut-il faire ? dit Sam en essayant de ne pas rire de son bêta désemparés.

Harry eut un petit rire, il aimait bien Sam et il espérait qu'il puisse finalement l'aimer. « Il y a peu de chose que ne nous ne pouvons pas faire. »

« Croyez-vous vraiment au conte de fées de ce gamin ? » cria Jared en regardant son alpha comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

Sam leva les yeux. « Que dirais-tu de faire apparaitre quelque chose ? Peux-tu faire apparaitre des choses comme, je ne sais pas…un miroir ? »

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire plus fort. Malheureusement, tout le monde dans la salle ne pouvait contrôler leurs rires. Même Carlisle était maintenant en train de rire du métamorphe aux cheveux orange. Le seul qui ne riait pas était Jared. Il espérait que le loup ne serait pas en colère contre lui pour lui avoir joué une farce.

« Je suis encore en apprentissage et nous n'avons pas encore abordé le sujet évoquant de grands objets, mais je peux métamorphoser quelque chose en un miroir. » Harry attrapa un livre sur la table et le tendit à Jared. « Peux-tu s'il te plait le tenir pour moi ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Tout le monde dans la salle commença à rire plus fort.

Jared regarda le livre comme s'il allait le mordre.

« Allez Jared. » Paul si mit à rire. « La magie n'est pas réel, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Tourné au ridicule par Paul, Jared arracha le livre de la main du soumis. Le retournant, il inspecta minutieusement le livre pour s'assurer qu'il était réel. « Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le garçon.

« Regarde dans le miroir ? » dit Harry en pointant vers les mains de Jared.

« Peu importe. » marmonna Jared en baissant les yeux sur le livre. « Qu'est-ce que- par l'enfer. » hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur ses pieds.

Harry sauta en arrière, effrayé par le métamorphe en colère. Sans réfléchir, il se laça vers son compagnon.

Jasper attira son compagnon et le tira dans son dos, le bloquant du chien. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter la façon dont sa poitrine gonflait parce qu'Harry avait couru vers lui lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de protection.

« Jared, arrête-toi. » ordonna Sam en mode alpha. Il commençait à vraiment aimer le petit soumis et il n'aimait pas le voir apeuré.

Jared regardait dans le miroir en faisant courir se doigts dans ses cheveux orange. « C'est…c'est incroyable. » dit-il le souffle coupé. « S'il te plait dis-moi que tu peux les remettre comme avant. » plaida-t-il en regardant l'enfant.

Harry timidement sortit de derrière Jasper. Avec un autre geste de la main, les cheveux de Jared revinrent à leur teinte d'origine. « Je suis désolé. Es-tu en colère ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non, c'était génial. » Jared sourit au soumis. « Donc, tu es vraiment un sorcier hein ? »

« Ouaip. » dit Harry en appuyant sur le P.

« Voilà pourquoi tu es un hybride ? Cela arrive à tous les sorciers qui son mordu ? » Demanda Sam curieusement.

« Harry est unique…unique en son genre » Dit Emmett en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

Harry fronça les sourcils vers Emmett, mais ne put retenir le sourire qui suivi. « Si un sorcier est mordu sans prendre une potion spécial, le venin le tuera douloureusement. »

« Donc, tu as délibérément décidé de devenir un vampire ? Pourquoi diable voulais-tu le faire ? » Cria Paul.

« J'ai été attaqué idiot. » dit sèchement Harry au visage du métamorphe. « Je n'ai pas choisi de devenir un encore plus grand monstre que ce que j'étais déjà. J'ai été attaqué par derrière dans l'obscurité, mordu et vvv… » Harry couvrit sa bouche avec sa main et décolla vers la salle de bain.

Edward attrapa Jasper pour l'empêcher de suivre Harry. « Non Jaz, pas maintenant. Je vais y aller. » Le son d'Harry vomissant pouvait être entendu en provenance de la salle de bain.

Paul regardait dans la direction où le petit soumis avait disparu. « Qu'allait-il dire d'autre ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Cela a été une attaque très brutale et la pire transformation que je n'avais jamais vu. » dit tristement Carlisle. Il voulait aller voir son fils, mais il savait qu'Edward pouvait gérer la situation. « Nous ne savons pas comment Harry a survécu, cela aurait dû être impossible. Harry a parcouru un long chemin mais il est toujours en convalescence. Il vient d'une maison ou il avait une vie terrible où il était affamé, battu et enfermé. Tout ce qu'il veut est d'être aimé et accepter. Il a vécu avec tant de haine et de douleur et pourtant il aime toujours et sa capacité à pardonné est comme rien de ce que je n'avais jamais vu avant. » Carlisle regarda Jasper qui regardait impatiemment dans le couloir, inquiet à propos de son compagnon.

« Est-ce que le monstre l'a violé ? » grogna Sam. Il pouvait voir les signes dans le petit et c'était un mot en V qu'il avait des difficultés à dire.

« Oui. » répondit Carlisle.

« Etait-ce l'un de vous ? » grogna Jacob en se jetant sur ses pieds. Ses yeux brillaient entre son brun normal et l'ambre de son loup. Il déchirerait tous les Cullen si c'était eux qui avaient blessé son doux cousin.

« Non. » mentit Harry en marchant dans la pièce à l'aide d'Edward. Il était pâle et fragile et il voulait juste aller dormir. « Ce n'était pas l'un des Cullen. Ils m'ont trouvé, m'ont sauvé et m'ont offert la famille dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Je les aime, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de rester ici. » Il regarda chacun des Cullen. « Je vais y retourner à mon anniversaire pour rendre visite à mes parrains, mais je voudrais revenir…à la maison. Si vous voulez bien de moi ? » Ajouta-t-il doucement.

Carlisle donna un sourire à son fils et l'embrassa. « Nous aimerions que tu restes ici. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment nous étions triste, nous pensions que tu allais nous quittez. Nous t'aimons beaucoup Harry, et tu auras toujours une maison ici avec nous. »

Jasper fixait le sol dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry avait menti pour lui, l'avait protégé. Il ne méritait pas un compagnon aussi merveilleux qu'Harry.

« Jasper. »

La tête de Jasper se leva d'un coup sec quand il entendit son compagnon l'appeler par son nom. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry se tenait en face de lui en le regardant avec chaleur, des yeux affectueux.

« A-as-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda nerveusement Harry. Il pensait qu'Jasper aurait été heureux qu'il reste.

Edward grogna. « Non, Jasper était trop occupé à se noyer dans l'apitoiement. »

Harry commença à tirer nerveusement sur sa chemise. « J-j'aimerai rester ici plutôt que de retourner à Poudlard, mais seulement si tu voulais de moi. »

Un sourire s'étira lentement à travers le pâle, beau visage de Jasper. Il tendit la main vers Harry, mais s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de lui. Il ne méritait pas Harry, mais il n'allait pas tourner le dos au don incroyable avec lequel il avait été bénit.

Harry rougit d'un beau rouge et tendit la main pour saisir celle de son compagnon. Fermant les yeux, il permit à Jasper de le tirer dans ses bras pour un câlin. Être dans les bras de Jasper lui faisait se sentit bien, il avait peur, mais il était quand même bien.

Après avoir laissé son compagnon l'étreindre pendant quelques minutes, Harry sortit des bras de Jasper et se tourna vers les métamorphes. « J'aime vraiment cet endroits et je voudrais rester, mais si vous pensez que je suis un danger, je retournerais à mon ancienne vie. Je ne veux pas vous causer de problème à vous et votre tribu. » Harry essaya de ne pas grimacer quand Jasper serra sa main qu'il tenait toujours.

« Tu peux rester, mais il y a des conditions. » dit Sam sérieusement.

Se mordant la lèvre, Harry acquiesça vers les métamorphes. « N'importe quoi. » dit-il doucement.

« Première condition…tu restes hors de l'océan jusqu'à ce que tu ais appris à nager. » grogna Sam. Il avait presque eut une crise cardiaque quand il avait vu la noyade du petit soumis.

Harry hocha la tête rapidement. « Plus d'océan pour moi. J'aime le regarder, mais je prévois de garder mes orteils dans le sable à partir de maintenant. »

« Deuxième condition…Pas d'errance dans les bois seul. Ces bois sont dangereux et je ne veux pas que tu tombes sur un autre vampire. »

« Je peux gérer ça. » dit Harry en souriant au métamorphe alpha.

« Nous avons un traité avec les Cullen. » dit Sam. « Il ne sont pas autorisé à franchir la frontière et venir sur notre terre. S'ils traversent la frontière, nous attaquerons. »

Harry regarda Sam tristement. « J-je ne traverserais pas la frontière, je le promets. » Harry espérait apprendre à connaitre tous les métamorphes et se faire quelques amis. Il voulait aussi aller à la plage à nouveau, c'était incroyablement beau là-bas.

Sam soupira. « Harry, je vais parler avec les anciens. Je ne te poserai pas de problème pour que tu viennes sur nos terres, mais je dois obtenir leur approbation en premier. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas cous', mon père est le chef. » dit Jacob en essayant de rassurer le soumis. « Ce fait, fait de lui ton oncle. »

« Si les anciens sont d'accord, tu pourras appeler quand tu voudras visiter et l'un de nous te rencontrerons à la frontière. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fait pas confiance, je ne veux pas que tu te promènes seul. Tu es un soumis et il est dans notre nature d'être trop protecteur avec toi. » Ajouta Sam.

Sam fut choqué quand le petit soumis se précipita vers lui et lui donna un câlin.

« Merci Sam. » murmura Harry.

L'étreinte n'avait pas duré longtemps. Jasper dans un accès de jalousie, attrapa Harry et l'arracha de Sam.

« Il est à moi ! » dit Jasper au visage de Sam, les yeux noirs comme la nuit.

« Jasper ça suffit. » cria Carlisle. Se mettant entre son fils et Sam. « Tu effraies ton compagnon. Veut-tu ruiner tous les progrès que tu à fait avec lui ? »

« Il est à moi ! » dit encore Jasper, hargneux et découvrant ses crocs.

« J-jasper, s'il te plait. » commença Harry sur les bras de son compagnon. « Je-je suis tien, seulement tien. »

Jasper se retourna et prit les mains d'Harry. « Que veux-tu dire Harry ? Tu veux honnêtement être mien, même après… ? »

« Tu es mon compagnon. » interrompit Harry rapidement. Il ne voulait pas que Jasper avoue ce qu'il avait fait devant les métamorphes. « Il me faut encore du temps…beaucoup de temps, mais nous sommes destinés à l'autre. Je veux être ami avec les métamorphes et visiter leur village. Nous pouvons être amis, mais je veux encore des amis en dehors de la maison. Tu devras me faire confiance Jasper. »

« Je te fais confiance. » dit Jasper en regardant dans les yeux de son compagnon. « Ce sont en eux que je n'ai pas confiance. »

« Il sera en sécurité avec nous.» rassura Jacob. « Il est un soumis, un soumis accouplé et nous allons le respecter. »

« Si cela te rend heureux, j'agirais bien avec les chiens…je veux dire les métamorphes. » sourit Jasper. « Je le ferais pour toi Harry. »

Harry donna un autre câlin à Jasper. « Je te remercie. »

« Sam, est-ce que l'odeur de vampire d'Harry est forte pour vous ? » demanda curieusement Carlisle. Il était toujours inquiet de la façon dont le loup-garou, le parrain d'Harry réagirait par rapport à lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit blessé par un homme qu'il aimait et à qui il faisait confiance. Son fils serait dévasté si ses parrains le rejetaient.

« C'est étrange. » Sam regarda pensivement le soumis. « L'odeur de vampire est là et elle est forte, mais il y a aussi l'odeur humaine et de soumis. Quand je suis arrivé vers lui, j'ai voulu le tué et le sauver de moi-même tout en même temps. »

Harry baissa la tête et une larme rose glissa sur sa joue. « Il va me détester, je le sais. »

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » demanda Sam inquiet pour le soumis.

« Un de ses parrains est un loup-garou. Les loups garous haïssent naturellement les vampires, c'est en eux, un instinct naturel. » Edward regarda vers son frère tristement. Il savait combien Harry adorait ses parrains, il priait pour que Remus soit plus fort que ses instincts.

« Tu veux dire que les loups garous sont réels aussi ? Le type qui se transforme à la pleine lune et dont la morsure te fait devenir l'un des leurs ? » Demanda Jared craintivement.

« Ouais, ils sont réels. » Harry renifla, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. « Espérons que Remus ne me tuera pas à la seconde où il me verra. »

« Essaie de ne pas t'inquiété à ce sujet maintenant. « déclara Carlisle en drapant son bras autour des épaules d'Harry. « Profite des deux prochaines semaines et nous viendrons avec un plan si tes parrains te rejettent.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il y retourne seul. » grogna Jasper. « Que faire si le loup-garou l'attaque. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Je vais aller avec lui et le protéger. » Jacob n'aimait pas l'idée de son cousin étant en danger.

« Jake, tu ne peux pas faire tout ce chemin jusqu'en Angleterre avec lui. » Jared se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais y aller et faire la connaissance de mon cousin depuis longtemps perdu de vue. La sangsue à raison, c'est trop dangereux pour lui d'y aller seul. »

« Il doit aller avec Harry. » cria Alice avec une expression lointaine sur le visage.

« Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? » Carlisle s'avança et se tint devant sa fille.

Alice secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas clair, mais Jacob devrait y aller. » Elle détestait la façon dont la plupart de ses visions le concernant n'étaient pas claires.

Edward grogna. « Si Harry y va seul, il ne reviendra pas, mais si Jake y va, il reviendra en toute sécurité. »

« Eh bien cela règle tout. J'y vais. » Déclara Jacob fermement.

« Tu ne pourrais pas ne pas y aller Harry ? » plaida Jasper.

Harry posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son compagnon. « Je dois y aller Jaz. Je dois voir mes parrains et dire au revoir à mes amis. »

***HP***

« Nous avons un problème. » annonça Dumbledore en surgissant dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd.

« C'est Harry ? » Sirius sauta sur ses pieds baguette prête dans sa main. Si Dumbledore pensait qu'il y avait un problème, alors cela devait être assez gros.

« Le ministre Fudge exige qu'Harry soit vu par un guérisseur du ministère. Il veut vérifier que la possession par Voldemort n'a pas eu d'effets négatifs sur lui. »

Sirius pâlit. « Non ! » cria-t-il. « S'ils le font, ils découvriront qu'il est un porteur. James et Lily ne voulaient pas de cette vie pour Harry. »

« Aucun de nous ne veux de cette vie pour Harry, c'est pourquoi nous l'avons caché ces quinze dernière années. Je sais de première main comment le ministère traite les porteurs et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour veiller à ce que Harry ne souffre pas du même sort que ma mère. »

« Donc, les rumeurs sont vraies, votre mère était porteuse ? » demanda Remus curieusement. Il avait toujours voulu savoir si les rumeurs étaient vraies sur la famille Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Même après toutes ces années, cela lui faisait toujours mal de parler de ses parents. « Mes parents sont tombés amoureux à la seconde où leurs yeux sont entrés en contact quand ils avaient onze ans dans le Poudlard Express. Mon père était un sang pur et ma mère était la seule enfant de deux cracmols. Après l'obtention de leurs diplômes ils ont emménagé ensembles. Les couples de même sexe était désapprouver, car ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir d'enfant, alors ma mère à commencer à s'habiller comme une sorcière. Ma mère était très petite et féminine de sorte qu'il réussit facilement à le faire. En se travestissent, mes parents furent capable de se lier et de sortir publiquement ensemble. Ils furent choqué quand un mois après le mariage ils découvrirent que ma mère était enceinte. Il n'avait jamais su qu'il était porteur. A l'époque, ils ne testaient pas les nés moldus quand ils entraient en première année à Poudlard. Au moins un parent devait être un sang pur pour la naissance d'un fils soumis et personne ne savait que ma mère était le produit de deux cracmols de sang pur. Sachant que le ministère prendrait mère, mes parents ont gardé le secret et mon père a pris des cours de guérisseur pour qu'il puisse aider ma mère à accoucher. Quand ma sœur avait six ans, elle a été enlevée par trois hommes moldus quand elle jouait dans la cours arrière. Pendant deux heures des Aurors et mes parents cherchèrent Arianna. Ce sont ma mère et deux Aurors qui retrouvèrent Arianna dans un vieux bâtiment abandonnée. Les trois hommes avaient violée et battue ma sœur. Ma mère effondrée, a déclenché sa magie sur les hommes. Non seulement ma mère a détruit les hommes, mais a aussi détruit la moitié du bloc. Le ministre a pris ma mère et c'est là qu'ils ont découvert ce qu'elle était vraiment. Mon père a été condamné à la réclusion à Azkaban pour avoir trompé le ministère et fait un mariage illégalement à un sorcier male soumis. »

« Je pensais que c'était votre père celui qui avait attaqué ceux qui avaient blessé votre sœur, je pensais que c'était les garçons non les hommes ? » interrompit Sirius.

« Sirius, laisse finir le directeur. » cassa Remus.

« Merci Remus. » Dumbledore sourit tristement. « Le ministre de l'époque a couvert le fait que le porteur avait été découvert et a offert à ma mère un deal. Il lui permettait de rester avec nous, ses enfants, s'il acceptait de se lier avec son frère. Chaque famille de sang pur voulait un porteur dans leur ligné pour renforcer leur famille magiquement. Ma mère était en train de mourir de l'intérieur parce que son âme sœur avait été condamnée à la réclusion à Azkaban, mais il a accepté le deal pour qu'il puisse rester avec nous. Le salaud qui à forcer ma mère à ce lier avec lui refusait de vivre avec nous afin de pouvoir visité ma mère tous les soirs et le forcé à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui. Quand il avait fini de violé ma mère, il partait pour ensuite revenir la nuit suivante. Ma mère a essayé d'être forte pour nous, mais il était malheureux et je pleurais pour lui tous les jours. Alors que les années passaient en étant lié avec ma mère, il commença à être frustrer parce qu'il n'avait produit aucun héritier pour lui. Il commença à battre ma mère, mais seulement quand Alberforth et moi étions à l'école. Arianna n'a jamais était guéri de l'enlèvement, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'école. Ma mère était très bon en potions, et quand son mari n'était pas là pendant la journée, il faisait et prenait une potion de contrôle des naissances. Ma mère refusait de lui donner un enfant, même s'il l'a tué. »

« Tenez professeur. » l'interrompit doucement Remus en remettant un tissu à l'homme.

Dumbledore regarda fixement le tissu, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Saisissant le tissu, il essuya les larmes et se moucha. « Une nuit, pendant que mon frère et moi étions à l'école, quelques jours avant mon diplôme, le bâtard a craqué. Il a battu ma mère jusqu'au dernièr souffle de sa vie puis s'est tourné vers Arianna alors âgé de quatorze ans. Elle avait fait irruption dans la chambre et avait essayé d'aider notre mère. Comprenant que la fille d'un porteur saurait lui donner un fort héritier, il a attaqué Arianna et a tenté de la violer. Ma mère était déjà mourante quand il utilisa le reste de sa magie et tua le bâtard avant qu'il ne puisse violer ma sœur. Aberfoth et moi avons été appelés de l'école et le ministre à essayer d'effacer de nos souvenirs tout ce qui le concernait lui et son frère. Il a essayé de planter de nouveaux souvenirs, des souvenirs qui soutenaient les mensonges qu'il avait répandu. Il avait dit à tout le monde que ma sœur avait été attaquée par des garçons moldus quand elle avait six ans. Mon père les auraient puni en les tenant sous le sortilège Doloris pour ensuit être condamné à Azkaban où il mourut. Ma mère nous aurais ensuite fais déménager à Godrics Hallow où ma sœur mentalement instable l'aurait tué dans une crise de magie incontrôlable. Il a essayé d'effacer tout ce qui concernait son bâtard de frère. Aberforth et moi sommes extrêmement puissant alors son charme a échoué, nous avons conservé tous nos vraies souvenirs. »

« Pourquoi ne pas être allé dit toute votre l'histoire aux journaux ? » demanda Sirius abasourdi.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il serait advenu de nous si le monde avait su que notre mère était une porteuse ? Nous aurions été pris en charge par le ministère et vendu au plus offrant, le tout dans l'espoir que l'un de nous produise un porteur. La mère de Salazar Serpentard était un porteur, et lui aussi. Il a donné naissance à deux fils et tous les deux étaient porteurs, mais à l'époque les porteurs étaient autorisé à se marier par amour. Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle il y a eu si peu de porteur ces quelques centaines dernières années. Une fois que le ministère eut pris le contrôle des porteurs, ils ne furent plus autorisés à se marier avec leurs âmes sœurs. Ils étaient encore enceinte et donnaient naissance à des enfants forts magiquement, mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient des porteurs. »

« Est-ce pourquoi vous et votre frère ne vous êtes jamais lié et n'avaient pas eu enfants ? » demanda Remus.

Dumbledore hocha la tête tristement. « Mon frère et moi avons été conçus par amour et si nous nous lions à quelqu'un que nous aimons, alors il y'a de forte chance que notre fils soit un porteur. »

« C'est si triste. » Remus avait les larmes aux yeux. « Vous et votre frère restez seuls afin que vous ne donniez pas naissance à un porteur qui subirait les mêmes choses que votre mère. »

« Je ne suis pas si seul. » sourit Dumbledore. « J'aide à amassé des milliers d'enfants et j'ai aimé une fois. » Il n'allait pas entré sur le point de sa vie amoureuse avec Grindelwald.

Sirius essuya les larmes de son visage. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelque chose comme ça arriver à Harry. »

« James et Lily sont venu me voir après qu'ils aient découvert qu'Harry était un porteur. Ils espéraient que je puisse les aider à le protéger. Après que Voldemort ait été occupé et qu'ils étaient sûrs, ils allaient se déplacer vers l'Amérique. Le ministère là-bas n'est pas autant sur leur dos que le nôtre. Ils ont seulement quelques porteurs là-bas, mais ils les protègent farouchement et leurs permet d'épouser qui ils veulent. Malheureusement, James et Lily n'ont pas survécu et j'ai dû envoyer Harry chez ses tuteurs où il était protégé contre les Mangemorts derrière les sorts de sang. »

« James et Lily nous l'ont dit lorsque nous sommes devenu ses parrains. » se rappela Sirius tristement. « Ils avaient tellement peur pour lui. C'était la première fois que je voyais James pleurer. »

Dumbledore se racla la gorge. « J'ai dit au ministre qu'Harry était en vacance hors du pays et ne serait pas de retour jusqu'au début de l'école. Il prévoie d'examiner Harry après la fête de bienvenue. Je crains que Fudge soupçonne qu'Harry soit un porteur. »

« Eh bien, cela va nous donner un peu de temps pour planifier. » proclama Remus, son esprit formulant déjà des idées. « Nous devons juste nous assuré que nous verrons Harry au Chaudron Baveur avant qu'il ne soit vu par tout le monde. »

« Je vais contacter ceux de l'ordre à qui nous pouvons faire confiance à cent pour cent avec la vie d'Harry, et mon frère. Nous devons nous assurer que nous aurons Harry et que nous le ramenions avant qu'il ne soit repéré. » Dumbledore se leva. « Commencez à planifié sur comment nous pourrions sortir Harry d'Angleterre sans devenir suspect auprès du ministère. Nous avons besoin de l'amener en Amérique d'une manière où ils n'iraient jamais le chercher là-bas. »


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello ~ Désolé pour ces quelques jours de retard, ma bêta et moi avons été assez occupé et le chapitre est très long ^^_

 _Comme d'habitude merci a tout ceux qui on mis une review, favori et alerte , ça fait toujours super plaisir, que la review soit petite ou grande je fini toujours avec un souris comme une banane :D_

 _Je remercie ma bêta yuzu19 pour son travaille et aussi lucie227 qui m'aide assez souvent quand je bloque dans la traduction, bizz' a toute les deux ! ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

« Es-tu sûr de ton choix fils, alors que tu as été malade ces derniers matin ? » contre cœur, Carlisle tendit à Harry un bracelet en or avec une breloque d'un petit vif d'or pendillant au bracelet.

« C'est juste les nerfs papa. » Avec une main tremblante, Harry tendit la main et prit le bracelet de son père et le glissa sur son poignet. Il était maintenant complètement à l'aise d'appeler Carlisle et Esme papa et maman. Il les aimait et pour lui, ils étaient ces parents et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

« Au moins, permet-moi de t'examiner rapidement, tu as été un peu pâle ces deux dernières semaines. »

Harry soupira, il ne voulait pas que son père s'inquiète autant pour lui, il allait bien. Il se sentait absent depuis le matin où il avait rencontré les métamorphes, mais ce n'était rien d'important. Cela avait débuté avec une sensation de vertige et de nausée dans la matinée, mais depuis quelques matin, il se réveillait avec le besoin de se précipité à la salle de bain pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé la veille. C'était difficile de se cacher d'Edward, mais jusqu'ici cela avait été couronné de succès. Il savait qu'Edward s'inquiéterait et ne laisserait pas aller visiter ses parrains s'il l'apprenait.

« Papaaaa ! » gémit Harry.

« S'il te plait Harry, je serai plus tranquille en sachant que tu ne seras pas malade en allant visité tes parrains. »

Harry sourit à son père. « Je te remercie beaucoup de t'en soucier. Jamais quiconque n'avait pris soin de moi comme tu le fais. » Etreignant son père, Harry lui permit de le conduire à sa chambre d'hôpital.

« Tu es mon fils Harry, je prendrais toujours soin de toi et te protègerais. » Carlisle dirigea Harry vers la table d'examen et commença à l'examiner. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Papa je vais bien. » déclara à nouveau Harry. « Je suis juste inquiet de voir mes parrains et d'informer tout le monde que je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard. »

« Penses-tu qu'ils te retiendrons à cause de ça ? » Carlisle était vraiment mal à l'aise de laisser son fils retourner en Angleterre sans lui. Harry n'était pas officiellement son fils alors il n'y avait pas lieu qu'il puisse le garder si ses parrains exigeaient qu'il reste en Angleterre. Jasper pourrait se battre puisque, techniquement, Harry était son compagnon, mais ils avaient peur que le statut d'Harry en tant que porteur soit découvert s'ils le faisaient.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ils ne vont pas être heureux, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils me m'obligerons à rester. S'ils essaient de me forcer, je n'aurai qu'à rentrer à la maison en portoloin. » Sanguine l'avait surpris hier en se montrant à la fête d'anniversaire que sa famille avait préparé pour lui et à cette occasion, il lui avait offert avec un portoloin international à utilisation illimitée.

Harry avait été choqué quand il était retourné à la maison avec sa mère après avoir inscrit au lycée de Forks, de trouver une fête d'anniversaire surprise pour lui. Sa famille avait vraiment fait venir tout le monde pour lui, ils avaient même invité tous ses nouveaux amis de la réserve. La fête avait duré longtemps dans la nuit et il avait reçu de nombreux merveilleux cadeaux. Sa famille savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu une fête d'anniversaire avant, ils s'étaient donc assurés qu'il n'oublierait jamais son seizième anniversaire.

Après avoir rencontré Billy Black, ou l'oncle Billy comme il avait demandé à être appelé, Harry avait maintenant la permission d'entré dans la réserve quand il le voulait. Ils étaient tous très gentils avec lui et lui faisaient se sentir comme chez lui là-bas. Seth et lui s'étaient bien entendu immédiatement et ils étaient en train de devenir les meilleurs amis. Seth était tout juste un an plus jeune que lui et ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Sam, Jacob et Paul étaient extrêmement protecteur envers lui, ils l'auraient probablement enveloppé dans du papier bulle s'il le leur avait permis. Il s'était dit qu'il irait à la réserve deux jours par semaine, en dépit du fait que Jasper n'était pas heureux de son choix.

« Promets-moi de faire attention. » Carlisle regarda son fils directement dans les yeux. Il savait que son fils avait tendance à ne pas établir de contact visuel s'il essayait de cacher quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas faire, ou pour éviter de consentir à quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire pour vous faire plaisir. Harry ne leur avait encore jamais menti, mais il était sûr qu'à ce moment-là il n'établira pas un contact visuel.

« Je promets. » Harry regarda son père dans les yeux, il savait ce que son père faisait. « Papa je ne veux pas de problèmes. Je veux juste leur rendre visite, puis revenir à la maison pour vous. Je ne veux plus jamais retourner à mon ancienne vie. » Harry se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de son père. « Tu es coincé avec moi pour toujours. »

Carlisle rit et tire sur les cheveux de son fils. « Je pense que je peux vivre avec ça. La maison est plus vivante depuis que tu es là. »

Harry renifla. « C'est parce qu'elle était plein de morts avant. »

« Petit insolent ! » Carlisle commença à chatouiller son fils.

Craint et riant, Harry essaya de se tortillé loin de son père, en lui criant d'arrêter.

« As-tu besoin d'être sauvé Harry. » Jasper était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte en souriant à son père et son compagnon.

« S-s-s'il te plait…m-mort ch-ch-chatouiller par un v-v-vampire. » Harry eut un petit rire fou.

Jasper s'approcha et ramassa son compagnon et l'emporta loin des doigts chatouilleur de son père.

« Mon héros. » cria Harry dramatiquement, jetant ses bras autour du cou de Jasper et planta un baiser mouiller sur sa joue.

Carlisle secoua la tête aux singeries de son fils en souriant. Il ne pouvait pas croire avec quelle facilité Harry acceptait Jasper. Il avait été inquiet que cela prenne des mois pour arriver là où ils en étaient.

« Donc, Docteur papa, vais-je vivre pour voir un autre jour ? » demanda Harry, encore détenu par son compagnon.

« Autre qu'une certaine déshydratation et d'avoir la langue bien pendue, tu vas parfaitement bien. » Carlisle ne trouvait rien d'anormal avec son fils, mais il remarquait qu'Harry n'avait pas pris de poids. Il avait suivi son état de santé depuis sa transformation et le poids et la taille d'Harry était les mêmes. Au vu de toute la nourriture que le soumis avait mangé tous les jours depuis sa transformation, il aurait dû au moins avoir gagné quelques kilos maintenant.

Jasper haussa un sourcil vers son père quand il sentit son inquiètude pour son compagnon venant de lui.

Carlisle sourit et secoua la tête. Il parlerait à Jasper à ce sujet après qu'Harry soit partit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter, mais il se demandait si Harry avait cessé de se développé. Ils ne savaient pas encore tout ce que le venin avait fait pendant la transformation et ils ne savaient pas s'il était immortel ou non.

« Allez, Jake est ici et il est presque l'heure d'y aller. » dit Jasper, accroché fermement à son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas lâcher Harry, il ne serait pas en sécurité là-bas et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Harry d'entrer en contact avec lui s'il en avait besoin. Il avait remplacé son téléphone, mais Harry avait dit que l'électronique ne fonctionnait pas en présence de magie. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il était heureux que le chien aille avec lui. Il y serait allé lui-même, mais il ne pouvait pas à cause du parrain loup-garou d'Harry.

Jasper mis Harry à côté de Jacob, riant de la différence de taille. Jacob ressemblait à un géant à côté de son petit compagnon. « Protège-le de ta vie. » grogna-t-il. « Tu dois rester avec lui tout le temps même la nuit. Rappelles-toi, Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'il est un soumis. » Ils avaient expliqué aux métamorphes qu'Harry était un porteur et ce que cela signifiait. Depuis, es loups étaient encore plus protecteurs envers lui maintenant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne lui arrivera sous ma surveillance. » Jacob adorait son petit cousin, il ne laisserait personne s'approcher près de lui s'il le sentait comme une potentielle menace.

« Je vais bien Jaz, s'il te plait ne t'inquiète pas. »

Jasper tira son compagnon dans ses bras et l'étreint. « Tu comptes plus pour moi que toute autre chose dans ce monde, je vais m'inquiéter chaque seconde jusqu'à que tu sois de retour en sécurité ici. »

Harry enfouit son visage dans la chemise de son compagnon, cachant ses larmes. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que quelqu'un l'aimait autant que Jasper et sa famille. D'autres pourraient penser qu'il était fou de pardonner Jasper pour le viol, mais il était déjà tombé amoureux de son compagnon. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Jasper pendant le viol, mais il ne pouvait pas placer le visage de Jasper sur le monstre qui l'avait violé. Quand il imaginait son violeur, il imaginait un démon avec des rangées de dents pointues, des yeux de braises et des cornes pousser hors de sa tête.

Carlisle se racla la gorge. « C'est l'heure. »

Harry recula de Jasper et s'essuya les yeux. Marchant autour de la salle, il donna à chacun un câlin. Il allait seulement être absent pendant deux semaines, mais il avait l'impression que cela allait être plus. S'arrêtant devant Edward, il passa plus de temps à l'étreindre que le reste. Il ne se sentait en bonne forme d'être séparé d'Edward. Dès le début de sa transformation, Edward avait été avec lui.

Esme lui tendit un grand thermos. « Il devrait y avoir suffisamment de sang pour durer deux semaines. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui va cuisiner pour toi ? » Elle était inquiète pour son petit garçon affamé. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui aimait la nourriture comme Harry. Elle souhaitait donc trouver quelque chose qui lui conviendrait parfaitement ce qui excluait, bien évidemment, la nourriture de l'avion.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y aura quelqu'un, sinon, je peux cuisiner pour moi et Jake. Ne t'inquiète pas maman, on ne va pas mourir de faim. »

Carlisle prit Jacob de côté et lui remis une enveloppe. « Il y a une carte de crédit avec solde illimité et dix mille dollars en espèces. Utilisez-le cependant quand vous en avez besoin, achetez de la nourriture, des cadeaux, des vêtements, mais garde les sur toi en tout temps, en cas d'urgence. Si quelque chose arrive, attrape Harry et courez. Il a un portoloin qui vous ramènera tous les deux ici, mais au cas où quelque chose arrive, vous aurez l'argent comme soutient. »

Jacob déglutit, il n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent de sa vie.

« Jacob, cet argent n'est pas seulement pour les dépenses d'Harry, c'est aussi pour toi. Si tu vois quelque chose que tu veux, achète-le. » Carlisle savait que les familles vivant à la réserve n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Ils en avaient facilement assez, mais ils n'avaient pas d'argent pour juste sortir et acheter des choses qu'ils voulaient.

« J-je ne peux pas… »

« Jake, comme tu l'a dit à Harry…tu es de la famille. Tu es le cousin de mon fils, alors cela fait de toi ma famille. Ce sera probablement la seule fois où tu iras en Angleterre, achète-toi quelques souvenirs. »

Jacob rit, les Cullen ne cesseront-ils jamais de le surprendre ? « Je vous remercie monsieur. C'est très aimable à vous. »

« Prend soin de mon fils, il est en danger là-bas. » dit Carlisle sérieusement.

« Il sera en sécurité avec moi. » rassura Jacob.

Jasper attrapa Harry pour un dernier câlin. « Rentre vite à la maison. »

Harry embrassa Jasper sur la joue puis fit un pas en direction de Jacob. « Touche le bracelet Jake. » il renifla, regardant toujours son compagnon. « Hybride. » dit-il dès que Jake fut prêt. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient partis. Harry ne pensait pas que ce départ serait si difficile.

***HP***

« Bon, tout le monde, n'oublions pas le plan. Nous devons trouver Harry et le ramener ici sans être vu. » Dumbledore était assis à la tête de la table encombrée du Square Grimmaurd. La cuisine était pleine des membres de l'Ordre qui voulaient aider Harry. Il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il était un porteur, juste qu'il était mis en danger par le ministre.

« Vous avez vos nouvelles versions améliorées de Dung Bomb des garçons ou comme vous les appelez les, ''Que Diable Est Cette Odeur De Bombe d'après Weasley ?'' » demanda Sirius en fixant la paire de têtes rousse malicieuse. (NT : J'ai laissé Dung Bomb en anglais, parce que Bombe de bouse c'est pas très classe….non ?)

« Pensez-vous… » Commença Fred.

« Que nous sommes… » Ajouta George.

« Des amateurs. » terminèrent tous deux en même temps.

Sirius rit, ces deux-là aurait pu donner du fil à retordre aux Maraudeurs. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans leur boutique, aidant à développer de nouvelles farces. Lorsque vous travaillez avec les jumeaux, il n'y avait jamais un moment d'ennui.

« Rappelez-vous les garçons, ne déclenchez pas les bombes avant 13h50. » Les deux garçons sourirent à Dumbledore. Ils avaient toujours voulu faire exploser une charge de Dung Bomb sur Diagon Ally et maintenant ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre l'un de leurs rêves.

« Harry ne sait pas que le ministre le veut, il ne se méfiera pas s'il l'attrape avant nous. Nous devons l'amener par cheminette du Chaudron Baveur puis au Terrier, à partir de là, il pourra venir ici par cheminette en toute sécurité. » Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin d'autant de membres de l'Ordre pour récupérer Harry, mais il espérait qu'avec tant de gens, et l'avantage des Dung Bomb fera qu'Harry pourra disparaitre dans la masse.

« Rapporte notre chiot en sécurité à la maison. » dit Remus, se penchant vers Sirius. La nuit dernière avait été la pleine lune et il était en trop mauvais état pour aller chercher Harry avec eux.

« Je prie juste pour qu'il se présente Moony. Que faire si quelqu'un a déjà découvert ce qu'il est et lui a fait du mal tout ce temps ? »

« Il se montrera, ais la foi. » Remus embrassa doucement son compagnon sur les lèvres. Il pria pour qu'il ait raison à propos d'Harry.

***HP***

Jacob jura quand ses pieds percutèrent douloureusement le sol. Il serait resté debout si un petit corps ne l'avait pas percuté, les envoyant tous deux s'écraser sur le sol.

Harry grogna et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête tournait follement et il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. L'atterrissage aurait été vraiment mauvais s'il n'avait pas atterrit sur quelque chose de mou. « Je déteste ces putains de portoloin. »

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi. »

Harry ouvrit sèchement les yeux quand son doux point d'atterrissage grogna. Ricanant, il se retira de Jacob et s'étendit à côté de lui. « Désolé, mais je te remercie pour avoir amortie ma chute. Tu es incroyablement chaux et confortable comme atterrissage. »

Jacob se souleva sur ses coudes et regarda son petit cousin. « Je suis content de pouvoir t'offrir mon corps. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Ne laisse pas Jasper t'entendre dire cela. »

Jacob se leva et offrit sa main à Harry. « Hey, tu vas bien ? Tu es assez pâle. » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Avec une main tremblante, Harry saisit la main de Jacob et laissa le grand métamorphe l'aider. « Ouais, je ne gère pas très bien les transports sorcier. »

« Je dois admettre que c'était horrible. » Jacob n'avait jamais senti une chose comme ça avant. Il pensait qu'il avait été gâté la première fois qu'il s'était transformé, mais ce fut cent fois pire.

Ignorant sa tête qui tournait, Harry serra la main de Jacob et examina le bâtiment abandonné dans lequel le portoloin les avait laissés tombé. Avec l'accord de Sanguine, ils avaient atterries dans un bâtiment qu'il possédait et utilisait quand il avait besoin de se déplacer en portoloin à Londres ou à Diagon Ally. Le bâtiment était à seulement deux pâtés de maisons du Chaudron Baveur.

Harry se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur toujours main dans la main avec Jacob. Il se sentait plus en sécurité avec Jacob près de lui. L'histoire dont avait parlé Sanguine sur les porteurs le hantait encore. Il avait des cauchemars sur le fait d'être kidnappé et vendu à Voldemort. Quelque fois Edward ou Jasper avait dû le réveiller parce qu'il criait et pleurait. Evidemment il ne pouvait être vendu à Voldemort vu que face de serpent était mort, mais il restait hanté ses cauchemars.

Jacob essaya de ne pas rester tout le temps bouche bée, mais il n'avait jamais été dans une grande ville avant. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était à Londres et sur le point de rencontrer un groupe de sorciers et un vrai loup-garou.

Harry s'arrêta en face du Chaudron Baveur. « Peux-tu le voir ? » demanda-t-il à Jake, curieux de savoir s'il avait assez de magie en lui pour le voir.

« Voir quoi ? » demanda Jacob, suivant le regard d'Harry. « Je vois une librairie, un magasin de disque et un petit pub sale. Allons-nous dans l'un d'eux ? »

Harry sourit à Jacob. « Nous allons au pub. Voilà le Chaudron Baveur et les gens sans magie ne peuvent le voir. »

« Alors pourquoi puis-je le voir ? » Jacob n'était pas très impressionné par le pub sale, il aurait pensé que les gens avec la magie à leur disposition auraient gardé leur place un peu plus propre et entretenu.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit le jour de notre rencontre, vous avez la magie en vous. C'est la magie qui vous permet de vous transformer en loup. »

« Eh bien, votre magie est plus cool que la mienne. » Jacob fit la moue.

Harry sortit son téléphone et envoya un texto à Jasper pour lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient arrivé. Une fois qu'ils mettraient les pieds dans le Chadron Baveur, son téléphone ne fonctionnerait plus. « Il est presque deux heures, allons-y. »

Se tenant toujours les mains avec Jacob, Harry traversa la rue et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur.

***HP***

Sirius était assis en dehors du Chaudron Baveur habillé comme un homme moldu sans-abri. Il regardait de l'autre côté de la rue où se trouvait son filleul. Il avait failli ne pas reconnaitre son chiot dans un premier temps. Harry était habillé avec des habits couteux semblant avoir été fait sur mesure. Il était plus pâle que ce dont il se souvenait, mais il n'avait jamais vu son chiot l'air si heureux et en bonne santé. Ses cheveux étaient plus long et n'allait plus dans des millions de différentes directions, et il manquait ses si célèbres lunettes. Harry avait changé, il avait l'air plus petit et féminin et était absolument à couper le souffle.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi penser du grand adolescent bronzé auquel son chiot était joyeusement accroché. Le garçon donnait l'allure d'un nain à son petit chiot et on pouvait facilement voir ses muscles saillants sous son t-shirt bien ajusté. Le garçon semblait prendre soin de son filleul, mais il n'aimait toujours pas ça. Harry était doux et innocent et d'après lui, trop jeune pour être dans une relation.

« Comment fait-on pour commettre un méfait ? » demanda Sirius quand Harry et le mec musclé, guidé par son chiot arrivèrent près de lui.

Harry se figea avec sa main sur la poignée de la porte du Chaudron Baveur et fixa le sans-abri crasseux qui était appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte en feuilletant un journal. L'homme portait de vieux vêtements sales qui étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits et un grand chapeau qui couvrait ses cheveux et la moitié de son visage. L'homme inclina la tête en arrière et lui sourit, lui permettant d'avoir un bon aperçu de ses yeux gris- bleu familiers.

« Eh bien c'est facile. » dit doucement Harry. « Ils devraient simplement jurer solennellement que leurs intentions sont mauvaises. »

Sirius laissa tomber le journal et ouvrit grand les bras pour son chiot. « J'étais si inquiet pour toi chiot. »

Harry lâcha la main de Jacob et se jeta vers son parrain. « Tu m'a manqué Siri. » pleura-t-il dans la poitrine de l'homme.

« Tu m'a manqué aussi chiot. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois parti comme ça et sans me dire où tu allais. As-tu une idée de comment j'ai eu peur ? »

« M'pardon, je ne voulais pas que Dumbledore me force à retourner chez les Dursley. Tu ne sais pas comment ils sont méchant Siri. » Harry essayait de cacher ses larmes roses de son parrain.

Sirius tira son chiot plus près de sa poitrine et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux de jais. « Nous en discuterons quand nous seront sains et saufs au Square Grimmaurd. Pour le moment, je veux que tu rentres. Pourquoi es-tu congelé ? » C'était l'été, son chiot ne devrait pas être si froid.

Harry haussa les épaules, souriant à son parrain.

Sirius fixa le garçon qui accompagnait son chiot. Honnêtement, cela ne devait pas être sain d'avoir autant de muscles. « Merci d'avoir ramené mon chiot, mais vous n'êtes plus nécessaires. » Sirius fit un mouvement avec ses mains comme pour chasser le garçon souriant.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas partir. J'ai pour ordres spécifiques de ne pas laisser Harry hors de ma vue » Sourit Jacob.

Harry recula de Sirius et le frappa légèrement sur le bras. « Sois gentil Siri, il est ton cousin. »

Sirius grogna, il ne savait pas de quoi Harry parlait, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le comprendre. Il devait amener son chiot loin avant qu'il ne soit vu. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'emmener ce gamin dans sa maison, mais il vit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Que diable est cette odeur ? » Jacob claqua sa main sur son nez et recula de la porte, tirant Harry des bras de son parrain vers lui.

« Écoute Harry, je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer, mais c'est dangereux pour toi. » Sirius sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur eux trois qui bloquerait l'odeur des Dung Bombs. C'était un sort spécial que les jumeaux avaient créés pour ploqué la puanteur. Pas même un charme de tête en bulle ne saurait vous sauvez de l'odeur.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce qui ne va... »

« Pas maintenant chiot, il faut se rendre à la cheminée. Tiens-toi entre moi et...Thor. » Sirius fixa le garçon anormalement grand. « Essaie de ne laisser personne te voir. » Sirius ôta son chapeau et le posa sur la tête de son filleul. « Lorsque te arrivera à la cheminée, appelle le Terrier, je vais aider musclor. »

« Sirius soit gentil. Jacob est ton cousin...en quelque sorte. » Gronda Harry.

Sirius regarda le garçon et renifla. « Il ne me ressemble en rien. Je suis bien plus beau que lui. Allez chiot. Garde la tête vers le bas et quoi que tu fais, ne t'arrêtes pas. Même si quelqu'un appelle ton nom, ne regarde pas et ne t'arrête pas. »

Sirius enroula son bras autour d'Harry et tira l'autre garçon qui était collé de l'autre côté d'Harry. En ouvrant la porte, il y introduit rapidement Harry et se dirigea droit vers la cheminée. Il fut soulagé de voir que les seuls à être resté dans le pub étaient membres de l'Ordre, même Tom n'était pas là.

Jacob aurait paniqué quand Harry entra dans la cheminée si Harry ne l'avait pas prévenu à l'avance à propos des voyages par cheminette. Il n'aimait pas qu'Harry aille seul et il n'était pas exciter d'essayer lui-même.

Harry hésita avant d'appeler le Terrier. Il était inquiet que Jacob utilise la cheminette pour la première fois sans lui.

«Allez chiot ! Je te promets que je ne perdrai pas le grand gars. » Dit Sirius en donnant un joyeux coup de poing dans le bras du garçon. Eh bien, il essayait de rester amical pour tranquillisé Harry, mais il s'était assuré que le garçon sente son coup. Malheureusement pour lui, frapper dans le bras du garçon revenait à frapper dans un mur de brique.

Jacob rit en voyant disparaître son cousin. « Comment va votre main...petit gars ? » sourit-il à l'homme qui avait évidemment mal.

Sirius se frottait rapidement les doigts sur lesquels se formaient déjà des ecchymoses. « Putain, as-tu volé tous ces muscles ? »

« Emmenez-moi à Harry ! » grogna Jacob, n'aimant pas avoir le soumis hors de sa vue.

« Bien. » Sirius poussa le garçon dans la cheminée et le serra à ses côtés. D'où venait ce gars beaucoup plus grand que lui ? Il se sentait comme un petit enfant à côté de lui. « Gardez vos bras serré dedans, je ne voudrai pas que vous détruisiez la cheminée. » Le corps de ce putain de garçon était construit comme un tank.

***HP***

Harry vola hors de la cheminée et se serait écrasé tête la première sur le sol si une paire de bras pâle plein de tâches des rousseurs n'avait pas été prêt à l'attraper.

« Tu n'apprendras jamais, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry se tourna dans les bras qui le tenaient, pour voir Ron son meilleur ami lui souriant. « Hey Ron, ne serais-tu pas plus grand ? » Ron devait faire près de d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

« Peut-être. » Ron rit. « Je vois que tu n'as pas grandi du tout. Je pense que Ginny est maintenant plus grande que toi. »

Harry grogna et repoussa Ron. « Pense. » murmura-t-il. S'éloignant de la cheminée, il attendit que Jacob et Sirius arrive.

Jacob sortit de la cheminée plein de suie et toussant. « Eh bien, au mois ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que le portoloin. »

Riant, Harry aida à brosser la suie du grand métamorphe. « Pas juste, tu n'es pas tombé en sortant de la cheminée. Je tombe toujours. »

« Chiot, le seul moyen de transport sorcier qui ne te fait pas tombé face sur le sol, est le balai. » rit Sirius.

« Hey, c'est…c'est…totalement vrai. » dit Harry en rougissant.

« Chiot, qui est ce garçon anormalement grand ? Est-ce lui qui t'a enlevé ? » Sirius tira son filleul loin du garçon et pointa sa baguette sur celui-ci.

Harry éloigna d'une tape les mains de Sirius et se mit entre Jacob et la baguette. « Sirius, range ta baguette. » ordonna-t-il. « Je n'ai pas été kidnappé. J'y suis allé volontairement et je vous ai envoyé un hibou vous l'expliquant. »

« Comment aurais-tu pu partir avec lui ? Tu ne le connaissais même pas. » Sirius essayait de maitriser sa colère, mais il avait passé près de deux mois inquiet à mort pour son chiot.

« Sirius, je ne suis pas parti avec lui. Je l'ai rencontré dans ma nouvelle maison, et il vaut mieux être gentil avec lui, il est ton cousin. » Harry tendit la main derrière lui et saisit la main de Jacob.

« Tous mes cousins sont des femmes. » cassa Sirius. « Harry éloigne toi de lui, il pourrait être dangereux. »

Jacob grogna. « Vous ne savez pas comme je suis dangereux. » Les yeux de Jacob commencèrent à tourner vers l'ambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! » Sirius attrapa Harry et le tira loin de la créature.

« Bon sang, arrêtez-vous tous les deux ! » Hurla Harry, essayant de revenir entre les deux hommes avant que ne commence un combat. Jacob était à une seconde de perdre le contrôle de son loup.

«Harry vient ici. » ordonna Mme Weasley, en regardant craintivement le garçon inconnu.

Harry regarda la salle choqué, il n'avait pas remarqué quand tout le monde était arrivé. La salle était maintenant pleine de Weasley, Hermione et Dumbledore souriant étaient également présents.

Harry ignora Mme Weasley et plaça sa main sur la baguette de son parrain. « Sirius, je voudrais te présenté Jacob Black, le fils de Billy Black. »

Sirius baissa lentement sa baguette. « Billy, comme le petit Billy d'Amérique ? »

Jacob grogna. « Mon père n'est pas si petit, mais oui, je suis le fils de Billy. »

« Fils de pute. » sourit Sirius en empochant sa baguette. « Je n'ai pas vu Billy depuis que j'ai commencé Poudlard. » Sirius regarda plus le garçon. « Avec quoi ton père te nourrit-il ? T'es putain d'énorme. »

« Ils sont tous énormes à la réserve. » Harry eut un petit rire. « Je dois lever les yeux pour chacun d'eux. »

« Ah mon pote. » interrompit Ron. « Tu dois lever les yeux pour le professeur Flitwik.

« Hey. » Harry poussa joyeusement Ron. « Je ne le fait pas. Je suis beaucoup plus grand que lui. »

« Il est le seul… »

« De Poudlard dont… »

« Tu sois plus grand. » Fred et George avait foncé et attrapé Harry au vol, le tournant en cercle.

Harry se cramponnait à George essayant de ne pas tomber malade. « S'il vous plait arrêtez. J'ai pris un portoloin et la cheminette, le tout en moins de quinze minutes, je suis sur le point de vomir sur toi. »

George déposa rapidement Harry, mais le retint jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se tenir debout par lui-même. « Tu es un peu pâle, tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry ne put qu'en rire. Regardant Jacob, il pouvait dire qu'il riait aussi. Bien sûr, il était plus pâle, il était à moitié vampire.

« Hey chiot, que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as beaucoup changé. » Sirius passa ses doigts dans ses plus long, et plus doux cheveux. « Pourquoi es-tu si froid et où sont tes lunettes ? »

Harry ne voulait vraiment pas leur dire qu'il avait été mordu, du moins pas encore. En raison du décalage horaire, il avait dû quitter Forks avant que le soleil ne soit même levé. Il était également affamé parce qu'il avait eu trop peur de manger quoi que ce soit avant d'utiliser le portoloin.

Comme s'il avait détecté qu'Harry était réticent à parler, Dumbledore prit la parole. « Pourquoi ne pas tous prendre la cheminette pour Grimmaurd ? Je suis sûr que Remus a hâte de te voir et Molly un festin à préparer pour ton anniversaire. Nous pourrions tous interroger Harry et son ami là-bas. »

Harry regarda craintivement vers Jacob, se mordant la lèvre. C'était le moment qu'il redoutait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de sa transformation. Il avait discuté avec Sam de la meilleure façon de gérer Remus si le loup sortait et l'attaquait. La nuit dernière était la pleine lune donc il savait que Moony allait être prêt de la surface. Remus ne serait pas capable de se transformer en Moony, mais Moony pourrait rendre Remus incroyablement fort et rapide. Il y avait même une chance pour que ses canines puissent s'allonger, avec ses ongles.

Sam avait conseillé Harry d'agir comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là sur la plage. Pas de contact avec les yeux, la gorge nu et gémir doucement. Espérons que Moony serait encore capable de reconnaitre Harry comme son chiot. Jacob ne devait pas intervenir, sauf si cela devenait absolument nécessaire. Si Jacob se transformait dans sa forme de loup alpha, alors cela pourrait causer un mouvement de panique de Remus, risquant de blesser Harry dans le processus.

« Chiot, tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme. » Demanda Sirius avec inquiétude.

« Ouais, j-je vais bien. » Harry fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour que tout le monde ne puissent les voir trembler. « P-pouquoi n'irais-tu pas en premier et j'irais avec Jacob. »

Sirius regarda Harry en essayant de le comprendre. « Harry qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

« R-rien, peut-on juste y aller avant que Remus ne commence à paniquer ? »

A contrecœur, Sirius prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans la cheminée.

« N'oublie pas de me rattraper. » appela rapidement Harry en donnant un faux sourire à son parrain.

Alors que tout le monde allait dans la cheminette pour le square Grimaurd, Harry se tourna vers Jacob et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. « Ne le laisse pas me tuer. » lui dit-il sachant que seul Jake était ici.

« Je t'ai cous', personne ne te fera de mal avec moi. »

***HP***

Une fois de plus, Harry tomba tête la première de la cheminée, mais fut rapidement retenu par son parrain. « Merci. » marmonna-t-il en cherchant Remus dans la salle. Il fut soulagé de voir que son autre parrain n'était pas dans la salle. La salle contenait, Hermione, Tonks, Moody, Snape, les Weasley et le professeur Dumbledore.

« Moony est dans la douche, mais il sera bientôt là. » dit Sirius, devinant qui il cherchait.

« Alors Harry, dit-nous comment tu es venu à rencontrer le jeune . » demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux brillant de couleurs vives.

« Oh euh, Jake vit dans la même ville que la famille avec laquelle je vis. »

« Pourquoi es-tu parti avec un inconnu ? » Ron fit la moue. « Tu aurais pu emménager avec moi au Terrier. Nous aurions pu avoir un été formidable ensemble. »

Harry regarda nerveusement le professeur Dumbledore. « Je-je craignais que le professeur Dumbledore ne me renvoie chez mes tuteurs. » répondit-il doucement.

L'éclat dans les yeux du directeur s'estompa. « Je dois te présenter mes excuses Harry. Si j'avais une idée… »

« Mais vous l'avait fait. » interrompit Harry en regardant le vieil homme. « Je vous ai dit combien ils étaient horrible avec moi, mais vous m'avez ignoré, insistant sur le fait que je devais y retourner pour ma propre sécurité. »

« Harry, tu dois comprendre… » Dumbledore fut interrompu par un grondement féroce venant de la porte.

Harry leva les yeux et le vert rencontra l'ambre. « Oh mon dieu…Moony s'il te plait. » dit-il les larmes roses tombant de ses yeux. Remus le regardait comme s'il était la personne la plus sale et dégoutante sur lequel il n'ait jamais posé les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Remus dans ses yeux.

« Remus ! » Hurla Sirius, choqué par le comportement de son compagnon.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Remus avait épinglé Harry contre le mur, la main autour de son cou.

Harry pencha la tête en arrière, ce qui donna l'accès complet à sa gorge au loup-garou. « S'il te plait, s'il te plait Moony, c'est moi. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, s'il te plait ne me tue pas. » Harry pleurait ouvertement maintenant, suppliant l'homme qu'il aimait de ne pas le tuer.

Les propres yeux de Jacob étaient ambre et il avait du mal à contrôler son loup. Son instinct lui hurlait de protéger le petit soumis…sa famille…un membre de sa meute.

Tout le monde avait les baguettes pointées sur Remus, mais ils étaient trop abasourdis pour réagir. Remus était le plus passif de chacun d'eux, pourquoi attaquerait-il Harry ?

« Non. » ordonna Dumbledore. « Les sorts que vous tirerez sur Remus ne l'affecterons pas, son loup le contrôle. Vous pourriez le mettre plus en colère et vos sorts pourraient frapper Harry. »

Harry pouvait sentir les griffes de Remus creuser dans son cou, faisant couler du sang. « Je suis toujours moi Moony. Je suis toujours ton chiot. S'il te plait, combat-le, s'il te plait. »

Harry cria quand Moony claqua sa tête dans le mur. « Pas mon chiot. » grogna-t-il.

Harry griffa le bras de Remus, essayant d'obtenir de l'oxygène. « S'il te plait, peux-tu me sentir ? » croassa-t-il.

Moony saisit une poignée de cheveux d'Harry et tira douloureusement en arrière. Avec un grondement, il enfonça son nez dans le doux cou et inspira profondément. « Vampire. » grogna-t-il.

« H-harry, j-juste Harry. » Les ténèbres commencèrent à brouiller la vision d'Harry. Moony coupait complètement l'oxygène. « J-je t'aime. » lui dit-il, succombant à l'obscurité.

Jacob ne pouvait plus se retenir. Avec un rugissement, il se transforma en grand loup roux et planta ses dents dans le bras du loup-garou, lui faisant faire tomber le faible soumis.

Entendre son chiot proclamer son amour pour lui avait donné à Remus la force de pousser Moony à l'arrière de son esprit. Cela n'avait pas été facile, Moony était assoiffé de sang. Au moment où il était sur le point de lâcher son chiot, des dents pointues s'enfoncèrent dans son bras, cassant l'os et déchirant les ligaments.

Dès que le loup-garou lâcha Harry, Jacob cracha son bras et s'accroupi sur Harry, hargneux envers tout le monde dans la salle.

Sirius courut vers Remus et l'éloigna du loup enragé et le plaqua au sol. Il voulait aussi prendre son chiot, mais il avait trop peur de se rapproché du loup. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi Moony attaquerait-il leur chiot ?

Remus luttait contre Moony pour le contrôle. Moony voulait combattre le loup alpha et tuer le vampire. Moony ne voulait pas entendre que le vampire était leur chiot. Il y avait un vampire dans son territoire et il devait l'éliminé.

« Sirius, masque son odeur. » lâcha Remus entre ses dents serrées. Moony était trop fort pour qu'il puisse le retenir si peu de temps après la pleine lune.

« Quoi ! »

« L'odeur d'Harry, masque-la…maintenant ! » Remus perdait contre Moony. « S'il te plait, avant que je ne le tue. » pria-t-il.

Dumbledore enjamba Remus et Sirius et agita sa baguette vers Harry, masquant son odeur. « Que se passe-t-il ? » ordonna-t-il.

Remus se laissa retomber sur Sirius, haletant. Heureusement Moony ne se battait plus pour le contrôle depuis que l'odeur du vampire avait disparu.

Remus saisit son bras mutilé et essaya d'arrêter le saignement. « Harry, il est…il est un vampire. »

L'enfer se propagea aux mots de Remus.

Jacob se retransforma, content qu'Harry ait jeté un sort sur lui qui lui permettait de se transformer sans déchirure. Il voulait arracher la tête du loup-garou, mais il avait besoin de voir Harry en premier. « Il n'est pas un vampire complet, salaud. » hurla-t-il en se penchant pour vérifier le pouls de son cousin. Il fut soulagé de constaté que le pouls de son cousin était fort, mais son cou était couvert d'ecchymoses. « Y at-il quelqu'un qui peut l'aider ? » rugit-il en regardant toutes les personnes qui étaient là debout, ébahis.

Severus Snape se leva et approcha de l'adolescent qui venait de se changer en loup géant. Il avait peur des loups depuis que Sirius avait essayé de lui faire une farce en le jetant dans la gueule de son loup-garou animal de compagnie. Lentement, il sortit sa baguette. « Je vais juste scanner sa gorge et sa tête. »

Jacob hocha la tête, soulagé que tout le monde dans la pièce ne soit pas une bande d'idiots. Debout, il dévisagea les amis et la famille choqué d'Harry. « Harry n'est pas un vampire complet, mais un hybride humain / vampire. Il a été attaqué et mordu au début de l'été. Si quelqu'un d'entre vous lui fait du mal, je l'emmènerai directement à la maison et que dieu vous aide si vous essayez de m'arrêter. »

Sirius se leva et approcha son filleul qui commençait lentement à se réveiller. « C-comment est-il ? »

« Il ira très bien, pas grâce à ton loup enragé. » ricana Severus. « Son cou et sa gorge vont lui faire mal pendant un certain temps et il va avoir un sacré mal de tête quand il se réveillera complètement. »

Gémissant, Harry essaya de se redresser, mais sa tête tournait et lui faisait trop mal. Roulant sur le côté, il regarda Remus tristement.

« Oh chiot s'il te plait pardonne-moi. J'essayai de lutter contre Moony, vraiment » Remus essaya d'aller vers Harry, mais il cessa lorsque le garçon commença à grogner, ses yeux tournant à l'ambre. Moony hurlait au défi, mais Remus le repoussa et se concentra sur son chiot.

Harry essaya de parler, mais la douleur dans son cou était trop forte. Chassant ses larmes, il tendit la main vers Jacob, à la recherche du réconfort du grand métamorphe.

Jacob se pencha et releva son petit cousin sur lui. Il se serait bien assis au sol avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas être dans une position vulnérable. Il avait besoin d'être préparé au cas où le loup-garou attaquerait de nouveau. La prochaine fois il ne regardera pas en espérant que cela se passe bien. Non, la prochaine fois il déchirerait le loup-garou en lambeaux avant qu'il n'est la chance d'être prête de son petit cousin.

Severus fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit flacon. « Potter, je crois que vous savez à quoi ça sert, après tout, vous détenez le record du plus de nombre de séjours dans l'infirmerie. »

Le sourire d'Harry était plus une grimace, mais il prit avec reconnaissance la potion contre la douleur de son professeur et l'avala rapidement. « Merci monsieur. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Mme Weasley approcha la paire avec une chaise et une bouteille de jus de citrouille. « Viens ici Harry, cela aidera ta gorge. »

Jacob prit le siège et s'assis avec Harry encore sur ses genoux. Harry sourit et prit le jus et prit soigneusement une gorgé, gémissant quand le jus frais apaisa sa gorge meurtrie. Il était heureux de ne pas voir sa famille avant deux semaines, ils seraient secoués s'ils voyaient sa gorge meurtrie.

Remus était toujours accroché à son bras blessé, mais son attention était à cent pour cent sur Harry. « Tu vas bien chiot. » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Non il ne va pas bien. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié vous avez failli l'étrangler à mort. » Grogna Jacob.

Remus baissa la tête de honte. « J'essayai de lutter contre Moony, je le faisait vraiment. S'il te plait, crois-moi chiot. »

« J-je te crois. » dit Harry, la voix un peu plus forte grâce à la potion contre la douleur et eu jus. « Ton bras ? » demanda-t-il en grimaçant vers la blessure.

« Ne t'inquiète pas chiot. Madame Pomfery est sur le chemin, elle me soignera quand elle sera là.

« Je pense que vous auriez besoin de commencer par le début. » dit Dumbledore en prenant un siège en face d'Harry. « D'abord je dois dire, c'était une assez impressionnante transformation. Métamorphe je présume ? »

« Merci. » dit Jacob. « Certains d'entre nous dans la tribu peuvent se changer en loup. Une fièvre nous prend quand il y a des vampires à proximité et nous nous transformons en loups afin que nous puissions protéger la tribu. »

« Incroyable, et vous n'avez pas envie de tuer notre Harry ici présent ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Son odeur nous rendent confus dans un premier temps, mais nous sommes tous très protecteur envers lui. » répondit Jacob en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry.

« Excellent, excellent. » Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains. C'était parfait, il n'aurait pas pu demander meilleur solution. Harry pourrait rester en Amérique avec les métamorphes et le protégé.

Harry regarda Sirius debout à côté de lui. « Me hais-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Merlin, pour quelle raison ? » demanda Sirius à genoux à côté de son chiot.

« Pour…pour être un vampire. »

Sirius se pinça l'arête du nez. « Chiot, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui me ferai te détéster. »

Harry regarda Remus, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. « Tu-tu me hais Remy ? »

Remus soupira, il voulait y aller et rassurer son chiot, mais il avait peur d'être trop près de lui. Moony rodait derrière son esprit encore agité qu'un vampire se soit introduit dans son territoire. « Harry, je t'aimerai toujours, tu es mon chiot. Je sais ce que sa fait d'être transformé en une créature contre sa volonté et d'ensuite être haï et craint à cause de cela. Je ne vais pas te mentir cependant, que tu sois un vampire complique les choses avec Moony. »

Harry laissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine, pleurant silencieusement. Il avait prié pour que Moony le sente et le reconnaisse encore comme son chiot. Il se sentait comme s'il avait perdu un oncle, Moony ne l'aimait pas.

« Harry, peux-tu nous dire ce qui est arrivé ? » l'incita gentiment Dumbledore, en essayant de détourner l'intention du garçon désemparé.

Harry haussa les épaules. En regardant autour, il remarqua que tout le monde le regardaient. Il avait prévu de voir la haine dans leurs yeux, mais ils le regardaient tous gentiment, en lui donnant des sourire rassurants. Il pensait qu'à coup sûr tout le monde le haïraient après ce qu'ils découvriraient. Il était maintenant une partie créature sombre, un buveur de sang. A cette pensé, son estomac gronda bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps.

« La nourriture d'abord. » ordonna Molly en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose à faire après avoir appris les nouvelles sur son pauvre Harry.

Jacob rit. « N'arrêtes-tu jamais de manger ? Tu pourrais sûrement me manger. »

« Tant que tu ne nous mange pas. » plaisanta George en faisant un clin d'œil à son petit frère.

Harry renifla. « Comme si je voudrais manger un truc aussi mou, quel idée l'rouquin. »

« Hey, je ressemble à cette description. » dit Fred faussement blesser.

« Je pense que la moitié de la salle ressemble à cette remarque. » Jacob se mit à rire, en regardant tous les roux. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de roux dans une même pièce avant. Forks n'avait pas beaucoup de roux et la réserve n'en avait pas.

Molly s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la cuisine. « Oh, Harry chéri, manges…manges-tu de la nourriture humaine ou du sang ? »

Harry rougit. « Nourriture humaine. » répondit-il. Harry éloigna la main de Jacob en la frappant quand il commença à lui piquer le côté. « Arrêtes ça. » Il savait ce que Jacob faisait, mais il ne voulait pas que quiconque sache.

« Harry, dit-lui. » dit Jacob en le piquant plus durement.

« Me dire quoi chéri ? »

Harry regarda Jake, ses grands yeux suppliants. « Laisse tomber Jacob. » lui dit-il.

Jacob soupira. « Harry aime un peu de sang animal avec sa nourriture. Sa mère lui en à donner assez pour durer deux semaines. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par mère ? » demanda Sirius pantois.

Harry se frotta la nuque. « Je-j'ai une famille maintenant Siri, et je les aime vraiment. »

« Mais… »

« Comment font-ils exactement pour obtenir du sang animal ? » demanda Remus, interrompant son compagnon avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à argumenter. Il était assis à la table maintenant que l'infirmière de l'école était enfin arriver et avait soigné son bras blessé. Il était en admiration devant le grand métamorphe. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un métamorphe avant et son loup était incroyablement impressionnant.

« Eh bien, vous voyez, ils sont…dessortesdevampires. » lâcha-t-il rapidement. « Vampires végétariens. » ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit que son parrain était sur le point d'exploser.

« Que diable Harry ? » Sirius était blanc comme une feuille de papier. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son chiot vivait avec des vampires tout ce temps.

Harry baissa les yeux et commença à jouer avec la chemise de Jacob. « Ils sont bons Siri. Ils me traitent comme personne ne m'a jamais traité auparavant. Ils m'aiment vraiment et veulent mon bonheur. »

« Sont-ils ceux qui t'ont mordu ? » grogna Remus. Moony ne pouvait plus sentir le vampire dans son chiot, mais il était confus parce que son chiot n'avait pas d'odeur. Pourtant, Moony voulait blesser quiconque blesserait son chiot.

Harry sursauta quand il entendit un peu de Moony venir de la voix de Remus. Sans établir un contact visuel avec quelqu'un, Harry secoua la tête négativement. Jacob ne savait même pas la vérité sur Jasper et l'attaque. « Cela s'est passé à ma première nuit de retour après que je sois rentré de Poudlard. » commença-t-il doucement. « Les Dursley m'avaient laissé et étaient parti en vacance. Je me suis réveillé d'un cauchemar et je ne voulais pas retourner dormir alors j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour au parc. Voilà quand je me suis fait attaqué et mordu. »

« Est-ce que vous me dîtes que vous avez survécu au venin sans la potion ? » Severus étudiait Harry comme s'il était un mystère qu'il fallait résoudre.

Harry hocha la tête. « Ça a été l'enfer. La douleur était atroce et je sais que je serai mort si ce n'était pas grâce à Edward et son père. Ils sont restés avec moi tout le temps, prenant soin de moi pendant la fièvre et les vomissements. Mon corps combattait le venin, donc pendant trois jours je l'ai vomi. »

« Mais, c'est impossible Harry. » Hermione prit la parole pour la première fois. « J'ai tout lu sur les vampires et la potion que Sanguine a inventé pour qu'il puisse être avec son âme sœur. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'un sorcier puisse survivre à la transformation sans elle. C'est physiquement impossible. »

Harry fixa Hermione longuement avec un regard sans expression. « Eh bien, manifestement, j'ai survécu. »

« Mais c'est impossible. » dit-elle encore, en regardant Harry.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire que c'est impossible lorsque vous regarder la preuve en face ? » cassa Jacob, n'aimant pas la stupide je-sais-tout. Comment pouvait-elle rester assise là, en disant que cela était impossible quand Harry en était la preuve vivante. Eh bien, vivant à moitié, la preuve.

Hermione se tint là, à regarder Jacob, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme un poisson.

« Sanguine a une théorie sur le pourquoi j'ai survécu à la transformation, mais je préfére ne pas en parler. » Harry sourit à Mme Weasley quand elle plaça deux plateaux avec de la nourriture en face de lui et Jacob.

« Laisse-moi te donner ta propre chaise Harry chéri. » Dit Molly affectueusement à Harry.

« Non. » Dit Jacob en rapprochant le soumis contre sa poitrine. « Il est en sécurité là où il est. » Il n'était pas prêt de laisser partit Harry de ses bras pour l'instant, pas après qu'il ait été blessé et qu'il ait failli mourir. Il ne savait pas s'il était immortel et ne prendrait aucun risque.

« Tu as rencontré Sanguine ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête en poussant la nourriture avec sa fourchette. La nourriture était bonne et il était affamé, mais il manquait un ingrédient important. «Il est un ami proche de mon papa. Il est venu rendre visite après ma transformation et est également venu à ma fête d'anniversaire hier. Il m'a donné un portoloin pour que je puisse venir. »

« Tu…tu as appelé ce vampire…papa ? » demanda doucement Sirius, le cœur se crispant douloureusement. Il voulait être un papa pour son chiot. Il était celui censé élever Harry. Il aimait Harry de tout son cœur.

Harry regarda tristement son parrain. « Je suis désolé Sirius. Je t'aime aussi, mais je considère Carlisle comme mon père et Esme comme ma mère. Ce sont des gens étonnants et ils m'aiment tellement. J-j'ai aussi deux frères et deux sœurs. Je vous aime toujours toi et Remus et je veux toujours que nous soyons une famille. »

« Il a même un Jasper. » Jacob fit un clin d'œil à un Harry rougissant.

Sirius s'effondra sur une chaise en face d'Harry et regarda fixement la vielle table en bois. Son chiot avait une famille, il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Être avec Harry était la seule chose qui lui avait fait traverser l'enfer qu'était Azkaban.

« Oh, dit le, qu'est-ce qu'un Jasper ? » demanda Fred en lorgnant le garçon aux yeux émeraude qui était rouge tomate. « Je suppose qu'il est très important si cela te fait si joliment rougir. »

Harry devint encore plus rouge si possible. « J-jasper et moi…Eh bien vous voyez, Jasper est…je suis son… »

« Oh bordel de merde. » Jacob se mit à rire. « Harry est le compagnon de Jasper. »

« Quoi ! » rugit Sirius, se levant si vite qu'il envoya son fauteuil prendre l'avion et percuté le mur.

« J-je suis le compagnon de Jasper, et il est le mien. »

« Oh merde alors ! Les vampires sont dangereux et sont des créatures des ténèbres. » Hurla Sirius en claquant ses mains sur la table.

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis Sirius. » grogna Remus en se levant également. « N'oublie pas que ton partenaire est une créature sombre et que ton filleul en est une à moitié. »

Harry grimaça, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un l'appelé une créature sombre.

Sirius soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Mais Moony, il ne peut pas avoir un compagnon…pas encore. C'est juste un bébé, un bébé innocent qui a besoin de protection. C'est déjà assez mauvais quand je pensais qu'Hercules était son compagnon. »

Harry eut un petit rire, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. « Tu…tu pensais que Jake et moi étions ensemble. »

« Je pense que je peux dire avec certitude, que nous pensions tous que vous étiez en couple. » sourit Dumbledore. Il était heureux qu'Harry est trouver un compagnon, une âme sœur. Maintenant, il devait planifier comment garder Harry en sécurité, protégé des mains du ministère. Le ministère serait furieux s'ils apprenaient qu'un porteur était avec une créature sombre. Ils voulaient garder les porteurs magiques et les lignées de sorciers sangs purs.

« Jake est mon cousin, pas mon petit-ami. » rit Harry.

« Compagnon, je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça…mais. » Les oreilles de Ron étaient aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Harry regarda nerveusement autour de lui, de peur que tout le monde soit dégouté qu'il soit gay. Comme avec les nouvelles au sujet de sa transformation, tout le monde lui souriaient de façon encourageante. « Je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchi à ma sexualité avant. » dit-il en rougissant. « Je ne suis pas prêt pour quelque chose de sérieux encore, mais je me soucie profondément de Jasper. »

« Et comment ce vampire te traites-t-il ? » demanda Sirius avec humeur. Il voulait être heureux pour son chiot, mais il était jaloux et blessé. Il avait prévu de partir avec Harry en Amérique, mais maintenant, il avait déjà une famille là-bas, il n'était plus nécessaire.

« Jasper le gâte comme jamais et voue un culte au sol sur lequel il marche. » cassa Jacob. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il prenait la défense d'un vampire. Qu'avait fait son petit cousin de lui ?

« Pardon. » marmonna Sirius, se sentant coupable de ses actes.

Harry continua à pousser sa nourriture, sentant une boule dans sa gorge. Il avait blessé son parrain en aimant une autre famille. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos au Cullen. Il les aimait, ils étaient sa famille.

« Eh bien, je pense que cela suffit pour ce soir. » proclama Dumbledore. « Je crois que nous avons un seizième anniversaire à célébrer. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour tout le monde, mais je voudrais bien un morceau de gâteau d'anniversaire. »

***HP***

Harry se glissa silencieusement an bas des marches qui craquent et se glissa lentement dans la cuisine. Dans une main, il avait un grand thermos et dans l'autre, il avait sa baguette éclairant son chemin. Il était trois heures du matin et il était affamé. Il avait essayé de manger le dîner et son gâteau d'anniversaire, c'était fade et sans saveur. Depuis sa transformation, chaque repas qu'il avait mangé contenait du sang. Il voulait désespérément ajouté du sang dans la casserole de rôti de Mm Weasley, mais il ne voulait pas la blesser…ou se montrer grossier.

Harry se détendit quand il trouva la cuisine vide. Enfin, il allait pouvoir remplir son ventre vide. Il avait tellement qu'il sentait qu'il pourrait s'évanouir. Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures depuis son dernier repas, depuis sa fête d'anniversaire avec sa famille à la maison à Forks.

Fouillant dans le frigo, il sourit quand il tomba sur un steak cru. Il était épais et juteux, et lui fit avoir l'eau à la bouche et grogné son estomac. Il n'avait jamais mangé un steak complètement cru avant, mais il était affamé et il avait l'air délicieux. Comme il n'y avait personne autour pour le voir, il saisit le steak et fila vers la table. Saisissant un petit bol, il versa une partie de son précieux sang dedans et jeta un sort de réchauffement dessus, ainsi que sur son steak. Coupa un petit morceau de steak, le trempa dans le sang et le mit dans sa bouche. Fermant les yeux, il gémit de plaisir. C'était de loin le meilleur steak qu'il n'avait jamais mangé. Lentement, en savourant chaque bouchée, il répéta le processus jusqu'à ce que cela soit complètement terminer. Les sourcils froncés, il regarda son assiette vide en souhaitant qu'il y en ait plus.

« Il y a un peu de gâteau d'anniversaire sur le comptoir. »

Harry se retourna si vite qu'il tomba de sa chaise et atterrie durement sur ses fesse.

Sirius rit. « Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre comment quelqu'un peut être si gracieux dans les airs, et pourtant un balourd totale sur le sol. »

« Sirius, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? » demanda Harry à bout de souffle, la main sur son cœur battant.

« Assez longtemps pour voir que tu apprécies notre petit déjeuner. »

« Je suis désolé. » Harry rougit, se sentant horrible d'avoir volé le steak.

Sirius leva la main. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y en a encore. Chiot, si tu as faim, tu peux manger ce que tu veux. Tu ne seras jamais affamé avec moi. »

Harry sourit timidement. « Merci. Je…j'avais un peu faim. »

« J'avais cru deviner. Avec tous les gémissements que tu faisais, j'avais peur d'ouvrir la porte. » Taquina Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à son chiot.

Harry eut un petit rire. « Désolé, c'était vraaaaaaiiiment bon. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai l'habitude de mangé un steak cru recouvert de sang, mais il m'est arrivé de grignoter quelque rats. Bien qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas bon goût.» Sirius saisit le gâteau sur le comptoir et deux assiettes. Choisissant de s'asseoir en face d'Harry, il coupa deux grandes tranches et en tendit une à son chiot.

Harry remercia son parrain et prit un morceau au triple chocolat. C'était correct, mais cela pourrait être mieux. Regardant avec envie son bol de sang, il soupira et prit une autre bouchée de gâteau. Avant qu'il ne puisse le mettre dans sa bouche, son parrain lui saisit la main et l'arrêta.

« N'ait pas honte d'aimer le sang chiot. Cela fait partie de qui tu es et tu ne devrais pas essayer de changer cela. Ce vieux Moony a également besoin de viande crue et de sang quand il approche de la pleine lune. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et regarda le sang. « Je ne voulais pas dégoûter les autres tout à l'heure, alors je n'en ai pas mangé. »

« Si ils n'aiment pas ça, eh bien c'est comme ça. C'est ta maison et tu as le droit de manger ce que tu veux. »

Gloussant, Harry plongea sa fourchette dans le sang puis la glissa dans sa bouche. « Oh mon dieu, c'est si bon. » La combinaison du sang et du triple chocolat étaient absolument pècheresse.

Sirius sourit à son chiot puis piqua dans sa propre tranche. Il appréciait le tête à tête avec son filleul.

Quand ils terminèrent tous deux leur tranche de gâteau, Sirius posa sa fourchette et regarda son chiot avec une expression sérieuse. « Harry, es-tu vraiment heureux en Amérique ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Plus heureux que ce je n'ai jamais été. »

Sirius ferma les yeux et soupira. « Je veux que tu restes en Amérique. Je veux que tu sois heureux et en sécurité et ta nouvelle pourra s'assuré de ça pour toi. »

Harry sourit tristement à son parrain. « Je voulais te dire que je ne voulais pas retourner à Poudlard. Je voulais rester en Amérique avec…les Cullen. »

Une expression douloureuse traversa le visage de Sirius, mais il essaya de la cacher rapidement. « Je suis content que tu es enfin obtenu la famille dont tu as toujours rêvé. Tu le mérites chiot. »

Une larme rose glissa sur la joue d'Harry. « Pas encore, je ne sais pas. Ma famille est incomplète, pas sans toi. Je te veux Siri, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Harry, tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. » Sirius se tendit à travers la table et attrapa les mains froides d'Harry dans les sienne. « Nous ne te l'avons pas dit plus tôt parce que nous ne voulions pas gâcher ta fête, mais le ministre Fudge te veux. Il exige d'effectuer des tests sur toi. »

Harry pâlit et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Si Fudge effectuait des tests sur lui, alors il découvrirait qu'il était un porteur. Il l'emmènerait…loin des Cullen…loin de ses nouveaux amis…loin de Jasper.

« …rry, allez Harry, reste avec moi. »

Harry baissa les yeux et fut surpris de trouvé Sirius à genoux sur le sol à côté de sa chaise.

« Ça va aller, tu m'as fait peur pendant une seconde. » dit Sirius en frottant dès mains jusqu'aux bras d'Harry.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me veut-il ? »

« Harry, il y a quelque chose que nous ne t'avons pas dit, quelque chose de très important. »

« Je sais. » dit doucement Harry, surprenant son parrain. « Sanguine m'a dit après ma transformation, il a deviné. »

« Tu…tu sais que tu es un porteur ? »

Harry sourit doucement. « Ouais, Sanguine nous a tout expliqué. »

Sirius lâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu. « Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi ce n'est plus sûr pour toi ici ? Pourquoi tu dois partir et ne plus jamais revenir ? L'Amérique n'est pas aussi médiévale dans leur façon de penser. Dumbledore a déjà parler au ministre de là-bas, il est prête à t'offrir l'asile. Tu seras autorisé à être avec ton compagnon là-bas. »

Harry souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, excité qu'il soit en sécurité en Amérique. « Viens avec moi à Forks. S'il te plait. » Supplia-t-il. « Tu vas odoré là-bas et Billy veux te voir. »

« Chiot, tu as une famille là-bas maintenant… »

« J'ai une famille ici aussi. » cria Harry. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir les deux ? Je vous aime toi et Remus. »

« Remus ne peut pas être près des vampires. » Sirius serra la main de son filleul. « Chiot, il ne peut pas être auprès de toi. » Sirius se détourna d'Harry, n'étant pas en mesure de supporter la douleur dans les yeux émeraude.

Harry commença à secouer la tête en sanglotant. « Non, il était bien après que Dumbledore ait masqué mon odeur. Il…il ne me ferait jamais de mal. »

Sirius posa doucement ses mains sur le visage d'Harry, des larmes dans les yeux. « Ce sort n'est pas à cent pour cent efficace chiot, il pourrait s'effacer à tout moment. Moony pourrait te tuer en un instant, avant que nous ne puissions réagir. »

« S'il te plait Siri. » pleura Harry. « Il…il »

« Il est parti chiot. » dit tristement Sirius. « Il ne voulait pas risquer de te blesser alors il est parti avec les Weasley. »

Harry pleurait tellement maintenant qu'il ne pouvait à peine respirer. Remus était parti, Remus était parti parce qu'il était devenu un monstre. Remus ne l'aimait plus. Sautant de sa chaise, il courut vers la poubelle juste à temps pour rejeter tout ce qu'il venait de manger.

Sirius frotta le dos de son filleul, en essayant de le réconforter. Il savait que les nouvelles du départ de Remus allaient bouleverser son chiot, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il devienne physiquement malade à cause de ça.

Essuyant sa bouche, Harry tomba à genoux se balançant d'avant en arrière alors qu'il pleurait.

« Ça va bien se passer chiot. Remus t'aimes toujours. »

« S'il te plait, s-s'il te plait, il doit y avoir qu-quelque chose que je peux faire, un m-moyen de faire que M-moony m'aime à nouveau. I-il n'y a pas une p-potion ou quelque chose…n-n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas perdre Remus, je ne veux pas te perdre t-toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me h-hais toi aussi. » Le visage d'Harry était taché de rose à cause de toutes les larmes et sa respiration était saccadé.

Sirius souleva Harry et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Assis sur le sol dur de la cuisine, il enlaça son chiot jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe endormi. Il avait essayé de le rassuré que tout allait bien se passé, mais Harry était trop bouleverser pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

***HP***

Jacob arpentait la maison à la recherche de son petit cousin. Il s'était réveillé en panique ce matin, quand il avait trouvé Harry manquant dans le lit de la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Ils ne devraient pas partager une chambre, mais il ne voulait pas laisser son cousin hors de sa vue, en particulier avec un loup-garou fou au-dessus de la tête.

« Relax mon grand, Harry est endormi dans le salon. Il a eu une nuit agitée. » Sirius était appuyé contre le mur en sirotant un grand café extra fort.

« Qu'est-il arrivé cette nuit ? » grogna Jacob. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu son cousin se lever et quitter la chambre.

« Il s'est levé cette nuit pour une collation de minuit. Il a eu une crise quand il a découvert que Remus était parti. »

« Bien, il est dangereux. » cassa Jacob passant son parent afin de pouvoir dénicher le petit soumis errant.

« Ne le réveille pas. » averti Sirius en suivant son cousin. « Remus n'est pas dangereux, il ne peut tout simplement faire autrement. Son loup n'est pas un chiot apprivoisé comme le vôtre, il n'a aucun contrôle sur son loup. »

« Il est toujours un danger pour Harry et je suis heureux qu'il soit parti. » Jacob regarda dans le salon, et se détendit enfin quand il vit son petit cousin dormir à poing fermés.

« Harry est diffèrent. » dit doucement Sirius en regardant son filleul.

Jacob sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Sirius le suivi. « Tu sais quelque chose. » accusa Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Jacob leva une bouteille brune qu'il avait tirée du réfrigérateur.

« Bière au beurre, cela te plaira. Si tu as faim, tu es foutu, je ne vaux rien en cuisine. »

Jacob fit sauter le capuchon et prit une gorgée de l'étrange boisson. C'était différent, mais pas mauvais. Saisissant une assiette, il se coupa un gros morceau de gâteau. « Harry a dit qu'il pouvait cuisiner pour nous. »

« Oui, il est un bon cuisinier et Molly passera pour aider aussi. Maintenant, dit-moi ce que tu sais au sujet de mon chiot. »

Jacob poussa le reste du gâteau dans sa bouche et s'essuya les mains sur sa chemise. « L'attaque était horrible, vraiment horrible. Harry n'a pas seulement été mordu par ce suceur de sang, il a été violé. »

Sirius essaya de dire quelque chosen mais sa voix ne fonctionnait plus.

« Lorsque les Cullen l'ont trouvé, il était en mauvais état et serait probablement mort sans leur aide. Je n'ai jamais aimé les Cullen avant Harry, mais ils sont bons pour lui et ils l'adorent. Harry nous a tout dit à propos de sa vie et je ne pense pas que vous les gars n'ayez jamais vu le vrai Harry. Avec les Cullen, il peut être lui-même et je pense que tu as finalement fait face à ton vrai filleul. » Expliqua Jacob.

Sirius était si choqué qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, même s'il essayait. Son précieux chiot avait traversé l'enfer depuis que ces parent était mort. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son chiot avait été violé. Quel genre de monstre viol un garçon innocent ? Il aurait dû être là pour le protéger…dès le début. Harry n'aurait jamais dû aller chez les Dursley en premier lieu.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que se salop est mort ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix mortellement calme.

« Non, mais si jamais je le trouve… »

« Hey. » marmonna Harry en titubant dans la cuisine. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et ses cheveux semblaient avoir été électrocutés.

« Eh bien, bonjour beauté. » taquina Jacob.

Sans reconnaitre Jacob, Harry grimpa sur ses genoux et posa sa tête sur la table. Il se sentait comme s'il avait été percuté par le Magicobus et si son estomac n'était pas déjà vide, il aurait la tête la première dans les toilettes en ce moment.

« Chiot, tu vas bien ? » demanda Sirius.

Harry ne leva pas les yeux mais il secoua la tête. « Je veux rentrer à la maison. » murmura-t-il, la voix sonnant petite et brisé.

Sirius se sentais comme si quelqu'un venait de faire un trou dans son cœur. « Mais tu viens d'arriver. »

Harry leva ses yeux plein de larmes vers son parrain. « Je ne dois pas être ici et c'est injuste pour Remus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Bien sûr que tu es le bienvenu ici. » Cassa Sirius.

Harry se pencha en arrière contre la poitrine de Jacob et soupira. « Siri, ça fait mal d'être ici et de te voir. Une fois que je serai parti, je ne reviendrai…jamais. Vous ne pourrez pas venir avec moi à Forks, et je ne peux pas rester ici pour les deux dernières semaines sachant que ce sera la dernière fois que je vous verrais toi et Remus. Remus, aussi, ne dois pas être mis à la porte de sa propre maison parce que son filleul est un monstre. »

« Merde Harry, tu n'es pas un monstre. » Hurla Sirius.

« N'y a-t-il rien que vous puissiez faire pour apprivoiser ce loup ? » demanda Jacob. « Vous avez toute cette magie en vous, il doit y avoir quelque chose. Qu'en est-il d'un sort, une potion, une amulette, il faut une solution. Harry a besoin de vous. »

Sirius passa la main sur son visage. Il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit, il se redressa en regardant son filleul. « Je-je ne sais pas. »

« S'il te plait Siri. » pleura Harry, les larmes tombant lentement sur ses joues pâles. « S'il te plait, essaie. Nous pouvons demander à Dumbledore, Rogue, Sanguine, je lirai même tous les livres de la bibliothèque des Black. Cherchons au moins un moyen qui fera que Moony ne veuille pas me tuer. A moins que…à moins que tu ne veuilles pas être avec moi. »

« Bien sûr que je veux être avec toi. Avant d'apprendre le fait que tu es un hybride, nous avions l'intention de te prendre avec nous et d'aller en Amérique. Nous allions enfin être une famille. » Confessa Sirius.

« Nous pouvons encore être une famille. » S'écria Harry, en essayant de ne pas avoir d'espoir. « Si nous pouvons trouver une solution, alors vous pourriez venir à Forks. Je pourrai vivre avec vous et les Cullen, nous pouvons être une famille. S'il te plait…s'il te plait dit oui Siri. »

« Chiot, je pourrai décrocher la lune pour être avec toi. »

Harry sauta de Jacob et couru vers son parrain, se jetant sur lui. « Merci, merci. Nous allons trouver un moyen, je le sais. »

« Donc, tu restes ? » demanda Sirius, heureux du visage souriant de son chiot.

« Oui bien sûr je vais rester. Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire. » Harry glissa de son parrain et commença à retirer de la nourriture du réfrigérateur et des placards. « D'abord je dois manger, je meurs de faim. »

« N'oublie pas ton cousin. » Jacob donna à Harry son regard de petit chiot triste.

« Et ton préférer, incroyablement beau parrain. » Sirius pris la technique de Jacob fit des yeux de chien battu à son filleul. « Mais je voudrais ma viande cuite et éviter le sang, merci. »

« Pareil pour moi. » ajouta rapidement Jacob.

Secouant la tête, souriant toujours d'une oreille à l'autre, Harry se mit rapidement à faire le petit déjeuner pour tous les trois. Il se sentait un million de fois mieux de savoir maintenant qu'il allait essayer de trouver une solution.

***HP***

Harry faisait nerveusement les cent pas devant la porte d'entrée. Il avait fallu être persuasif, mais Sirius avait finalement laissé Jacob allé vers le parc de l'autre côté de la rue pour qu'il puisse envoyer un message à Jasper, lui faisant savoir qu'il était encore en vie. Il savait que sa famille serait inquiète à son propos et il voulait calmer leurs esprits.

Tous les trois avaient passé l'après-midi à fouiller la bibliothèque des Black, essayant de trouver un moyen de contourner l'instinct naturel des loups-garous de tuer les vampires. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient eu aucun résultat, mais la bibliothèque des Black était immense. Il voulait demander de l'aide à Hermione, mais elle s'était un peu comporter comme une conne la nuit dernière. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait traité de cette façon, mais il espérait qu'elle serait plus agréable ce soir.

Les Weasley allaient bientôt arriver et Mme Weasley allait leur faire le dîner. Le professeur Dumbledore allait aussi venir et il espérait qu'il aurait une solution pour Remus. Il ne savait pas si Remus venait, mais il espérait.

« Est-ce que le message est passé ? » demanda Harry à Jacob qui venait d'arriver devant la porte.

« Oui, et puis-je dire que Jasper te manque ? » Jacob commença à faire des bruits d'étouffement.

« Arrête ça. » Harry, taquin, poussa Jacob. Bien sûr, le pousser ne fit même pas bouger le grand métamorphe.

« Je leur ai dit ce qui se passait et Carlisle va entrer en contact avec Sanguine. Il va lui dire de prendre contact avec Gandalf afin qu'il puisse l'amené ici. »

« Dumbledore, pas Gandalf. » Harry eut un petit rire.

« C'est la même chose pour moi. » sourit Jacob.

« Salut les gars. » dit timidement Ron, regardant jalousement Harry et son nouvel ami.

« Ron ! » appela Harry, surprenant son ami en lui donnant une accolade. « Heureux que tu sois enfin là. »

Ron rougit, se sentant coupable d'être jaloux d'Harry et son cousin. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait toute la journée ? »

« Rien d'extraordinaire. Nous essayons de trouver un moyen pour que Remus puisse être auprès de moi en toute sécurité. » Exposa Harry.

« Harry, tu es un vampire maintenant et les loups-garous détestent les vampires. » dit Hermione debout au fond de la salle.

« Merci d'énoncer une évidence. » ricana Jacob, haïssant vraiment la garce.

« Mione, ce n'ai pas une chose à dire. Harry est mal par rapport à Remus. » Dit Ron ne comprenant pas le comportement d'Hermione.

« Je pense simplement qu'il doit l'accepter. Il va seulement se faire encore plus de mal quand ils ne pourront trouver aucun moyen d'aider Remus. »

« Nous trouverons un moyen, je le sais. » commença fermement Harry. « L'ancienne Hermione m'aurait aidé à le chercher. Me détestes-tu ? Tu as quelque chose contre les vampires ? »

Hermione soupira. « Harry, je ne te déteste pas, mais je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi. Les vampires sont dangereux, ce sont des créatures des ténèbres. »

Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. « Merlin, tu as peur de moi. »

« Je n'ai pas peur, mais je suis désolé, tu es un vampire. »

« La moitié d'un vampire. » rappela Jacob. « Il est encore à moitié humain…contrairement à toi. »

« Merde, Mione, tu n'as pas peur de Remus et il est une créature des ténèbres. » dit Ron complètement sidéré.

« Eh bien, il est seulement dangereux pendant les pleines lune. N'est-ce pas ? » Dit sèchement Hermione. « Harry est dangereux tous les jours. Et s'il a envie de sang et nous vide ? Les vampires ne peuvent pas contrôler leur soif de sang. »

« Excusez-moi. » dit tristement Harry, les bras enrouler autour de lui et le menton sur la poitrine. Sans attendre une réponse, Harry couru hors de la salle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu n'es qu'une salope. » grogna Jacob, n'y croyant pas qu'il était en train de hurler sur une fille. « Pendant des semaines, Harry a dit à tout le monde à la réserve à propos de ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione. Je ne peux pas croire que la jeune fille qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Harry dans toutes ses difficultés l'abandonne simplement parce qu'il est une partie vampire. Harry n'a pas eu une goutte de sang humain depuis sa transformation. »

« Mais il a eu du sang, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Hermione, essayant de prouver son point de vue.

« Du sang animal, et il ne l'a même pas bu, il le mélange avec sa nourriture. » Secouant la tête, Jacob parti pour aller trouver son cousin.

Ron regarda Hermione, ne reconnaissant pas la fille dont il pensait être amoureux. « Je ne peux pas y croire Mione. Je pense qu'au lieu de revenir au Terrier ce soir, tu devrais rentrer chez toi par cheminette. Tu dois penser à la façon dont tu as blessé Harry. »

« Ron, il n'est pas notre Harry. » dit Hermione avec des larmes dans les yeux. « Il est un vampire. »

« Non, tu n'es plus ma Hermione. Harry est toujours mon Harry, et mon meilleur ami. » Ron sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione seules et en larmes.

***HP***

Harry poussait ses lasagnes dans son assiette, ignorant les regards de Sirius et Jacob. Il voulait du sang, mais il ne pouvait pas en prendre après ce qu'avait dit Hermione. Vraiment, il voulait juste rentrer à la maison où il pourrait être lui-même.

« Je vais parler avec Severus. » disait Dumbledore à Sirius. « Voir s'il connaitrait une potion qui vous aideraient pour Remus. Je vais aussi commencer à regarder dans certains de mes livres personnels. »

« Merci Monsieur le Directeur, nous apprécions l'aide. »

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour Harry. C'est ma faute si Harry a eu une enfance horrible, je ferai en sorte qu'il obtienne la famille qu'il mérite. »

Harry claqua sa fourchette et regarda Dumbledore. « Alors maintenant, vous vous souciez de mon bonheur. »

Dumbledore regarda Harry tristement. « Il était dans ton intérêt d'être avec ta tante et ton oncle. »

Harry renifla. « Mon intérêt vous dites. Donc il était dans mon intérêt d'être enfermé dans un placard pendant des jours à la suite ? Que je ne sache pas quand l'oncle Vernon allait fouetter mon dos jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de peau ? Etait-ce dans mon meilleur intérêt ? Peut-être les moments où il me tenait la main sur la plaque chaude parce que j'avais brûlé la nourriture. Vraiment, un enfant de six en devrait savoir comment faire cuire un repas complet après tout. »

« Harry. » dit sèchement Hermione. « Tu sais que… »

« Fermes-là, Hermione. » hurla Harry, en ayant assez de son ex-meilleure amie. « Tu ne sais rien de ma vie. Tu as eu la vie parfaite avec les parents parfaits. Tu auras droit à une opinion après avoir passé quinze ans a être battu et affamés. »

« Tu étais plus en sécurité… »

Harry coupa rapidement le directeur. « Oui, j'étais plus en sécurité chez mes tuteurs que dans les mains du ministère. Peut-être, peut-être pas. D'après ce que je comprends, j'aurai été pris en charge, élevé dans le luxe. Je sais juste que ma vie n'aurait pas dû être comme ça. Ouais, j'aurai été élevé à être le parfait petit soumis, mais je ne connais pas mieux. J'aurais été nourris, eu une chambre, des vêtements qui me vont, et une famille. »

« Ta vie aurait été dictée pour toi, est-ce ce que tu aurais voulu ? » demanda doucement Dumbledore.

« Bien sûre que non, mais je ne voulais pas non plus servir de sac de boxe à mon oncle. Vous auriez pu m'envoyer en Amérique, quelque part où j'aurai été en sécurité. » Harry haletait après tous ses cris. « Vous auriez pu laisser Remus m'élever en Amérique, il m'aurait aimé. »

« Tu as raison Harry. J'ai échoué, et pour cela, je suis profondément désolé. A l'époque, je pensais que je faisais ce qui était le mieux pour toi. Vos parents m'ont demandé de te protéger et de te garder hors des mains du ministère. » Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux humides.

Harry s'affala dans son fauteuil, toute sa colère envolé. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous crié dessus. »

Hermione se leva, montrant Harry du doigt. « Tu…tu es un soumis, un porteur n'est-ce pas ? Cela prend tout son sens aujourd'hui. »

Harry pâlit, il ne voulait pas lâcher ça. « S'il te plait Hermione, ne le dit à personne. Le ministère me prendrait et m'enchérirait pour faire de moi une poulinière. »

« Ce qui a été révéler ici, n'ira pas plus loin. N'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? » Dit Dumbledore, ne demandant pas vraiment, mais ordonnant.

Lentement, Hermione hocha la tête. « Je-je ne dirai r-rien. »

« Nous nous en étions déjà douté. » Mr Weasley se leva et fit une pression rassurante sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Nous ne dirons à personne que tu es un porteur Harry. Ton secret est en sécurité avec nous. »

Molly se leva et passa ses bras autour du petit garçon. « Nous t'aimons Harry. La façon dont le ministère traite les porteurs et barbare et nous ne laisserons jamais cela ce produire pour toi. Tu as été béni par la magie Harry. »

« Un vampire… »

« Et un porteur… »

« Absolument génial. » dirent Fred et George en chœur.

« Je promets de ne rien dire non plus Harry. » dit Ginny en rougissant. Même si elle ne pourrait jamais être avec Harry, elle avait toujours le béguin pour lui.

« Eh bien, cela règle cela. Ton secret est bien garder Harry. Tout le monde dans cette salle se soucie de toi et ne diront jamais au ministère à propos de toi. » Dit finalement Dumbledore.

Sirius se leva et alla vers le comptoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retourna à la table et plaça un bol en face de son filleul. « Tu as besoin de manger chiot. Je pense que tout le monde vient de prouver qu'ils se soucient de toi, peu importe ce que tu es, de ce que tu manges. »

Harry timidement regarda autour de la table, balayant rapidement le regard d'Hermione remplie de dégout et de peur. « Ê-êtes-vous sûr ? » murmura-t-il.

« Le sang, c'est la nouvelle vogue. » George fit un clin d'œil.

« Ouais, j'ai entendu que tous les enfants cool en prennent. » rit Ron.

Harry sourit à ses amis, reconnaissant qu'ils soient si bons et compréhensifs


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello ~ Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

 _A partir de maintenant j'espace encore d'une semaine la date de publication (ou même un peu plus) Je ne peux vraiment pas faire de bon boulot si je me dépêche autant et la je suis vraiment speed a cause des études à côté, puis le prochain chapitre sera assez long ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Je remercie ma bêta yuzu19 pour son travaille et aussi lucie227 qui m'aide assez souvent quand je bloque dans la traduction, bizz' a toute les deux ! ;)_

* * *

Chapitre : 10

Harry se leva du lit et sprinta vers la salle de bain. Plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, il arriva aux toilettes justes à temps pour vomir les lasagnes de la nuit dernière. Tirant la chasse d'eau, il posa sa tête sur le siège de porcelaine froide, tremblant. Ces vomissements devenaient ridicules. Il était malade chaque matin depuis deux semaines maintenant.

Jacob se tenait devant la porte, habillé de seulement un short en regardant son petit cousin avec inquiétude. « Harry, tu vas bien ? »

Hochant la tête, Harry se redressa et trébucha vers l'évier. Saisissant sa brosse à dent, il brossa rapidement ses dents pour ce débarrassé du goût horrible de vomi. « Oui, ce n'est rien Jake. » Harry ce regarda dans le miroir, soupirant quand il vit que des cernes ce formaient sous ses yeux et qu'il avait l'air encore plus pâle.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu es sûr ? » Jacob se déplaça dans la salle de bain et posa sa main sur le front de son cousin pour vérifier sa température.

Harry se pencha vers le contact, appréciant le sentiment d'être proche de quelqu'un. Il avait l'habitude d'être terrifié par le toucher, mais les Cullen lui avaient montré que le toucher pouvait être une chose merveilleuse. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il se blottissait contre Edward ou Emmett et Jasper récemment. En tant que soumis, il avait naturellement envie d'affection, en particulier de son compagnon. Il n'avait également plus eu de contact depuis si longtemps que son corps s'en languissait.

« J'en suis sûr Jake. Juste quelque chose qui n'est pas passé. »

Jacob fronça les sourcils ne savant pas s'il le croyait ou non. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet maintenant, mais maintenant, il allait garder un œil sur lui.

Harry recula de Jacob à contrecœur. « Je pense que je vais prendre une douche rapide. »

Jacob sourit au soumis. « Très bien, je vais t'attendre dans la cuisine. J'espère que Mme Weasley viendra ce matin pour le petit déjeuner, je meurs de faim. »

Harry leva les yeux en riant. « Pas de soucis, elle vient. Ron et les jumeaux vont également venir afin qu'ils puissent aider à chercher un moyen d'aider Remus. »

Jacob hocha la tête, il aimait les trois amis d'Harry. « Quand est-il de la petite-miss-je-sais-tout, allons-nous être coincé toute la journée avec elle aussi ? »

La douleur traversa les yeux d'Harry, il ne pouvait pas croire l'attitude d'Hermione. Elle avait toujours prêché les droits des créatures, comment pouvait-elle le regarder avec dégoût ? Hermione était l'une de ses meilleure amies et elle se tenait toujours auprès de lui, comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? « Je ne sais pas si elle va revenir, elle a peur de moi. »

Jacob tira son cousin contre sa poitrine, l'étreignant. « Elle est stupide, tout le monde peut dire que tu es sans danger. »

Harry se blottit contre la poitrine nue et musclée de Jacob. « Et si elle a raison ? Nous ne savons pas ce que je suis capable de faire. Et si je perds le contrôle et attaque quelqu'un ? » Des larmes roses tombèrent des yeux d'Harry et glissèrent sur le ventre bronzé de Jacob.

« As-tu eu envie de boire le sang de quelqu'un…qui que ce soit ? » demanda Jacob connaissant déjà la réponse.

Harry secoua la tête. « Juste la pensée me rends malade. J'apprécie le sang avec mes repas, mais pas le sang humain. Que faire si…si l'odeur du sang humain enflamme quelque chose en moi, si je deviens attiré par l'odeur de l'homme ? Du sang ? »

Jake commença à balader ses doigts sur Harry essayant de le calmer. « Est-ce que le sang de Remus t'as parus alléchant l'autre nuit ? »

Harry plissa son visage. « Non, mais Remus n'est pas exactement humain. »

« Certes. » Il pensa pendant une minute, Jacob pris son ongle et le passa le long de son bras, faisant coulé du sang. Grimaçant, il enfonça son bras sous le nez d'Harry. « Que dis-tu de mon sang, veut-tu me vider ? »

Harry jeta sa tête en arrière en essayant de sortir du bras ensanglanter. « Jake, ne fait pas ça. » hurla Harry en essayant de s'éloigné de Jacob tout en retenant son souffle. Il avait peur que s'il sentait l'odeur du sang de Jacob il ne l'attaque.

Jacob tint l'hybride serré avec difficulté. « Non Harry, respire. Tu vas te rendre malade à t'en soucier jusqu'à ce que tu sois certain que tu n'attaqueras personne. »

Harry cessa de se débattre et à contrecœur inspira. « Je peux sentir ton sang Jake, et ça sent bon mais je ne désire pas le boire. »

« Veux-tu le goûter ? » demanda Jacob en souriant, poussant son bras sur le visage d'Harry.

Harry tira la langue bruyamment. « Beurk Jake, met ton bras loin de moi. » cria-t-il en poussant le bras ensanglanté loin de lui.

Riant, Jacob prit une serviette et essuya son bras. « Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Jake, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu n'es pas tout à fait humain non plus. Que faire si ton sang me dégoûte ? »

« Je vais me vexer tu sais, ce corps n'a jamais dégoûter personne. » sourit Jacob.

Harry leva les yeux et lui tapa le bras. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire, idiot. Je ne peux pas être sûr que je n'attaquerais jamais personnes, juste en mettant ton sang sous mon nez, tu n'es même pas complétement humain. »

« Je le suis. »

Harry leva les yeux et sourit quand il vit Ron debout à l'entrée. « Oui, mais je ne vais pas utiliser mon meilleur ami comme cobaye. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Ron, marchant dans la salle de bain et saisissant un rasoir.

« Ron, ne le fait pas. » plaida Harry. « S'il te plait Ron, je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec moi-même si je te fais du mal. »

Ron regarda Jacob et hocha la tête. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse l'arrêter, Ron parcouru la lame le long de son bras, grimaçant.

Jacob resserra son étreinte sur Harry juste au cas où le sang de Ron le submergerait.

Harry se figea alors que l'odeur de Ron le frappait. Fermant les yeux, il prit quelques inspirations profondes et se rapprocha de lui. Avant que Jacob ne puisse le tirer en arrière, il se précipita et attaqua.

« Toi, stupide, idiot, irresponsable, abruti. » cria Harry en frappant les bras et les épaules de Ron. « J'aurais pu te tuer. J'aurais pu t'attaquer et me régaler de ton sang comme je l'ai fait pour le banquet de bienvenue de Poudlard. Tu es le plus stupide…idiot… »

Ron se couvrit le visage avec ses bras en riant. « Arrêtes Harry, je savais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal. »

Harry s'affala contre Ron, la tête sur sa poitrine. « J'aurai pu te blesser. » gémit-il.

Ron tapota maladroitement le dos d'Harry. Il connaissait Harry depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans et son meilleur ami ne s'était jamais blotti contre lui. « Alors, l'odeur de mon sang te fait quoi ? »

Harry soupira, ne se retirant pas de son beaucoup plus que meilleur ami. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, ton sang sent bon…vraiment bon. Heureusement cependant, il n'y a pas de besoin irrépressible de le boire. Je ne me sens pas différent de quand je sens quelque chose de bon. »

« Eh bien, c'est génial alors. » dit Ron. « Maintenant tu sais que tu ne vas pas te jeté sur nous comme un taré et nous vider. »

Harry frappa le bras de Ron une fois de plus puis recula en rougissant. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait pratiquement étreint Ron. « D-désolé pour ça. » marmonna-t-il.

Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « C'est bon Harry, on m'a dit que ma poitrine était assez réconfortante. »

Gémissant, Harry tira la langue à Ron. « Sortez, vous deux, pour que je puisse prendre une douche. »

***HP***

« Merde, et moi qui pensait qu'ici nous serions épargné de ta bonne humeur aujourd'hui. » gémit Jacob. Il ne faisait que passer devant la cuisine pour le chemin de la bibliothèque quand Hermione en sortit.

Hermione leva son nez en l'air. « Non pas que cela soit tes affaire, mais je suis ici pour aider Harry. »

« Tout ce qui concerne mon cousin est mon affaire. » cassa Jacob.

« Je connais Harry depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi. » Hermione jeta ses cheveux touffus par-dessus son épaule, fulminante en passant à côté de lui pour le dépasser.

« Et pourtant, tu le crains sans raison. Tu n'as été rien d'autre que grossière et insultante avec lui. Tu as fait du mal à Harry et je ne te permettrais pas de continué. » Grogna Jacob.

Hermione se figea mais ne se retourna pas vers Jacob. « Harry n'est peut-être qu'une partie vampire, mais il en est tout de même un. Je ne veux pas avoir peur de lui, mais je ne peux pas l'aider. Cependant, Harry est mon meilleur ami et je prévoie de tout de même l'aider comme je peux. » Hermione claqua la porte avant que Jacob ne puisse dire quelque chose.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle réfléchira à ce que tu lui a dit » rit Ron.

Jacob gémit. « Dieu, je n'espère pas. Espérons qu'elle ne le sera pas assez longtemps pour en avoir la chance. Harry est très spécial pour moi et je ne pardonne pas facilement à ceux qui lui font du mal. »

Ron soupira, regardant vaguement l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu. « Je reconnait qu'elle agit étrangement. Je suis réellement surpris qu'elle se soit montrée aujourd'hui, je lui avais dit de ne pas venir. »

« Espérons qu'elle ne fasse pas plus de mal à Harry. » Jacob repris son chemin vers la cuisine.

Ron suivit le grand métamorphe. « Tu es vraiment protecteur envers Harry. »

Jacob grogna. « Non seulement Harry est mon cousin, mais il est aussi un soumis. Mon espèce est très, très protectrice envers les soumis, et Harry est spécial. »

Ron hocha la tête. « Je suis heureux qu'il est quelqu'un comme toi, Harry a besoin de toute la famille qu'il pourrait avoir. Peux-tu me parler de cette personne, Jasper ? »

Jacon prit place à la grande table de la cuisine, regardant Hermione qui avait enfoncé son nez dans un livre à l'autre extrémité. « Je n'ai jamais aimé les Cullen, mais ils sont des vampires et nous n'avons pas les meilleurs histoires sur eux. » Jacob grogna simplement quand Hermione renifla.

« Ma tribu a un traité avec eux depuis avant ma naissance. Tant qu'on ne les croise pas sur notre territoire ou qu'ils ne mordent pas d'humain, nous ne les attaquons pas. Jusqu'à présent, les Cullen ont honoré le traité, même quand Harry a inconsciemment foulé nos terres. Normalement, nous tuons les vampires d'abord, et posons les questions après, mais quand Harry c'est perdu sur nos terres, son odeur nous a rendus confus. »

Hermione claqua son livre sur la table. « Comment ne peux-tu pas comprendre mon point de vue sur Harry quand toi et ta tribu tuaient les vampires ? »

« Harry n'est pas un vampire complet. » grogna Jacob. « Pour quelqu'un qui est censé être si intelligente, tu es incroyablement stupide. »

Hermione dévisagea Jacob, le nez froncé de colère.

« Hermione. » soupira Ron. « Tu es concentré sur la partie vampire d'Harry, mais qu'en est-il de sa partie humaine ? Harry n'est pas un stupide monstre buveur de sang. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » gronda Jacob. « Les Cullen sont des vampires végétariens. Enfer, Carlisle Cullen est le meilleur putain de médecin de la ville. Ils l'ont accueillis et lui ont offert un chez lui, où vous tous vous êtes contenté d'ignoré sa souffrance. Je n'aimais peut-être pas les Cullen avant qu'Harry arrive, mais je les considère maintenant comme de la famille. »

Harry entra dans la cuisine et s'assit sur les genoux de Jacob. « Merci, que tu aimes ma famille signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Jacob passa des bras protecteurs autour d'Harry tout en regardant Hermione fixement. « Hermione. » dit Harry tristement. « Je ne vais pas t'attaquer, toi, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, je reconnais que j'ajoute du sang animal dans ma nourriture, mais cela ne signifie pas que je vais faire un stupide massacre. Je suis désolé que tu es peur de moi, mais je ne peux pas changer ce qui m'est arrivé ou ce que je suis devenu. Je suis venu ici pour dire au revoir à tout le monde parce que je ne peux pas quitter les Cullen et que c'est plus sûr pour moi là-bas. J'espérais que vous pourriez tous me rendre visite en Amérique, mais je peux voir que tu n'es pas très ouverte à l'idée. Je suis désolé de ne plus être celui que j'étais, peux être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes pas jusqu'à ce que je sois parti. »

Des larmes coulant sur son visage, Hermione se leva et courut hors de la salle.

Molly plaça de la nourriture devant les garçons. Affectueusement, elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. « Ne fais pas attention à Hermione, Harry, elle reviendra à un moment. Pour l'instant, elle a peur, mais une fois qu'elle aura fait ses recherches, elle verra que tu n'es pas une menace. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux œufs aux plats en face de lui et décolla pour la salle de bain.

Sirius sauta rapidement hors de la porte de la cuisine lorsque son filleul fusa devant lui, la main sur la bouche. « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Jacob regarda les œufs avec envie, puis avec un soupir se leva pour aller voir Harry. « Il s'est réveiller ce matin pour vomir, il a dit que quelque chose n'était pas passé. Je pense qu'il se sent toujours mal. » Jacob allait partir, mais Sirius l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Assis-toi et manges, je vais voir mon chiot. » Sirius sortit de la cuisine et suivi les son des vomissements de son filleul vers la salle de bain.

Harry sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un tirer ses cheveux en arrière. Pendant un moment il avait eu un flash-back de son viol.

« Doucement chiot, c'est juste moi. » dit doucement Sirius. « Comme vas-tu ? »

Harry posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son parrain. « Je ne sais pas Siri. » dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Une minute je vais bien, celle d'après je vomi. J'ai peur que ce soit une réaction négative au venin du vampire. »

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure chiot ? »

Harry se retourna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son parrain en pleurant. « Deux semaines, deux semaines et demi. Je suis effrayé Siri, si je meurs ou quelque chose ? Je suis enfin heureux, je ne veux pas mourir. Qu'arriverait-il à Jasper si je mourrais ? »

Sirius ferma les yeux en priant pour que son chiot ne meure pas. Aucun sorcier ou sorcière n'avait survécu à une morsure de vampire sans la potion, et si son petit corps s'épuisait finalement ? « Est-ce que ta famille de vampire sait que tu es tombé malade ? »

« Non. » répondit Harry en secouant la tête. « Au début, je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, puis j'avais peur qu'ils ne me laissent pas venir vous rendre visite s'ils le découvraient. Carlisle ma examiner avant que je ne prenne le portoloin et il a dit que tout allait bien. »

Sirius conduit Harry hors de la salle de bain et vers le salon. « Il ne faut pas encore paniquer d'accord. Peut-être que Severus ou Poppy pourrait vérifier aussi. »

Harry hocha la tête, ne lâchant pas Sirius quand il s'assit sur le canapé. « J'espère que nous pourrons bientôt aider Remus. Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Sirius commença à frotté la tête et le dos d'Harry. « Je sais chiot, je sais. Je te promets que nous allons trouver quelque chose. Le plus tôt tu retourneras en Amérique, le plus tôt tu seras en sécurité. Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu sois ici avec Fudge qui te veut. »

Harry bailla, les yeux s'alourdissant. Ne pouvant pas lutter contre le poids de ses yeux et les vertiges, Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormi sur son parrain.

***HP***

Harry se réveilla au son d'une voix chuchotant. Ouvrant les yeux, il fut surpris de se trouver la tête appuyé sur les genoux de son parrain.

« Bonjour petit. »

Harry tourna la tête vers la voix, souriant quand il vit Sanguine assis en face d'eux. « Sanguine, que faites-vous ici ? »

Sanguine rit à l'adorable petit soumis. « Eh bien, Carlisle m'a appelé et m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'aide. Je suis entré en contact avec Dumbledore et il m'a amené ici. »

Harry se redressa rapidement. « Vous avez parlé à papa ? Comment va-t-il ? Tout le monde va bien à la maison ? » Demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Sanguine leva la main en gloussant. « Doucement petit, tout le monde va bien, mais tu leur manque terriblement. »

Harry baissa la tête, essuyant ses yeux. « Je veux rentrer chez moi, mais je veux aussi aider Remus. »

« Eh bien, tu as de la chance. » sourit Sanguine. « Après notre première rencontre et après avoir entendu ton dilemme, j'ai commencé à chercher un moyen de t'aider. Maintenant, j'admets que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de résultats, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ton ancien professeur de potions. » Sanguine fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une potion de couleur or scintillante.

Harry eut le souffle coupé. « Avez-vous trouvé un moyen d'aider Remus ? »

« a quoi cela ressemble-t-il Potter ? »

Harry sursauta, se tourna et regarda dans le coin de la pièce. « Professeur Rogue, j-je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. »

« Evidemment. » ricana Rogue.

Sanguine hocha la tête. « Remus aura à la prendre tous les matins, et je veux dire avant qu'il ne sorte même du lit, mais cela bloquera le parfum du vampire pour le loup garou, même s'il était couché dans le lit à côté de lui. »

Harry se leva et courut pour étreindre Sanguine. « Merci, merci, merci. » dit-il, les larmes roses coulant sur son visage.

Sanguine frotta le dos du jeune soumis. « Merci, j'ai apprécié le défi. Carlisle est comme un frère pour moi, donc cela fait de toi mon neveu. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas le seul qui ait travaillé sur la potion. »

Harry se leva lentement et se tourna vers son professer de potion.

« Ne pensez même pas à m'étreindre Potter. » grogna Severus. « Je voulais juste que vous emmeniez le cabot et le loup loin de l'Angleterre et de moi. »

« Je vous remercie tout de même professeur. » dit Harry avec reconnaissance. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'on avait trouvé un moyen de guérison pour Remus. Il était si heureux, il pourrait maintenant retourner à Forks avec ses parrains et les présentés à sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir tout le monde…surtout Jasper.

Harry retournait vers Sirius quand il fut frappé par un vertige, sa vision s'assombrissant. Sanguine, étant un vampire, réussit à rattraper l'hybride avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol. « Doucement petit. » dit-il doucement, alors qu'il guidait le soumis vers un siège.

« Potter, ouvrez les yeux et regardez-moi. » ordonna Severus, à genoux devant le petit garçon.

Lentement, Harry cligna des yeux, gémissant alors que la salle tournait devant lui.

« Potter, Black a dit que vous étiez malade depuis quelques semaines maintenant. » demanda Severus en sortant sa baguette.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. « C'est surtout ce matin, mais il y a d'autres moments dans la journée où je me sens nauséeux et étourdi. »

« Et bien sûr, vous ne sentiez pas la nécessité d'informer toute personne que vous étiez malade. » Severus pointa sa baguette sur Harry et jeta un sort de diagnostic.

Sanguine attendait impatiemment sur son siège les résultats du soumis, il s'était pris d'affection pour le petit. Il n'y avait eu aucun cas de sorcier survivant au venin d'un vampire et il priait pour que le garçon n'ait pas une réaction quelconque. Si quelque chose arrivait à Harry, les Cullen seraient absolument dévasté. Le petit garçon était devenu le centre de leur monde…surtout Jasper.

Severus pâlit quand il lut les résultats de l'analyse des Potter. Pinçant l'arête de son nez, il jura. « C'est toujours vous n'est-ce pas Potter ? Devinez ce qui explique la raison pour laquelle Fudge est tellement désespéré de mettre la main sur vous. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon filleul ? » Sirius paniquait, quoi qu'ai Harry cela avait vraiment secoué Rogue.

Severus regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Potter, je crois que c'est quelque chose devant être discuté en privé. » Severus ne savait pas si Black savait que Potter était un soumis, et même s'il n'aimait pas le garçon, il n'allait pas risquer sa sécurité.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry secoua la tête. « Non, non ça va. Sirius et Sanguine savent tout de moi. »

Severus hocha la tête, d'un coup de baguette, il lança un sort pour que leur conversation ne soit pas entendu. « Potter, savez-vous ce que vous êtes ? »

Se mordant la lèvre, Harry hocha la tête. « S'il vous plait, ne le dites à personne. Si le ministère le découvre… »

Severus leva la main pour arrêter Harry. « Potter, votre mère est venue me voir peu après avoir entendu parler de la prophétie et m'a prié de vous protéger si jamais vous en aviez besoin. Bêtement je promis, mais je ne pensais pas que vous seriez un tel aimant à problème. Potter, votre statut de soumis est en sécurité avec moi. »

Essuyant une larme rose sur sa joue, Harry hocha la tête et murmura un calme merci à l'homme sévère. Il aurait désespérément souhaité connaitre sa mère, elle semblait être une femme étonnante.

« Cela étant dit Potter, sachant que vous êtes un soumis, et ayant seize ans à cela, pourquoi diable voulez-vous devenir sexuellement actifs sachant qu'il y avait une chance de pouvoir tomber enceinte ? »

« Mais…mais je ne suis pas. Je ne…Oh mon dieu. » Harry glissa ses mains et ses genoux sur le sol, se balançant d'avant en arrière. « Non…Non…Non. » pleura-t-il encore, encore et encore.

« Oh merde ! » haleta Sanguine. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul père possible pour le bébé d'Harry.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! »hurla Sirius. « Tu veux dire qu'Harry est enceinte ? »

« Non s'il vous plait pas ça. » Harry regarda son professeur en le suppliant de ses yeux plein de larmes.

« Potter, selon mes scans, cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que vous êtes enceinte. » dit Severus sérieusement. « Vous auriez dû penser à cela avant d'avoir des relations sexuelle avec un autre homme. »

Sanguine posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sevreus en secouant la tête. « Il a été violé quand il a été mordu. » dit-il doucement.

Severus ferma les yeux en gémissant. Il avait promis à sa Lily qu'il protégerait son fils et jusqu'à présent, il avait fait un putain de mauvais travaille.

Harry avait la tête dans ses bras, sanglotant. Il voulait sa propre famille, mais pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant soit conçu à partir d'un acte d'une extrême violence. Enfer, il ne savait même pas qu'un vampire pouvait tomber enceinte de quelqu'un. Il avait fait son possible pour ne pas mettre le visage de Jasper sur son violeur, mais maintenant, il allait avoir la preuve vivante que Jasper l'avait violé. Jasper l'avait maintenu au sol et l'avait forçé, le violant et le mettant enceinte.

« Je vais tuer le salaud. » rugit Sirius. Il savait que son chiot n'était pas sexuellement actif alors cela signifiait que le bâtard suceur de sang qui l'avait violé était celui qui avait mis Harry enceinte.

« Je vais être malade. » Harry se leva et courut hors de la salle.

Sirius voulut aller vers son chiot, mais il était figé, en état de choc. Son doux filleul qui avait tant souffert et avait finalement obtenu la vie dont il rêvait et méritait, allait maintenant être accablé par l'enfant de son violeur. Chaque fois qu'il regarderait le visage de son enfant, il verrait son violeur et lui rappellerait cette horrible nuit.

Sirius se tourna vers Severus. « Tu vas lui faire une potion d'avortement, il ne peut pas avoir ce bébé. Harry n'a pas besoin de récolter les frais de ce salaud. »

Severus regarda Sirius, l'avortement était interdit dans le monde magique à moins que cela soit une question de vie ou de mort. Si quelqu'un ce faisait avorté, ou même préparait la potion, c'était Azkaban à vie pour eux. « Si Potter me le demande, je la brasserais pour lui. »

« Non, Harry n'a pas besoin de prendre cette décision. Harry est trop bon, il portera ce démon, lui donnera naissance et l'élèvera…et cela le détruira. »

« Vous voulez dire de lui donner la potion sans sa permission. » grogna Sanguine.

Sirus dévisagea Sanguine. « C'est exactement ce que je dis. Ce petit démon détruira toute chance qu'Harry soit heureux pour toujours. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que son compagnon veuille élever la reproduction d'un autre vampire. »

Sanguine leva les yeux vers le visage de Sirius, l'œil étincelant dangereusement. « C'est un bébé, pas un suppôt de Satan. » rugit-il. « Vous semblez oublié que ce bébé est également une partie d'Harry. Ce bébé est une partie de James et Lily. »

« Ce bébé est le résultat d'avoir été forcé par un monstre. » grogna Sirius en retour. « Si Harry veux l'enfant, il pourra en avoir un avec son compagnon quand il sera plus âgé et prêt pour ça. Si nous lui glissons la potion, il pensera qu'il aura fait une fausse couche et il sera en mesure de reprendre une vie normale. »

Severus tira quelques étincelles dans l'air. On aurait dit que Sirius et Sanguine étaient prêt à ce déchiré la gorge. « Je ne donnerai pas la potion d'avortement sans l'accord de Potter. Je vais en discuter avec lui et lui donner le choix, s'il le demande, mais je ne vais pas le faire dans son dos. »

Sirius tira ses cheveux de frustration. « Harry n'a pas besoin de ce genre de pression. Il en a déjà eu trop et ne mérite pas de souffrir plus longtemps. Si tu ne brasse pas la potion, alors je l'obtiendrai ailleurs. »

Severus pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de Sirius, la pointe rougeoyante. « As-tu une idée du danger d'une potion mal brassé ? Si tu l'achète au marché noir, non seulement tu tueras le bébé, mais tu pourrais également tuer Potter. C'est une potion très complexe à brasser et il y a que deux seuls maitres de potion en Europe capable de la brasser avec succès. »

Sirius s'affala dans le fauteuil, vaincu. « Ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi toujours Harry ? »

« Harry est fort, garçon. » dit Sanguine. « S'il décide de mener cette grossesse à bien, alors tout ira bien. Je connais Jasper depuis avant ta naissance et va adorer le bébé. Jasper est empathique, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse haïr l'enfant juste à cause de la façon dont il ait venu au monde. » Sanguine ne pouvait pas lui dire que Jasper était le père du bébé d'Harry. Il se sentait mal pour Harry, mais il ne doutait pas dû fait qu'il surmontera cela et qu'il fera une belle famille avec Jasper. Il avait vu la paire à la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry, ils avaient un long chemin à parcourir, mais Harry était de plus en plus à l'aise près de Jasper.

« Indépendamment du fait que Jasper est quelqu'un d'étonnant. » dit Sirius tristement. « Nous devons donner le choix à Harry. Mon chiot ne doit pas être forcé à porter ce monstre. »

Severus fila vers la porte, en ayant marre de tout ça. « Je vais donner toute la nuit à Potter pour se calmer et revenir le lendemain matin pour discuter de ses options. » Severus se retourna et s'adressa à Sirius. « Bouge ton cul et dégage le garçon d'ici. Je ne peux pas croire que vous lui ayez permis de rester ici en sachant le danger qu'il cour. Vous auriez dû le renvoyer à la seconde, indépendamment de ce qu'il voulait. » Avec ça, Severus claqua la porte de la pièce.

***HP***

Harry était recroquevillé sur le sol de la salle de bain, en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que lui avait dit le professeur Rogue. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il allait mourir, pour ensuite apprendre qu'il était enceint. Il avait presque réussi à ce convaincre que le viol n'avait jamais eu lieu, et maintenant ça. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas de cela, pas comme ça. Il aimerait avoir un bébé, mais pas de cette façon.

Harry laissa échapper un cri à glacer le sang quand quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule. Il envoya des coups aveuglement, et frappait celui qui essayait de lui faire du mal. Immédiatement, il fut projeté dans le passé, dans la nuit du parc, les mains tirant sur ses vêtements, tandis qu'un corps froid le tenaient emprisonné sur le sol sal.

« Nooon ! » cria Harry. « Ne me touchez pas ! » De toutes ses forces, il expulsa son agresseur.

Jacob grogna quand Harry lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il pensait qu'Harry faisait toujours la sieste avec son parrain, alors il avait été surpris quand il était tombé sur lui, assis sur le sol de la salle de bain agrippé aux toilettes. Il avait appelé son nom à quelques reprises, mais avait commencé à paniquer quand Harry ne lui avait pas répondu. Se précipitant, il s'était mis à genoux à côté de son cousin et lui avait touché l'épaule tout en appelant son nom. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry cri comme si quelqu'un lui arrachait la vie puis qu'il commence à lui donner des coups de pieds et le frappe.

« Harry, aller. Harry, c'est moi, Jake. » Jacob se déplaça hors de la portée des membres agités d'Harry, toucher son cousin semblait empirer encore plus les choses.

Sanguine se précipita dans la salle de bain avec Sirius sur ses talons. A la seconde où il avait entendu Harry crier, ils s'étaient précipités hors de la salle pour le chercher. Saisissant une potion calmante de sa poche, il se mit à genoux à côté du soumis et lui leva la tête. Harry cria et se débattu, mais il était un vampire alors il ne sentit même pas les coups de poings d'Harry. Lui ouvrant la bouche, il versa la potion dans sa gorge et le teint jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

« C'est bien mon petit, tout ira bien. » ronronna Sanguine alors qu'il caressait doucement le visage d'Harry.

Harry se blottit contre Sanguine en prenant de profondes respirations. « Pourquoi, pourquoi cela doit-il arriver ? » pleura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » grogna Jacob voulant arracher son cousin loin du vampire. Il avait quitté Harry il y avait à peine heure pendant qu'il faisait une sieste, alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passé pendant ce cours laps de temps.

Sanguine ignora le métamorphe, releva le petit soumis et commença à le porter dans sa chambre. « Sirius. » dit-il par-dessus son épaule. « Prend cette potion et donnes-la à Remus puis ramène ton cul ici et commence à emballer. Harry devra être à Forks dès que possible. »

Donnant un dernier regard à son chiot, Sirius décolla vers la cheminée. Après avoir informé Remus de ce qui se passait et lui avoir donné la potion, il prit la cheminette pour Poudlard, pour informer Dumbledore au sujet d'Harry. Ils auraient besoin de son aide pour qu'Harry puisse partir de l'Angleterre jusqu'au Ministère Américain en toute sécurité.

***HP***

Fermant le vieux livre poussiéreux, Hermione frotta ses yeux fatigués. Elle avait fait des recherches pendant des heures non-stop et elle avait enfin prit une décision. Elle aimait Harry de tout son cœur, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire allait la tuer. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, non seulement elle allait perdre Harry comme ami, mais aussi les Weasley et tout le monde qu'elle avait appris à aime. Malgré cela, elle sentait encore que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle avait lu chaque compte rendu sur les mâles soumis qu'elle avait pu trouver, et même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec le ministère, elle estimait que le fait qu'Harry aille avec eux était la meilleure option. C'était barbare de littéralement vendre les soumis au plus offrant, mais chaque soumis était choyé et bien pris en charge. Même avec tout l'argent du monde, le ministère ne pourrait pas remettre Harry à un homme qui serait cruel et abusif avec lui.

Les mâles soumis étaient les plus convoités et les plus chers, et c'est ce qu'elle voulait pour son meilleur ami…même si cela signifiait le perdre à jamais.

Penser à Harry retournant vers ces vampires la terrifiait et la dégoutait. Les vampires étaient des monstres et Harry méritait mieux que cela. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas voir que si Harry retournait avec eux, il allait devenir comme eux ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas permettre que cela se produise. Harry était doux et tendre, il méritait quelqu'un qu'il le traiterait comme il le méritait.

Saisissant un peu de poudre de cheminette, Hermione la jeta dans la cheminée. Prenant une profonde inspiration et plaçant sa main sur son cœur affolé, elle cria. « Ministère de la Magie. »

***HP***

Cornelius se sentait comme si c'était à la fois, son anniversaire, et Noël venu plus tôt. Au début, il ne voulait pas parler à la petit né moldu insistante, mais maintenant, il était au ciel. Il soupçonnait que Potter était un porteur depuis quelques temps, mais ce l'entendre confirmer par un de ses meilleurs amis lui avait donné envie de pété le champagne et de commencer à faire la fête. S'il n'avait pas été heureux en ménage, il aurait pris le petit porteur pour lui tout seul.

« Dites-moi si j'ai bien compris. » déclara Cornelius en se penchant sur son bureau, les yeux pétillants d'enthousiasme. « Potter a été mordu par un vampire la première nuit de ses vacances d'été, mais au lieu de mourir, il est devenu une sorte d'hybride sorcier / vampire ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Oui, je l'ai vu moi-même. Harry a quelques changements physiques, mais il toujours l'air d'être le même. Il n'a pas besoin de sang pour survivre, mais il préfère avoir du sang animal avec sa nourriture. Il respire encore, il a un cœur qui bat, il saigne et a encore sa magie. »

Cornelius sourit, assis dans son fauteuil. « Et savez-vous si il est immortel ? » Oh, les possibilités qu'il y avait avec un porteur immortel, pensa-t-il. Avec Harry, il pourrait élever les plus forts et plus puissants du monde des sorciers. Harry ne serait pas faible comme un porteur humain et ils pourraient le garder enceinte pour toujours. Les enfants nés d'Harry seraient dix fois plus fort que les sorciers ou sorcières moyens.

« Je-je ne sais pas Monsieur le Ministre, mais je soupçonne qu'il le soit. Le venin du vampire ne le garde-t-il pas figé dans son état actuel ? » Demanda timidement Hermione.

« Je crois que vous avez raison Mlle Granger. » répondit Cornelius qui failli bien sauter sur sa chaise d'excitation. « Puisque Harry est protégé par le sortilège de fidelitas, pensez-vous que vous serez en mesure de le convaincre de sortir ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'Harry sorte de cette maison de son plein gré. Il sait que vous êtes après lui, et il y a toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. »

Cornelius jura, il avait besoin de mettre la main sur Potter, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le faire s'il était protégé par le sortilège de fidelitas.

« Je comprendre que vous ne pouvez pas me dire son emplacement exacte, mais que diriez-vous d'un point de repère à proximité ? Nous pouvons recouvrir un rayon de cent-soixante kilomètre avec un anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin, de sorte que nous puissions l'attraper à la seconde où il sortira. Nous allons aussi surveiller toute les cheminettes et Magicobus, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il puisse nous échapper. »

« Assurez-vous qu'il termine avec quelqu'un de bien, vous allez bien prendre soin de lui n'est-ce pas ? » Hermione essuya les larmes de ses yeux.

Cornelius se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. Invoquant un mouchoir, il le tendit à la sorcière en détresse. « Je vous promets qu'Harry obtiendra le meilleur. Il sera traité comme un roi, et l'homme, il finira par l'adorer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry finira par vous remerciez pour cela. »

Hochant la tête, Hermione donna le nom du parc en face du square Grimmaurd, quitta ensuite le ministère avec le cœur lourd. Au fond, elle savait qu'Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Reposant sa tête contre son cher fauteuil de cuir noir, Cornelius essaya de trouver la meilleure façon de s'occuper de Potter. Puisque qu'Harry était immortel, cela ne serait pas juste de le marier à une seule famille. Si Harry produisait des enfants forts magiquement pour une seule famille, alors la famille deviendrait trop forte et essayerait peut-être de prendre le contrôle du ministère. Non, il ne permettrait pas que cela se produise.

Cornelius se leva. Et commença à arpenter son bureau en essayent de trouver une solution. Après une heure à réfléchir, il reprit son siège, souriant. Non, il ne marierait pas Harry à une seule famille, mais le prêterait à chaque famille de sang pur avec assez d'argent pour le payer. Ils suivraient la tradition du plus offrant obtenant le porteur, mais il limiterait le temps de la garde. Il fixerait la limite d'un seul enfant, et quand l'enfant naitrait, Harry irait au plus offrant. De cette façon, la première famille pourrait épouser une autre et produire d'autres enfants qui pourraient éventuellement se marier avec l'un des autres enfants d'Harry d'une autre famille. En faisant cela, cela renforcerait le monde magique et augmenterait les chances de naissance de plusieurs porteurs.

D'une certaine manière, il se sentait mal de faire cela au jeune garçon, mais il devrait être honoré d'être le seul à pouvoir rendre le monde des sorcier meilleur et plus fort. Il ferait en sorte qu'Harry soit pris en charge et ne soit pas abusé, et il ferait même en sorte qu'il ait des visites mensuelles avec ses enfants. Harry était un cadeau pour leurs magies et il ferait en sorte qu'il soit traité comme tel.

Envoyant des lettres, il quitta son bureau pour le Département des Aurors. Il avait besoin de définir ses quartiers avant qu'Harry n'ai une chance de s'enfuir. Il ne pensait pas que la petite né moldu allait dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il ne prendrait aucun risque.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello ;) Voila la suite et désolé pour l'attente ! C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai eu à traduire jusqu'à maintenant et je suis soulagé d'avoir enfin fini xD_

 _Chapitre corrigé par ma bêta **yuzu19 ,** Et aider par **lucie227,** Bizz' à toute les deux ;D_

 _Merci pour toutes vos review et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Couché en position fœtale caché sous sa couverture, Harry essuyait ses yeux en reniflant. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que Sanguine lui donne finalement une potion de sommeil sans rêve, et maintenant aux premières lueurs, il recommençait à pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était enceint…c'était un cauchemar. Oui, il voulait un bébé, tellement désespérément…mais pas comme ça. Comme il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Jasper lors de l'attaque, il s'était lui-même dupé avec succès pour se convaincre qu'un autre vampire l'avait violé. Jasper était trop gentil et attentionné et ne commettrait jamais un tel crime horrible.

« Oh mon chiot. »

Sanglotant, Harry jeta les couvertures et se jeta sur Remus. « Remus, tu es venu. »

« S'il te plaît pardonnes-moi Harry, je ne pouvais pas contrôler Moony. S'il te plaît, croient que nous t'aimons, Moony et moi, mais il ne peut pas se retenir auprès de vampires. »

Harry se cramponnait à Remus, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras puissants du loup-garou. « Je ne doutais pas de ton amour Remus. » pleura Harry.

« Chut chiot, je sais que tu as peur maintenant, mais tout ira bien. » Remus avait mal pour son chiot. Il avait tant souffert en grandissant, et maintenant non seulement il avait été attaqué, mordu et violé, mais maintenant il était enceint de son violeur.

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête. « Non, cela n'ira pas bien. Que vais-je faire ? Je voulais un bébé un jour, mais pas comme ça, et pas avant de nombreuses années. »

Sanguine se redressa du mur contre lequel il était appuyé la moitié de la nuit. Il n'avait jamais quitté la chambre du jeune soumis, il était resté pour le surveillé au cas où il le faudrait. En ce qui le concernait, Harry faisait maintenant partie de sa famille…un neveu à lui. « Harry, il y a une potion, une potion illégale cela dit, qui pourrait mettre fin à la grossesse. » Sanguine priait pour qu'Harry ne prenne pas la potion. Ce qu'avait fait Jasper était horrible, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal quand cela était arrivé. Il savait que tout deux aimeraient le bébé et qu'ils formeraient une belle famille.

A contrecœur, Sanguine tira un flacon rose clair de sa poche et le posa sur la table de nuit à côté du lit du soumis. Puis il sortit une potion contre la douleur et la plaça à côté du flacon rose. « Le professeur Rogue a préparé ça pendant la nuit et l'a déposé tôt ce matin. D'abord, tu prends la potion d'avortement et dès que tu sembles avoir des crampes, tu prends la potion contre la douleur. Il est assez tôt dans la grossesse alors il n'y aura pas trop de saignement, mais tu saigneras pendant quelques heures pour que ton corps évacue le fœtus. Demain tout sera fini et tu seras en mesure d'avoir des enfants quand tu seras prêt. »

Se sentant comme s'il allait être malade, Harry fixa la potion rose avec horreur. Il ne voulait pas être enceint pour le moment, en particulier après avoir été violé, mais pas une fois il n'avait considéré le tuer. « C-comment une potion si horrible peut-elle être si jolie ? » croassa-t-il.

Remus regardait aussi la potion avec horreur. Il savait qu'Harry avait un cœur trois fois plus gros que n'importe qui qu'il aurait rencontré, et que s'il prenait cette potion, il le regretterait pour le reste de sa vie. Cependant, c'était la décision d'Harry et il le soutiendrait peu importe ce qu'il déciderait.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à décider à la minute. » ajouta doucement Sanguine. « Tout le monde t'aidera si tu décides de garder le bébé, en particulier ton père et ta mère, Jasper et le reste des Cullen. Il suffit de garder à l'esprit, que le plus tôt tu prends la potion, plus cela sera facile pour toi. Le bébé grandit chaque jour et aujourd'hui en prenant la potion tu ne rejetterais qu'un amas de tissus et de sang, si tu prends la potion dans quelque mois tu devras accoucher du bébé mort-née. »

S'étouffant, Harry sauta des bras de Remus et s'enfuie vers la salle de bain.

« Était-ce nécessaire ? » grogna Remus. « Il est assez mal comme ça, il n'a pas besoin d'image. »

« J'ai juste dit ce qui l'on est. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas qu'il avorte, cela le détruirait. Il est un soumis, il ne serait jamais capable de vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir tué un innocent enfant à naître. »

Serrant les dents, Remus hocha la tête. « Pourtant, vous auriez pu le dire de façon plus agréable. Ce n'est pas juste une affaire de grossesse chez un adolescent, il a été brutalement violé. »

« Je sais. » soupira Sanguine. « Je l'ai vu juste après qu'il se soit réveillé après la transformation. Harry était effondré à ce moment-là, mais il a parcouru un long chemin. Pour le moment il a peur, il est blessé et en état de choc, mais je sais, pour sûr, qu'Harry ne pourra pas vivre avec lui-même si il abandonne ce bébé. »

« Putain de merde ! » dit Jacob le souffle coupé. « Mon petit cousin est enceint ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir le grand métamorphe debout devant la porte. Sans dire un mot, Sanguine hocha la tête.

« Ce fils de pute. » rugit Jacob. »Si jamais je trouve cette sangsue, je lui déchirerais la tête et lui enfoncerait dans le cul. Voir comment il aime avoir quelque chose dans le cul contre son gré. »

« Je serais heureux de t'aider. » grogna Remus, les yeux d'ambre brillants dangereusement. Lui et Moony convinrent que le vampire qui avait fait du mal à leur chiot devait mourir.

Harry trébucha dans la pièce en étant maintenu par Ron. 《 Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai trouvé Harry pleurant sur le sol de la salle de bain, mais il ne me dit pas ce qui ne va pas.》 expliqua Ron, inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

Tremblant, Harry prit place sur le lit e regarda la sinistre potion rose. Il voulait que cette horrible situation disparaisse, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse tuer le bébé. Il voulait juste quelqu'un pour lui dire que c'était une horrible farce.

Remus se leva et tendit la main à Harry. « Aller chiot, je vais t'aider à te doucher puis nous pourrons chercher quelque chose à manger. Sanguine et Jacob pourront tout expliquer à Ron. »

Harry hocha la tête, hébété, et prit la main de Remus. « Remy, quand allons-nous à Forks ? Je veux Edward. » Depuis son réveil après l'attaque et sa transformation, Edward avait été son rocher, son protecteur. Il se sentait en sécurité avec tous les Cullen, mais le lien était beaucoup plus fort avec Edward. Sanguine avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'Edward avait été avec lui pendant tout le cours de sa transformation et que la magie l'avait choisi comme son protecteur.

« Nous allons en discuter, mais je suis sûr que nous serons partis d'ici la fin de la journée. »

Harry sentit comme un poids énorme s'enlever de sa poitrine. Edward saurait quoi faire, Edward l'aiderait. Malheureusement, il n'était pas très heureux de voir Jasper. De un, il ne voulait pas que Jasper sache qu'il était enceint, et de deux, maintenant, quand il regarderait Jasper, il verrait son violeur.

Sanguine se tourna vers Jacob. « Pendant que nous mettons au courant les roux présents sur ce qui se passe, emballe tes affaires et celles d'Harry. » Sanguine regarda la potion d'avortement. « Laisse les potions, si Harry les veut, alors il peut les prendre. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda curieusement Jacob.

« C'est un antidouleur et une potion d'avortement. » expliqua Sanguine en tournant le dos et quittant la pièce.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron le souffle coupé, le visage perdant le peu de couleur qu'il avait. « H-harry est enceint ? »

Jacob regarda les potions, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il détestait l'idée de l'avortement, mais Harry ne devrait pas être obligé d'élever le bébé de son violeur s'il ne le voulait pas.

***HP

L'atmosphère autour de la table de la cuisine à Grimmaurd était tendue. Tout le monde savait maintenant qu'Harry était enceint, et ils ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Ce n'était pas juste qu'une fois de plus Harry souffre et doive grandir plus vite que ce qu'il devrait. Il était âgé de seize ans seulement, encore un enfant.

« Alors, quel est le plan ? » demanda Jacob, enfournant son troisième sandwich au bacon.

Sirius était assis à côté d'Harry, lui frottant le dos en essayant de l'inciter à manger son sandwich. « Moi, toi, Harry et Remus partiront à minuit. Harry se faufilera sous sa cape d'invisibilité et nous traverserons la rue vers le parc. De là, nous prendrons le portoloin pour Forks. Un fois là-bas, nous contacterons le Ministre Américain et il apportera les formulaires pour qu'Harry devienne un citoyen Américain légalement. Une fois cela fait, Harry sera protégé contre toute personne essayant de l'enlever du pays. S'ils le font, cela sera considéré comme un acte de guerre. Ils prennent la sécurité et le bonheur des hommes soumis très au sérieux en Amérique. »

Molly plaça un bol de soupe poulet et nouilles en face d'Harry. « Là mon chéri, cela sera plus facile pour ton ventre. Tu dois manger quelque chose, ce n'est pas sain pour toi ou... » Molly cessa de parler quand Remus attrapa son bras en secouant la tête.

Harry ne leva pas les yeux de là où était sa tête appuyé contre la vieille table en vois. « M'désolé, Madame Weasley, mais je n'ai pas très faim. »

On pouvait dire que Molly voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle garda sagement sa bouche fermée. Elle pouvait voir à quel point Harry était mal et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Les bébés étaient une bénédiction dans la mesure où elle était concernée, mais heureusement, elle n'avait jamais été dans la situation d'Harry. Elle ne savait pas comment elle se sentirait si elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte après avoir été violé.

« Black. » rugit Severus, débarquant dans la cuisine. « Amène Potter et fout le camp d'ici, maintenant ! »

Tirant sa baguette, Sirius se jeta sur ses pieds. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Le ministre sait, il a découvert qu'Harry est un soumis. Il a envoyé des lettres à tous les sang pur riche en Europe pour les informer que non seulement le célèbre Harry Potter, deux fois survivant le plus puissant sorcier de l'histoire, est un homme des rares soumis, mais aussi un immortel hybride sorcier/vampire. »

« Je ne comprends pas, commet l'as-t-il découvert ? » Sirius avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Si le ministre mettait la main sur Harry, ils ne pourraient jamais le revoir. Il serait vendu au plus offrant et forcer de se lier avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas son compagnon. Cet homme aurait le contrôle total sur Harry, sur ce qu'il ferait, où il irait et qui il pourrait voir. Harry aurait à se soumettre à ses désirs, peu importe ses propres sentiments à leur sujet. Les sorciers qui avaient eu la chance d'avoir un mâle soumis étaient extrêmement possessifs envers eux, ne les laissant que rarement sortir de la maison.

« Narcissa m'a prévenu il y a quelques minutes par cheminette, elle sait que je me suis promis de protéger Harry. Il sembla que Lucius ait pris la cheminette pour le ministère à la seconde, il a lu la lettre d'une offre pour lui et Draco. »

« A quoi joue-il ? » grogna Remus. « Harry ne peux être lié qu'à une seule personne. »

Severus envoya un regard un regard compatissant au garçon pâle et tremblant. « Le ministre Fudge a pris sur lui d'écrire quelques nouvelles lois concernant Harry depuis qu'il est plus que probable qu'il soit immortel. Il a décidé qu'Harry devrait être partagé par toute personne ayant assez d'argent pour l'acheter. Après il livre l'enfant au plus offrant. Ils ont l'intention d'utiliser Harry comme poulinière afin de construire un monde plus fort, des sorciers plus puissant, espérant plus de naissance de mâle soumis. »

Harry bondit de son siège et grimpa sur les genoux de Jacob. Il avait besoin d'une ancre, il avait besoin de se sentir protégé. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver en plus de tout le reste ? Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît Jake, ramène-moi à la maison, maintenant. » pleura-t-il.

Jacob hocha la tête, serrant fermement son cousin contre sa poitrine. « Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil si vous croyez que je vais attendre jusqu'à minuit, je le ramène maintenant. » Il n'y avait rien que quelqu'un pourrait dire ou faire pour l'arrêter. Harry était sa responsabilité et qu'il soit damné s'il laissait son petit cousin se faire blesser comme ça. Ces personnes n'étaient rien d'autre que des malades, des salauds pervertis. Comment diable pouvait-on condamner un innocent à une telle vie ? Ce n'était rien de plus que de le prostitué pour ensuite lui volé ses enfants.

Arthur trébucha de la cheminée, tombant sur ses mains et ses genoux. « Le ministère est envahie par les enchérisseurs, c'est de la folie là-bas. Vous devez faire partir Harry maintenant, Aurors, Langues de Plombs et Briseurs de Sort sont sur le chemin. »

« Comment savent-ils où nous sommes alors que nous sommes sous le charme Fidelitas ? » Hurla Sirius.

Dumbledore et Bill Weasley sortirent de la cheminée, Bill échevelée et le regard troublé. « Gringotts est sacrément prêt d'attaquer, le hall est rempli de Sangs Purs exigeants des prêts. Ils veulent être sûrs qu'ils seront les plus offrant et ils sont prêts à vendre leurs âmes aux gobelins afin de l'être. »

« Est-ce que les gobelins vont les aider ? » cria Harry, s'accrochant à Jacob comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage.

« Non, c'est la raison pour laquelle on m'a envoyé ici. » expliqua Bill. « Les gobelins ont toujours respectés les Potter car ils les traitaient avec respect, ton grand-père a même sauvé la vie d'un gobelin lors de la première guerre avec Voldemort. Je suis le meilleur briseur de sort d'Europe et Fudge exige qu'ils m'y envoient, voilà pourquoi ils m'ont renvoyé de chez eux. Harry, il faut que tu partes de l'Angleterre. Ils ne savent pas exactement où tu es, mais ils connaissent le nom du parc de cette rue. Ils ont l'intention de mettre en place un anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin sur le quartier, ils ont également immobilisé le Magicobus et arrêter le réseau de cheminette. S'ils ne peuvent détruire le charme de Fidelitas, alors ils attendront jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez pour de la nourriture. »

Harry tremblait tellement que ses muscles commençait à lui faire mal. « Harry, prends ceci. » ordonna Sanguine, poussant une potion calmante dans sa main.

Après qu'Harry ait avalé la potion, Jacob le remit à Ron. « Je vais chercher nos affaires, près nous partirons d'ici. » Il sera heureux de laisser toute cette merde derrière, mais voulait l'argent que Carlisle lui avait donné au cas où ils se heurteraient à des problèmes.

« C-comment F-fudge s'est-il pour moi ? » demanda Harry avec une petite et fragile voix.

Arthur regarda Molly puis Harry et Ron. Il détestait de devoir à leur dire que c'était leur meilleure amie qui avait trahi Harry. Comme Pettigrew une fois de plus, le meilleur ami qui trahi le meilleur ami. « Je suis désolé les garçons, mais Hermione est entré dans le bureau de Fudge la nuit dernière, puis une heure plus tard, l'on a pu voir les Aurors se mettre en service. »

Harry secoua la tête, se sentant comme s'il allait vomir. « Hermione ne ferait pas...elle ne me ferait pas ça. Je sais qu'elle avait peur de moi, mais elle ne voudrait pas me livrer au ministère. »

Dumbledore regarda tristement le garçon qu'il considérait comme son petit-fils. Il avait honnêtement pensée que personne de leur groupe ne trahirait Harry. « Je suis désolé Harry, mais cela est vrai. Elle vient de quitter mon bureau en larmes. Elle m'a avoué ce matin, qu'elle pensait te protégé. Elle avait peur que ta nouvelle famille te corrompe et te transforme en un monstre suceur de sang. Après l'avoir informé des plans du ministre pour toi, elle était horrifiée. »

« Cette salope. » grogna Molly alors qu'elle touillait la marmite de soupe. Son dos tourné, elle rata les regards choqués que tout le monde avait posés sur elle. (NT : Molly Weasley qui dit un gros mot...Alleluiaaaa!)

« Molly, elle pensait qu'elle aidait Harry. » gronda doucement Arthur.

Molly se retourna en agitant une grande cuillère en face de son visage. « Ne me donnes pas cette excuse de bouse de dragon, Arthur Weasley. » Hurla Molly. « Elle défile ici comme si elle était plus intelligente que Merlin lui-même racontant au sujet des droits des elfes de maison et des loups garous. Je sais qu'elle a étudié les hommes soumis alors elle savait qu'Harry serait forcer de se lier avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimerait pas et deviendrait sa poulinière. Non, Arthur, ce qu'a fait cette petite chienne est impardonnable et elle ne sera plus autoriser dans ma maison. » Molly dévisagea son plus jeune fils. « Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour elle, Ronald Weasley, mais si tu es intelligent, tu l'oublieras. Elle n'est qu'une égoïste petite je-sais-tout qui vient de prouver qu'on ne peut lui faire confiance. »

Ron leva les mains, les yeux larges et en secouant la tête. « Je suis d'accord, il ne peut y avoir de pardon pour ce qu'elle a fait. Elle doit une dette de vie à Harry et elle le rembourse en le trahissant. Elle est un rat, comme Peter Pettigrew. »

Harry sursauta quand on frappa fort à la porte de l'entrée. « Non, s'il vous plait ne les laissez pas me prendre. » dit-il en se cramponnant au dos de son meilleur ami.

Tirant leur baguette, Dumbledore, Bill et Sirius se précipitèrent hors de la cuisine vers l'entrée de la maison.

« Cela ne peut pas être eux, chiot. » rassura Remus, restant devant Harry et Ron avec Sanguine. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jacob était à ses côtés, tendu et près à prendre les voiles. « Il ne peuvent pas franchir le Charme de Fidelitas. » ajouta Remus.

Il y avait une forte agitation alors que tout le monde revenait avec Maugrey claudiquant derrière eux. « La cheminette est verrouillé et ça recouvre tout l'Angleterre. » grognait Maugrey

« Comment ont-ils pu recouvrir toute l'Angleterre ? » demanda Remus, choqué et terrifié.

« Que voulez-vous dire par recouvrir l'Angleterre ? » demanda Jacob en saisissant Harry et le tirant sur ses pieds. Ils partaient, et ils partaient maintenant.

« Quarantaine, mon garçon. » répondit Maugrey d'un ton bourru. « Personne ne peux utiliser de portoloin ou transplaner en Angleterre et ils sont en train de rependre cette quarantaine jusqu'à recouvrir toute l'Europe pendant que nous parlons. Tout le monde veut un morceau de Potter et ils vont tout faire pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. »

Harry était maintenant accroché à la fois à Jacob et Remus, pleurant des larmes roses. « J-je dois partir d'ici. Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Il y a des Aurors planqué partout dans cette rue. Ils ne peuvent pas voir Grimmaurd, mais ils ont une bonne idée de l'endroit ou il peut être. » Maugrey regarda autour jusqu'à atterrir dans les yeux de Jacob. « Etes-vous assez fort pour porter Potter en tant que loup ? »

« Sans problème. » répondit Jacob avec confiance.

« Avez-vous un plan Alastor ? » demanda Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre son propre peuple, dont la plupart qu'il avait connu quand il avait onze ans, mais il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour protéger Harry. Ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui était cruel et barbare. Il n'allait pas s'asseoir et leur permettre de le prendre. Le monde sorcier devait beaucoup à Harry, et il était dégoûté qu'ils le traitent comme ça.

« Potter ne peut pas rester ici, c'est juste une question de temps avant que le Fidelitas ne soit brisé. » expliqua Maugrey. « Je dis que le loup devrait porter Potter sur son dos sous sa cape d'invisibilité sur les toits jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus. Ensuite, ils retourneraient sur le sol et courraient comme jamais. Je ne sais pas s'ils auront stationné des Aurors dans les aéroports moldu, mais c'est la seule façon de sortir d'ici. »

Jacob hocha la tête. « Pas de problème, je peux le faire sortir d'ici, je suis rapide. Dès que se sera libre, je me retransformerais et l'emmènerais à l'aéroport. J'achèterais deux billets indiquant que j'ai une phobie des germes et ne peut pas être assis à côté de gens. Harry peux rester sous sa cape et personne ne le saura. »

Remus commença à arpenté la cuisine. « Je ne sais pas, c'est un long vol pour qu'Harry reste sous la cape. »

Maugrey tapa durement sa jambe de bois sur le plancher. « Le garçon n'a pas le choix, c'est ça ou ouvrir ses jambes pour chaque bâtard de sang pur qui veut un morceau de lui. »

« Je peux le faire. » dit Harry les yeux suppliant Remus et Sirius. « S'il vous plait, je ne peux pas les laisser m'avoir. Je me tuerais avant de me faire utiliser de cette façon. »

« Harry s'il te plait ne dis pas ce genre de chose. » haleta Sirius, saisissant son filleul et l'écrasant dans une étreinte d'ours.

Harry combattit cette fois ses larmes, il devait être fort s'il voulait partir. « Je veux dire que, Siri, je ne les laisserai pas me faire ça. Nous ne savons pas avec certitude si je suis immortel, mais même si je le suis, il y a encore des façons de tuer un vampire. Je ne veux d'une vie en étant violé, imprégné, me faire prendre mon bébé, puis recommencer encore une fois. La mort est bien préférable à une telle existence. »

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par une forte détonation et le clignotement des lumières de la maison. « Ils ont activé la quarantaine. » grogna Moony, se précipitant hors de la cuisine et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre en face.

Ron fut le premier à arriver à la fenêtre. « Il doit y en avoir des centaines. » Le parc de l'autre côté de la rue était remplie d'Aurors et de Sangs purs, et en tête du peloton, le ministre Fudge.

Sirius attrapa Harry par les bras. « As-tu besoin d'argent ? »

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête, il était terrifié par ce qu'il avait vu. Des centaines d'hommes étaient là, tous désireux de le forcer à avoir des relations sexuelles.

Jacob se tenait à côté de son cousin et enveloppa son bras massif autour de sa taille. « Son père m'a donné une petite fortune, nous irons bien. »

Sirius tira Harry dans une autre accolade. « Chiot, vous devez sortir d'ici avant qu'ils ne passent à travers. Sortez par la fenêtre de la chambre et garde bien la cape sur toi, quoi que tu fasses, ne l'enlever pas jusqu'à ce que tu sois chez toi. »

« Harry. » appela Dumbledore. « J'ai parlé avec le ministre Américain, et il a fait le vœu de te protéger et il jure sur sa magie qu'il ne fera pas de toi ce que Fudge essaie de faire. Tu y seras en sécurité et autorisé à rester avec ta nouvelle famille. »

Harry donna un colin à son directeur. En dépit du fait que l'homme l'ait envoyé chez les Dursley et laisser là, sachant qu'il ne serait pas correctement pris en charge, il aimait encore le vieil homme. Dumbledore savait que si le ministère avait découvert qu'il était un soumis, alors sa vie aurait était pire. Dumbledore sait qu'il ne trouverait pas l'amour de sa tante dans la maison de son oncle, mais honnêtement, il ne savait pas qu'il serait autant abusé. L'homme ne voulait pas qu'il souffre de la façon dont avait souffert sa mère, il avait seulement essayé de lui donner sa liberté et une chance d'avoir un avenir avec l'homme de son choix.

Ron qui était à côté tira Harry dans une étreinte. « Sois prudent, et dès que je pourrais, je te rendrais visite. »

Harry commença à pleurer, au cours de ces derniers jours sa relation avec Ron était passée de celle de meilleurs amis à frères et il allait lui manquer. Ron pouvait avoir eu quelques problèmes de jalousie, mais il avait grandi et la gloire et l'argent d'Harry le laissait maintenant indifférent.

« Hé, ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas un au-revoir. Qui sait, peut-être que je vais voir pour les écoles en Amérique, je suis dégouté de comment sont les choses ici. »

Harry recula en essuyant ses yeux. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure. » Il se sentait stupide de tout le temps chialer sur Ron comme ça.

« C'est parce que tu es un soumis et que tu es actuellement hormonal. » expliqua Sanguine.

Harry grimaça, pendant quelques minutes, il en avait oublié le bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font au nom de Merlin, ces deux-là et leurs amis ? » interrogea Arthur en regardant par la fenêtre.

Fred, George, Neville Londubat et Lee Jordan était furtivement allé aux alentours du parc pour laisser tomber discrètement des petites boules noirs sur leurs passages. Après un certain temps, ils regardèrent la maison puis pointèrent ce qu'ils laissaient tombé sur le sol.

« Ce sont leurs nouvelles et améliorées, Bombe Poudre Noir Péruviennes Instantanée. Ils l'ont créé de sorte que le tout se déclenche avec un mot d'activation. » Expliqua Bill en secouant la tête et riant.

« Arthur. » grogna Maugrey « Vos jumeaux sont des génies. » Maugrey se tourna vers Harry et Jacob. « Ils vous donnent une distraction, dès qu'ils activent, foutez le camp. »

Harry donna à chacun un câlin, persistant plus longtemps avec Remus et Sirius. « S'il vous plait, venez avec nous. » supplia-t-il en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« Dès que nous le pourrons nous serons là. » dit Sirius en étreignant son filleul. « Je ne souhaite pas les conduites à vous alors se sera peut-être dans quelques mois. Dès que tu arriveras chez toi, je veux que tu me contact avec le miroir à double-sens, alors je saurais que tu es en sécurité. »

« Je le ferais. » dit Harry en souriant à travers ses larmes. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y allé sans Sirius et Remus, il avait besoin d'eux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à propos du bébé et il avait besoin de leur aide et de leur soutien.

Comme si Sirius lisait dans son esprit, il prit le visage d'Harry et luis donna un sourire rassurant. « Chiot, je suis avec toi à cent pour cent…peu importe ce que tu décides. La décision doit être la tienne, de personne d'autre. Tu as maintenant le soutien d'une famille aimante et d'un cousin surprotecteur, je sais que tu iras bien. »

Harry se jeta sur son parrain pour un dernier câlin. « S'il te plait faits attention, ne les laisse pas te blesser à cause de moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un vieux chien résistant. » Sirius regarda derrière Harry directement vers Jacob. « Ne le laisse pas hors de ta vue, même pas une minute. Va à l'aéroport aussi vite que tu le peux et sors le de cette enfer. Je te fais confiance pour le garder en sécurité. »

« Je le protégerais de ma vie. » déclara Jacob de tout son cœur.

Maugrey commença à tapé les marches. « Bouge Potter, tu dois être prêt à la seconde où ces bombes seront activées. »

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'Harry, la meilleure chambre avec un accès facile à la toiture, Jacob remit le sac à dos à Harry. « Tiens, et quoi que tu fasses, ne le laisses pas tomber. » Et dans un clignement, Jacob se transforma en grand loup roux.

« Potter. »

Harry se retourna pour voir le maitre de potion tendant deux flacons vers lui, l'un était d'un joli rose.

« Voulez-vous les prendre avec vous ? »

Avalant la grosse boule dans sa gorge, Harry hocha la tête et saisit les potions de la main de son professeur et les fourra dans le sac à dos. « Merci. » murmura-t-il ne regardant jamais les yeux de l'homme.

« Viens, nous allons te soulever. » déclara Sanguine, plaçant ses mains sur la taille d'Harry et le hissant sur le dos du loup. « Je te vois dès que je pourrais sortir d'ici. »

Hochant la tête, Harry prit deux grandes poignées de fourrure et les serra fermement. « S'il vous plait soyez tous prudent, et je vous écrirez de que je pourrais. »

Jacob monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attendit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que tout ne devienne noir et que les cris soient entendus en bas. Heureusement, même dans l'obscurité, il pouvait parfaitement voir. Avec un grognement d'avertissement, il se jeta par la fenêtre et atterri sur le toit du voisin. Sans regarder derrière ou autour, il partit à pleine vitesse en essayant de mettre de la distance entre eux et les sorciers shooté.

***HP

En chantonnant doucement, Alice sortait les vêtements du grand sac qu'elle venait d'acheter pour Harry et les accrochait dans le placard. Son petit frère n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus de vêtement, mais elle avait vu ces derniers et n'avait pu résister. Elle espérait qu'il reviendrait bientôt à la maison, il lui manquait et voir Jasper se morfondre la rendait folle. Elle venait juste de finir d'accrocher une chemise quand elle fut violemment projetée dans une vision, la faisant tomber à genoux dans un cri.

Edward jouait du piano quand ses doigts appuyèrent fort sur les touches, les cassant. Il regardait la vision d'Alice, de son petit frère et fut horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Les sorciers connaissaient son statut de soumis et le pourchassaient.

Alice trébucha dans les escaliers. « Edward. » cria-t-elle à son compagnon. « Edward as-tu vu ? »

Edward se leva, ramassa sa compagne tremblante et s'assit sur le canapé avec elle sur les genoux. Pour le moment, il avait besoin d'autant de réconfort qu'elle en avait besoin. Leur petit frère était en grand danger et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Tout revenait à Jacob de faire en sorte qu'Harry sorte de l'Angleterre pour l'Amérique en toute sécurité.

« Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? » demanda Jasper, après avoir couru dans la chambre avec le reste de la famille. Jasper savait que sa vision devait concerner son compagnon, il avait eu quelques sensations étranges toute la journée et il savait juste que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

« Ils savent Jaz, ils savent qu'Harry est un soumis. » pleura Alice. « Jacob et Harry sont en fuite et ils ne peuvent pas utiliser le bracelet que Sanguine lui a donné. Je voyais des sorciers qui rodaient partout dans l'aéroport, et aussi qu'ils ne seront pas en mesure de prendre un avion. Il est aussi malade Jasper, j'ai vu qu'il vomissait beaucoup. »

Jasper était prêt à décollé mais son père l'arrêta. « Jasper, tu ne peux pas y aller, il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire. Ils sont déjà en fuite, au moment où tu arriveras, ils pourraient déjà être ici. »

« Je dois l'aider. » dit Jasper désespérément. « Vous avez entendu Alice, ils ne peuvent pas prendre l'avion et Harry est malade. Comment vont-ils sortir de l'Angleterre s'ils ne peuvent pas prendre l'avion ? »

Carlisle essayait lui-même de ne pas partir pour l'Angleterre. Harry était son fils et il l'aimait tendrement. Harry pouvait ne pas avoir été longtemps dans leur vie, mais il avait déjà gagné leurs cœurs et il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. « Harry et Jacob sont intelligents, ils trouveront quelque chose. J'ai aussi donné beaucoup d'argent à Jacob pour ne pas avoir à me soucier de cela. »

« J'en compte une quinzaine dans cette zone. » murmura Harry, maintenant tirant sur le bras de Jacob aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Ne voulant pas faire une scène et attirer l'attention des sorciers, Jacob se retourna et sortit de l'aéroport. « Tu as la cape, ils ne peuvent pas te voir. »

« Ils ont leur méthodes, des sorts et des enchantements. Ce n'est pas un secret que j'ai une cape d'invisibilité, ils attendent de moi que je l'utilise. Nous ne pouvons pas aller là-bas. »

Jacob s'arrêta près du trottoir. « Harry, nous ne disposons pas de choix, c'est notre seul chemin pour la maison. Je suis un bon nageur, mais il n'a aucun foutu moyen que je puisse nager tout le chemin jusqu'aux Etats-Unis. »

« Voilà. » cria doucement Harry. « Jacob, hèle un taxi. »

« Uhm, Harry, je plaisantais au sujet de nager. Même si je pouvais nager jusqu'à là-bas, les requins finiraient par faire de nous leur repas de tout façon. »

Harry se cramponna fermement à Jacob quand il repéra un Auror faisant ses rondes à l'extérieur de l'aéroport et se rapproché d'eux. « Taxi, puis bateau de croisière. » murmura-t-il avec urgence, espérant que son cousin ait compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

Repérant le sorcier, Jacob tendit sa main et héla un taxi. Harry se précipita sur la banquette arrière et se baissa juste au cas où. Jacob fila rapidement à côté d'Harry, essayant de le caché avec son grand corps. « Ouais, vous pouvez me déposer à une agence de voyage ou quelques part où je peux réserver une croisière ? » demanda Jacob, comprenant ce que voulait dire Harry.

Tremblant et l'estomac retourné, Harry se posa et appuya sa tête sur les genoux de Jacob. Il ne savait pas si c'était le stress, le manque de nourriture, le voyage moldu, ou le bébé, mais il se sentait vraiment mal. Espérons qu'ils puissent comprendre quelque chose bientôt qu'ils puissent s'arrêter et se réveiller avec le sentiment d'aller mieux. Il priait qu'il n'y ait pas d'Auror sur les quais, les navires de croisières n'étaient pas une manière typique de s'échapper et honnêtement il ne pensait pas qu'ils y aient pensé. Les sorciers n'essayaient pas de comprendre les moldus et leur technologie, ils estimaient qu'ils étaient de loin supérieurs à eux. Espérons que leur préjugé serait à leur avantage. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison où il serait en sécurité et bien.

Jacob quitta l'agence de voyage avec un dossier plein de papiers et de brochure. « Nous avons deux jours avant que le bateau ne mette les voiles, qu'allons-nous faire ? » Jacob avait réussi à réserver une place sur le Queen Mary Two pour New York, mais cela leur avait coûté une petite fortune et ils avaient seulement la cabane la plus chère disponible. Heureusement, non seulement il avait dix mille en espèce que lui avait donné Carlisle, mais aussi une carte de crédit illimité.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de scanner frénétiquement la région, il savait juste que quelqu'un allait l'attraper. Maintenant, Fudge et le reste du monde sorciers savaient probablement qu'il s'était échapper et devaient récurer chaque millimètres de l'Angleterre à sa recherche. Il priait pour que ses parrains et tous les autres soient en sécurité.

« Trouve un hôtel, un vraiment cher. » murmura Harry. « Quiconque me connait sait que je ne voudrais pas aller dans un hôtel de luxe et gaspiller de l'argent. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour s'installer dans un hôtel très cher que le prix avait fait presque s'étouffer Jacob. Avant ce voyage, il n'avait jamais été hors de Washington et il ne pouvait pas croire que des gens dépensaient autant juste pour dormir dans le confort. Il serait heureux de dormir à la belle étoile, alors que tout ce luxe était agréable, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Soupirant, Jacob regarda le lit où il avait posé Harry. Son petit cousin allait mal et il était très inquiet pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait juste l'emmener à l'hôpital, il était un homme enceint, ce qui provoquerait une grande agitation.

Sortant son téléphone, Jacob envoya un rapide texto à Carlisle. '' En fuite, actuellement en sécurité, ne peut pas en dire plus au cas où ils peuvent nous suivre, s'il vous plait dite le à mon père. '' Il aurait souhaité lui donner plus de détails, mais c'était trop risquer. Il ne savait pas tout ce dont les sorciers étaient capables de faire et il n'allait pas prendre de risques. Il devait ramener Harry à la maison sain et sauf, sa vie en dépendait littéralement. Il ne doutait pas que le soumis se suiciderait s'il se faisait attrapé et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il ne voudrait même pas cette vie pour son pire ennemi.

Jacob regarda son téléphone quand il reçut un message. '' Faites attention, s'il te plait tiens nous informés, ton père sait, n'hésite pas à utiliser l'argent.'' Bâillent, Jacob empocha le téléphone et rampé sur le lit à côté de son cousin. Il était épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas aller dormir. Il avait prévu de rester éveiller à surveiller Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité. Ils étaient au quinzième étages et cela leur donnaient une très bonne vue des allées et venues. Ils devraient passer deux nuits ici avant de pouvoir prendre le bateau de croisière pour New York, et il n'avait pas l'intention de quitté la chambre jusqu'à la dernier minute.

***HP

« Harry, s'il te plait mange quelque chose. » plaida Jacob. Le navire allait partir dans quelques heures et Harry avait à peine mangé quelque chose depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Grimmaurd Place.

Harry donna à Jacob un regard douloureux. « Je veux, Jake, honnêtement, mais sans le sang ce n'est pas bon. »

Jacob jura, à cause de toute l'agitation du retour à la maison, ils avaient oublié les thermos de sang d'Harry. » Il ne savait pas qu'Harry avait autant besoin de sang pour manger la nourriture humaine. « Je peux te donner une partie du mien, tu as juste à le verser sur tes œufs. »

Harry regarda Jacob horrifié. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. » cria-t-il, écœuré à l'idée, mais aussi dégouté parce que l'idée semblait bonne. Il était affamé et pourtant son estomac ne pouvait pas manger la nourriture. Cela ne l'aidait pas qu'il souffre de terrible nausées le matin et qu'il n'ait que de la bile à vomir.

« Harry, tu as besoin de manger, tu ne tiendras jamais une semaine sur le navire sans manger. » Il allait falloir six jours au navire pour atteindre New York et Harry lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne pourraient pas utiliser le portoloin de peur que la magie endommage le système électrique du bateau.

Harry regarda Jacob en essayant de cacher combien il voulait désespérément de son sang. « Et si je me transforme en monstre ? Que faire si je ne peux pas me contrôler après avoir goûté au sang humain ? »

Jacob prit un siège à côté du coulis en détresse. « As-tu eu envie de vider tous les animaux que tu as vu depuis ta transformation. »

Harry secoua la tête, incapable de regarder Jacob dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre à lui-même mais Jacob sentait incroyablement bon.

Soupirant, Jacob prit le couteau à steak et se coupa le bras. Il ne manqua pas comment les narines d'Harry s'évasèrent et comment ses yeux se dilatèrent à l'odeur de sang. Harry était enceint et affamé, il avait besoin de nourriture ou bien il allait s'évanouir.

« S'il te plait ne fait pas ça Jacob. » cria Harry, les larmes roses coulant sur son visage. Il estimer que s'il prenait du sang humain il deviendrait un monstre…il deviendrait ce que Hermione craignait.

Il fut difficile d'ignorer les faibles protestations et les larmes de son cousin, mais Jacob tint son bras au-dessus de la nourriture d'Harry et permis à son sang de couler sur le steak et les œufs. Il regarda les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent alors qu'il fixait son sang couvrant les aliments.

Avec un cri étranglé, Harry se jeta sur sa nourriture et commença à l'inhaler. L'odeur du sang de Jacob était trop bonne pour qu'il puisse résister…c'était alléchant. La première bouchée fut comme un feu d'artifice dans sa bouche. Le sang était encore chaud, plus chaud que la moyenne d'un homme à cause de son état de métamorphose loup, et il était incroyablement doux et juteux. Le sang animal était incroyable, mais le sang de Jacob était au-delà. Il lécha ses doigts et ramassa les traces de sang qui était encore sur l'assiette.

Jacob regardait avec fascination alors qu'Harry léchait le sang sur ses doigts. Il fut soulagé de voir son petit cousin enfin manger quelque chose après trois jours, même si c'était recouvert de sang. Il comprit qu'il allait devoir sacrifier un peu de son sang au cours des six prochains jours.

Harry regarda ses doigts maintenant propres. « Oh Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? » gémit-il doucement, sentant son petit-déjeuner essayant de remonter. Il venait de consommer du sang, du sang humain, de Jacob…et il voulait plus.

Jacob saisit les épaules d'Harry et le secoua. « Ne t'avise pas de vomir Harry. Il fallait désespérément que tu manges, et si tu rejette tout, mon sacrifice aurait été vain. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire pour survivre, tu n'es pas un monstre. Bon sang, si j'étais resté trois jours sans manger, j'aurai probablement mangé un de mes camarades de meute. Consommer mon sang ne fera pas de toi une sangsue incontrôlable. »

Harry regarda Jacob, ses yeux peiné nageant dans les larmes roses. « Mais c'était bon Jake. Je n'ai jamais rien goûté de comparable à ton sang. »

En dépit de son dégout, Jacob gonfla sa poitrine en souriant à son cousin. « Je suis bon ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. « Ton sang est incroyable. Il est si chaud et si doux. » Harry regarda le cou de Jacob comme s'il était dans une sorte de transe. « Si chaud…Si rouge…Si bon. »

Jacob se figea sur le canapé. « Harry, tu vas bien ? » Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le regardait Harry, cela lui rappelait un de ces dessins animés où le loup fixait son meilleur ami, qu'il imaginait en mouton et marchait autour de lui comme autour d'un steak.

Harry se leva en se léchant les lèvres. « J'ai tellement faim Jake, et tu es si bon. Je veux juste un peu plus…un peu. » » Harry commença à traquer Jacob lentement autour de la chambre.

« Harry, contrôle toi. » plaida Jacob, un soupçon de panique dans la voix. Il ne voulait pas blesser Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser le drainer.

Harry appuya Jacob contre un mur et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez soit en contact avec le col du métamorphe. Inhalant, Harry gémit. » Tu es bon à croquer, Jacob. »

« Merde Harry, allé. Tu ne peux pas me manger, je suis tout faisandé et dégueulasse. » Jacob posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, ne le repoussant pas, mais l'empêchant de trop se rapprocher.

« Saaaannng, moi veux du sang. » commença à scander Harry. « Saaaannng, moi veux du sang. »

« Zut Harry. » grogna Jacob quand il remarqua qu'Harry souriait. « Tu m'y a vraiment fait croire pendant une minute. »

Gloussant, Harry se pencha et souffla un humide, négligé baisé sur le cou de Jacob.

« Maintenant c'est tout simplement dégoutant. » Jacob le bâillonna en s'essuyant le cou tout en regardant fixement son cousin riant. « Je pensais t'avoir vraiment perdu. »

Harry recula toujours en riant. « Je l'avoue, ton sang était fantastique et je pourrais facilement voir un litre de celui-ci, mais je peux me contrôler. Bien, que tu devrais dormir avec un œil ouvert jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la maison. »

« Très drôle. » grogna Jacob. « Maintenant que tu as fini de te régaler de mon sang, va prendre une douche que nous puissions y aller. »

***HP

Jacob s'arrêta, bouche bée sur le grand navire. « Il est putain d'énorme. » Il n'avait jamais vu un navire de croisière avant et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit si grand. Comment quelque chose de si énorme et si lourd parvenait à flotter ?

Harry tira sur le bras de Jacob, il voulait juste arriver en toute sécurité et dans leur chambre. Il se sentait mal que, ni lui, ni Jacob ne puissent profiter de leur première, et probablement dernière croisière. Il aimerait explorer le navire et tirer parti des activités, mais il était effrayé de se faire prendre. Il voulait juste arriver auprès de sa famille sain et sauf. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas encore repérer de sorcier, et il espérait que cela allait continuer.

« Crois-tu as toute cette merde ? » Jacob eut le souffle coupé, explorant chaque pouce de leur cabine. S'il pensait que l'hôtel était luxueux, il n'avait rien à donner au Queens Grill Suite. « Nous avons même notre propre balcon privé. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant, alors qu'il coulait dans les oreillers moelleux. Il commençait finalement à ce sentir un peu mieux. Le navire allait mettre les voiles dans une heure, et en six jours, il serait à la maison. Il voulait désespérément son père et Edward, il voulait les conseils de son père et les bras protecteurs d'Edward.

« Je suis désolé que tu ne puisse pas profiter de cette croisière. » dit Harry tristement.

Jacob grogna, s'effondra sur le canapé à côté de lui. « Tu plaisantes, as-tu vu tous ces gens coincé à l'embarquement ? Je ne fais pas fonctionnaire en cravate noire, je serais plus heureux de regarder la vue de notre balcon privé avec toi et de faire des commandes au service de chambre. Honnêtement Harry, je ne sais pas comment me mêler à des gens comme ça, bordel, je n'ai même pas de cravate. »

Souriant, Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jacob. « Je suis si heureux de t'avoir rencontré. » dit-il doucement. « Tu es plus qu'un cousin et un meilleur ami pour moi, tu es comme un frère. »

Jacob sourit à la tête d'Harry. « Je ressens la même chose. Je serais toujours là pour toi Harry, et si tu décides de garder le bébé, je ferais tout pour t'aider. » Au cours des deux derniers jours, il avait essayé de ne pas mentionner le bébé. Il savait que le soumis avait du mal à accepter, et il ne voulait pas ajouter plus de stresse à une situation déjà extrêmement stressante. Personnellement, il ne savait pas quoi pensé du bébé, mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer un enfant innocent pour quelque chose qui n'était pas sa faute.

Harry ne commenta pas ce qu'avait dit Jacob, alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer le fait qu'il avait une petite créature grandissante dans son ventre. Il avait à quelques reprises observer les deux fioles de potion qu'il avait fourré dans le sac à dos, mais les avait rapidement pousser de côté. Un minute il voulait rapidement engloutir la potion avant qu'il puisse changer d'avis, et la minute suivante il voulait briser le flacon afin de ne pas être tenté. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il savait que les choses allaient devenir plus compliquée une fois que Jasper le saurait. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Jasper voudrait garder le bébé avec le reste de la famille.

Harry ne savait pas qu'il avait dériver dans le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit de claquement. Pensant que c'était les Aurors, il se jeta sur ses pieds, trébuchant et tombant sur la petit table basse.

« Doucement, cous', c'est juste moi. » déclara Jacob, marchant ans la pièce en portant un plateau de nourriture. « Je nous ai commendé quelque chose au service de chambre. »

Harry regarda ses mains tremblantes, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure. En regardant par la fenêtre du balcon, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait que l'océan, pas de terre. « Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » demanda-t-il en tremblant.

Jacob plaça le plateau sur la table en face d'Harry. « Cinq heure, tu était fatigué. » Jacob se dirigea vers le balcon et regarda dehors. « N'est-ce pas beau ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin dans l'océan jusqu'à ne plus voir la terre. »

Baillant, Harry rejoint Jacob au balcon. « Je n'ai été sur un bateau qu'à deux reprises, et à chaque fois c'était sur le lac de mon école. Je n'avais jamais vu l'océan avant de venir à Forks. »

Jacob enveloppa ses bras autour du petit garçon. « Ouais, ça n'a pas si bien fini hein ? »

Blottie contre le côté de Jacob, Harry eut un petit rire. « Je ne sais pas, j'ai une famille qui c'était élargie avec toi et toute la réserve. Voir la moitié de l'océan on valait la peine si tu me demande. »

Jacob secoua la tête. « Allez, allons manger. »

Harry regarda le plateau avec effroi. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de manger sans sang et il ne voulait pas vraiment prendre plus de sang de Jacob. Le sang animal le réconciliait déjà assez difficilement avec les aliments, le sang humain était juste trop pour lui. En même temps cependant, il n'avait pas été en mesure d'arrêter de penser à la façon dont il était incroyable. Le sang de Jacob était cent fois mieux que ceux des animaux, et rien que d'y penser, cela faisait gronder sont estomac et lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Roulant des yeux, Jacob se dirigea vers le plateau. « Cesse de le regarder comme s'il allait t'attaquer. » Saisissant le couteau, il s'entailla le bras et le tint au-dessus du plat de pâtes d'Harry puis le serra.

Harry gémit quand il sentit le sang de Jacob. « Ce n'est pas bien Jake. Que faire si je ne peux revenir au sang animal après ça ? »

« Eh bien tu le devra. » ricana Jacob. « Je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie à saigner partout sur ta nourriture. »

***HP

Jacob sursauta quand il sentit le petit corps à côté de lui avoir des secousses. Assis, il regarda Harry tremblé et gémir alors qu'il subissait un cauchemar. La seule chose qu'il avait appris à propos de son cousin depuis qu'il l'avait accompagné en Angleterre était qu'il n'avait jamais eu une nuit de sommeil paisible. Presque tout les soirs, il faisait des cauchemars le faisant crier, se débattre et se réveiller en sueur.

« Bébé. » cria doucement Harry dans son sommeil, les mains serrant son ventre alors qu'il se recroquevillait autour.

Jacob était sur le point de secouer Harry pour le réveiller quand ses paroles suivantes le gelèrent. « Le bébé de Jasper…m'a violé. »

Jacob recula comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Est-ce qu'Harry venait de dire que le vampire qui l'avait violé et mordu était Jasper ? Jasper était le père du bébé de son cousin ? Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Harry, Jacob sortit du lit et fit son chemin vers le balcon. Il venait juste de commencer à faire confiance et à aimer les Cullen, si Jasper était celui qui avait blesser Harry, il allait le tuer.

« Jacob. » appela Harry avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

« Je suis dehors. » répondit sèchement Jacob. Si Jasper était celui qui avait violé Harry, alors Harry lui avait menti. Harry avait dit que ce n'était pas un des Cullen qui l'avait attaqué.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux de sommeil. « Il est trois heure et demie du matin. » Allant vers une chaise, il s'assit et leva les yeux vers les étoiles? « Les étoiles semblent incroyable au milieu de l'océan. »

Jacob leva les yeux vers les étoiles et grogna. « Harry, m'as-tu déjà menti ? »

Harry regarda Jacob, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. « Jacob, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en ayant un peu peur.

Jacob serra le poings, il détestait l'odeur de peur venant de son petit cousin. Harry était tellement plus petit que lui et si compatissant, qu'il voulait juste le cacher afin que les gens ne puissent plus lui faire de mal et profiter de lui. Si Jasper était celui qui avait violé Harry, alors cela signifierait qu'il avait ordonné le monstre, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Il n'y avait aucune excuse pardonnable pour un viol.

Effrayé, Harry se leva et s'éloigna de Jacob. Il pouvait voir comment son cousin serrait les mâchoires et les poings, luttant contre son loup pour le contrôle. « Jake, ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? » demanda-t-il craintivement.

« Zut Harry. » grogna Jacob , se précipitant sur se pieds et marchant d'un pas raide vers la balustrade.

Harry tressaillit, trébuchant loin de Jacob et s'écrasant contre la porte coulissante en verre.

Jacob ferma les yeux et prit quelques inspirations profondes. Se retournant, il se sentit horrible quand il vit la crainte sur le visage de son cousin. Jamais il ne lèverait la main sur Harry, peu importe la façon dont il était en colère. « N'est pas peur Harry, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. »

Harry fit un pas hésitant vers Jacob, ses instincts souhaitant uniquement qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et l'entendre dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. « Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? »

« Harry, sais-tu que tu parles pendant ton sommeil ? » demanda Jacob, en regardant attentivement les expressions sur le visage de son cousin. Il sut à la seconde où Harry comprit pourquoi il était tellement en colère, il pouvait le dire parce que ses yeux s'était agrandi et son visage s'était vidé de toute couleur.

Harry repensa au cauchemar qui l'avait initialement réveiller. Il avait rêvé du viol, mais tout comme lors de l'attaque, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Jasper. L'instant d'après, il tenait un petit bébé qui ressemblait à un démon, cornes et tout. Le bébé avait un visage grotesquement laid et plissé alors qu'il criait, et il y avait la langue fourchue et les dents pointues comme les serpents. Même dans ses rêves, il ne pouvait pas mettre le visage de Jasper sur son agresseur. Dans ses rêves, le père de son bébé était un monstre, pas Jasper.

« Jacob, il ne le voulait pas; » défendit faiblement Harry.

« C'est donc vrai ? » demanda Jacob incrédule. « Jasper est celui qui t'a non seulement violé et transformé, mais aussi celui qui t'a fait tombé enceint ? »

« Il…il ne le voulait pas. »

Jacob claqua sa main sur la balustrade du balcon. « Arrête de dire ça. » grogna-t-il en colère. « Merde Harry, il t'a violé. »

« Je sais. » haleta Harry. « Mais il ne l'a… »

« Ne le dit pas. » grogna Jacob en avertissement. « Il n'y a aucune excuse pour un viol. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » plaida Harry alors qu'il tendait la main tremblante et la posait sur le bras de Jacob. « Jasper a toujours eu des problèmes de contrôle, puis il m'a rencontré, son compagnon mâle soumis et puissant extrêmement rare, et il a craqué. Son vampire avait besoin de me revendiqué avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Jasper n'était pas dans son état normal. »

« Comment peux-tu le défendre ? » cracha Jacob de dégout, arrachant son bras hors de la porté d'Harry.

« Parce que Jasper est une bonne personne qui a perdu le contrôle dans un moment de faiblesse. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas fait de mal de son plain gré et qu'il ne le refera jamais de nouveau. »

Jacob secoua la tête. « Je ne peux croire que le reste des Cullen aient pardonné ce qu'il a fait. »

Harry ne pouvait cacher sa douleur au rejet de Jacob. Il savait parfois qu'il pouvait être collant, mais il désirait un contact et Jacob ne l'avait jamais repousser auparavant. « Ils ne le cautionnent pas. Dès qu'ils ont appris ce qui était arrivé, Carlisle et Edward sont venus me chercher. Ils s'attendaient cependant à trouver un cadavre, pas moi passant par une transformation bizarre. Ils sont resté avec moi pendant toute la transformation, Emmett aussi. Sanguine m'a expliqué ce que j'était et pourquoi Jasper avait perdu le contrôle. Certes j'était terrifié à l'idée d'être à proximité de Jasper, mais je voulais être avec magie l'a choisie comme mon protecteur, et ils m'ont offert quelque chose que je désirait plus que tout…une famille. Jasper a respecter ma peur et mon espace et ne m'a jamais imposé sa présence. »

« Et comment te sens-tu à propos de Jasper maintenant ? »

Harry regarda l'océan au clair de lune. « Je ne suis toujours pas à cent pour cent à l'aise avec lui, mais j'y arrive. Je peux voir dans ses yeux combien il se soucie de moi et combien il se déteste pour m'avoir fait du mal. Je sens aussi le compagnon en moi attiré par lui, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à l'accepter. Je crois que finalement je pourrais finir par l'aimer, mais pour l'instant, l'attaque est encore fraîche dans mon esprit. »

Jacob soupira. » Harry, je sais que tu as grandi maltraité mal aimé, et je peux voir comment tu as désespérément besoin d'amour et d'affection. Penses-tu que peut-être , ce besoin obscurcit ton jugement ? »

Harry sourit tristement à Jacob. « Peut-être…sans doute, je ne nierai pas que je veuille trouver l'amour et le bonheur avec mon compagnon. Tout ce que je voulait était une famille, et la magie à choisie Jasper pour être avec moi. Suis-je furieux et est-ce que je me sens trompé par ce qui c'est passé ? Très certainement…ce n'est pas juste. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais vu le visage de Jasper lors de l'attaque, alors j'ai du mal à l'y associer. »

« Harry. » grogna Jacob en attirant le soumis dans ses bras. « Je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas juste. Je dois encore trouvé mon empreinte, mais je sais que je ferai tout pour elle, et que je me détesterai si jamais je lui faisais du mal. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire par rapport au bébé ? Tu as peut-être été capable de te berner parce que tu n'as pas vu le visage de Jasper, mais dans huit mois, tu vas donner naissance à la preuve. »

Harry se cramponna désespérément à Jacob, se fondant dans sa poitrine. « Je ne sais pas Jake. Je suis terrifié et malade. Une partie de moi veux se débarrasser de lui, alors je n'aurais pas un rappel de cette nuit pour le reste de ma vie. Je suis terrifié que si je regarde le bébé, je vois Jasper comme mon violeur, et je ne sais pas si je peux vivre avec ça. »

« Harry, je suis désolé de m'être mis en colère. »

« Pas grave. » marmonna Harry dans la poitrine de Jacob. » Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts maintenant que Jacob le réconfortait à nouveau. Il était à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement épuisé.

Se penchant, Jacob souleva Harry dans ses bras et l'emporta de nouveau dans la cabine. « Dors pour l'instant cous', tu t'inquiéteras du reste demain. »

Après qu'Harry se soit installé, Jacob sortit de la cabine et envoya un texto à Carlisle. ''Toujours en sécurité, cinq jours de plus. '' Il espérait que Carlisle comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire. Dans cinq jours le navire arrivera à quai de New York et ils pourraient prendre le portoloin pour Forks. Il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer de voir Jasper après avoir découvert la vérité, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas blesser Harry.

***HP

Jacob frotta le dos d'Harry alors que son visage était fourré dans les toilettes, vomissant son petit déjeuner et du sang. Il se sentait vraiment mal pour Harry, il semblait qu'il ne pouvait jamais pendre de pause.

« Je me sens comme de la merde. » gémit pitoyablement Harry.

« Tu as l'air comme de la merde aussi. » convenu Jacob, tenant les cheveux d'Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que le balancement du bateau aide quoi que ce soit. » réussi à sortir Harry avant de fourré sa tête dans les toilettes et de vomir encore plus.

« Si tu penses que ça va, lorsque tu auras terminé de recracher ton estomac, j'irai chercher quelques pilules contre le mal de mer pour toi. Je ne peux vraiment pas de laisser comme ça. »

Tirant la chasse d'eau, Harry se pencha en arrière contre Jacob. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais tenir cinq jours comme ça. S'il y a quelque chose qui puisse alléger le mal de mer, je te donne un million de dollars pour me l'obtenir. »

Jacob eut un petit rire. « Je vais chercher les pilules gratuitement si tu restes caché sous ta cape d'invisibilité pendant que je suis pas là. »

Harry permis à Jacob de l'aider à ce lever, puis il trébucha vers l'évier pour se brosser les dents. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rester seul, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. C'était déjà assez mauvais que le bébé le rende malade, il n'avait pas besoin de mal de mer en plus. « D'accord, et je promet même de rester dans le lit afin que tu n'es pas à te soucier que je m'attire des ennuis. »

Jacob leva les yeux. « Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu sera au lit hein. Cela n'a absolument pas a voir avec le fait que tu ne puisse pas tenir debout sur tes deux pieds sans tomber la face par terre. »

« Non, absolument pas. » déclara innocemment Harry, se tournant et marchant directement dans le mur.

Riant, Jacob ramassa le soumis tombé et le ramena au lit. « Je vais essayé de ne pas être long, mais ce navire est énorme. Je n'est pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où aller pour obtenir des pilules contre le mal de mer. »

Harry tendit la main et prit le sac sur le plancher et le plaça sur le lit à côté de lui. « J'irai bien…promis. » dit-il en tirant sa cape d'invisibilité du sac.

Jacob n'aimait pas partit et avait promis à Sirius qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais si Harry continuait à être malade il allait avoir besoin de soin médicaux. Harry pouvait à peine lever la tête, et quand il le faisait, il se précipitait aux toilettes pour vomir.

Après que Jacob soit parti, Harry atteint le sac et sortit les deux flacons qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de sortir de ses pensées. S'il prenait le flacon rose maintenant, tout serait fait et en plus avant d'arriver à la maison. Il n'y aurait aucune chance que Jasper ou quelqu'un d'autre puisse le dissuader d'avorter le bébé. S'il suppliait assez Jacob, peut-être qu'il ne le dirait à personne qu'il avait été enceinte.

« Est-ce que tu vas le faire ? »

Sursautant, Harry faillit laisser tomber la potion sur le sol. « Ca n'a pas été long. » dit Harry, le coeur battant dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas du tout entendu Jacob revenir.

Jacob tendit à Harry une petit boite de pilules. « Harry, je suis parti pendant plus de trente minutes. »

« Oh, je-je..cela n'a pas semblé si long. » bégaya nerveusement Harry.

« L'as-tu regarder pendant tout le temps où je suis parti ? » demanda Jacob en montrant le flacon rose qu'Harry tenait.

Harry regarda fixement le flacon. « Je suppose que je l'ai fait. » répondit-il doucement.

« Est-ce que tu vas le faire ? » demanda Jacob à nouveau.

« Si je le faisais, le dirais-tu à Jasper et à la famille que j'ai été enceinte ? »

Jacob réfléchit une minute. « Non, pas si tu me le demande. »

Hochant la tête, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et tira le bouchon du flacon.

Jacob fit un pas en avant, il ne savait pas si c'était pour l'arrêter, ou tout simplement pour offrir son soutien. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry prendrait la potion, et il avait le sentiment que son cousin ne serait plus jamais le même s'il le faisait.

Amenant le flacon à son nez, Harry le renifla. « Ca sent la mort. » marmonna-t-il.

Quand Harry ne fit aucune tentative pour boire la potion, Jacob prit place sur le lit à côté de lui et lui pris la potion de ses mains tremblante. Copiant les action d'Harry, Jacob le renifla. « Harry, sa sent comme des roses, pas la mort. »

Une larme rose solitaire voyagea lentement sur la joue d'Harry. « Comment quelque chose de si joli et qui sent si bon, peut-il être si mauvais ? » Il avait peut-être vraiment senti la rose, mais pour lui, cela sentait la mort.

Jacob prit le bouchon de l'autre main d'Harry et bouchonna le flacon. Le plaçant sur la table à côté de lui, il tira Harry et lui fit un câlin. « Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, mais tout ce que je peux faire est de te soutenir dans tout ce que tu décidera. »

Harry laissa finalement les larmes tombé librement. Il voulait prendre la potion, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait essayé d'obliger sa main à soulever le flacon jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais elles ne voulaient rien entendre. « Je ne veux pas. » dit-il.

Jacob garda son cousin alors qu'il pleurait. Il ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire qui le ferait se sentir mieux dans cette situation. Harry était enceinte, conséquence d'un acte horrible de violence, et autant il ne voulait pas le bébé, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de tenir Harry pleurant jusqu'à se qu'il s'endorme, puis être prêt à le faire une fois de plus quand il aura besoin de lui.

***HP

Jacob marchant dans leur suite, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas manqué quelque chose. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils en avaient besoin en premier lieu, mais il réussi à se faufiler à la boutique de cadeau pour obtenir quelques bricoles. Le navire était finalement arriver à New York, et ils partiraient dans une minute. Cela avait été une longue croisière, et il était pressé de rentrer chez eux.

A contrecoeur, Jacob s'approcha du lit où Harry dormait encore. Le voyage avait été un enfer pour le pauvre soumis, mais les deux derniers jours avaient été les pires. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus garder une bouchée de nourriture et n'avait pas été en mesure de sortir du lit depuis quarante huit heures. Il ne savait même pas comment il allait faire pour sortit Harry du navire, il était trop faible pour marcher de lui-même.

« Hey cous', il est temps d'y aller. » déclara doucement Jacob en secouant légèrement l'épaule d'Harry.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent et il grogna quand le soleil perça ses yeux. Sa tête battait la chamade et ses yeux étaient extrêmement sensibles à la lumière.

Jacob sortit son téléphone et envoya un message rapide à Carlisle. '' Seront arrivé bientôt, auront besoin d'aide. '' Il lui avait envoyé quelques messages pendant la croisière, tous vague mais assez pour empêcher l'homme de paniquer. Il savait que, malgré la façon dont Harry était arriver dans la famille Cullen, ils l'aimaient tous beaucoup. La dernière chose qu'il voulait pour eux était qu'il se précipitent tous en Angleterre où ils seraient pris par le ministère, puis utilisé comme matière de chantage pour faire d'Harry une prostituée.

« Harry, penses-tu que tu puisse marcher ? »

« M'bien. » marmonna Harry, poussant sur ses bras faibles et tremblant.

Jacob aida son faible cousin, le borda sur le côté et le couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. « Apres que nous ayons quitté le navire, nous irons dans des toilettes pour utiliser le portoloin. Carlisle sait que nous arrivons, et il nous attendra. »

Harry gémit, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ou même d'hocher la tête. Il se sentait horriblement mal et voulait juste retourner dans ce grand lit confortable.

Au moment où ils se glissèrent dans des toilettes du quai, Jacob portait pratiquement Harry. Il avait été difficile de passé tous les points de contrôle tout en maintenant Harry, mais il avait réussi à le faire. Heureusement, cela avait été très court.

Se serrant dans une petit e cabine de toilette, Jacob tira Harry face à lui et commença à lui tapoté légèrement le visage. « Harry, aller petit, réveille-toi pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment utiliser le portoloin donc j'ai besoin que tu te réveille assez longtemps pour l'activer. » Il voulait sortir d'ici rapidement, non seulement il était inquiet à propos d'Harry, mais il pensait avoir repérer un couple de sorcier sur le quai. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient britanniques ou américains, mais il était sur qu'il n'allait pas leur demander.

Ce fut difficile, mais Harry réussi à rassembler assez d'énergie pour ouvrir les yeux et sortir son bracelet. Disant le mot d'activation, il cria de douleur quand il sentit le crochet sur son nombril qui venait avec l'activation du portoloin.

Le clan entier des Cullen et quelques métamorphose attendaient avec impatience l'arrivé d'Harry et Jacob. La dernière semaine avait été horrible pour tout le monde, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait ou s'ils étaient blessé. Il avaient reçus quelques texto de Jacob, mais ils étaient tous court et vague. Merci a la vision d'Alice, ils attendaient déjà quelque chose de très mal avec Harry.

Tout le monde se figea quand Harry et Jacob apparurent soudainement, claquant durement sur le sol. « Aidez le ! » rugit Jacob, son cousin ayant de violente secousse.

« Il a des convulsions. » hurla Carlisle, se précipitant vers son fils et le roulant sur le côté. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il à Jacob, sans jamais quitté Harry des yeux.

« Il est malade, la dernière semaine à été la pire. Il ne peux garder quoi que ce soit et n'a pas été en mesure de sortir du lit pendant deux jours. Bon sang, j'ai du le porter pour sortir du navire et j'ai eu du mal à le réveiller pour activer le portoloin. »

« Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Jasper, planté au dessus de son père et de son compagnon.

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr Jasper. » dit Carlisle en posant une main réconfortante sur la tête et l'épaule d'Harry. Les convulsions ralentissait, mais Harry était complètement out. « Jacob, y'a-t-il autre chose que tu puisse me dire, quoi que ce soit ? »

« Quoi ? » rugit Edward sous le choque et incrédule. Comment son petit frère pouvait être enceinte ? Il avait lu les pensées de Jacob, il ne savait pas si le dire ruinerait la confiance d'Harry.

« Edward qu'estce qui se passe ? » demanda Carlisle, toujours accroupi à côté d'Harry.

Edward était trop abasourdi pour répondre. Oui, il savait qu'il était possible pour Harry, étant un soumis, de tombé enceinte, mais c'était de savoir comment il était tombé enceinte qui le bouleversait. Il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen qu'Harry ai pu tromper Jasper, donc cela voulait dire que Jasper l'avait fait tombé enceinte quand il l'avait violé.

Jacob regarda Jasper, les yeux tournant à l'ambre? Il voulait se métamorphosé en loup et déchirer la tête de ce foutu vampire. « Harry est enceinte. » grogna-t-il.


	12. Chapter 12

_Heloo les gens !_

 _Voila le chapitre ! Moi ? En retard ?! Naaaan, jamais._

 _Merci pour toute vos review et désolé si je ne répond pas à toute, j'essaie mais apparemment j'suis pas super doué pour ça, mais ça fait super plaisir à chaque fois que j'en reçois une *-*_

 _Merci à ma bêta **Yuzu19** et à **lucie227** pour leur aide !_

 _Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

« Doucement fils. » apaisa Carlisle en gardant Harry sur le côté alors que les convulsions ralentissaient. Harry était totalement ailleurs, mais cela le faisait ce sentir mieux de parler, de réconforter son fils malade. Merci à la vision d'Alice, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'Harry soit malade, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait si fragilisé et cadavérique.

« Il ne peut pas être enceinte. » murmura Jasper en regardant son compagnon convulsant avec horreur. « Je-je…non ! » Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Harry ne pouvait pas être enceint de son bébé.

Jacob se jeta sur Jasper, mais Edward empêcha. « Maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment, Jacob. Nous devons aider Harry, tu pourras casser la gueule de Jasper plus tard. » Il avait le sentiment qu'il y aurait une longue file de gens qui attendrait de mettre la main sur son frère pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry était enceint. C'était horrible.

Carlisle leva les yeux, apercevant le choc et l'horreur sur le visage de Jasper. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir sortir quelques mots stupides de sagesse et lui dire que tout irai bien, mais honnêtement, il ne le pensait pas. Non seulement Jasper avait violé et transformé son compagnon, mais il avait également réussi à le mettre enceint pendant cette acte ignoble. Il avait le sentiment que tous les progrès que la paire avait faits au cours du dernier mois et demi venait de s'effondrer.

« Edward. » appela Carlisle, attirant l'attention de son aîné qui dévisageait Jasper. « S'il te plait, cours à la maison et apporte moi l'intraveineuse avec les fluides. Harry est extrêmement déshydraté. »

« Entre le fait qu'il soit malade le matin et le mal de mer, Harry n'a pas été en mesure de garder quoi que ce soit la dernière semaine. Cependant, même avant cela, il vomissait beaucoup. » Expliqua Jacob, à genoux à côté de son cousin. « Est-ce qu'il ira bien ? » demanda-t-il à Carlisle. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ramener Harry en toute sécurité à la maison, il ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant.

Maintenant que les convulsions avaient cessé, Carlisle souleva soigneusement son fils. « Je ne sais pas Jacob, je ne suis pas vraiment un expert en grossesses masculine magique, et je n'ai pas l'équipement approprié pour surveillé une personne enceint et son fœtus. »

Jasper décrocha enfin ses yeux de son compagnon. « Je peux obtenir un appareil d'échographie. De quoi as-tu besoin, Carlisle ? »

« Un moniteur cardiaque fœtal, Jasper. » répondit Carlisle. « Et s'il te plait, dépêche-toi. »

Rose attrapa le bras de Jacob quand il fut sur le point de suivre Carlisle. « Est-t-il vraiment enceint ? »

Jacob hocha la tête, pas vraiment d'humeur à avoir une conversation civile avec les sangsues. Ils lui avaient tous menti, et il n'était pas prêt à leur pardonner cela. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne les attaquait pas était parce que son petit cousin les aimait.

Rose posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry allait avoir un bébé. Bien sûr, les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales, mais le bébé était un miracle dans la mesure où elle était concernée. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas être facile pour Harry, mais il voudrait surement garder son enfant.

Emmett savait ce à quoi sa femme pensait. Un enfant était tout ce que Rosie avait toujours voulu. Elle ne comprendrait pas qu'il pourrait y avoir une possibilité qu'Harry ne veuille pas de ce bébé. C'était beaucoup demander à un enfant de seize ans, d'élever un bébé qui avait été conçu lors d'un viol brutal. Il ne le blâmerait pas s'il décidait de mettre fin à sa grossesse.

Sam tira Jacob vers l'endroit où Jared et Paul se tenaient. « Nous sommes heureux de t'avoir en sécurité à la maison, mais bon sang que se passe-t-il ? »

Même s'il ne voulait rien de plus que d'aller avec son cousin, Jacob savait qu'il allait devoir informer Sam de tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui mentir ou ne pas lui parlé de Jasper, la meute apprendrait tout plus tard de toute façon. « C'était Jasper. » grogna-t-il. « Jasper est celui qui a violé et transformé Harry, et maintenant mon petit cousin est enceint de son bébé. »

« Whoa, comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Jared avec incrédulité. « Je conçois que c'est un mâle soumis, mais Jasper est un vampire…il est mort. Comment diable pourrait-il faire des petits vampires ? Les spermatozoïdes ne devraient pas être déjà morts ? »

Sam laissa échapper un gros soupir. Il aimait vraiment le petit soumis et tout, mais son bébé pourrait être un danger pour la tribu et le peuple de Forks. Ce n'était pas un bébé ordinaire que portait Harry, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il pourrait être capable de faire. Un bel enfant vampire courant se nourrir de personnes, la pensée était absolument terrifiante.

« Non Sam. » grogna Jacob, n'aimant pas la lueur dans les yeux de son Alpha. « C'est juste un bébé. Un petit bébé innocent, pas un monstre. »

« Nous ne le savons pas. » siffla Sam, heureux que les vampires aient déjà quitté la clairière. « Harry ne donnera pas naissance à une bébé humain normal. »

Jacob passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs en épis. Il avait été si inquiet pour son cousin qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce que serait exactement le bébé. Sam avait raison, le bébé d'Harry ne sera pas humain. Comment pourrait-il être humain avec un vampire pour père et un hybride vampire / sorcier pour mère ?

« Eh bien, que proposes-tu ? » demanda Paul. « Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment aller là-bas et leur demandé de mettre un terme à la grossesse. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça à Harry. » Il aimait le petit soumis, il ne pouvait pas croire que quelque chose de dangereux ou de mal puisse venir de quelqu'un d'aussi doux et attentionné qu'Harry.

Sam ne voulait vraiment pas blesser Harry, mais sa priorité était la tribu. « Jacob, garde un œil sur ce qui se passe ici et je vais repartir et informer le conseil. J'aime beaucoup Harry, mais nous devons penser à la tribu et tous les innocents de Forks. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal. » gronda Jacob, les yeux ambre flamboyants. « Harry à traverser l'enfer au retour, et s'il décide de garder ce bébé, alors je ne te laisserais pas mettre la main sur lui ou elle. »

« Je ne veux pas les blesser. » soupira Sam. Son loup était hérissé de la façon dont Jacob lui parlait, mais il comprenait. Il veillait sur sa famille, il ferait la même chose s'il était à sa place. « Pourtant, je dois informer le conseil. »

En ricanant, Jacob partit et se dirigea vers la maison des Cullen. Son père était chef, il ne laisserait pas faire de mal à Harry ou son bébé. Si le bébé se révélait un genre de démon, ils s'en inquiéteraient à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait aucune raison de saisir fourches et torches et attaquer Harry maintenant.

***HP

« Nous avons besoin de Sanguine. »

Jacob suivit les voix, le menant à la chambre d'hôpital de fortune de Carlisle. « La dernière fois que nous avons vu Sanguine, il s'apprêtait à repousser l'attaque de ces cent putains de pervers qui tentaient d'arracher Harry de la maison de son parrain pour l'enlever et faire de lui une poulinière à bébé. Je vous jure que ces putains de sorciers sont sérieusement dérangés et des connards tordus. »

Carlisle n'approuva pas le langage grossier, mais il fut d'accord avec Jacob sur cela. Vendre un enfant à lier et à utiliser pour produire des bébés contre sa volonté était inhumain. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? Comment ont-ils pu apprendre le fait qu'il est un soumis ? »

Jacob commença à grogner, souhaitant maintenant pouvoir remettre cette chienne de petite je-sais-tout à sa place. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il trahir son meilleur ami comme ça ? « Vous voyez sa meilleure amis Hermione sur laquelle il s'extasiait toujours à son propos ? Eh bien, elle est allée chez le ministre et lui a tout raconté. Ils ont décidé que maintenant qu'Harry était immortel, il serait mieux servant tous les Sang Purs riches qui auraient les moyens au lieu de juste un. Apres avoir appris qu'il est enceint et extrait le bébé, l'auraient fait passer au prochain bâtard dans la liste … et ainsi de suite. »

« C'est horrible ! » cria Alice. « Maintenant je peux comprendre pourquoi il se suicide dans ma vision. Non seulement il l'aurait gardé pour le violer, mais aussi pour lui voler ses enfants. »

Carlisle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne pouvait pas chasser l'image que Jacob venait de leur peindre. Comment les sorciers et sorcières dans le monde magique pouvaient-ils tolérer quelque chose de si dégradant et dégoutant ? Ce souciaient-ils seulement de ses sentiments ? Harry n'était-il rien de plus qu'un objet pour eux ?

« Il-il y avait beaucoup d'homme qui…? » Esmé ne put finir sa question. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer son doux fils utilisé comme cela. Quel était le problème de ces gens ?

« Selon des amis du père d'Harry, le ministère est dans le chaos complet.» expliqua Jacob. « Chaque Sang Pur d'Europe a débarqué au ministère pour mettre un enchère sur Harry. Le seul moyen pour nous enfuir fut par bateau de croisière. »

Avec un cri étranglé, Esmé embrassa le grand métamorphe. « Merci beaucoup d'avoir protéger mon fils et de l'avoir ramener. »

« Harry est mon petit cousin et je l'aime. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour le protéger. » Jacob regarda Edward dans les yeux. Il repassa tout ce qui était arrivé avec Sam plus tôt. Il ne pensait pas que les anciens approuveraient de nuire à Harry ou le bébé, mais les Cullen avaient besoin de se préparer à cette possibilité. Il savait que Sam adorait aussi Harry, mais Sam ne reculerait devant rien pour protéger la tribu. Il estimait également que le reste de la meute ne nuirait pas à Harry ou le bébé, ils étaient tous très protecteur envers lui.

Les yeux d'Edward s'obscurcirent légèrement et il hocha la tête vers Jacob. Le reste de la famille aura besoin d'en être informé, mais pour l'instant il fallait stabiliser Harry. Son petit frère avait souffert d'autres convulsions lorsque Carlisle l'avait couché sur le lit. Malheureusement, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment le soigner, ils avaient besoin d'un guérisseur magique.

Carlisle obtint rapidement l'intraveineuse et commença à faire courir les fluides. Il priait pour que les convulsions aient été simplement provoquées à cause du stress, la déshydratation et l'utilisation du portoloin. Il ne savait rien à propos des grossesses masculines, même pas comment le bébé sortirai. Si Harry avortait, il ne saurait pas comment s'y prendre pour retirer le fœtus.

« Esmé, essaie de contacter Sanguine une nouvelle fois. » demanda Carlisle. Il avait essayé pendant des jours, mais il n'avait pu entrer en contact avec son vieil ami.

« S'il est toujours aux alentours de magie, le téléphone ne fonctionnera pas. » rappela Jacob. « Le parrain d'Harry a dit quelque chose à propos de l'utilisation d'un miroir pour le contacter. Il voulait qu'Harry le prévienne quand il serait en sécurité à la maison. »

Carlisle n'aimait pas l'idée de fouiller dans les affaires personnelles d'Harry, mais ils avaient désespérément besoin d'aide. « Emmett, va voir si tu peux trouver un miroir dans la chambre d'Harry. Si nous pouvons entrer en contact avec son parrain, alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient envoyer quelqu'un pour nous aider. »

Alors qu'Emmett décollait, Jasper se précipita avec l'équipement demandé. Cela lui avait couté une petite fortune pour tout acheté, mais ils avaient plus qu'assez d'argent et le coût n'avait même pas fait une brèche dans leur compte bancaire.

Ignorant le grognement de Jacob, Jasper s'approcha du lit. « Comment va-t-il Carlisle ? » Il avait été agité lors de l'achat, inquiet au sujet de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas voulu le quitter, mais il savait que Carlisle avait besoin de l'équipement. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que son compagnon était enceint.

« Je ne sais pas. » informa Carlisle, branchant la machine à ultrasons et la préparant. « Il a souffert d'une autre crise de convulsion, mais il semble maintenant se reposer confortablement. Autre que lui donner des fluides, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. »

Rose regarda anxieusement Carlisle levé la chemise d'Harry et barbouillé son ventre avec une substance gluante. « Allons-nous pouvoir voir le bébé ? » demanda-t-elle, se rapprochant de la machine.

« C'est tôt, il approche de deux mois, mais il y a une chance que nous soyons en mesure d'entendre un battement de cœur. Heureusement, sa magie n'interfère pas. »

Jasper ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir exciter, effrayé, ou avoir mal au ventre. Il n'avait jamais pensé à avoir un bébé, il était un vampire alors cela lui était impossible. Même quand il avait découvert que son compagnon était un soumis capable de tomber enceint, la possibilité d'engendrer un enfant ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il avait pensé que peut-être un jour, Harry voudrait avoir un bébé et qu'ils chercheraient le donneur parfait, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait celui qui ferait tomber son compagnon enceint.

A contrecœur, Jasper enleva les yeux de son compagnon et regarda Jacob. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait maintenant mort et enterré. « Comment l'a pris Harry ? Le fait d'être enceint. »

Il lui fallut une once de contrôle pour ne pas tuer Jasper. C'était le vampire qui avait blessé son cousin soumis. « Comment diable penses-tu qu'il l'a pris ? » gronda-il. « Il est resté pratiquement catatonique puis a pleurer sans arrêt pendant des heures. Il est enceint parce que tu l'as violé. »

Jasper tressaillit, il détestait qu'on lui rappel ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il avait été capable de forcer quelqu'un, il avait été élevé pour être le parfait gentleman.

« Là ! » sourit Carlisle, montrant l'écran.

Emmett, qui était revenu il y a seulement quelques instant serrant un miroir dans ses grandes mains, pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa le visage. « Quoi ? Je ne vois rien qu'une tache noire. »

« Regarde à l'intérieur de la tâche, imbécile. » soupira Rosalie, redressant manuellement la tête de son compagnon pour qu'il puisse mieux voir.

« Parles-tu de cette sorte de haricots ou ver que je vois ? » demanda Emmett, approchant plus près de l'écran.

« Ce n'est pas un haricot ou un ver. » rigola Carlisle. « C'est un bébé. » Il était surpris, mais soulagé, que l'échographie marche sur Harry.

Emmett plissa à nouveau le visage. « Je ne veux pas paraitre grossier, mais où est le bout de la tête, et où sont les fesses ? »

Jasper regarda l'écran sans ciller. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il regardait son enfant à naitre…c'était incroyable. « Est-ce que tout à l'air bien ? Y a-t-il un battement de cœur ? »

Carlisle ajusta les haut-parleurs sur l'écran et tout d'un coup un battement doux pu être entendu.

« Oh mon dieu ! » cria Rosalie, le visage se tordant comme si elle avait envie de pleurer. « Il y a un battement de cœur. » Elle ne voulait pas l'être, mais elle était incroyablement jalouse d'Harry à ce moment. Elle donnerait tout pour avoir une vie grandissante à l'intérieur d'elle.

Edward prit la main molle de son petit frère et lui fit une pression rassurante. Il se sentait horriblement mal pour ce qui lui arrivait. Harry avait travaillé dur pour se convaincre que Jasper n'était pas celui qui l'avait violé. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient eu tort de le laisser sans parler ou tenter de le conseiller, mais ils avaient voulu qu'il se sente en sécurité et bienvenue dans leur maison. Ils avaient eu peur que s'ils le poussaient sur la question, Harry se braquerait.

« Jacob, Harry t'a dit s'il allait garder le bébé ou y mettre fin ? » interrogea Edward, sachant qu'il serait emmerder par Rosalie et probablement Jasper.

« Edward ! » hurla Rosalie. « Comment peux-tu même penser cela ? Bien sûr qu'Harry vas garder le bébé. »

« Rosalie, c'est la décision d'Harry. » dit Carlisle sévèrement. « Ce bébé n'a pas été créé par amour. » Carlisle se sentit mal quand il entendit Jasper gémir. Au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de son fils, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que Jasper avait brutalement violé Harry.

« Non, je ne le permettrais pas. » cria Rosalie. « C'est un bébé. Comment pourrait-on même pensé à tuer un bébé innocent ? »

« Et c'est le corps d'Harry » dit Emmett doucement, sachant que sa femme allait être furieuse contre lui. « Il est juste un garçon qui a eu seize ans il n'y a même pas un mois. Il n'a pas demandé à être violé, et c'est sûr, merde, qu'il n'a pas demandé à être coincé avec le rappel de celui-ci pour le reste de sa vie. »

Esmé regarda tristement vers son petit garçon. « Emmett a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre d'Harry qu'il porte et donne naissance à un bébé conçu par un viol. Ce sera la décision d'Harry, et je ne veux entendre personne le faisant culpabiliser là-dessus. Nous serons tous derrière Harry quelle que soit sa décision. »

Rosalie se retourna, regardant vers Jasper. « Tu ne vas rien dire ? Ils parlent de tuer ton bébé. »

Jasper voulait crier et hurler, supplier son compagnon de ne pas interrompre la grossesse, mais quel droit avait-il de le faire ? « J'ai pris chaque décision sans le consentement de mon compagnon. Je ne l'ai pas laissé dire un mot pour l'accouplement et je ne l'ai pas laissé dire un mot pour la transformation, je ne peux pas faire ça avec le bébé. Est-ce que je veux ce bébé ? Plus que tout. Mais il serait injuste de le forcer à le garder, ou de le culpabiliser. »

Avec un cri de rage, Rosalie se retourna et fui la salle.

Jacob fouilla dans le sac et en sortit une fiole de potion. « Cette potion mettra fin à la grossesse, elle lui a été donné par son professeur de potions. Je l'ai surpris la tenant le bouchon ouvert, mais il n'arrivait pas à boire. Je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude, mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry avortera le bébé. »

Jasper espérait que Jacob ait raison, mais il ne ferait pas sentir mal son compagnon s'il décidait de mettre fin à la grossesse. Il serait dévaster si Harry prenait la potion, mais il serait toujours debout à ses côtés l'aidant à traverser cette épreuve.

Emmett tendit une main vers Carlisle tenant un ancien miroir. « Penses-tu que c'est le miroir ? »

Carlisle essuya le gel échographique d'Harry, puis ses mains. Après avoir éteins la machine à ultrasons, il prit le miroir et l'examina. « Tu as une idée de comment cela fonctionne Jacob ? »

Jacob prit le miroir et le retourna devant et derrière. « Sirius ne l'a pas dit. »

« Jake, est-ce toi ? »

« Salaud ! » Jacob sauta, et failli bien faire tomber le miroir. Une seconde il regardait son propre reflet, puis la seconde d'après il regardait le visage de Sirius.

« Jacob, où est Harry. » demanda Sirius frénétiquement. Si Jacob avait le miroir alors cela voulait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry.

« Il n'est pas très bien. » Jacob tourna le miroir de sorte que Sirius puisse voir Harry. « Il y avait des Aurors à l'aéroport, nous avons dû prendre un bateau de croisière pour New York. Il n'arrivait à garder quoi que ce soit pendant le voyage, même pas une gorgée d'eau. Nous avons besoin d'aide ici, quelqu'un qui s'y connait en grossesse masculine. »

Jacob pouvait étendre Sirius parlé à quelqu'un, puis le visage de Sanguine apparut dans le miroir. « Le ministère sait qu'Harry n'est plus ici et il ont stationné des Aurors à chaque sortie dehors. Nous ne pouvons pas mettre les pieds à l'extérieur sans avoir une escorte complète. Il y a encore une couverture sur toute l'Europe alors personne ne pourra sortir de sitôt. Vous devez entrer en contact avec quelqu'un du Ministère Américain. »

Carlisle tendit la main pour demander le miroir. « Harry a eu deux crises de convulsions après avoir utilisé le portoloin. Il semble bien se reposer maintenant, mais je suis vraiment inquiet pour lui. »

Sanguine détestait le fait de ne pas pouvoir se précipiter et aider le petit soumis. « Ecrivez une lettre et utilisez la chouette d'Harry pour la livrer. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de lui dire de la livrer au Ministre Américain de la Magie et elle saura où aller. Le ministre sait déjà qu'un mâle soumis est arrivé, dites-lui que vous avez besoin d'un guérisseur aussi vite que possible. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir venir Carlisle, mais nous avons peur de conduire les sorciers à Harry. Pour l'instant les choses vont mal ici. Je ne doute pas qu'ils l'enlèveraient et le ramèneraient s'ils savaient où le trouver. Ils ont déjà une liste des cinq premiers hommes qui l'obtiendront. »

« C'est dégoutant. » grogna Emmett.

« Je viendrais dès que je pourrais, mais cela pourrait prendre un certain temps. »

Sirius repris le miroir à Sanguine. « S'il vous plait prenez soin de mon chiot et restez en contact avec moi. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est d'appeler mon nom dans le miroir. Mon compagnon est moi sommes prêt à partir, et des que nous le pourrons nous prendrons un portoloin pour aller chez Billy. »

Carlisle se sentait mal pour le parrain d'Harry, il pouvait voir combien il était désespéré d'être loin de son filleul. « Je vous promets de prendre soin de lui et de vous contacter dès qu'il se réveillera. Nous aimons tous Harry ici. »

« Merci. » dit Sirius sincèrement.

***HP

Voyant son fils s'agité, Carlisle regarda Jasper. « Peut-être que tu devrais attendre dehors, donner à Harry une chance de se réveiller. »

Jasper fit de son mieux pour cacher sa douleur, mais il se leva à contrecœur et quitta la pièce. Il voulait être là quand son compagnon se réveillera, mais il ne pensait pas qu'Harry serait très heureux de le voir pour le moment.

Tout le monde s'était dispersé dans la maison, sauf Edward et Jacob qui étaient encore avec Harry. Jacob s'était endormi il y a une heure, après avoir admis qu'il avait à peine dormi la dernière semaine parce qu'il avait peur que quelqu'un kidnappe Harry pendant son sommeil.

Edward se leva et se rapprocha du lit, surveillant les pensées d'Harry afin qu'il sache immédiatement s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Harry avait dormi durant trois heures sans même bouger d'un pouce.

Harry ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il se démenait pour rester endormi, mais son corps et son esprit le trahissaient. Il était plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, et il n'était pas prêt à réintégrer le monde réel des vomissements et des étourdissements. La torture finirait-elle un jour ? Il voulait juste rentrer chez Edward et le reste de la famille.

Edward rit doucement, ravie que l'une des premières pensées d'éveil d'Harry soit pour lui. Son petit frère lui avait grandement manqué quand il était parti. Leur lien était fort et n'aimait pas être séparé de lui du tout, cela le rendait très anxieux.

« Eh bien, paresseux, si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais que Jacob t'a ramené à la maison en toute sécurité. »

Harry tourna la tête vers la voix qu'il avait eu envie d'entendre. Ouvrant les yeux, il ignora le vertige et sa faiblesse et se jeta sur son frère ainé. « Je ne peux pas croire que nous l'avons fait. Je pensais qu'à coup sûr… »

Edward tint son frère alors qu'il pleurait. Harry n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase, il projetait des images de lui se faisant attraper par le ministère et vendu à un homme avec de longs cheveux blonds et une canne. L'homme était cruel, violait joyeusement son petit frère alors qu'il pleurait et priait pour qu'il s'arrête.

Edward tint Harry fermement, murmurant des paroles de réconfort à son oreille. « Tu es en sécurité petit frère, et Jacob est en sécurité aussi. On ne laissera personne t'emmener loin de nous. »

« J'ai eu tellement peur. » pleura Harry, tremblant dans les bras de son frère. « Ils allaient permettre à chaque homme sang pur de me violer et me mettre enceint. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas t'atteindre ici. » rassura Edward. « Le Ministre Américain arrive et il va faire de toi un citoyen Américain légal. Ils te protégeront et écraseront toute personne qui tenterait de te kidnapper…ce sont ses mots exacts. » Rit Edward. « Il a envoyé une étrange petite créature ici il y a environ une demi-heure pour nous remettre une lettre. Il sera là dans l'heure, avec un guérisseur. »

Harry grimaça, la mention d'un guérisseur lui rappelant qu'il était enceint. « Depuis quand suis-je là ? Je ne me souviens pas être descendu du bateau. Merde, je ne me souviens de quoi que ce soit après trois jours sur ce bateau de torture et d'enfer. »

« Oui, j'ai entendu dire que tu as découvert les joies du mal de mer. » rit Carlisle.

« Papa ! » dit Harry d'une voix étranglée, s'échappant d'Edward pour se jeté sur Carlisle. « Je suis désolé papa ! Je suis désolé ! »

« Hey, de quoi es-tu désolé ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. » Apaisa Carlisle, frottant le dos de son fils en pleure.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais vomi avant mon départ…je ne te l'ai pas dit. »

« Oui, tu aurais dû le faire, mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi pour cela. » Carlisle poussa doucement Harry pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. « N'ai jamais peur de dire si quelque chose ne va pas. Nous t'aimons Harry. »

De chaudes larmes roses coulèrent sur le visage d'Harry. « P-papa…je suis enceint. » Se bâillonnant, Harry se pencha hors du lit et commença à avoir des haut-le-cœur car il n'y avait rien dans son estomac à expulser physiquement.

« Respire profondément, Harry. » Instruit Carlisle. « Nous savons pour le bébé, Jacob nous l'a dit. Lorsque le portoloin vous a livré, tu étais pris de convulsions. »

Gémissant, Harry se posa sur le lit. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis effrayé. »

Jasper était assis devant la porte, la tête dans ses mains. Cela le tuait d'entendre son compagnon brisé et apeuré. La peur et le dégout de soi roulaient hors de lui. Il souhaitait pouvoir débarquer là-bas et lui assurer que tout irai bien, mais il savait qu'il était la dernière personne qu'Harry voulait voir.

« Fils, pour le moment j'ai besoin que tu te détende et te concentre pour aller mieux. Je sais que tu es confus et effrayé, mais tu nous as et nous te soutenons à cent pour cent. »

« Même si je décide de ne pas le garder ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

« Même là. » dit Carlisle, sans jugement dans sa voix. « Harry, tu viens d'avoir seize ans, tu es encore toi-même un enfant. Tu as également été violé, un acte horrible et violent, c'est compréhensible que ce soit difficile pour toi de garder le bébé. »

« Et si je décide de le garder ? »

« Alors tu auras une maison pleine de la famille prêts et disposer à t'aider. » sourit Edward. Personnellement, il espérait qu'Harry garderait le bébé, mais au final, ce n'était pas à lui de prendre une décision. Il ne serait pas contrarier si son petit frère ne pouvait pas le supporter, la santé physique et mentale d'Harry venait en premier.

Harry se recroquevilla sur le côté, attentif à l'intraveineuse dans son bras. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant que je parte. »

Carlisle voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider son fils, la situation était injuste. Non seulement il se sentait mal pour Harry, mais il se sentait aussi mal pour Jasper. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour Jasper, d'écouté son compagnon peur, mais c'était encore plus dure pire pour Jasper qui était empathe. Jasper devait composer non seulement avec ses propres émotions, mais aussi celles de son compagnon.

Edward se leva quand il entendit un crissement. « Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre une décision aujourd'hui. » dit-il. « Mais je pense que le Ministre Américain est là. »

Quand Edward ouvrit la porte pour sortir, Harry aperçut Jasper. Le cœur battant, il se retourna rapidement, alors il ne put voir la douleur remplir les yeux de Jasper. Il lui était difficile maintenant de ne pas voir Jasper comme le démon qui l'avait violé. Il ne pouvait pas enfoncer sa tête dans le sable et prétendre qu'il n'y avait pas eu de Jasper le tenant fermement dans la saleté et déchirant la voie dans son corps réticent.

Jasper recula, claquant dans le mur. Il sentait la peur d'Harry comme un couteau chauffé à blanc dans son intestin.

Harry saisit la main de son père. « S'il te plait, je ne suis pas prêt à voir J-Jasper. » pria-t-il.

« Très bien fils. Ce sera comme avant, quand tu es arrivé. Jasper respectera tes souhaits. » Carlisle avait prévu cela. Le viol s'était seulement passé il y a deux mois et Harry n'avait jamais abordé le sujet correctement.

« Il devrait partir putain. » grogna Jacob, se réveillant de sa sieste bien nécessaire.

« Non ! » cria Harry. « J-je ne veux pas qu'il parte. » Il était tellement confus. Comment pouvait-il avoir peur d'être près de quelqu'un, et d'avoir pourtant en même temps peur de le laisser partir ?

« Bordel Harry, il t'a violé ! » cria Jacob.

« Je sais. » claqua Harry avec colère. « J'étais là. Je sais ce qu'il a fait Jacob, mais il est toujours mon compagnon et je me soucie de lui. Sam a bien failli arraché le visage d'Emily, et pourtant elle l'aime encore. J-j'ai juste besoin de temps. »

Jacob s'effondra dans le canapé en signe de défaite. Il comprenait où Harry voulait en venir, mais il n'aimait toujours pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre que Jasper blesse à nouveau son cousin. Harry signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

Edward frappa à l'intérieur de la porte. « Carlisle, le Ministre Graygora Grimes est là avec Healer Leefen Ryfon. » Edward ne savait pas quoi faire de la paire, il ne pouvait pas entendre une seule pensée de l'un deux.

« Bienvenue. » accueilli Carlisle en secouant les mains des nouveaux arrivants. Il ne manqua pas quand leurs yeux papillonnèrent vers Harry.

Harry regarda timidement le ministre et le guérisseur. Il était surpris de voir que les deux hommes étaient assez jeunes, peut-être dans le milieu ou fin de la quarantaine. Ils portaient également des vêtements moldu normaux, pas des robes. Le ministre était grand, aux trait accentué ciselés, des yeux indigo amical, musclé, et les cheveux bruns qui venaient frôlés ses épaules. Cet homme le regardait de façon contemplative, et en dépit de ses bons yeux, il avait une aura qui criait le danger. C'était un homme avec qui vous ne vouliez pas être ennemi. Il était tout le contraire de la calvitie et de la maladresse, du boudiné Fudge.

Le Guérisseur Ryfon ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'on pourrait s'attendre d'un guérisseur. Il était grand, svelte et ses cheveux blond-blanc pendait jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux en amandes étaient si bleus qu'ils ressemblaient presque à des boules de glaces. L'odeur de l'homme était aussi différente que tout ce qu'il avait senti auparavant. En fait, c'était la première fois depuis sa transformation, qu'il sentait l'odeur de quelqu'un. Son odeur lui rappelait la forêt après une pluie torrentielle.

« M. Potter. » salua chaleureusement le ministre, marchant à son chevet et tendant la main. « Je dois dire, que c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. S'il vous plait pardonnez-moi si nous vous avons rendue mal à l'aise en vous regardant fixement, mais nous n'avons jamais rencontré de soumis masculin avant. »

« Est-ce que je réponds à vos attentes ? » demanda Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Il semblait qu'après avoir été regarder pour être le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, il allait maintenant être vu comme un sorcier pouvant être mis en cloque.

Le guérisseur regarda Harry de haut en bas, puis secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment, personnellement, je m'attendait à des cornes. »

Le ministre se retourna lentement pour regarder son compagnon. « Pourquoi t'attendais-tu à des cornes ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un homme soumis ayant des cornes. »

Le guérisseur haussa les épaules et fit un clin d'œil à Harry. « Mon grand-père m'a dit une fois qu'il avait espéré trouver un mâle soumis parce qu'il avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient toujours excitée. »

Regardant le guérisseur avec des yeux écarquillés, Harry commença à rire. Au début, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ces deux-là, d'autant plus qu'ils l'avaient dévisagé, mais maintenant il décida que peut-être ils n'étaient pas si mauvais.

« Tu auras à t'excuser mon ami. » soupira le ministre. « Il est un peu…diffèrent. Je voudrais utiliser le mot spécial, mais il ne voudrait pas le prendre comme un compliment. »

Souriant narquoisement, le guérisseur salua Harry avec élégance. « M. Potter, avant que le ministre ne commence à radoter et radoter sur n'importe quoi avec lequel il déciderait de vous ennuyer, je voudrais vous examiner. Votre frère nous a informé de ce qui vous est arrivé lorsque vous êtes revenu en Angleterre, et cela m'a beaucoup inquiéter. »

Carlisle ne se sentait pas le droit de laisser son fils avec des étrangers, mais il ne voulait pas supposer qu'Harry les voudrait là tout en discutant d'affaires personnelles. « Fils, veux-tu que nous partions ? »

« Non ! » cria Harry, saisissant la manche de la chemise de son père. « Tu peux rester, avec Edward, Jacob et le ministre. » Pendant une seconde, il pensa à inviter Jasper, mais il n'était tout simplement pas encore prêt à le voir. Il savait que son compagnon était juste devant la porte et il se sentait mal de le blesser dans ses sentiments.

« Ne te sens pas mal. » déclara Edward. « Il est blesser, mais il comprend. »

Le Guérisseur Rydon s'avança, tirant un ruban noir et attachant ses long cheveux en arrière avec. « Maintenant Harry, tu dois tout simplement te détendre. »

Harry haleta quand il repéra les longues oreilles pointues du guérisseur. « Qu'êtes-vous ? » Apres que les mots soient sortis de sa bouche, il se gifla mentalement, le visage rouge. « Je suis désolé. C'était impoli de ma part de demander. »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon agita distraitement la main vers Harry. « Baliverne, si je voyais un homme avec des oreilles comme les miennes, vous feriez mieux de croire que je serais le premier à demander ce qu'elles pourraient bien être. Maintenant, pour répondre à votre question, je suis un elfe. Eh bien, techniquement, je suis trois quart elfe, mon grand-père était un sorcier. »

« Wow, je n'avais jamais rencontré un elfe avant. » déclara Harry avec admiration. « Eh bien, sauf pour les elfes de maison, mais vous ne leur ressemblez pas du tout. Est-ce pourquoi vous sentez différemment pour moi ? »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon rit du petit soumis curieux. Il était heureux de voir qu'il se relaxait finalement en sa présence. Si quelqu'un avait une raison de se méfier du ministère, c'était ce petit hybride. Il était écœuré de ce que les sorciers en Grande-Bretagne voulaient faire à ce petit. « Qu'est-ce que je sens pour vous ? J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais. »

Harry sourit. « Vous sentez comme la forêt après la pluie. C'est en fait assez agréable et relaxant. »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon fit un bruit de ronronnement du fond de sa gorge. « Je suis heureux que mon odeur ne vous repousse pas. Maintenant, ça va aller si je commence ? »

Harry hocha la tête timidement.

« Excellent. Maintenant, Je fais les choses différemment que se dont vous avez l'habitude. Les elfes n'ont pas de baguettes, mais nous avons notre propre magie. Pour ne pas se vanter. » Le Guérisseur Ryfon leva les yeux quand il entendit la toux du ministre derrière lui. « Mais le ministre m'a emmené parce que je suis le meilleur guérisseur qui soit. »

« Que veux-tu dire quand tu dis que ce n'est pas pour te vanter ? » Le ministre renifla. « C'est tout ce que tu fais toujours. »

« Oui, eh bien, quand on est aussi bon que je le suis, on a le droit de se vanter. » Le guérisseur Ryfon ouvrit son sac médical et en sorti un morceau de papier. « Harry, je vais devoir piquer votre doigt et mettre cinq gouttes de votre sang sur ce papier. Apres que votre sang ait pénétrer le papier, je vais commencer à vous scanner. Tout ce que le scan ramassera d'important apparaitra sur le papier. »

Harry pâlit un peu à l'idée d'avoir son doigt piqué, mais hocha quand même la tête et tendit la main.

Le Guérisseur Ryfon sortit un petit couteau, très coupant et pas plus long qu'un petit doigt. Avec un geste de la main, le couteau rougeoya pendant une minute. « C'était juste un sort désinfectant, nous n'avons pas besoin que tu contractes une infection. » Prenant la main, il fit une petite coupure rapidement, mais soigneusement sur le bout de l'index.

Harry tressaillit quand le couteau trancha son doigt, mais le guérisseur obtint le sang rapidement puis guérit la plaie en la touchant juste de son propre doigt. « Comment avez-vous pu me guérir comme ça ? »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon rit. « Magie elfique, mon chou. Maintenant, détendez-vous, je vais commencer de votre tête, jusqu'en bas. » En ce qui concernait les autres dans la pièce, il les mit en garde. « Une fois que je commence, je ne peux pas arrêter. Aussi, quoi que vous fassiez, ne me touchez pas, moi ou Harry. »

Les yeux larges, Harry s'assit maladroitement sur le lit alors que le guérisseur apportait ses deux mains et le posait sur sa tête. Il haleta lorsque les mains commencèrent à chauffer et qu'une sensation de picotement inonda son cuir chevelu. Cela ne le blessait pas, mais il était mal à l'aise avec le toucher ou la magie du guérisseur envahissant son corps.

« Harry, avez-vous encore des crises de magie accidentelles ? » demanda le Guérisseur Ryfon alors qu'il glissait soigneusement ses mains vers le bas, touchant doucement le visage et le cou du soumis. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le pauvre garçon était tendue et effrayé. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver pour provoquer ce montant de peur à un simple touché.

Harry hocha la tête de façon saccadé. « Il arrive que j'en ai. Quand j'avais treize ans j'ai accidentellement gonflé ma tante Marge comme un ballon d'air chaud. La grosse vache flottait juste au pied de la porte et du ciel nocturne. » Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à se souvenir. Merlin il détestait cette garce.

Le Guérisseur Ryfon regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir le ministre, riant. « J'aime cet enfant. Pensez-vous que nous pourrions obtenir le souvenir de cela dans une pensine ? J'aimerai le voir. »

« Cela ne me dérangerait pas de le voir moi-même. » Le ministre sourit. Cela devait être une quantité impressionnante de magie accidentelle, la plupart des crises étaient des choses simples comme léviter quelque chose ou faire disparaitre quelque chose.

« Elle me rendait fou. » rit Harry.

Le Guérisseur Ryfon passa lentement ses mains plus bas, le soumis respirant plus facilement maintenant qu'il était relaxé. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce dont la magie du garçon était capable de faire s'il était menacé. Il avait le sentiment que ce serait une expérience très douloureuse qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier pendant une longue période. « Rappelez-moi de ne pas devenir votre ennemi, petit. »

« Je ne veux pas blesser les gens. » corrigea rapidement Harry. « Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais elle disait des choses horrible au sujet de mes parents. Je…je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon voulait pouvoir consoler le garçon, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter l'analyse. « En tant que soumis, vous allez naturellement essayer d'éviter la violence. Bien que si vous êtes menacé, vous avez la possibilité de détruire tout le monde sur votre chemin…y compris le chemin lui-même. »

Harry fronça les sourcils à cela. « Pourquoi n'ai-je alors pas réagi quand J-Ja…quand j'ai été attaqué ? » Même maintenant, il ne voulait pas admettre à voix haute que Jasper était celui qui l'avait violé.

Le Guérisseur Ryfon regarda le garçon dans les yeux, le cœur se brisant quand il les vit nager dans des larmes roses. « Harry, vous êtes toujours un sorcier mineur inexpérimenté. Personne ne s'attend à ce que vous soyez en mesure de lutter contre une attaque de vampire moldu. Les vampires moldu sont exceptionnellement forts et rapide, et ils sont immunisés contre la magie. Ne l'oubliez pas, vous aviez tout récemment vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus puissant de l'histoire, ce qui dois avoir sérieusement drainé votre noyau magique. »

« Je suppose. » murmura Harry. Cela avait un sens quand le guérisseur le mettait comme ça. Il s'était senti plus faible après la bataille au ministère.

Carlisle fit le tour du lit et se tint à côté du ministre, curieux de jeter un coup d'œil au papier. Il n'avait pas manqué comment le ministre avait pâli, ou comment ses poings s'étaient serrés de colère alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur le papier.

« Est-ce exact ? » siffla Carlisle, regardant son fils, puis le papier.

« Oui. » marmonna le ministre entre ses dents serrés. « C'est l'enregistrement de chaque problème de santé importants ou des blessures qu'Harry ait jamais subi. »

« Mais c'est impossible ! » haleta Carlisle. « Il devrait être… »

« Mort ! » cassa le ministre. Fermant les yeux, il compta jusqu'à cinquante par tenter de calmer sa colère. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'effrayer le petit soumis. On lui avait dit à plusieurs occasion qui semblait plus effrayant qu'un démon quand il était en colère. « Ry, nous allons avoir besoin d'une autre feuille de papier. »

La tête du Guérisseur Ryfon se leva d'un coup sec, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité. Il avait été un guérisseur pendant plus de deux cent cinquante ans, et il n'avait jamais eu besoin une seule fois d'ajouter une deuxième feuille de papier. Malgré son allure jeune, il était âgé de trois cents ans. Les elfes vieillissaient beaucoup plus lentement que les humains.

« Je ne suis même pas à mi-chemin. » expliqua le Guérisseur Ryfon, le visage pâle juste à la pensée de ce que le soumis devait avoir subi au cours de sa courte vie.

Le ministre prit le papier et le retourna de sorte que le guérisseur puisse le voir. « Merlin mon chou ! » haleta le Guérisseur Ryfon. « Gray, je vais avoir besoin que tu obtienne une autre feuille de papier et pique son doigt. » demanda-t-il en mode guérisseur sérieux. Il avait plaisanté pour aider à calmer le soumis, mais là c'était sérieux. « Je l'aurai bien fait moi-même, mais je ne peux pas arrêter l'analyse. Maintenant, ce qui est important, Gray, tu ne peux pas le toucher physiquement pendant que tu le fais, cela interférerait avec l'analyse. Rappel-toi, seulement cinq goutte de sang.»

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Grimaçant au ministre, il tint son doigt pour être coupé à nouveau.

Le Guérisseur Ryfon se retourna vers Harry et lui donna un sourire rassurant. « Non, j'ai laissé mon papier long de trois pieds dans mon bureau. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un tel enfant maladroit. »

Harry voulu s'éloigner des mains qui toucher maintenant son ventre. Il n'aimait pas la sensation de la magie étrangère autour de son bébé. « L'infirmière à Poudlard m'a assigné mon propre lit personnel dans l'aile médical. » grinça Harry entre ses dents serrés.

Le guérisseur Ryfon grogna de douleur, les genoux flageolant légèrement. « Harry, vous devez prendre une grande inspiration et vous détendre. Je ne vais pas faire de mal au bébé, s'il vous plait faites-moi confiance. » La magie du soumis envoyait des décharges électriques, essayant de le garder loin du bébé. Plus ses mains restaient plus les chocs devenaient douloureux.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » gémit Harry, souhaitant se pelotonner sur lui-même et cacher son ventre.

« Je sais mon petit, mais je dois le faire. Nous devons veiller à ce que le bébé aille bien. Trois minutes de plus, je vous le promets. » Le Guérisseur Ryfon laissa échapper un long gémissement lorsque le soumis lui envoya un choc suffisamment fort pour le faire tomber à genoux. Il faisait tout pour garder ses mains fermement et continuer l'analyse.

« Ry ! » cria le ministre, soucieux de la sécurité de son amant. Il avait vu son compagnon effectuer des centaines de scans médicaux, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en résultait de la douleur en le faisant.

« Ne me touche pas, Gray. » grogna le Guérisseur Ryfon. « Je dois terminer l'analyse, et si tu interviens maintenant, je ne serai pas en mesure de tenter une autre analyse avant demain. » Scanner un corps comme cela lui prenait beaucoup, et il aurait besoin d'au moins vingt-quatre heures avant qu'il ne puisse essayer à nouveau.

« Harry ! Aller Harry, regarde-moi. » Appela Edward, essayant d'attirer l'attention de son frère. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Harry, mais cela faisait visiblement mal au guérisseur. Son petit frère n'avait pas l'air mieux lui-même, il tremblait, était pâle et en sueur.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Il essayait de faire comme lui demandait le guérisseur, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas que la magie de cet homme soit près de son bébé. « Edward, fais-le arrêter. » plaida-t-il, ses grands yeux verts nageant dans les larmes.

Edward attrapa Jacob quand il fut sur le point d'attaquer le guérisseur. Il savait que le guérisseur ne faisait pas de mal à Harry, c'était quelque chose qui devait être fait. « Harry, parle-moi de tes parrains. Comment cela s'est-il passé avec le loup-garou ? »

Haletant, Harry essaya de se concentrer sur la voix d'Edward et non pas sur la magie étrangère. « Uhm, le loup à prit le contrôle de Remus et a essayer de me tuer. Il a essayé de lutter contre Moony, mais c'était le jour après la pleine lune et Moony était trop fort. »

« Je lui ai déchiré le bras. » grogna Jacob. Remus ne semblait pas si mal après la potion, mais il ne pourrait encore jamais lui faire confiance à cent pour cent autour d'Harry.

« Il va bien maintenant. » défendit Harry, en regardant Jacob. « Sanguine et le professeur Snape ont inventé une potion qui lui permet d'être en présence de vampire. »

Edward fut soulagé de voir que le guérisseur était de nouveau sur pied et que ses mains étaient maintenant sur les jambes d'Harry. Il était heureux que sa petite distraction ait marché.

Le Guérisseur Ryfon essuya son front en sueur sur la manche de sa chemise. Il avait entendu des histoires au sujet des sorciers soumis incroyablement surproducteur envers leurs enfants, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa magie se déchaîne comme ça. Pendant un bref moment, il avait pensé qu'il allait s'évanouir à cause de la douleur.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda Harry, horrifié d'avoir blessé le guérisseur. Il ne voulait pas, il voulait juste le maintenir loin de son bébé. Il était confus et effrayé de comment était venu son attitude protectrice envers le bébé. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il le voulait. La vie serait plus facile s'il partait simplement.

« Pendant une minute petit, j'ai pensé que vous alliez m'éclairer comme un arbre de Noël. Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, je suis un vieil elfe endurant. Votre magie à vue la mienne comme une menace pour le bébé et m'a juste prévenu de rester à l'écart. Vous auriez pu facilement m'envoyer voler à travers la pièce si vous le vouliez. »

Les yeux d'Harry volèrent vers le ministre de la magie. « Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, monsieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma magie à fait cela, je ne pense même pas que je vais garder le bébé. »

« Calmez-vous, M. Potter, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. En ce qui concerne le bébé, nous ne sommes pas si arriérée que les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. L'avortement n'est pas illégal ici. Si vous sentez que vous ne pouvez pas continuer cette grossesse, alors le Guérisseur Ryfon passera avec vous vos options en revue. Nous ne voudrions pas vraiment que vous mettiez fin à cette grossesse, mais cela est tout à fait compréhensible du fait que vous ayez été violé. »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon analysait maintenant les pieds du soumis alors tout le monde manqua le petit sourire sur son visage. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que le garçon abandonne ce bébé, il était déjà lié avec. Sa magie ne se serait pas tant défendu s'il voulait mettre fin à la grossesse.

Harry regarda ses pieds où heureusement le guérisseur finissait avec le scan. « Guérisseur Ryfon, puis-je s'il vous plait me coucher ? Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon se leva rapidement et aida le soumis à se posé en arrière. « Que ressentez-vous, Harry ? »

Harry ferma les yeux dans une tentative d'arrêter la pièce de tourner. « Etourdi et nauséeux. J'ai aussi très chaud et je me sens faible. »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon dégagea les cheveux loin du visage en sueur du soumis. « Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez mangé quoi que ce soit…et l'avez gardé ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Je-je ne sais pas. » répondit Harry faiblement.

« C'est probablement avant notre départ d'Angleterre. » Jacob prit la parole. « Donc, cela fait au moins une semaine. Il a mangé quand nous sommes arrivés sur le bateau, mais il ne l'a pas gardé pendant très longtemps. »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon regarda l'intraveineuse dans le bras d'Harry. Il connaissait les rudiments la médecine moldu, il savait quel était le but d'une intraveineuse. « Harry, je vais injecter une potion dans votre intraveineuse qui vous aidera avec les nausées. Il est impératif que vous preniez un peu de nourriture tant que vous pouvez la garder. Pendant que vous mangerez, je consulterais l'analyse et verrai qu'il y a quelque chose dont vous avez besoin. » Il avait le sentiment que le petit soumis allez avoir besoin de beaucoup de soin qui allait le garder très occupé.

« Harry, Esmé veux savoir ce qu'elle peut te faire. » informa Edward. Il avait suivi les pensées de la famille tout le temps au cas où ils estimaient que le guérisseur était une menace pour Harry et décidaient d'attaquer. Tout le monde était très protecteur envers Harry, et maintenant qu'il était enceint, ils allaient l'être encore plus. Emmett avait dû arrêter Jasper deux fois de débarquer dans la salle, surtout quand Harry avait mal réagit au scan du bébé.

Harry regarda le guérisseur mettre une potion pâle dans une seringue. « Je ne savais pas que les potions pouvait aller directement dans le flux sanguin. Enfin, je suis une calamité en potion. »

« Toi, aussi bien que le ministre.» rit le guérisseur. « Pas toute les potions peuvent aller dans le flux sanguin, mais cette potion oui. Vos nausées disparaîtront presque instantanément. »

Harry ne voulait pas regarder la potion parcourir le tube à son bras, alors il tourna la tête pour répondre à la question d'Edward. « Pour le moment la simple pensée de la nourriture me donne envie de vomir, alors je dirais juste un sandwich au fromage grillé. »

« Elle veut savoir si tu veux du sang mélangé au fromage grillé, ou dans un bol sur le côté pour le tremper. »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon se ragaillardi, Harry était le premier hybride vampire de l'histoire et il le trouvait fascinant. « Vous avez besoin de sang afin de manger de la nourriture humaine ? »

Harry rougit, il était toujours mal à l'aise de parler de son besoin de sang. « Oui. J'ai compris lors de la visite à mes parrains que je ne pouvais manger de nourriture humaine sans sang. »

« Fascinant, vraiment fascinant. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, quand vous serez en état, j'aimerai bien vous interrogé au sujet de votre transformation et le fais d'être un hybride ? »

Sentant son corps se détendre avec la potion, Harry acquiesça. « Uhm, Edward, je crois que je vais prendre le sang dans un bol. »

Le Guérisseur remarqua à la couleur des yeux des vampires qu'ils ne buvaient que du sang animal. C'était une première pour lui, il n'avait jamais rencontré de vampire ne buvant pas de sang humain. Il avait entendu parler de quelques-uns qui avaient essayé le régime de sang animal, mais ils n'ont jamais duré longtemps. « Je suppose que vous préférez le sang animal aussi ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

Harry remua sur le lit, jetant un œil vers Jacob. « J-j'ai déjà eu du sang humain, et il a un gout bien meilleur que le sang animal. Mais le sang animal me va très bien. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement quand il vit la déception sur le visage de son père.

« Harry, pourquoi voudrais-tu essayer le sang humain ? » gronda Carlisle. « Il est beaucoup plus difficile de revenir au sang animal une fois qu'on a gouté au sang humain. »

« Je suis désolé. » dit Harry, la lèvre inférieur tremblante.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute. » grogna Jacob, sautant pour défendre son cousin. « Tout est arrivé si vite, et quand nous nous sommes enfuis, nous avons laissé les thermos de sang animal derrière. Je l'ai forcé à manger de la nourriture avec mon sang. Je pensais que c'était sacrément mieux que s'il mourrait de faim. »

« Harry, je suis désolé. » déclara Carlisle, se sentant coupable d'avoir accusé son fils. « Jacob, encore une fois je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon fils. »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon regarda pensivement le soumis. « Dites-moi si j'ai bien compris. Vous n'avez pas envie de mordre et de boire du sang, mais vous en avez besoin sur votre nourriture pour en manger ? » Voyant le feu vert du garçon, il continua. « Et le sang humain a bien meilleur gout que le sang animal ? »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau de la tête. « Oui, mais le sang animal est bon aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet. » soupira le Guérisseur Ryfon. « Le sang animal n'est pas le régime normal d'un vampire. Cela les fait vivres, mais ne les satisfaits pas pleinement. Ai-je raison ? » Demanda-t-il, en regardant Carlisle.

Carlisle hocha la tête à contrecœur. Personnellement, il n'avait jamais essayé le sang humain, mais il savait pertinemment que le sang animal n'était pas aussi bon pour eux que celui humain.

« Harry, je sais que vous ne voulez pas entendre ça. » dit doucement le Guérisseur Ryfon. « Mais votre corps, et surtout votre bébé, a besoin de sang humain. Le bébé tire tout ce dont il a besoin de vous, et dans le processus, il vous draine les vitamines et nutriments importants. Si votre corps ne prend pas se dont il a besoin alors vous n'aurais rien à donner au bébé. »

Carlisle hocha la tête en accord, même s'il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de son fils saturant sa nourriture de sang humain. Il était médecin, il savait combien une bonne nutrition était importante pour une personne enceinte. Pourtant, le sang humain dans la maison allait causer de gros problèmes pour les autres…surtout Jasper.

« Non, pas si nous utilisons Jacob ou les autres métamorphes. » suggéra Edward. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entendre les pensées de son père et il dû être en accord avec ses préoccupations. Aucun moyen que Jasper puisse vivre dans une maison où du sang humain était déversé quelques fois par jours. Cela serait l'enfer, ce serait une lutte considérable pour lui. « Leur sang nous rebute. »

Jacob sourit à Harry, lui faisant un clin d'œil. « On dirait que tu vas avoir droit d'un peu plus de jus de Jacob sur ta nourriture. »

« Oh, ça sonne tout simplement dégoutant. » grogna Harry, tournant légèrement au vert. « Ne te méprend pas, ton sang est alléchant, mais quand tu le mets comme ça… » Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son corps.

Le ministre et le guérisseur se moquèrent de la paire. « Je vous fournirait des potions de régénération sanguine. » Offrit le Guérisseur Ryfon. « Je ne sais pas quelle quantité de sang il aura besoin, mais je suppose que vers la fin de votre grossesse vous aurez besoin de plus de sang.»

« Eh bien, je suppose que je peux me proposer comme donneur de sang. » soupira dramatiquement Jacob. « Tant qu'Esmé me maintien en forme avec sa délicieuse cuisine. »

On frappa à la porte et Esmé entra en portant une assiette avec une pile de sandwichs aux fromages grillé et un grand bol plein de frites. « Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que j'ai fait des extras. » dit Esmé, donnant un sourire chaleureux à Jacob. « Il y en a assez pour vous aussi. » offrit-elle, en donnant une assiette au ministre et au guérisseur. « S'il y a autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à le demander. »

Avec la potion maintenant dans son système, Harry se trouva affamé. Avec un petit gémissement, il regarda Jacob d'un air suppliant.

« Ouais, ouais, ouais. » grogna Jacob, acceptant la lame que le guérisseur tendait vers lui. « C'est une bonne chose que je possède une grande tolérance à la douleur et ne m'évanouisse à la vue de mon propre sang. » Rapidement, il coupa son bras et le tint au-dessus de la nourriture de son cousin. « C'est aussi une bonne chose que ma guérison soit accéléré. »

« Tait-toi et saigne juste. » grogna Harry, se léchant les lèvres avec anticipation. Le sang de Jacob sentait si foutrement bon et il avait tellement faim. Il ne savait ce qu'il y avait dans cette potion que le guérisseur lui avait donné, mais il allait demander un litre de celle-ci. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien et affamé depuis longtemps.

« Merde, tu es méchant lorsque tu es enceinte et affamé. » bouda Jacob. « Je pense que tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect à la personne qui saigne pour toi ? »

« Awwh, je suis désolé. » dit Harry, donnant à Jacob son meilleur regard de chiot. « Maintenant, déplace ton bras avant que je mange ça aussi. »

La maison fut silencieuse pendant quinze secondes, avant que tout le monde éclate de rire, Emmett le plus fort de tous.

Jasper, assis sur le sol en dehors de la chambre eut un petit sourire sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'espoir, mais il semblait qu'Harry allait garder leur bébé. Il savait qu'il allait devoir recommencer depuis le début avec son compagnon, mais il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour gagner la confiance d'Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

_*hum*...Hello ? Oui je sais je suis en retard -encore- mais ma vie est une suite constante_ _d'imprévu imprévisible j'y peux rien ! Déjà, j'ai eu des vacances imprévu, impossible donc d'avancé, puis en revenant de ces vacances imprévu, je me suis rendu compte que je ne trouvait pas ma clé USB, je l'ai retrouvé une semaine plus tard dans le bac à jouet de ma petite soeur, oui oui, le bac à jouet, j'était tellement désespéré que j'suis allé fouillé là-dedans, comme quoi, faut chercher partout ! Puis ensuite j'ai été très occupé, qui à dit qu'on était plus libre pendant les vacances ?! Qu'on lui coupe la tête !_

 _Voila voila, je suis désolé pour ce retard encore une fois, je vous poste ce chapitre, qui n'est pas encore corrigé, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;3 Merci pour tout vos petit -ou gros- commentaire, j'vais essayer de tous y répondre ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

« Laissez-le dormir » chuchota le Guérisseur Ryfon alors qu'il ramassait les scans médicaux d'Harry. « Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions aller pour discuter sans avoir à le réveiller ? » Le pauvre petit soumis s'était littéralement endormit en mangeant. Il était soulagé de voir que des couleurs étaient revenus au garçon après avoir juste mangé un peu.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller à la cuisine ? » suggéra Carlisle, il était impatient de passer en revue mes résultats de l'analyse avec le guérisseur, ce qu'il avait lu l'avait rendu malade.

Le Guérisseur rit des deux jeunes hommes qui étaient encore debout de façon protectrice au chevet du soumis. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le veiller. J'ai jeté un sort qui m'alertera à la seconde où il commencera à se réveiller. Il aura un repos probablement plus facile, sans des yeux fixés sur lui. »

« Je devrais vraiment aller voir mon père. » admis Jacob avec réticence. Il savait que son parer l'avait probablement attendu avec inquiétude après avoir entendu comment Harry et lui avaient dû fuir l'Angleterre et ses sorciers pervers.

Le Guérisseur sortit de la chambre et directement un vampire blond fut debout devant lui, bloquant son chemin. Ce vampire était légèrement plus petit que lui, mais il avait le maintien d'un guerrier. « Je suppose que vous êtes le compagnon du soumis et le père du bébé ? » Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de demander, il pouvait sentir ce vampire partout sur le petit soumis.

Jasper inclina la tête. « Je voulais juste vous remercier pour aider mon compagnon. »

« Oui, eh bien la guérison est mon travail. » dit le Guérisseur Ryfon avec désinvolture. « Et Harry est un cas particulier. »

Le Ministre Grimes s'intensifia au côté de son compagnon et plissa les yeux au vampire. Il n'avait rien du tout contre les vampires, pas même le fait qu'ils chassaient les humains; mais ce vampire avait non seulement mordu le garçon, mais l'avait aussi violé. Il n'y avait aucune excuse pour le viol.

Jasper pouvait sentir le dégout rouler hors du Ministre de ma Magie. « Ecoutez, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est inexcusable, et je me déteste un peu plus tous les jours pour cela. Je n'ai jamais violé personne avant, ou même eu le désir, mes parents m'ont élevé pour être le parfait gentleman du Sud. C'est juste que, quand je suis tombé sur lui seul dans ce parc…J'ai perdu le contrôle ! Un minute, je regardais ce magnifique garçon sentant divinement bon, et la minute suivante je venais à l'intérieur de lui avec mes crocs dans son cou son sang coulant dans ma gorge. Je me souviens à peine de quelque chose entre les deux. »

Carlisle prit position à côté de son fils. « Jasper est avec nous depuis longtemps, et tandis qu'il lutte avec notre mode des vie, il n'a jamais violé personne avant. Jasper était désespérément à la recherche de son compagnon depuis sa transformation, et cela le tue, de savoir qu'il l'a blessé. »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon poussa son compagnon du coude. « Aller Gray, tu sais comment cela peut être avec les vampires. Ce n'est pas vraiment le premier vampire blessant son compagnon après être tombé sur lui. Il aurait probablement eu plus de contrôle s'il avait bu du sang humain. »

Le ministre fixa le vampire pendant quelques minutes, puis hocha la tête et partit. Il admirait l'homme pour ne pas reculer devant son regard, peu le pouvait. Il était un homme dur et intimidant et il savait comment faire se recroquevillé les gens. Il était aussi un homme juste et équitable, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il faisait un sacré bon ministre.

« Soyez patient, gamin. » conseilla le Guérisseur Ryfon. « Le lien de compagnon va dans les deux sens. Harry est attiré vers vous aussi, mais actuellement sa peur prend le dessus. »

« Gamin ? » se moqua Jasper. « Je suis né en 1843. »

Riant, le Guérisseur Ryfon tapota la tête du vampire comme on le ferait à un petit enfant. « Enfant, je suis âgé de trois cents ans. Cela vous rend jeune à mes yeux. »

***HP

« Comment diable un enfant de douze ans peut-il se faire mordre par un basilic ? » dit le Guérisseur Ryfon avec rage. « Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu une tel analyse. »

« Comment a-t-il même pu survivre à la morsure ? » demanda le Ministre Grimes, pâlissant juste à la pensée d'un basilic. « Que faisait-il près d'un en premier lieu ? Ils sont censés être fortement contrôlé par le ministère. »

Le guérisseur Ryfon souligna le scan. « Ici il est dit que les larmes de Phoenix sont entré dans sa circulation sanguine. Quelqu'un devait en avoir sous la main, ou un Phoenix à pleurer sur sa blessure. »

« Albus Dumbledore a un Phoenix comme familier. » dit le Ministre Grimes, se souvenant du bel oiseau qui l'avait accompagné lors de la conférence ICW.

« Ce garçon est vraiment un aimant à ennuis. » grogna le guérisseur Ryfon. « Quand il avait quatorze ans, il a été brûlé par un dragon, mordu par une Acromentula et a eu deux trois Impardonnable utilisé sur lui. »

« Merde, Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » cracha le ministre. « Et ils se demandent pourquoi je refusais de laisser l'une de nos écoles en compétition. Les enfants carbonisés par des dragons justes pour la gloire et l'argent, dégoutant. » Pendant près d'un an, ils l'avaient harcelé, Ludo Bagman avait été implacable. A l'origine, l'Académie Magique Beauxbâtons n'avait rien voulu à faire avec le tournoi.

Le Guérisseur Ryfon se pinça le nez et soupira. « Ce garçon a vécu tellement de chose. Les années de violences et de malnutrition ont beaucoup joué sur son petit corps. Si ce n'était le venin de vampire, il n'aurait pas assez survécu pour voir ses vingt ans. Ses reins montraient déjà des signes de défaillances et son cœur et ses poumons étaient faibles. »

« Il n'aurait pas survécu pour ses vingt ans ? » siffla Carlisle furieusement. « Comment peut-on ne pas nourrir un garçon de quinze mois pendant presque deux semaines ? Comment a-t-il même survécu à cela ? »

« Magie. » répondit simplement le Guérisseur Ryfon. « Sa magie l'a maintenu en vie, mais cela aurait fini par s'arrêter. »

Les yeux de Carlisle analysèrent rapidement la liste remarquant toutes les fois où Harry avait souffert de mauvaises infections pulmonaires et autres maladies graves. « Pas une seule fois ils n'ont cherché une quelconque aide médicale. » marmonna-t-il, le cœur se brisant pour son plus jeune fils. Pas étonnant qu'Harry est un si petit corps défaillant.

« Eh bien, heureusement, le venin a corrigé beaucoup de dégâts. Il y a quelques os mal fixés qui seront plus facile à faire disparaitre et repoussé, mais cela devra attendre la naissance du bébé. Je tiens également à ce qu'il prenne certains nutriments et potions prénatal (Qui précèdent la naissance). Des années de malnutrition ont diminué sa croissance et le venin de vampire à arrêter une possible poussé, mais il peut quand même bénéficier de vitamines et de nutriments. »

Jasper était appuyé à côté de la porte arrière, regardant par la fenêtre alors qu'il écoutait la conversation. Son cœur saignait pour son compagnon, apprenant exactement combien sa courte vie avait été horrible. Comment est-ce qu'Harry pouvait-il s'avéré si bon et pur alors qu'il avait été élevé par de tel personnes ?

Donnant un coup au mur, Jasper prit place à la table en face du guérisseur. « Pensez-vous qu'Harry soit immortel ? » Cette question pesait lourdement dans son esprit et son cœur depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'Harry était une sorte de sorcier / vampire hybride.

Le Guérisseur Ryfon regarda pensivement les scans. « Je pense, mais je peux me tromper, qu'Harry est en effet immortel, mais il est plus faible qu'un vampire normal. Vous pouvez tomber de trois cents mètre et vous en sortit avec quelques fissures qui guériront en quelques minutes. Alors qu'Harry, je pense qu'une tel chute le tuerait. Bien que son corps soit plus fort qu'un humain, il est toujours plus faible qu'un vampire. Je ne pense pas que des causes naturelles pourrait le tuer, tel qu'une crise cardiaque ou un accident vasculaire cérébral, mais je pense que si son corps subi assez de dégâts, cela pourrait lui être fatal. Ses organes sont considérablement robuste aussi, mais contrairement à vous, il en a toujours besoin pour vivre. S'ils sont endommagés, il mourra. Je pense aussi qu'il peut tomber malade, comme la grippe ou le rhume. »

« Donc, tant que rien de mal ne lui arrive, comme une balle dans la poitrine, il vivra éternellement ? » demanda Jasper, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Comment allait-il faire en sorte qu'Harry ne se blesse jamais ? Il pourrait avoir un accident de voiture, se faire attaquer par un autre vampire, un coup…il pourrait mourir d'un million de façons différentes.

« Honnêtement Jasper, je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce que on instincts me dit. Harry peux évidement être blesser, nous l'avons constaté quand le loup a mordu son bras. Il souffre d'aussi simple que le mal des transports, et il a pris froid après avoir avalé l'eau de la mer glacée. » Le Guérisseur Ryfon poussa les résultats du scan vers Jasper. « Selon les analyses, tout le principaux organes d'Harry sont plus forts que ceux d'un homme normal. Enfer, ils sont plus forts que les miens et je suis un elfe, et nous pouvons vivre pendant plus de mille ans. »

« Donc, ce que vous dites est que je dois l'enfermer à la maison. » marmonna Jasper.

Emmett frappa durement son frère sur le dos. « Tu peux essayer, mais je pense qu'Harry saccagera la maison avant de se laisser faire. »

« Il le fera. » dit tendrement Edward. « Jasper, il n'appréciera pas si tu essaies de le traiter comme un enfant et lui interdit de vivre. Aucun d'entre nous ne veux qu'Harry se blesse, mais c'est juste quelque chose auquel nous allons devoir faire attention. Nous ne pouvons l'enfermer dans une haute tour et jeter la clé. »

Jasper resta assis dans le fauteuil, la mine renfrogné à la table. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais Emmett et Edward avaient raison. Pourtant, l'inquiétude le bouffait, sachant que son compagnon n'était pas aussi invincible qu'ils l'étaient.

« Quand est-il du bébé ? » demanda Rosalie, défiant quiconque de l'embêter au sujet de sa question. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire que sa famille permettrait à Harry de tuer le bébé. Elle aimait beaucoup son frère et voulait respecter sa volonté, mais elle ne pourrait jamais être d'accord avec le meurtre d'un sans défense, innocent bébé.

« Le bébé va bien. » rassura le Guérisseur Ryfon. « Tant que le niveau de stress d'Harry reste bas, qu'il mange correctement et prend les potions prénatals, il devrait accoucher d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille en bonne santé après sept mois. Je dois vous avertir que, la grossesse masculine est très délicate. C'est la magie d'Harry qui soutient le petit, et si quelque chose arrive à l'endroit où il a besoin d'utiliser une grande parti de sa magie, il perdre le bébé et peut-être même sa propre vie. »

Rosalie n'aimait pas entendre qu'Harry pourrait mourir, mais elle se détendit légèrement après avoir entendu que le bébé allait bien. Apres la façon dont avait réagi Harry quand le guérisseur scannait le bébé, elle doutait qu'il avorte. Harry avait tout simplement trop de compassion pour tuer un bébé.

Avec un gros soupir, Carlisle se leva. « Je dois partir au travail, mais avant de partir, qu'est-ce qui a causé les crises d'Harry ? »

« C'était comme vous vous en doutiez. C'est une combinaison de stress, de déshydratation et le portoloin. »

Hochant la tête, Carlisle dit au revoir et partit pour l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler, mais malheureusement, il était le seul médecin couvrant la salle d'urgence cette nuit.

***HP

Sortant sa baguette, Sirius jeta sa copie de la Gazette du Sorcier en l'air et y mit feu. « Quelqu'un pour museler cette petite salope ? » cassa-t-il avec colère.

Remus mis son propre exemplaire en boule dans son poing. « Albus lui a fait prêter serment le matin où Harry est partit. Elle ne peut pas révéler l'emplacement d'Harry en Amérique. » Il ne pouvait pas croire que le ministre offrait un million de galions à la personne qui pourrait les conduire avec succès à l'emplacement d'Harry.

« Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de faire ce serment. » suggéra Sirius. « C'est un question de temps avant que le ministre nous verse du veritaserum dans la gorge. Le serment nous empêchera de parler de son emplacement sous les effets de la potion. » Ils devaient tous se présenter au ministère au matin, ou se serai un billet simple pour Azkaban. Il ne doutait pas que le ministre allait mettre la dose avec le veritaserum.

Remus acquiesça. « Tout le monde arrive ce soir, il faudra prévenir Albus après le diner. »

« Je veux juste sortir d'ici. » grogna Sirius, tirant ses cheveux noirs avec frustration. « Pourquoi diable Harry ne nous a pas contacté ? »

Remus se leva pour glisser soigneusement un peu de potion calmante dans la tasse de thé de son compagnon. « Je suis sûr que nous aurons bientôt des nouvelles. C'est possible que le ministre ait à discuter de questions importantes avec Harry. »

Sirius grogna en reconnaissance. « Néanmoins, cela ferait-il du mal de prendre une minute pour me contacter ? »

Tonks entra en piétinant dans la cuisine, les cheveux rouge écarlate. Saisissant le thé dans la main de Sirius, elle avala toute la tasse sans reprendre son souffle. « C'est quoi ce bordel, Sirius ? » jura-t-elle, jetant la tasse sur lui. « Je pensais que tu dopais toujours ton thé au whisky pur feu ? »

« Je le fais. » balança Sirius. « Quand je le fais. Remus refuse de mettre du whisky pur feu dans mon thé quand il le fait. » Réussissant à se lever sur ses pieds, il alla vers l'armoire et en sortit une bouteille de Vieux Ogden Whisky pur feu. Avec un clin d'œil, il plaça la bouteille en face de Tonks. « Apprécie. »

Tonks sourit avec reconnaissance à son cousin. « Tu n'as pas idée. » gémit-elle, ramassant la bouteille et prenant une grande gorgée. Fermant les yeux, elle savoura la sensation de l'alcool brumant faisant son chemin dans sa gorge.

Remus regarda Tonks avalant aisément trois quart de la bouteille. « Mauvaise journée au travail ? »

Avant que Tonks ne puisse répondre à Remus, Maugrey débarqua dans la pièce. « Fillette, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit au sujet de la boisson ? »

« Toujours vous en sauver. » répondit Tonks platement.

« Exact. Maintenant, remettez-moi la bouteille. » Maugrey s'effondra dans la chaise en face de Tonks.

« Vous buvez tous les deux, cela ne doit pas être bon. » observa Sirius.

« Fais pour trois. » grommela Kingsley, arrachant la bouteille de whisky pur feu de la main de Maugrey. La scrutant, il fronça les sourcils quand il découvert qu'elle était vide.

« Black, sois un bon garçon et va chercher quelques autres bouteille de whisky pur feu. » aboya Maugrey. « Vous en avez probablement plus ici que le vieux Aberforth à la Tête du Sanglier. »

Sirius ne nia pas, se leva et saisit quatre autre bouteille de l'armoire. « Quelque se passe-t-il au ministère que nous devrions savoir ? »

« Non, merci à Malfoy. » ricana Tonks, crachant le nom comme s'il était quelque chose de dégoutant et sale. « Nous recevons de centaines de hiboux en masse chaque heures au département visant Harry. »

Sirius réclama une bouteille de whisky pur feu. « Qu'est-ce que fait Lucius exactement ? »

« Lucius est celui qui as mis les million de galions en récompense pour Harry. » expliqua Kingsley.

Sirius se figea, la bouteille de whisky pur feu à ses lèvres. « Il est le premier sur la liste. » hurla-t-il à bout de souffle. « Le fils de pute ! » rugit-il.

« Et il veut Harry pour lui-même, pas pour Draco. » ajouta Maugrey d'u ton bourru. « Mais c'est seulement parce que le jeune homme a refusé. Il semble que l petit Mangemort ne soit pas d'accord avec son papa chéri et le Ministère. Je l'ai entendu dire que ce qu'ils faisaient à Harry était barbare. »

Kingsley secoua la tête. « A l'origine, les deux Malfoy étaient sur la liste, mais puisque Draco refuse, c'est maintenant Lucius, puis Zabini. »

« Ces putains de fou. » Grogna Sirius. « Prostituer un garçon de seize ans. »

« Ouais, eh bien j'ai entendu dire que Victor Krum était troisième sur la liste. » dit Tonks, ses mots un peu empâtés.

Sirius claqua sa bouteille sur la table. « La star de Quidditch ? »

« Le seul et l'unique. » grommela Maugrey. « On m'a dit qu'il aurait dû être le premier, mais Lucius et Zabini junior ont soudoyé le ministre avec une petite fortune. »

Remus se leva, ses yeux brillant d'une couleur ambre. « C'est tout ! » rugit-il d'un ton plus animal qu'humain. « Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. »

Sirius vacilla sur ses pieds, les mais fouillant frénétiquement la poche de sa robe. « Je suis là, chiot ! » cria-t-il, tirant un miroir et le regardant avec un grand sourire idiot sur son visage.

***HP

« Alors, gamin, es-tu prêt pour une conversation sérieuse ? » demanda le Ministre Grimes, assis sur le canapé en face d'un soumis fraichement douché.

Harry se pencha en arrière sur le canapé en cuir souple et recroquevilla ses jambes sous lui. Pour le moment, il se sentait très bien. Il avait fait une bonne sieste, avait parlé à son parrain, avait pris une douche, et il ne se sentait pas nauséeux. Il voudrait bien aussi une collation, mais Jacob devait encore revenir de la réserve.

Regardant le ministre, Harry lui adressa un sourire timide. « Je suis prêt, monsieur. »

Le Ministre ouvrit sa manette et en sortit une pile de papiers et une plume. «Voilà Harry, ce sont les formulaires que je dois te faire signer pour devenir un Citoyen Américain. Heureusement pour toi, il te suffit de passer en revue la moitié d'entre eux, vu que ton compagnon est déjà un citoyen. »

Harry ramassa les papiers et commença à les feuilletés. « Est-ce que cela veut dire que, une fois ceux-ci signer, le Ministre Fudge ne pourra pas me forcer à revenir ? »

Le Ministre Grimes n'avait jamais pu comprendre comment un idiot comme Fudge avait pu être élu Ministre de la Magie. « Une fois que tu auras signé ces formulaires, une copie sera envoyé en Ministre Fudge l'informant de ton nouveau statut. S'il vient ici et tente de te kidnapper, cela sera considérer comme un acte de guerre. »

Harry fronça les sourcils vers les papiers, essayant de donner un sens à tous ces termes. Peut-être que s'il ne commençait pas à se sentir étourdi il aurait pu comprendre ce qui était écrit, mais maintenant cela ressemblait à un tas de ligne ondulées. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse le demander, Edward pris les papiers de ses mains.

« Je vais les lires pour toi. »

Harry sourit à son frère, content d'être à la maison et en toute sécurité. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en tournant son attention vers le Ministre. « Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire tout cela pour moi ? »

« Harry, Carlisle m'a expliqué combien tu déteste être considérer comme spécial, mais tu l'es. Il est rare que la magie nous bénisse d'un sorcier soumis, et quand elle le fait, le sorcier doit être protégé et soigner. Harry, tu es un cadeau de la magie elle-même pour nous. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial au sujet d'un sorcier pouvant tomber enceint ? »

« Gray, laisse-moi faire. » dit le Guérisseur Ryfon en serrant le genou de son compagnon. « Harry, tu es spécial, et pas seulement parce que tu peux tomber enceint. Non seulement tu es plus magiquement puissant que d'autres sorciers, mais ta magie est aussi pure. » Quand il vit le regard confus sur le visage du soumis, il continua. « Je pense que la meilleure façon de décrire pure est, si tu prends un verre d'eau d'une source fraiche et une verre d'eau d'une vieille maison, puis les met côte à côte. L'eau de la vieille maison aura des impuretés flottant dedans, mais l'eau de la source sera limpide. Ta magie est le verre d'eau cristalline. »

Harry pouvait sentir un mal de tête arrivé, il était encore complètement confus. « Mais pourquoi ma magie est-elle si différente ? Mon père n'était pas un soumis, pourquoi ma magie n'est-elle pas comme celle de mes parents ? »

« Parce que, Harry, tu as été béni par la magie. »

Harry renifla, regardant ses mains. « Etre soumis ne me fait pas sentir cela comme une bénédiction. Je préférerais être normal. »

« Je suis désolé petit, mais on ne peut retourner un cadeau donner par la magie. Maintenant, le fait d'être porteur. » Poursuivit le Guérisseur Ryfon. « Tes enfants seront exceptionnellement puissant. Si tu regardes à travers l'histoire, les sorciers et les sorcières qui ont le plus contribué à notre société et ont été considérés comme les plus puissants, ont été donné naissance par des porteurs masculins. Merlin, Morgan le Fay, Salazar Serpentard, Nicholas Flamel… »

« Albus Dumbledore. » ajouta doucement Harry.

« Vraiment ? J'avais entendu des rumeurs, mais les rumeurs ne sont pas toujours censées. »

« Il me l'a dit lui-même. » admit Harry.

« Tout les sorciers mentionnés étaient les plus puissants que notre espace ai jamais connu, et tes enfants pourrait être aussi grand qu'eux. Tes enfants pourraient changer notre monde. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi nous te voulons en sécurité ? » Demanda le Ministre Grimes.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que oui, mais pourquoi ne pas m'utiliser aussi ? » Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient prêts à l'aider sans rien obtenir en retour.

« Harry, tu es un cadeau de la magie pour nous et donc tes enfants. Oui, nous pourrions te vendre au plus offrant, mais nous ne le feront pas. La magie t'a choisi une âme sœur pour une raison, et tu lui appartiens. Nous sommes les enfants de la magie et il est de notre devoir et de notre responsabilité de prendre soin de son élu et de le protéger. » Dit doucement le Ministre.

Harry secoua la tête, il avait des difficultés à le croire. « Je serai en sécurité ici ? Pas de vente de billets pour que les gens viennent rester bouche bée au spectacle du monstre d'à côté ? Pas… »

« Non ! » cassa le Ministre avec colère. Il n'était pas en colère contre le soumis pour ses questions, il était en colère contre ce que le pauvre garçon avait dû endurer aux mains de son ministère.

Edward prit place sur le canapé à côté de son frère, leurs côtés se touchant légèrement. Il savait combien le contact pouvait parfois le calmer. « Ces documents semblent tous correcte pour moi si tu veux les signer. »

« Qu'en est-il de mes voutes à Gringotts ? » demanda Harry au Ministre. « Je ne veux pas que ces vautour mettent leurs mains dessus. »

« Les Gobelins ne travaillent pas pour le ministère, alors tes voutes sont en sécurités. Lorsque tu t'en sentiras capable, je t'escorterais personnellement à leur emplacement le plus proche pour que tu puisses tout transférer ici. »

Harry sourit avec gratitude au Ministre. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait besoin d'argent, Carlisle avait insisté pour qu'il paie pour tout depuis qu'il était pratiquement son fils, mais il ne voulait pas que Fudge mette ses petites mains avides sur l'argent de sa famille et ses héritages.

Le Ministre hésita une seconde avant de remettre une plume à Harry. « Harry, je sais que vous n'en avait jamais utilisé avant, mais ceci est une… »

Le visage d'Harry pâlit alors qu'il prenait la plume. « Plume de Sang. » murmura Harry, fermant les yeux alors que les souvenirs d'Ombrage venaient le torturer.

« Harry, pourquoi diable sais-tu ce qu'est une Plume de Sang ? » cassa le Ministre. « Les Plumes de Sang ne sont utilisé que dans certains départements du Ministère et par les Gobelins de Gringotts. »

Avec un grognement, Edward saisit la main droite d'Harry. « Une plume t'a fait ça ? » gronda-t-il. Il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Harry cette horrible femme en rose forçant son frère à utiliser cette foutu plume pendant des heures tous les soirs.

Le Ministre et le Guérisseur firent un bond pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la main du soumis. « Qui diable t'a fait utiliser une Plume de Sang ? » demanda le Ministre dangereusement en regardant les mots ''Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge'' avec dégout.

Harry tressaillit en s'écartant du Ministre, l'homme le terrifiait lorsqu'il était en colère. « Mon enseignante DCFM, monsieur. C'est comme cela qu'elle nous punissait en détention. »

« Calme-toi Gray. Tu l'effraie. » Averti le Guérisseur Ryfon.

Le Ministre se retourna vers son compagnon. « Pourquoi cela ne figure-t-il pas sur le scan ? »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon fouilla dans son sac médical et en sorti le scan d'Harry. « Cela dit qu'il y avait une coupure sur sa main qui a continué à se rouvrir sur une période de plusieurs mois et que cela à laisser une cicatrice, mais cela ne mentionne pas l'utilisation d'une Plume de Sang. Je suppose que c'est parce que la plume est un objet très puissant de magie sombre. »

« Fils de… » Le Ministre commença à arpenté la pièce, il ressemblait à un lion en cage sur le point de déchainer.

Le Guérisseur Ryfon prit la main d'Harry et l'examina de plus près. « Ignore-le petit, il n'est pas en colère contre toi. Gray à quelques problèmes de colère et arpenter la pièce l'aide à se calmer. Tu devrais voir nos tapis à la maison, ou peut-être pas, il n'en reste plus grand-chose. Gray arpente beaucoup les pièces. »

« Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon tapota doucement la main du soumis. « Depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant. Gray peux avoir des problèmes avec sa colère, mais il est un homme sacrement bon. Il me tuera pour te dire ça, mais c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète trop. Il déteste voir les gens et les créatures être injustement mal traités. Ce qu'a fait ton professeur en utilisant la plume était contraire à la loi. C'est non seulement contre la loi, mais dans tous les pays. Le surutilisation d'une Plume de Sang peut endommager le noyau magique et rendre une personne cracmol. Alors l'utiliser sur un enfant est juste… »

« Odieux ! » gronda le Ministre. « Harry, a-t-elle punie beaucoup d'enfants de cette façon, ou était-ce juste toi ? »

Harry repensa au moment où il était tombé sur une première année en train de pleurer et les jumeaux essayant de la réconforter. Ils avaient enveloppé sa main, mais le sang avait continué à suinté à travers le bandage. « Elle l'a utilisé sur nous tous, monsieur, même les premières années. Je pense que les Sang Purs étaient l'exception. »

« C'est parce que les parents auraient exigé sa tête ! » fit le Ministre avec rage.

Le Guérisseur Ryfon se tourna vers son compagnon. « Gray, ces enfants doivent être examiné. Qui sait quelle sorte de dommages l'utilisation continue d'une Plume de Sang a pu avoir sur leurs noyaux en développement. »

« Pour autant que je sache, je suis le seul sur lequel elle l'a utilisé plus d'une fois…sauf peut-être les jumeaux Weasley. »

Le Ministre se mit à genoux devant Harry. « Harry, je dois savoir combien de fois elle l'a utilisé sur toi, et quel est son nom. »

Harry ferma les yeux en réfléchissant. « Je ne peux même pas dire combien de fois. J'ai eu des détentions avec elle tous les soirs pendant des mois et elle m'a toujours fait écrire des lignes. C'était toujours la même chose…Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

« Merde, petit frère, qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ça tous les soirs pendant des mois ? » demanda Emmett, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou grogner. Il voulait chasser la chienne qui avait balafré son petit frère comme ça, mais en même temps, il était curieux de savoir ce que son frère avait fait pour mériter des mois de détentions.

« Respirer. » répondit sèchement Harry. « Cela n'a pas d'importance si je le méritais ou non, elle l'a décidé pour moi dès le premier jour. »

« Nom, Harry. » rappela le Ministre.

« Mademoiselle la Sous-Secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie, Dolores Jane Ombrage. » cracha Harry avec dégoût.

Harry sauta sur Edward quand il sentit la secousse dans la pièce et les fenêtres s'ébranler.

« Ry, calme-toi. » ordonna le Ministre en saisissant son compagnon par les épaules et en les lui secouant un peu.

Le Guérisseur Ryfon cligna des yeux rapidement vers son compagnon. « Gray, tu sais comment je me sens au sujet de cette salope à face de crapaud. »

« Vous aussi. » rit Harry. « Je pensais que nous étions les seuls qui pensaient qu'elle ressemblait à un crapaud. »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon sourit à Harry. « Il n'y a pas un membre de la ICW qui ne pense pas qu'elle ressemble à un bouffi, crapaud rose. Elle est la plus vile et celle ayant le plus de préjugé sur terre. »

« Et je vais faire ne sorte qu'elle paie pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, Harry. » promis le Ministre. « J'ai une dent contre elle depuis qu'elle à agresser Ry pour être un elfe. »

Harry couvrit sa bouche en reniflant. « Merlin, elle me méprisait déjà avant, quand j'étais encore un sorcier, elle sera absolument répugné par moi maintenant que je suis un hybride vampire. »

« Splendide ! » dit le Guérisseur Ryfon d'une voix joyeuse. « Peut-être que nous pourrions commencer notre propre club de créatures et demi-races. Nous pourrions nous rencontrer deux fois par semaines et planifier comment faire la peau de crapauds verruqueux. »

« J'aime. » rigola Harry. « Je vais mettre les vampires et les métamorphes. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait un penchant pour les centaures. » déclara le Ministre avec un clin d'œil.

Harry riait si fort qu'il en pleurait. « Oh Merlin, vous en avez entendu parler ? Vous auriez dû entendre ses cris quand ils l'ont emporté. »

Le Ministre dégrisa un peu. « Tu étais là quand elle a été enlevé ? »

Harry, penaud, se gratta l'arrière du cou. « Ouais, c'est peut-être ma faute et celle de mon…eh bien, mon ex-amie. » Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'Hermione avait dit au Ministre Fudge qu'il était un soumis. Elle était la seule amie qu'il aurait à coup sûr pensé qu'elle serait de son côté. Avant l'été dernier, Ron avait toujours des problèmes de jalousie et était un peu imprévisible.

Le Ministre souleva un sourcil élégant. « Peut-être ? La rumeur veux qu'elle se promenait au bord de la forêt lorsque les Centaures l'on enlevé sans raison. »

« Vrai. » grogna Harry. « Cette salope nous a enlevé mes amis et moi, et nous tenait du bout de sa baguette. Elle m'a accusé de savoir où se cachaient Sirius Black et Dumbledore, et que nous avions une sorte d'arme qui prendrait le relais du ministère et détruirait Fudge. »

« Et qu'as-tu fais ? » demanda Emmett, complètement captivé par l'histoire.

Harry donna à Emmett un sourire en coin. « Eh bien, je ne savais pas où était Sirius, et il était encore un criminel évadé rechercher à l'époque, mais je ne savais pas où était Dumbledore. Quand à l'arme, Hermione l'a dit sur un coup de tête après qu'Ombrage m'ait envoyer un Doloris dans l'espoir de délier ma langue. »

Au même moment où Emmett demanda ce que signifiait Doloris, le Ministre et et le Guérisseur crièrent d'indignation.

« Elle ne m'a pas maudit cependant. » rassura rapidement Harry quand il sembla que le Ministre et le Guérisseur allaient exploser. « Emmett, ce sort provoque une douleur inimaginable et l'utiliser est illégal. Malheureusement, j'en ai fait l'expérience à quelques reprises. Heureusement cependant, Hermione a réussi à convaincre le crapaud de nous suivre dans la forêt en lui faisant pensé qu'on l'a conduisait à l'arme. C'est là que nous avons rencontrer les Centaures et qu'elle à commencer à leur craché des insultes. Les Centaures sont des créatures très orgueilleuses, et la dernières fois que je l'ait vu, elle pendait entre deux Centaures mâles alors qu'ils la portaient dans les profondeurs de la forêt. »

Le Guérisseur Ryfon s'effondra en arrière sur le canapé. « Merlin petit, je suis âgé de trois cents ans et pourtant, je n'ai pas vécu la moitié de ce que tu as vécu. »

Le Ministre inclina la tête vers Harry. « Signe les formulaires et je ferai en sorte qu'elle paie. Elle souhaitera retourner auprès des centaures une fois que j'aurai mis la main sur elle. »

Harry ramassa la Plume de Sang avec un regard d'effroi et de peur sur le visage. C'était ridicule d'avoir peur d'une stupide plume, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il pouvait encore sentir la douleur de la plume d'Ombrage comme si c'était hier. Il avait passé presque toute sa cinquième année dans la douleur constante à cause d'elle.

Le Guérisseur Ryfon plaça sa main sur celle tremblante d'Harry. « Je suis désolé, mais c'est le seul moyen. La Plume de Sang utilise non seulement ton sang, mais aussi ta magie. C'est la seule façon que cela puisse être fait légalement afin que Fudge ne puisse le contester. Je te promets que je te guérirais à la seconde o^tu auras terminer. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry attrapa la premier de la douzaine de papiers et commença à les signés de son nom.

***HP

Harry était assis au bar de la cuisine et faisait rebondir son genou avec anxiété. Il était assis là depuis que le Ministre et le Guérisseur étaient partis il y avait un peu plus d'une heure. Il aimait vraiment, vraiment les deux hommes et il leur avait fait promettre de lui rendre visite bientôt. Il avait été ravi quand le Guérisseur Ryfon l'avait informer qu'il reviendrait dans deux jours.

Edward était appuyé contre le comptoir, ricanant de son petit frère. « Tu sais, c'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas le mal des transports, tu fait trembler toute la maison. »

Harry tira puérilement la langue à Edward. « Quand est-ce qu'il va revenir ? »

Edward n'avait pas l'intention de l'informer qu'ils pourraient bientôt avoir un gros problème avec Sam et la meute. C'était la dernière chose dont avait besoin de se soucier Harry. Cependant, il pouvait vois une ombre dans ses yeux, et il savait que c'était à cause de Jasper et du bébé.

« Je suis sûr que Jacob sera bientôt là. As-tu les potions ? »

Harry plaça deux potions sur le bar en face de lui. « Une pour la nausée du matin et l'autre est une potion nutritive. La potion pour les nausées matinales est iiiiiiincroyable. »

« Eh bien, regardez qui à l'air de se sentir mieux. »

« Le dîner est là. » cria Harry avec enthousiasme, sautant du tabouret et courant pour embrasser Jacob.

Jacob se tint là, la bouche s'ouvrant comme un poisson hors de l'eau, son cousin soumis le tenant dans une étreinte. « Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler dîner ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Harry commença à tirer Jacob vers le comptoir. « Où étais-tu ? Je meurs de faim. »

Bouche bée, Jacob leva les yeux vers Edward. « S'il te plait dis-moi qu'il plaisante ? »

« Je crains que non. » rit Edward. « Il est assis là à t'attendre depuis une heure. » Edward tira une assiette du réfrigérateur, la déballa, et la plaça dans le four à micro-ondes. Jasper était partit avec Esme à l'épicerie à contrecoeur, mais elle avait laisser une assiette d'Alfredo à chauffer pour Harry. Cela n'avait pas été facile de faire comprendre à Jasper qu'il devait s'en aller, mais Harry avait besoin de pouvoir se détendre. Il regardait furtivement chaque coin et par-dessus son épaule depuis son réveil, de peur de voir Jasper.

« Je me sens tellement sale. » cria Jacob. « Utiliser seulement pour mon sang. » Jacob posa sa tête sur la table, et fit semblant de pleurer.

Secouant la tête vers le métamorphose idiot, Edward plaça l'assiette d'Alfredo devant Harry.

Harry tapa Jacob dans le tibia. « Arrête de faire ta reine du drama et ouvre une veine. » Il l'avait dit avec ses yeux de chiot que son cousin ne pouvait refuser.

Edward tendit un couteau et Jacob le prit avec une moue. « Je ne me sens pas aimer ici. »

Harry repoussa avidement son assiette vers Jacob. « Je t'aimerai pour la vie si tu te dépêchais juste de saigner ma nourriture. »

Edward regarda Jacob se tranché son bras et le tenir en dessus de la nourriture d'Harry. Il était heureux que le sang du métamorphose ne le tente pas, sinon il serait fou en ce moment. Il se sentait un peu mal que Jacob doive lui-même se coupé, cela montrait à quel point il se soucier vraiment d'Harry. « Carlisle te prendra un litre de sang ce soir afin que tu ne sois pas obliger de te couper. »

Jacob essaya de ne pas se bâillonné alors qu'Harry dévorait sa nourriture, fredonnant de plaisir. « Un litre n'est peux-être pas beaucoup. Est-ce que sa durera même un jour ? »

Edward regardait avec de grands yeux alors qu'Harry dévorait la nourriture, allant même jusqu'à lécher l'assiette. « Avec la façon dont il mange…Non. »

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que la meute ait offert de faire un don. »

« Tout est bon alors ? »Edward se concentra sur le pensées de Jacob et le métamorphose le laissa volontiers voir la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père et Sam. En dépit du fait d'être préoccupé par le bébé, le conseil avait voté d'attendre jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse avant de faire quoi que se soit. Harry avait réussi à gagner tout les coeurs et pas un seul membre du conseil ou de la meute ne voulaient lui faire du mal. Ils espéraient que la magie d'Harry passerait sur le bébé et que ça l'aiderai à ne pas devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang. Cependant, Ils voulaient que Jacob surveille la situation et leur fasse des rapports régulièrement.

« La meute nous visite ce soir ? » cria Harry avec enthousiasme. Ses amis lui avait vraiment manqués ce dernières semaines, en particulier Sam et Seth.

« Je suis jaloux. » gémit Jacob. « Tu est heureux de voir la meute, mais seulement heureux de me voir à cause de mon sang. »

Harry se leva et donna un câlin à Jacob. « Toi et moi, on a été ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept ces dernières semaines. Je t'aime, tu es mon cousin et mon meilleur ami et ton sang est meilleur que la tarte à la mélasse, mais les autres me manque beaucoup. «

« Tu leur manques aussi, cous'. » rassura Jacob. « Non seulement il vont tous venir, mais ils vont tous te faire don de leur sang. Tu devrais avoir suffisamment de sang pour durer… »

« Deux jours. » ricana Edward.

Harry se retourna et frappa le bras d'Edward. « Ne t'en prend pas à moi, je suis… » Harry se figea et se recula d'Edward et Jacob. Il avait presque dit qu'il était enceinte. Que diable allait-il faire ? « Je pense que je vais rester outback pendant un moment. »

« Veux-tu de la compagnie ? » offre Edward, sachant déjà qu'Harry n'en voulait pas. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir par rapport au bébé et Jasper.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Harry secoua la tête. « J'ai juste besoin de temps seul. J'irai bien. »

Edward et Jacob regardèrent Harry sortir par la porte arrière, la tête et les épaules basses. Ils souhaitaient tous deux pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le garçon qu'ils aimaient, mais malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas prendre sa douleur et ses craintes. Harry allait devoir prendre des décisions difficiles de lui-même.


	14. Chapter 14

_Enfiiiiiinnn ! Bon sang j'ai cru que j'allais jamais réussir à traduire ce chapitre ! Mais le voila :3 Enfin bon, il est pas encore corrigé alors excusez moi si y'a des fautes ou des oublies mais je m'en voulais vraiment de vous faire tant attendre alors je l'ai posté direct xD_

 _Alors ce chapitre est un peu dur et tout plein de révélation...vous êtes prévenu xD_

 _Merci pour tout vos commentaire, je ne pense pas que j'ai eu le temps d'y répondre, en tout cas, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Harry se reposait sur le hamac que Jasper avait tendu entre deux arbres pour lui plus tôt dans l'été. Il avait les yeux fermés et il faisait de son mieux pour contrôler sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Il l'avait entendu revenir des courses avec sa mère il y avait quelques minutes, et il pouvait maintenant sentir le regard intense que Jasper posait sur lui. Il avait réussi à éviter son compagnon jusqu'à présent, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se le permettre encore longtemps. C'était un peu difficile d'esquivé son compagnon alors qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit.

Avant de partir pour l'Angleterre, ses sentiments pour Jasper avaient commencé à croitre. Il avait même pensé à ne pas aller rendre visite à ses parrains parce qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer de son compagnon. C'était triste comme tout pouvait changé en seulement quelques semaines.

Pour la première fois, il avait été heureux et content de sa vie quand il était partit pour l'Angleterre. Il avait des parents qui l'aimaient, des frères et soeurs qui l'adoraient, un oncle et un cousin qui l'accueillaient à bras ouvert, une meute de loups qui l'avait accepté comme l'un des leurs, et un compagnon dont il tombait lentement amoureux. Maintenant, il avait peur, était confus, blessé et il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire.

Enceint ! Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il était enceint en dépit d'en savoir plus à ce sujet depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine. Il avait un fort désir de poser sa main sur son ventre pour voir s'il sentait une différence, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire. Lorsque le Guérisseur Ryfon avait entouré son ventre à l'endroit où son bébé grandissait, il avait eu l'envie presque incontrôlable de déchirer le bras de l'homme et de le frapper avec. Il se sentait mal d'avoir blesser l'elfe attentionné, mais il n'avait pu contrôler sa magie.

Est-ce qu'il voulait garder le bébé ? Il était évident que sa magie était prête à protéger la vie grandissante à l'intérieure lui, même s'il ne savait pas s'il le voulait. Il avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants un jour, mais pas à seize ans, et non pas parce qu'il avait été violé. S'il décidait de garder le bébé, verrait-il Jasper quand il le regarderait, ou verrait-il son violeur ? Il avait encore du mal à voir Jasper comme l'homme qui l'avait brutalement violer.

« A quoi pensais-tu à ce moment-là ? » murmura-t-il, sachant que Jasper pouvait facilement l'entendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il demandait cela à Jasper, c'était sorti de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

Jasper était assis sur le toit de la maison, gardant un oeil sur son compagnon. Il pouvait dire qu'Harry savait qu'il l'observait grâce à son rythme cardiaque accéléré et un pic de peur. Il avait prévu de rester assis et de regarder, alors il fut pris au dépourvu quand son compagnon lui posa une question. Sans un son, il se laissa tomber du toit et atterrit à quelques pieds d'Harry.

Harry tressaillit violemment quand il entendit un craquement de brindille derrière lui, tout en sachant que Jasper était là. Tout en lui criait pour courir, sauf sa magie…sa magie lui disait que Jasper était sûr. Jasper était leur compagnon et ils ne les blesseraient jamais à nouveau.

Se raclant la gorge, Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, se défendre, mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge.

Harry se redressa, se tournant pour regarder son compagnon. Il devait utiliser chaque once de son courage de Gryffondor pour le faire. « Je veux entendre ta version. Je connais déjà la mienne. »

« Harry ! » murmura Jasper.

Ce seul mot était rempli de tant de douleur et de désir que cela fit frissonner Harry. « S'il te plait, Jasper. » Il n'était pas en mesure de penser à cette nuit-là, et encore moins d'en parler, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il avait besoin de savoir.

Jasper resta figé, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry demander cela de lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son compagnon voulait qu'il raconte sa version de l'attaque. Cela avait été la pire nuit de sa vie, et il se haïrait toujours pour sa faiblesse et sa cruauté.

« Jasper, je suis enceint. » cria Harry d'une voix cassé et étranglée. « Je dois… » Harry ferma les yeux et pris un grand souffle rauque. « Je dois juste l'entendre de toi. »

Jasper, hébété, hocha la tête. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire cela, mais il ne pouvait le refuser à son compagnon. Il pouvait voir et sentir à quel point Harry avait besoin d'entendre cela.

« Je…j'ai nantis…à ma famille, à toi et à moi-même. » dit doucement Jasper. « Le seul qui connait la vérité de tout cela est Edward, et il l'est seulement parce que je ne peux le garder hors de ma tête. »

« A quel…a quel propos mens-tu Jasper ? »

Jasper ferma les yeux et repensa à cette horrible nuit à contrecœur. « J'ai dit à tout le monde que je ne me souvenais plus de l'attaque. Je leur ai dit que je ne me souvenais t'avoir vu et sentis, puis rien jusqu'à ce que je t'ai violé et bu ton sang. C'était un mensonge. Je me souviens de chaque seconde de cette attaque. »

Harry haleta à la confession de Jasper, son sang se glaçant. Il avait été dit que Jasper avait perdu le contrôle complet ce soir-là et qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de rien.

Jasper détestait voir la peur dans le regard de son compagnon. « C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je ne me souviens pas comme si c'était moi qui le faisait. C'est plus comme si je me regardais te faire du mal, comme si j'étais spectateur. »

Toute couleur s'effaça du visage d'Harry et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. « Tu te rappelles de tout ? »

Jasper hocha la tête. « Je me souviens de tout comme si c'était hier soir. Je me souviens que je devais sortir et aller faire une promenade après un vol atrocement long. J'avais juste besoin de sortir et de me vider la tête. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quiconque soit dehors à cette heure, ce n'était pas comme si nous étions dans une grande ville.

Je me souviens qu'en regardant une plaque de rue, Magnolia Road, je me suis fait frapper par un parfum des plus alléchants. Jamais de toute ma vie de vampire je n'avais senti quelque chose de si délicieux…de si parfait, et avant de m'en être rendu compte, je suivais ce parfum.

Le terrain de jeu était sombre. Sur les cinq lampadaires, une seule fonctionnait, et même alors, la lumière était faible et vacillante. C'était un assez triste air de jeux. On pourrait penser que dans un quartier où tout devait être parfait et immaculé, ils auraient un beau et moderne air de jeux pour les enfants.

Je me souviens de m'être arrêter à cette lumière vacillante et d'avoir pris une profonde inspiration. L'odeur était si proche et elle me rendait fou.

En dépit du fait d'être dans le coin le plus sombre du parc, je t'ai clairement vu assis sur cette balançoire. Tu avais les yeux fermés et ta joue était appuyée contre le métal rouillé de la chaine. Tu semblais comme un ange brillant dans le clair de lune. Je me souviens m'aitre approcher de toi, et en un clin d'œil, j'étais debout dernier toi, inhalant autant de ton parfum que je le pouvais.

C'est là que j'ai senti comme si je sortais de mon corps et que je n'avais plus le contrôle. Malgré cela, je pouvais encore tout sentir. Je pouvais sentir ton corps chaud et doux sous moi alors que je t'attaquais par derrière. Je pouvais sentir la façon dont ton corps tout entier tremblait alors qu'il essayait faiblement de me combattre. Tu as essayé si dur, mais plus tu me combattais, plus j'étais accroché.

Je me souviens avoir pensé que tu étais mien. Je devais te prendre et te réclamer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse te voler loin de moi. J'étais désespéré d'être à l'intérieur de toi de te couvrir de mon parfum. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse arrêter, et à ce moment, je ne voulais pas arrêter. J'aurais abattu tous les membres de ma famille s'ils avaient été là et avaient essayé de m'arrêter.

Je souhaiterais pouvoir dire que quelque part au fond de mon esprit, je savais que ce que je faisais était mal, mais je ne peux pas. Il n'y avait pas de telles pensées, pas de subconscient qui essayait de me faire changer d'avis. Il n'y avait que toi sous moi devant être revendiquer. »

Jasper cessa de parler pendant un moment et regarda dans les yeux horrifiés et en larme d'Harry. Son cœur battait si vite que cela lui rappelait un colibri. « Quand ta chemise fut relevé et que mes doigts frôlèrent ton côté, c'était comme si tu avais été fait par la soie la plus fine. Je devais voir plus, sentir plus. C'est quand j'ai arraché ton pantalon.

Tu as crié et pleuré, suppliant que j'arrête, mais je…ne pouvais pas. Tes cris étaient si forts que je devais couvrir ta bouche avec ma main. Je me souviens avoir pensé que ma main était énorme contre ta bouche, tu étais si petit. J'ai aussi senti le sang lorsque tes cris t'ont déchiré la gorge quand j'ai forcé mon doigt à l'intérieur avec aucun soin pour ton confort. Tout ce dont je pouvais penser était de te réclamer…t'accoupler. Tu étais si chaud et serré, je devais être à l'intérieur de toi. »

« Jasper, c'est assez. » grogna Carlisle dangereusement, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit. Il était rentré chez lui il y avait quelques minutes et il ne pouvait plus entendre la confession de Jasper sur cette nuit. Quand il avait vu le petit corps enfiévré d'Harry nu et meurtri alors qu'ils l'abaissaient dans la baignoire de glace, il avait été furieux et dégouté de son fils. Malgré cela, il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal à Jasper pour ce qu'il avait fait. Jasper était son fils et il l'aimait inconditionnellement. Maintenant cependant, âpre l'avoir écouté, il voulait tuer son fils. Il voulait déchirer Jasper en morceaux et réduire ses restes en cendres.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Harry et la morve dégoulinait de son nez. Son corps entier tremblait, et il était recroquevillé en une petite boule sur le hamac. « Non p-papa. » renifla Harry. « Je dois l'entendre. »

Jasper ne quittait pas son compagnon des yeux, mais il pouvait sentir la colère de Carlisle à côté de lui. « Je te tenais serré et j'ai enfoncé mes crocs dans ton cou. Ton corps était faible contre le mien. Ton sang était la meilleure chose qui n'ait jamais touché ma langue, et même maintenant je l'implore.

Quand je suis revenu…après avoir terminé l'accouplement, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait levé un voile et rallumé les lumières. J'étais couché au-dessus de ton corps mou, toujours à l'intérieur de toi et buvant encore ton sang. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des mots pour décrire comment je me sentais à ce moment-là. Horrifié, dégouté, coupable, effrayé, aucun d'entre eux ne décrivent vraiment comment je me sentais. Je ne mettais jamais senti plus comme un monstre qu'à ce moment-là.

Apres cela, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu ne bougeais plus ou ne respirais plus, donc j'ai paniqué et largué ton corps dans les buissons derrière la balançoire. Cela m'a tué, de te laisser là, cela faisait physiquement mal, mais je devais partir. La zone entière avait ton odeur et il y avait du sang sur le sol.

J'ai couru. Je suis retourné à la maison que nous avions loué et j'ai attendu que ma famille revienne. J'ai caché mes yeux rouges et honteux derrière des lunettes de soleil et j'ai attendu que Carlisle me chasse. Pourtant, tout le temps où j'ai attendu, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à toi. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à ton odeur, à ton goût. Je voulais, non je désirais, plus.

Harry, je ne serais jamais capable de le dire suffisamment de fois, mais je suis vraiment désoler de t'avoir blessé. Je souhaite qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour prendre ta douleur et ta peur, mais il n'y en a pas. Une chose que je peux dire avec certitude…je ne te blesserais pas à nouveau. Je ne te frapperais pas, je ne te rabaisserais pas, et je ne te forcerais jamais. Tu es mon âme sœur et je t'aime. »

Harry frotta son visage, les yeux rouges et gonflés. « Merci. » dit-il, la voix à peine plus qu'un murmure. Avec un sanglot, il roula hors du hamac et se précipita vers son père.

Carlisle saisit son fils et le tint serré contre sa poitrine. « Tu es si courageux, Harry. » Il savait que cela devait avoir été dur pour son fils d'apprendre ça. Bon sang, cela avait été dur pour lui et le reste de la famille.

« S'il te plait ramène-moi à l'intérieur. » demanda Harry avec lassitude.

Carlisle voulait ce mettre en colère contre Jasper pour avoir raconté le viol à Harry, mais Harry l'avait demandé. Il était bouleversé que Jasper lui ait menti au sujet des souvenirs de l'attaque. La seule chose qu'il demandait à ses enfants était qu'ils disent toujours le vérité et d'être honnête avec lui.

Alors que son père le portait en passant devant Jasper, Harry tendit la main et la laissa frôler son compagnon. Cela lui avait fait mal d'entendre Jasper parler du viol, mais il était heureux que Jasper lui ait dit la vérité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait l'entendre, il le devait juste.

Jasper frissonna quand son compagnon toucha sa main. Comment son doux compagnon pouvait simplement le toucher après avoir entendu cela ? Il était un monstre, qui méritait d'être brûlé.

« Il ne te déteste pas. » déclara Edward, arrachant Jasper de ses pensées. « Je ne comprends pas, mais il ne le fais pas. »

« Je ne le mérite pas. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu dis été choisi comme son compagnon si tu ne le méritais pas. Tu avais perdu le contrôle lorsque tu es tombé sur lui et que tu as commis ce crime horrible. Malgré cela, il prend soin de toi. Ca n'en a pas l'air maintenant, mais je pense que vous pouvez tous les deux surmonter ça. »

« Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait parler de cette nuit-là ? Je ne voulais pas parler de cette nuit, en particulier à lui. » Demanda Jasper avec un regard dévaster.

Edward ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi Harry avait voulu savoir, puisque Harry lui-même ne le savait pas. « Je ne sais pas, mais espérons que cela soit le début de sa guérison. »

Jasper regarda Edward se retourner et partir vers la maison. « Et moi ? Comment diable suis-je censé guérir de cela ? » Marmonna-t-il doucement à soi-même.

***HP

Cela faisait trois semaines que Jasper avait donné sa version du viol, et alors qu'il était encore mal à l'aise en sa présence, Harry pouvait maintenant s'asseoir dans la même pièce que lui, et même avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

il ne voulait pas laisser Jasper le toucher, et il avait peur d'être laissé seul avec lui, mais au moins, il y avait des progrès réalisés. Il avait également parlé à son père et le Guérisseur Ryfon de ses sentiments et de cette nuit horrible. Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen d'avancer pour pouvoir être un jour avec son compagnon.

« Comment va mon préféré petit soumis ? »

Harry leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait. « Je suis le seul soumis que tu connais, Ry. » dit-il en riant. Le guérisseur venait deux fois par semaine pour l'examiner et tout simplement se détendre. Il s'était pris d'affection pour l'elfe, et il commençait à penser à lui et au Ministre Grimes comme des oncles.

Ry agita sa main dans les cheveux. « Cela ne change pas le fait que tu es toujours mon préférer. Honnêtement, penses-tu que je viendrais si souvent si tu étais un petit bâtard coincé et arrogant ? »

Harry sourit doucement au guérisseur. « Awww, est-ce que vous voulez dire que je suis mignon et charmant ? »

Ry roula des yeux. « Peut-être que je viens juste pour la cuisine d'Esmé et regarder le spectacle amusant de ton compagnon te suivant partout comme un chiot malade d'amour. Maintenant, bouge tes fesses et va à la salle médicale, que je puisse t'examiner. »

Debout, Harry salua l'elfe effrontément. « Comme vous le souhaitez, Patron. »

« Et ne l'oublis pas, tu es un impertinent petit con. »

Carlisle rit devant les pitreries de son fils et de l'elfe. C'était incroyable, mais Harry semblait avoir la capacité de charmer tous ceux qu'il rencontrait.

« Excepté les sorciers d'Angleterre. » grogna Edward, entendant les pensées de son père.

Carlisle était d'accord avec Edward sur cela. Le Ministre Fudge a piquer une crise après avoir reçu les formulaires désignant Harry comme Citoyen Américain et sous leur protection. Il faisait tout ce qui était en sont pouvoir pour mettre la main sur son fils.

Edward était à la porte de la chambre médicale de Carlisle. « Penses-tu qu'il te permettra de faire l'échographie aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais il est à trois mois maintenant et il a besoin de bientôt prendre une décision. » Soupira lourdement Carlisle. Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi à se décider sur s'il allait garder le bébé ou non. Ils avaient essayé de le faire parler à ce sujet, mais à chaque fois il se levait et quittait la salle. Ils avaient même proposer de lui montrer le bébé sur la machine à ultrasons, mais à chaque fois il avait refusé catégoriquement.

Harry jeta un oeil hors de la salle. « Papa, vous venez toi et Edward ? » Il avait confia,ce en Ry à cent our cent, mais il voulait toujours son père et Edward dans la pièce avec lui. Malgré que les choses soient un peu mieux avec Jasper, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec lui dans une pièce alors était prudent.

« Es-tu prêt, petit ? » demanda Ry, ses mains planant au-dessus de l'estomac du soumis. Heureusement, Harry ne l'avait pas électrocuté depuis la premier analyse, mais il ne voulait pas risqué de le surprendre en touchant son estomac avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Les seuls analyses dont il avait maintenant besoin d'exécuter à chaque visite étaient un scan prénatale de base. Ces analyses vérifiaient la santé globale d'Harry, et la santé du bébé à naitre.

Harry ferma les yeux alors que la magie maintenant familière et apaisante de Ry l'entourât et entrait dans son corps. Au début, il ne voulait pas de ces examens car il ne savait pas s'il allait garder le bébé, mais Ry et son père m'avait convaincu que se serait mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris une décision. Les grossesses mâles étaient risqué, et ils ne voulaient pas qui lui arrive quelques chose de mal.

« Tout semble bon. » dit Ry, levant les mains et aidant le soumis à s'asseoir. « Comment vont les nausées matinales ? »

Harry grimaça à la pensée de sa nausée matinale. Pourquoi diable l'avaient-ils même appeler les nausées matinales ? Matin, midi et soir, il était sur les genoux, devant les toilettes à dégueuler.

« C'est bon, hein ? » devina Ry. « J'ai une potion plus forte pour toi, et j'espère que tu rentrera bientôt dans ton deuxième trimestre, les nausées matinales disparaitrons. »

Harry était soulagé d'apprendre cela, il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir. La première potion avait très bien fonctionner pendant deux semaines, mais la semaines d'après avec été un véritable enfer pour lui.

Le sourire glissa du visage de Ry. « Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre cela, mais tu devra bientôt prendre une décision. Tu vas vers ton quatrième mois, et très vite, il sera trop tard. Gardes-tu le bébé ? »

Harry s'effondra sur le lit et couvrit son visage avec ses mains. Après chaque scan, Ry lui avait posé la même question, et il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Il semblait qu'il changeait d'avis toutes les heures. Quand il se réveillait chaque matin, il ne voulait pas du bébé, à l'heure du déjeuner il le voulait, en début de soirée il ne le voulait pas, et au moment où il allait au lit la nuit, il le voulait. Il savait que bientôt, il allait être trop tard, mais cela était tout simplement trop difficile de dire les mots ou d'une autre manière. Il savait que sa famille voulait qu'il garde le bébé, surtout Rosalie.

« Harry, s'il te plait, laisses-moi faire une échographie. » plaida doucement Carlisle.

« Je ne pense pas que je veux le voir. » murmura Harry, étouffant ses larmes. « Je ne pense pas que je peux. »

Carlisle commence à frotter le dos de son fils. « Je ne vais pas te forcer, Harry, mais un décision doit être prise. Tu sais que nous somme avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Pas Rosalie. » marmonna Harry.

« Non, mais seulement parce qu'elle veux désespérément son propre bébé. Au fond, elle comprend pourquoi cela est si difficile pour toi et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être en mesure de continuer. » rassura Carlisle. Rosalie avait tenu bon de garder ses opinions pour elle-même, mais Harry était encore capable de ressentir la tension.

Harry tourna la tête et regarda la machine à ultrasons. Est-ce qu'il voulait voir le bébé ? Le voir lui donnerait-il envie de le garder, ou cela lui ferait assez peur pour être en mesure de prendre la potion ? « Très bien. » dit-il, mâchant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Carlisle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry avait accepté. Ils lui avaient demandé après chaque bilan et chaque fois il avait platement refusé. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse changer d'avis, il tourna rapidement vers la machine et barbouilla son ventre avec le gel.

Harry jeta son bras sur ses yeux, il ne savait pas si c'était pour cacher ses larmes, ou pour s'empêcher de voir l'écran.

Jasper se tenait devant la porte, les mains et le front appuyé contre le bois sombre. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir y aller et être la pour son compagnon, mais Harry n'était toujours pas prêt. Cela le tuait, le déchirait de l'intérieur. Egoïstement, lui aussi voulait voir le bébé. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas là, il ne ferait que rendre cela plus difficile pour lui si Harry décidait de prendre la potion.

Les trois hommes dans la chambre sourirent tous quand le bébé minuscule surgit sur l'écran. « Harry, regarde. » encourager Ry.

Harry secoua catégoriquement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pa regarder le bébé à l'intérieur de lui.

« Putain de merde ! » haleta Ry. « Ce sont des crocs ? »

« Quoi ? » cria Harry, jetant son bras vers le bas et pivotant la tête vers l'écran.

« Oh, autant pour moi. » ricana Ry. « Des vieux yeux et tout. Facile de confondre les bras avec des crocs. » Haussant les épaules, Ry donna à Harry un clin d'oeil sournois.

Harry regarda l'écran avec de grands yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte, suspendue par l'émerveillement. « Merlin, est-ce…? »

« Voila, mon fils. » sourit fièrement Carlisle. « Ton petit fils ou fille. »

« Oh Merlin. » Harry gémissait, la main devant la bouche. « Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vraiment à l'intérieur de moi. Est-ce que…est-ce que c'est le coeur battant que je vois ? »

Carlisle ajusta l'écran pour qu'il puisse faire un zoom sur le coeur battant minuscule. « Il ou elle a un coeur solide et semble en bonne santé. »

Le souffle d'Harry commença à devenir plus court et ses larmes tombèrent plus vite. « Je ne peux pas le croire…il semble si minuscule, un petit être. »

« Oui, hé bien, techniquement il l'est. » dit Ry intelligemment.

Harry voulut fusillé du regard l'elfe sarcastique, mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'écran. Il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de son petit bébé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Jasper devrait être ici. Jasper devrait être ici pour voir le bébé.

« Il est juste devant la porte, Harry. Dis-le et il sera ici avant que tu ne puisse cligner de l'oeil. » sourit Edward, son coeur se sentant sacrement plus léger. C'était un grand pas pour Harry. Non seulement il avait vu le bébé, mais il voulait aussi Jasper à ses côtés.

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran. « Tu peux entrer, Jasper. » Le nom de Jasper venait à peine de sortir de ses lèvres que le vampire était à ses côtés, le regardant à la fair nerveux et excité.

Jasper ne savait pas ce qu'il s'attendait à sentit quand Harry avait posé les yeux sur leur enfant, mais il ne s'attendait pas à l'amour immense qui lui fit presque plié les genoux en dépit de l'épaisse porte qui les séparaient. Puis, quand il avait entendu Harry l'inviter à entrer, il en avait presque pleurer en se précipitant dans la pièce.

Harry regarda son compagnon, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Tu vois, Jasper ? C'est notre bébé ! »

Les yeux de Jasper se posèrent brièvement sur l'écran. Il voulait voir son enfant, mais maintenant il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son beau compagnon. C'est comme si Harry rayonnait. « Magnifique. » dit-il avec amour, captiver par son compagnon.

Harry rougit, les yeux se tournant timidement pour revenir à l'écran. « J'sais pas, mais je pense qu'il ou elle te ressemble, Jasper. »

Ry plissa les yeux et regarda fixement l'écran. « Comment peux-tu le dire ? »

« Il suffit de regarder cette tête. » ricana Harry. « Ma tête n'est pas aussi grosse. »

Les hommes dans la pièce remirent à rire, y compris Jasper. « Harry, le bébé semble seulement disproportionné parce qu'il est encore en croissance. Je te promets que quand il naitra, la tête ne sera pas aussi grosse. Si tu décides de le garder. » ajouta rapidement Carlisle, un peu sobrement.

« Bien sur que je vais le garder. » cria Harry, la voix montant quelques octaves. « Regardes-le, papa. Ce bébé est ma famille, ma première vraie famille de sang. Il est tout petit, un innocent petit être, et ça va être la chose la plus mignonne jamais vu. » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait jamais pensé à tuer son parfait, petit bébé.

Jasper ne pouvait pas croire se qu'il entendait. Il avait prié presque sans interruption pendant des semaines, et maintenant ses prières avaient été exaucées. « Je ne peux pas croire que je vais être papa. » haleta-t-il, souhaitant pouvoir s'approché et étreindre son compagnon. Pas même quand il était humain n'avait-il pensé à être papa. Il n'avait même pas dix-sept ans quand il avait rejoint l'armée confédéré, à cet âge, il était trop jeune pour penser à des bébés.

Carlisle commença à souligné les différentes parties du bébé, quand il y eu un léger coup sur la porte. « Excusez-moi, mais nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher d'entendre les bonnes nouvelles. « sourit Rosalie, les yeux lumineux, brillant avec amour. « Ca ne vous dérange pas que nous venions pour voir ? » Derrière Rosalie se tenait Emmett Esme et Alice.

Harry leur fit signe avec enthousiasme. « Attendez de le voir, il est si mignon. si vous oubliez la grosse tête de Jasper. »

Jasper prit sa chance et attrapé la main d'Harry, lui donnant une léger pression. Il fut récompensé lorsque son compagnon lui rendit la pression et sourit timidement vers lui. « Notre bébé va être à couper le souffle. Après tout, il t'as comme maman…papa…uhm, porteur. Comment est-ce que tu va être appelé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » ricana Harry. « Je suppose que je vais devoir y penser. »

Harry avait l'impression que son coeur allait fondre lorsque toute sa famille lui donna une accolade, y compris Emmett et Ry. « Papa, y'a-t-il un moyen que je puisse avoir une photo du bébé ? Je veux l'amener à la réserve et le montrer à tout le monde. »

Carlisle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point Harry avait finalement très facilement accepté le bébé et comment il était excité par ça. « Je vais t'imprimer quelques exemplaires, mais vous vous rencontreraient à la frontière, je suis sûr que Edward ne sera pas contre t'accompagner. » Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de laisser Harry se baladé seul et sans protection. Il y avait trop de sorciers qui tentaient de mettre la main sur lui.

Edward hocha la tête. « Pas de problème, petit frère. »

« Harry, je peux aussi t'accompagner à la frontière ? » demanda Jasper, sachant qu'il avait une grande chance de se faire rejeter, mais il n'était tout simplement pas prête à laisser son compagnon hors de sa vue. Pas après avoir partagé se beau moment avec lui.

Harry hocha la tête. « Ouais, se serait bien, Jaz. »

Jasper fit un sourire idiot en entendant son compagnon l'appeler Jaz, c'était la premier fois qu'il le faisait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre. Cette journée se révélait le plus beau jour.

Carlisle regarda sa famille quitter la pièce, sentant pour la première fois depuis des semaines que les choses pourraient bien se passé. « C'était sacrement habile, Ry. » rigola Carlisle. « Tromper Harry de cette façon. »

« Tout ce qui était nécessaire pour poussé le garçon. » ricana Ry. « Sa magie avait déjà prouvé qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle permette au bébé d'être blesser, Harry avait juste besoin d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. »

C'est dommage que ce soit arrivé de cette façon, mais je suis heureux qu'Harry garde le bébé. »

« Je parie que tu l'est, papy. » taquina Ry.

Carlisle sourit à cela. Il ne pouvait pas croire que non seulement il allait être grand-^ère, mais qu'il allait y avoir un bébé dans la maison. Autre qu'à l'hôpital, il n'avait jamais côtoyé de nouveau-né.

HP***

Albus enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Il savait comment allait se passé cette réunion, mais il avait espéré qu'elle aurait attendu jusqu'au deuxième jour d'école. La rentrée était toujours fatiguant pour lui, et il avait espéré se reposé après son retour de la fêtée de bienvenue.

« Entrez, Miss Granger. » soupira Dumbledore.

Hermione entra dans le bureau, la tête basse et les épaules légèrement affaissés. Albus n'avait pas manqué les cercles sombres sous ses yeux, ou le fait qu'elle avait laissé tomber quelques livres. « Miss Granger, il est tard et je voudrais vraiment aller au lit. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur le Directeur. » dit doucement Hermione. « Mais je me demandais pourquoi je ne suis pas préfet cette année ? » Elle avait été choquer et avait eu le coeur brisé quand elle était allé au compartiment des préfets du Poudlard Express et avait trouvé Fay Dunbar arborant son Badge de Préfet. Elle avait supposé que le Professeur McGonagall avait oublié de lui envoyé son badge avec sa liste de livres de sixième année.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil touffu. « Miss Granger, quelles sont les qualités que les chefs de maisons recherchent lors du choix d'un préfet ? »

Hermione gigota de là où elle se tenait, cela ne lui avait pas échappé que le Directeur ne lui avait pas offert de siège ou une goutte de citron. Il lui avait toujours offert une goutte de citron, même si elle ne faisait que passer dans un couloir. « Un préfet doit être un bon élève avec les meilleurs notes, monsieur. Non seulement j'ai les meilleurs notes des filles de mon année, mais je suis aussi la meilleur étudiante. »

« Cela est vrai, Miss Granger. Cependant, ce n'est pas tout ce que nous recherchons d'un préfet ou Chef Garçon ou Fille. Pensez-vous que Ronald Weasley ales meilleurs notes des Gryffondor garçon des sixièmes année ? »

« Non. » répondit Hermione avec une boule dans la gorge. Elle avait pensé que tout cela était juste un malentendu et qu'elle finirait avec le Badge de Préfet épinglé virement sur ses robes de Gryffondor. Elle avait travaillé si dur pour être la meilleure étudiante et elle n'avait plus qu'à gagné le badge.

« A vrai dire, Harry Potter a eu les meilleures notes de tous les garçons de son année depuis sa premier année. Il est également classé troisième dans votre année, et aurait été probablement deuxième, ou peut-être même premier s'il n'y avait pas la haine du professeur Rogue et du Professeur Ombrage contre lui, à défaut de l'an dernier. »

« J-je ne savais pas. » balaya Hermione. « Il ne me l'a jamais dit. J'avais supposé… »

« Vous avez juste supposer que c'était une bonne idée d'aller au ministère et d'informer le Ministre Fudge qu'Harry était un soumis. » coupa sèchement Dumbledore avec colère. « Pour quelqu'un de si intelligent, vous avez fait preuve d'une incroyable stupidité. Tout simplement parce que vous êtes intelligente ne signifie pas que vous avez toujours raison. »

Hermione essuya les larmes de son visage alors qu'elles commençaient à couler. « Vous m'avez donc retirer mon Badge de Préfet juste parce que je suis allé au Ministère ? Ce n'est pas juste Directeur. Cela n' a rien à voir avec l'école. Je mérite qu'on me rende mon Badge de Préfet. Je ne devrais pas être punie pour quelque chose que j'ai faites à l'extérieur de l'école. »

« Non, Miss Granger. Nous ne nous basons pas seulement sur ses qualités pour choisir les Préfets, mais aussi sur la confiance et la responsabilité. Nous devons avoir confiance au fait que nos Préfets soient suffisamment responsables pour être à l'affut et faire ce qui est le mieux pour eux. Vous, Miss Granger, m'avez prouvé je ne peux vous faire confiance. Vous saviez ce qui arriverait à Harry si vous alliez voir le Ministre, et je l'avais déjà strictement interdit, et pourtant vous y êtes allé dans notre dos et avez vendu votre ami. Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance pour ce qui est bon pour mes élèves, surtout les plus jeunes. »

« Mais je pensais… »

Dumbledore leva la main. « Miss Granger, je crois que nous en avons fini. Ma décision est définitive, Mlle Dunbar est la Préfet de sixième année et elle le restera. Maintenant s'il vous plait, diriger vous vers la tour, il y a des classes dans la matinée. »

Dumbledore ne se sentit pas mal quand la jeune sorcier fuit son bureau en larmes. En ce qui le concernait, elle avait ce qu'elle méritait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle était allé voir le Ministre comme ça. Il s'était toujours considéré comme un bon juge de caractère, mais il s'était terriblement trompé à son sujet. Elle allait avoir une année difficile à Poudlard, elle avait perdu ses deux amis, et le reste du corps étudiant la fuirait de par la façon dont elle avait traité Harry, son meilleur ami et le garçon qui aurait fait importe quoi pour elle.

Hermione se dirigea lentement vers la tour de Gryffondor, reconnaissante que les salles soient vides afin que personne ne puisse voir se larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait perdu son Badge de Préfet parce qu'elle était allé voir le Ministre. Devenir Chef de Maison avait été son rêve depuis qu'elle avait onze ans et qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle avait travaillé très dur pour obtenir le diplôme et avec les honneurs, elle méritait d'être Préfet et Chef des Filles. Comment allait-elle faire pour obtenir un travail au Ministère si elle était juste un étudiante ordinaire ?

Elle redoutait d'entré dans la tour, il semblait que tout le monde la détestait à nouveau. Apres s'aitre fait brutalement jeté du compartiment des Préfets, elle était allé s'asseoir avec Ginny, Neville et Luna, mais dès qu'elle s'était assise, ils s'étaient levé, étaient parti et n'étaient jamais revenu. Elle avait essayé de s'asseoir près d'eux à la fête, mais tout le monde se rapprochaient pour ne pas lui laissé de place. Quand elle avait demandé à Ron de se décaler pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à côté de lui, il l'avait ignoré comme si elle n'était pas là.

Elle s'était attendu à ce que certaines personnes soient en colère cotre elle, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit si mauvais. Elle avait également supposé que maintenant tout serait calmer. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas voir que tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire était d'aider son meilleur ami ? Elle ne savait pas que le Ministre utiliserait Harry si horriblement.

« Cafard. » marmonna Hermione, se demandant si le mot de passe avait été choisi en raison de ce qu'elle avait fait à Marietta Edgecombe l'année dernière. Elle avait ensorcelé la feuille d'inscription de l'AD, et quand Marietta les avait trahis, le mot « Cafard » et des boutons était apparu sur son visage. Est-ce que tout le monde pensaient qu'elle l'était ? Pensaient-ils qu'elle était un cafard d'avoir trahis Harry pour le Ministère ?

La Grosse Dame dévisageait Hermione, refusant d'ouvrir le portrait. « Est-ce vrai ? Avez-vous vendu ce pauvre garçon ? »

« Cafard. » dit Hermione à nouveau, cette fois un peu plus fort.

« J'ai toujours penser que vous étiez un peu coincé, une je-sais-tout. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que le doux Potter voyait en vous. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous-même. Je suis gêné de vous avoir dans ma maison. »

« Cafard ! Cafard ! Cafard ! » cria Hermione, voulant rien de plus que ramper jusqu'à son lit pour pleurer et dormir. Elle n'avait jamais entendu la Grosse Dama parler si mal à un étudiant.

Le menton en l'air, la Grosse Dame tourna le dos à Hermione et lui ouvrit le portrait.

Hermione cacha ses larmes quand elle entra dans la salle commune, elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle était bouleversée. Elle sentait encore que ce qu'elle avait fait pour Harry était la bonne chose à faire, ce n'était pas sa faute si le Ministre Fudge avait changé la façon dont serait traité le soumis. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que le Ministre Fudge allait vendre Harry à tous les Sangs Purs au lieu de trouver un brave homme attentionné et aimant ?

Voyant Ron assis à une table avec les autres garçons de sixième année, Hermione s'approcha bravement d'eux. « Ron, s'il te plait je peux te parler un instant ? C'est au sujet des tes fonctions de Préfet. »

« Vas t'en, Granger. » claqua Ron, irrité.

Hermione tressaillit à l'utilisation de son nom de famille. Il ne l'avait plus appelé Granger depuis ce terrible cours de charme dans leur premier année. lui qui l'avait envoyé en pleurs dans les toilettes où elle avait faillé se faire tuer par un troll. Si ce n'avait pas été pour Harry…

« Ron, je voulais juste t'apporter mon aide. Je pensais que peut-être nous pourrions partager les taches de Préfet, de cette façon, tu ne seras pas obliger de tout faire par toi même. » Elle était sûr qu'elle pourrait convaincre le Professeur McGonagall de la mettre en tant que Co-Préfet avec Ron. Ron n'aimait pas être Préfet de toute façon. Il était toujours en train de pleurnicher quand c'était son tour pour patrouiller. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas y avoir deux filles Préfet s'il n'y avait pas de bon garçon à choisir ?

« Tu es vraiment quelque chose, Granger. » claqua Seamus avec un lourd accent Irlandais. « Venir ici et essayer de voler le Badge de Préfet de Ron. Tu as perdu ton badge, barres-toi, cafard. »

Neville posa son libre d'herboristerie et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. « Peut-être que nous aurons une bonne année, sans elle pour nous prêter constamment. Elle était un cauchemar l'acné dernière. »

« Ce serait encore mieux si elle quittait simplement Poudlard. » dit Ginny derrière Hermione. « Personne ne l'aime, ou ne veux d'elle ici. Elle devrait juste ficher le camp chez elle. »

Hermione ne pouvait plus arrêter ses larmes. « Je ne faisais qu'aider Harry. Je voulais e-le sauver des démons avec qui il vivait. »

Ron rassembla ses livres et se leva. « Allez les gars, je ne pourrais pas supporter d'écouter la voix de l'insupportable salope je-sais-tout plus longtemps. »

Sanglotant bruyamment, Hermione escalada l'escalier et alla dans a chambre de dortoir. Elle se figea quand elle vit que son lit avait été déplacé dans le coin de la pièce, lon des lites de tout le monde. Agitant sa baguette, elle essaya de déplacer son lit, mais il resta bloqué au sol.

« Granger, dix point en moins à Gryffondor pour utilisation de ta baguette dans la chambre de dortoir. Les baguettes ne sont à utiliser qu'en classe. » ricana Fay.

« Tout le monde utilise sa baguette en dehors des cours, tu es stupide ! » hurla Hermione hystériquement.

Fay secoua la tête. « Encore dix point en moins à Gryffondor pour manque de respect envers un Préfet. »

« Voila mon badge ! » fit Hermione avec rage. « Tu ne le mérités pas. Attends que j'obtienne mon badge, je l'aurais d'une manier ou d'une autre. »

Fay se leva et se mit en face du visage d'Hermione. « Est-ce une menace, Granger ? »

« Cela y ressemblait pour moi. » dit Lavande à travers la pièce.

« Cinq autre points en moins à Gryffondor, Granger. Maintenant va au lit que nous puissions éviter de te regarder ou d'entendre ta voix irritante. Si nous avions notre mot à dire, tu ne serais même pas ici. »

Hermione ne changea même pas ses vêtements. Elle grimpa juste dan son lit et ferma les rideaux épais de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas voir les autres filles. Elle ne s'était jamais entendu avec ses camarades de dortoir, mais ils n'avaient jamais été ainsi avant. Normalement, ils l'ignoraient juste.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'amis ? Même le doux Neville était méchant avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle devrait écrire à Harry et lui demandé de parler à Ron. Il n'approuverait pas la façon dont tout le monde la traitait. S'ils voyaient qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle, alors tout le monde lui pardonneraient. Oui, C'était exactement la premier chose qu'elle allait faire à son réveil.

***HP

« Je dis que nous devrions enfermer Black à Azkaban. » dit Lucius avec arrogance d'une voix trainante. « Cela ramener le garçon à nous en rampant. » Il était impatient de mettre la main sur Potter et de produire le plus puissant Malfoy que le monde n'ait jamais vu. Cela faisait deux mois depuis que Potter avait été déclaré soumis, et il était fatigué d'attendre.

Cornelius tapota pensivement son doigt sur le bureau. Le plan de Malfoy fonctionnerait, Potter adorait son parrain et viendrait surement en courant, mais il avait reçu des dizaines de beuglantes lui criant après pour ce qu'il voulait faire à Harry Potter. Il semblait que les seuls qui étaient d'accord pour utiliser le garçon, étaient les Sangs-Purs qui pouvaient se le permettre. Avait-il vraiment envie d'emmerder plus d'électeur en enfermant Black ? Techniquement l'homme n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Il n'y a aucune raison légale de renvoyer Black à Azkaban. Nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer là-bas s'il n'a commis aucun crime. »

« Il cache le lieu où se trouve un soumis. » grogna Lucius. « C'est contre la oi. »

« Si seulement c'était si facile, Lucius. » dit Fudge avec lassitude. « Le serment sou lequel il est l'empêche de donner l'emplacement de l'enfant, et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire contre le serment. »

« Alors, trouver une raison d'enfermer l'un de ses autres amis bien-aimés. » cassa Lucius, claquant sa canne sur le bureau. « Je veux le garçon. »

Cornelius commençait à souhaiter n'avoir jamais découvert le statut de soucis du garçon Potter. Depuis qu'il avait envoyé ces lettres, le Ministère avait été dans le chaos complet. Il ne savait toujours pas comment le garçon lui avait échappé, il avait mis tout sous isolement complet.

« Je vais alerter les Aurors. » concéda Cornelius. « A la seco,de où un d'entre eux mettra un orteil hors de la ligne, ils finiront à Azkaban. »

Lucius voulait crier et hurler, mais il était un sang pur et cela aurait été un comportement inacceptable. « Demandez une rencontre avec Potter. En tant que Ministre de son pays d'origine, vous avez le droit d'exiger une rencontre avec lui pour veiller à ce qu'il ne soit pas forcer. Le Ministre Grimes ne pourra pas vous refuser cela. »

Bien sûr, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cela. « Je vais envoyer un hibou immédiatement. » convint Cornelius.

Lucius sourit à l'idiot qu'était le Ministre. Il méprisait l'homme, mais au moins il était facile à contrôler. « S'il vous plait, utilisez un de mes elfes. Il faudrait plus d'une semaine pour qu'il atteigne le Ministre Grimes. »

Cornelius accepta volontiers, il voulait clore cette affaire avec Potter. En plus de cela, il voulait l'argent que Malfoy et Zabini lui avait promis. Il y avait une belle petite villa en France dont sa femme l'avait harcelé pendant des semaines. Elle avait même été aussi loin que de le soudoyer avec Potter. Elle avait dit que s'il obtenait cette villa, elle serait d'accord pour qu'il fasse un enfant avec Potter. Les Fudge n'avait jamais été une famille très prestigieuse car ils était seulement demi-sang, mais avoir un enfant donné naissance par un soumis mâle contribuerait à accroitre leur position.

Apres que l'elfe de maison soit parti, Lucius se tourna vers le Ministre. « Le garçon ne va pas venir volontairement. Nous devons trouver un moyen de…persuasion. »

Cornelius hocha la tête. « Avez-vous des suggestions ? »

Lucius tapota sa canne contre son flanc. « Il y a des potions avec des effets similaires à l'Imperium ou un Charme de Compulsion. Vous avez le droit de voir Potter seul, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne vont pas vous permettre votre baguette. Ces potions peuvent être facilement glissés dans un verre ou un morceau de bonbons. Personnellement, car Potter est maintenant en partie vampire, je pense qu'une sucette de sang serait le cadeau parfait pour lui. »

Cornelius hocha la tête, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait gardé Lucius proche en dépit du fait qu'il haïssait l'homme. Lucius était trop intelligent et habile, il ferait également tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Excellent. Je vais personnellement voir pour les pops sanguins altérés et voir si il y a quelque chose que nous puissions ajouter à cela pour le rendre impossible de refuser. » Avec un sourire, Lucius sortit gracieusement du bureau du Ministre.

***HP

Harry était assis entre son père et Jasper, la main posé au dessus de la bosse de son bébé de cinq mois. La bosse était très visible et impossible à cacher. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela lui permettait de ne plus aller à l'école moldue avec les autre. Il prenait quand même toujours des cours à la maison, ce qui craignait vu qu'il n'avait pas été à l'école moldue depuis l'âge de dix ans et ne connaissait rien de l'histoire américaine. Heureusement, les autres la connaissait comme le fond de leur poche et étaient plus que volontaires pour l'aider _._

« Je n'aimes pas ça plus que toi, Harry, mais je ne peux pas refuser. Le Ministre Fudge à le droit de voir par lui-même que tu n'es pas sous influence. Il a également le soutien de l'ICW. »

Harry donna au Ministre un faible sourire. Il était assez proche de l'homme maintenant pour l'appeler Gray au lieu de Ministre Grimes. « Il va essayer quelques chose, je le sais. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas au moins prendre Jasper ? Je suis son compagnon soumis après tout. »

« Je souhaiterais qu'il puisse y aller, mais tu dois être seul. C'est la seule façon pour que le Ministre Fudge te crois et il a le drop e, tant que ton ex-Ministre de te rencontrer en privé. » Gray se sentait mal pour le soumis, il n'avait pas besoin de se stress. Il avait essayer de refuser cette réunion, mais puisque cela fait été un énorme scandal international; ils avaient dû aller devant le ICW et cela avait fini en faveur de Fudge. Heureusement, la plupart des nations n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce que Fudge avait fair à Harry, mais ils convenaient qu'il avait le droit de faire en sotte qu'Harry soit en sécurité et heureux en Amérique.

« Harry est mineur. » protesta Carlisle. « Son tuteur ne doit-il pas être au moins être autoriser à être présent ? »

« C'est là que cela devient un peu délicat. » informa Gray. « Sirius Black est le gardien légitime et le parrain d'Harry, mais le Ministre Fudge l'a mis en attente de jugement pour être un animagus non déclaré, de sorte qu'il n'est pas autorisé à quitter le pays. Le Ministre Fudge a offert de tenir la rencontre en Angleterre ainsi Sirius pourrait y assister, mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles allé là-bas. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne veux plus jamais mettre les pieds là-bas. » cracha-t-il avec colère. « Est-ce que Sirius va bien ? Il ne va pas finir par retourner à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, ton parrain a passé bien assez de temps à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Fudge l'utilise juste afin de te faire revenir. Dès que cette farce de procès sera fini, Sirius et Remus pourra te rejoindre ici. Je leur ai déjà offert des emplois et ils seront bientôt des citoyens légaux. » Lupin avait accepté un emploi au département de recherche du Ministère, et Black allait enseigner la formation d'animagus aux septièmes années à l'Académie des Sorciers à Seattle.

Le sourire d'Harry était aveuglant, il ne pouvait pas attendre de voire ses parrains et de les présenter à sa famille. Il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Gray pour leur avoir offert des emplois et de leur permettre de devenir des citoyens Américains.

« Maintenant, tu as un tuteur magique qui aurait pu être avec toi, mais comme il est Albus Dumbledore, qui se trouve également être le Manitou Suprême de la ICW, il n'a pas le droit d'agir en tant que ton tuteur. Je suppose que tu pourrais dire que c'est un conflit d'intérêt. »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. » gémit Harry. « Fudge va essayer quelque chose pour me faire revenir. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de dire que je ne veux pas vivre ici, mais que j'ai trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit ? »

« Le Ministre Fudge ne sera pas autorisé à avoir sa baguette et la réunion sera enregistrée. Apres la réunion, les membres de ICW visualiseront l'enregistrement et prendront ensuite une décision. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ? » cracha Harry.

Ry tendit la main et prit celle d'Harry. « Ne te laisses pas t'énerver à cause de cela, ce n'est pas bon pour toi et le bébé. Il suffit d'aller là-bas et de dire à ce croûton de Fudge la vérité. Gray et moi nous seront dans la salle d'attente. »

Harry rigola au surnom qu'avait donné Ry à Fudge. il ajouta que c'était plus agréable que l'appelé l'enculer. « Quand est cette réunion ? » demanda-t-il avec effroi. Il savait que le Ministre Fudge allait tenter quelque chose, mais malheureusement, il devait y aller. Il ne voulais pas emmerder la ICW, en ce moment, ils étaient de son côté.

« Dans trois semaines. » averti Gray.

Gémissant, Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper. Il allait être enceinte de plus de six mois par là. Faire le voyage par moyen sorcier signifiait estomac à l'envers. Il savait que cela allait finir avec lui, sur le sol dans son propre vomi.

Malgré la situation stressante, Jasper sourit à son compagnon. C'était encore lent, mais Harry était plus à l'aise avec lui de jours en jours. Ils pouvaient maintenant se promener seuls, être assis dans la même pièce sans surveillance, et tout récemment Harry commençait à engager le contact. Ce n'était que des petites choses comme lui tenir la main ou poser sa tête sur son épaule, mais cela signifiait le monde pour lui. Chaque petit obstacle franchi donnait l'espoir qu'un jour ils pourraient être ensemble comme un vrai couple, accouplé.

* * *

 _Hermione qui se fait remettre à sa place...ça vous fais pas du bien à vous ?_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello :D Comme d'habitude pardon pour le retard xD Voici le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci pour tout vos commentaires, follow et favori, 200 review a été atteins ! :D_

 _Corrigé par moi (pas super)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Lucius remit une belle boite en bois sculpté au Ministre Fudge, et à l'intérieur de la boite, deux douzaines de Sucettes de Sang. « Mon fournisseur m'a garanti qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que Potter puisse refuser. Non seulement il les a piqué avec la potion que j'ai spécialement faite, mais il a également ajouté un petit quelque chose qui rend les vampires fous. Après en avoir mangé une, cela devrait prendre environ dix minutes pour que la potion prenne pleine effet. La potion fonctionnera comme le Sort Imperium, mais comme elle est dans une forme de potion, Potter ne pourra pas la rejeter. Dites-lui juste ce qu'il faut faire et il le fera. »

Cornelius prit nerveusement la boite de Lucius, les mains moites. « B-bien. » bégaya-t-il. Il était impatient d'en finir, la potion dans les Sucettes de Sang était très illégale. S'ils étaient pris, ils pourraient passer leur vie à Azkaban. Il voulait juste faire sortir Potter et foutre le camp, de préférence avant que Grimes ne l'arrête. C'était un homme avec lequel il ne voulait pas se confronté.

« Détendez-Vous, Ministre. » dit Lucius calmement. « Il suffit juste que Potter explique à l'ICW qu'il veut revenir afin de pouvoir être avec ses amis, terminer ses études et vivres avec ses parrains. Il avait trop peur du Ministre Grimes, c'est pourquoi il a signé la paperasse pour devenir Citoyen Américain. » Lucius essayait de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, si Fudge ne se calmait pas, alors ce maudit Grimes allait soupçonner quelque chose. C'était un homme que même lui-même ne voulait pas avoir à faire.

« Et s'il ne prend pas de Sucette de Sang ? » s'inquiéta Fudge. Rien ne se passait comme prévu quand il s'agissait de Potter.

Souriant d'un air satisfait, Lucius frotta la tête de serpent d'argent à la pointe de sa canne. « Si c'est le cas, j'ai un plan de sauvetage en cas d'échecs. » Il n'allait pas laisser le petit soumis s'en sortir, il était trop important. La chance d'avoir un enfant née d'un soumis masculin.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le blesser, Lucius. » dit Cornelius sévèrement. Harry restait un soumis et méritait une protection et un certain respect. Les soumis masculins étaient extrêmement rares et précieux. Il y avait des chances qu'il faille attendre une centaine d'années avant qu'un autre soumis masculin naisse. Si Harry est immortel cependant, cela n'aura pas d'importance. Cela lui donna la chair de poule de penser à ce que Harry Potter pourrait faire pour leur race.

Lucius serra étroitement sa canne avec frustration. « Je n'oserais pas le blesser, Monsieur le Ministre. Apres tout, il va me donner le Malfoy le plus puissant que le monde sorcier, n'ait jamais connu. »

« Vous ainsi qu'à bien d'autres familles. » rappela Cornelius. « Harry va faire naitre des générations de puissants sorcières et sorciers. Nous serons imparables. »

Lucius essaya de ne pas ricaner. Il aurait préféré garder Potter pour lui-même et le garder avec ses enfants pendant les cent prochaines années. Il était encore énervé que son fils ait refusé de baiser Potter et il l'avait frappé. Peut-être qu'il ferait de l'enfant de Potter son héritier, après tout, Draco était une grande déception.

***HP

Harry rougit alors que Ry tapotait ses robes émeraude pour la quatrième fois en dix minutes. « Ry, ta nervosité ne m'aide pas. »

« Je ne suis pas nerveux. » renifla Ry complaisamment. « Je viens de voir un plis sur tes robes. »

« Je ne pense pas que le Ministre Fudge se préoccupera de plis imaginaires. » dit Harry, frottant nerveusement son gros ventre. Il était maintenant à un peu plus de six mois de grossesse et pouvait sentir son petit bébé alors qu'il rebondissait et donnait des coups de pieds. Son bébé était énergique. « Je ne veux pas faire ça. » murmura-t-il. « Et s'ils me forçaient à revenir ? »

Ry n'allait pas m'admettre, mais il était inquiet à ce sujet. Si l'ICW décidait de forcer Harry à y retourner, il n'y avait rien qu'ils pourraient faire jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait dix-sept ans. Harry ne survivrait pas un an entre leurs mains. Ils veilleraient à ce que le garçon soit démoralisé et soumis, de telle sorte qu'il ait peur d'aller contre eux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, petit, nous ne les laisserons pas t'emmener. »

Ry et Harry se tournèrent tous les deux quand la porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit et que Gray en sortit. « Euh, oh, il n'a pas l'air heureux. » marmonna Ry. C'était un euphémisme, Gray semblait prêt à tuer.

Harry tendit aveuglement la main et prit celle de Ry. Il aurait souhaité qu'Edward ou Jasper puissent l'accompagné au Ministère Américain, mais il ne voulait pas risquer la confrontation si l'ICW le forçait à retourner en Angleterre. Il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'un membre de sa famille se fasse blesser à cause de lui, ou qu'il soit envoyé en prison. Il lui était seulement permis qu'une personne l'accompagne, et il avait choisi Ry car il avait besoin d'une attention médicale. Il ne voulait pas risqué que quelque chose arrive à son bébé.

Grey s'approcha et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Je suis désolé, Harry, j'ai essayé de protester, mais ils donnent au Ministre Fudge une heure avec toi. »

Harry pâlit en entendant cela. Il avait espéré entrer et sortir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Cela ne lui aurait pas pris une heure pour dire à l'idiot qu'il allait bien et qu'il pouvait lui foutre la paix.

Gray sentit le soumis tremblé sous sa main. Il était furieux que cela se produise et qu'il ne puisse pas y aller avec Harry et le protéger. Harry était enceint de six mois, il n'avait besoin d'autant de stress. Une heure avec cet âne sans valeur était trop long, il ce à quoi pouvait bien penser l'ICW.

Gray se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde Harry dans les yeux. « Le Ministre Fudge n'est pas autorisé à avoir sa baguette magique et les protections autour de la pièce empêche que n'importe quel magie soit utilisé, quoi que tu fasses, Harry, ne mange ni ne bois rien qu'il pourrait t'offrir. Ne signe rien, même si cela semble innocent. Et pour n'importe quelle raison il te demanderait une goutte de ton sang, refuse. »

« Si ce vieux fou commence à t'en fait baver ou essaie de te forcer à manger ou à boire quelque chose, prend une bonne inspiration et commence à hurler. » ajouta Ry. « Je suis ton guérisseur personnel, et s'il y a un problème, ils doivent me laisser avec toi. »

« Nous serons juste de l'autre côté de la porte, Harry, et la réunion est enregistrée. Si le Ministre tente quelque chose, nous pouvons arriver en quelques secondes. » Gray donna un coup de poing à l'épaule d'Harry. « Es-tu prêt ? »

Harry secoua la tête, non. Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas faire cela. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et vivre sa vie avec les gens qui l'aimaient. Se dit-il en une prière silencieuse, il prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

Gray conduisit le garçon à la porte de réunion puis s'arrêta. « Ne le laisses pas t'intimider et essaies de ne pas t'énerver. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ou pour le bébé de te mettre en colère, rappelles-toi, Ry et moi nous serons juste derrière la porte. »

Ry donna à Harry une rapide étreinte. « Rappelles-toi, une grande inspiration, et tu cris. »

« Finissons-en. » gronda Gray, ouvrant la porte et poussant doucement Harry dans la pièce.

Harry allait faire un pas dans la pièce, mais se figea quand il vit Lucius Malfoy debout avec le Ministre Fudge. Sirius l'avait averti que Lucius était le premier homme sur la liste pour l'obtenir s'il était forcé de revenir. « Que fait-il ici ? » demanda-t-il en saisissant le bras de Gray.

Lucius se moqua d'Harry, les yeux fixés sur son gros ventre. « Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous avez été un garçon très occupé. »

« Allez vous faire foutre. » grogna Harry, les bras entourant son ventre protéctivement. (NT : _Ça existe ce mot ?_ ) Il se sentait mal alors que Lucius lorgnait son ventre.

Gray poussa rapidement Harry derrière lui, sachant déjà que Ry serait derrière le garçon. « Monsieur le Ministre Fudge, cela sera une réunion privée entre vous et M. Potter, et je demanderai à M. Malfoy de quitter immédiatement cette pièce. Je ne le laisserai pas seul avec vous. »

Malfoy leva son menton en l'air dans une tentative de regarder le Ministre Grimes de haut. Tout ce qu'il fit, fut de se ridiculiser, puisque le Ministre était plus grand que lui.

« Je tenais simplement compagnie au Ministre Fudge. » dit Lucius pompeusement. Puis, se tournant vers le Ministre, il s'inclina légèrement. « Je vous attendrai dans la salle, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Harry retint son souffle quand Malfoy s'arrêta devant lui et le regarda fixement. Il voulait se calmer, mais il n'allait pas donner satisfaction à l'homme. Il pouvait être un soumis, mais il n'était pas un petit chaton faible.

« La grossesse vous va bien. » ricana Lucius. « Avec un peu d'aide, vous pourrez être digne de donner naissance au prochain grand Malfoy. Bien sûr, nous devrions nous débarrasser de votre petit parasite actuel. »

Gray avait sa baguette dehors et la pointait dans le cou de Malfoy avant que l'homme n'ait pu cligner des yeux. « Menacez-le de nouveau, Malfoy, et vous ne quitterez pas le sol Américain …du moins pas en un seul morceau. »

Lucius grimaça quand la baguette s'enfonça plus profondément dans son cou. « Vous pensez être en position de force, parce que vous êtes le ministre. Savez-vous combien je suis puissant ? » Grogna Lucius.

Gray ria sombrement. « Je ne pense pas être en position de force, je sais que je le suis, et cela n'a rien avoir avec le fait d'être le Ministre Magique. Vous pouvez bien être un homme puissant en Angleterre, mais ici, vous n'êtes rien. Restez loin d'Harry ! »

« Cela va être difficile rester loin de l'enfant quand il réchauffera mon lit et qu'il portera mon enfant. » les yeux de Lucius retombèrent sur le ventre d'Harry. « Peut-être que s'il écarte les jambes comme un bon petit soumis, je le laisserai garder sa petite abomination. »

Ry se déplaça complètement devant Harry, bloquant la vue de Lucius. « Je vous entrainerai personnellement en enfer si vous mettez ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ce garçon. »

« Tout va bien ici ? La réunion aurait dû commencer il y a dix minutes. Voilà dix minutes qui ne peuvent être remplacé. »

« Directeur ! » cria Harry, surpris de voir Dumbledore ici.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'illuminèrent quand ils se posèrent sur Harry et son ventre. « Je suis si fier de toi, mon garçon. Tu ferais mieux de m'envoyer un hibou pour une visite quand ce petit sera né. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry fit le tour de Ry et embrassa son ancien directeur. « Promis. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon. » chuchota Dumbledore à l'oreille d'Harry. « Je ne les laisserai pas t'éloigner de ta famille, sois honnête avec le Ministre Fudge et ne mange ni ne bois rien de ce qu'il t'offrirait…tu sais que je ne fais pas confiance à Lucius Malfoy. »

« Harry Potter, s'il vous plait allons prendre un siège afin que nous puissions commencer. » dit Fudge.

Ry et Gray pressèrent l'épaule d'Harry avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte, refusant de partir avant Lucius Malfoy. Le fait que l'homme soit ici pouvait qu'ils allaient essayer quelque chose. Lucius Malfoy n'avait aucune raison d'être ici.

Harry prit un siège à contrecœur en face du Ministre Fudge. « M. Potter, je dois avouer que je suis surpris de voir que vous en attendez déjà un. »

Harry posa ses mains sur son ventre. « J'ai trouvé mon compagnon, monsieur, le bébé arrivera dans trois mois. »

Fudge ne savait pas quoi dire à ce sujet, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon soit déjà enceint et ait un compagnon. Il était sûr que Lucius ne serait pas heureux d'avoir à attendre cinq à six mois de plus avant d'engendrer un enfant. « Parlez-moi de votre attaque de vampire et de la transformation. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur le Ministre, je ne préfère pas. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici et c'est personnel. »

Fudge se hérissa de l'irrespect du garçon. « Maintenant écoutez… »

« Non, vous écoutez, Monsieur le Ministre. » dit Harry, tremblant de colère. « Je suis enceinte de six mois et je suis hormonal, j'ai eu des médicament ce matin, j'ai passé quinze minutes à vomir tout ce que j'avais mangé au cours des vingt-quatre heure après avoir pris le Portoloin qui m'a fait atterrir ici, et maintenant je dois faire face à cette connerie. Le respect doit être gagné, et vous, monsieur, ne l'avez pas mérité. Vous voulez me prostituer à tous les bâtards de sang-purs de Grande-Bretagne, m'utiliser comme une poule puis voler mes enfants. Quel genre de monstre fait cela à un être humain ? Comment pouvez-vous me refuser une vie heureuse avec des gens qui m'aiment ? »

« Vous avez la capacité de renforcer notre race. Ne voyez-vous pas à quel point c'est important, vous le devez à notre monde. » Cassa Cornelius.

« Je ne dois rien à cette merde de monde sorcier ! Qu'avez-vous tous fait pour moi ? » Hurla Harry. « Deux fois, j'ai vaincu le sorcier le plus puissant que notre monde ait jamais connu, pendant que vous étiez assis à observer. Vous avez enfoui votre grosse tête dans votre cul et avait nié son retour. Ne vous avisez pas de me dire que je dois quoi que ce soit au monde sorcier, surtout mon corps et mes enfants. »

Cornelius sursauta quand un verre d'eau devant lui se brisa. « Calmez-vous, Potter. » dit-il d'une voix plus douce et plus gentil. La magie du garçon frétillait et il ne voulait pas qu'il en perde le contrôle. Il avait lu des histoires sur la façon dont les soumis puissant pouvaient être dangereux quand lui ou leurs enfants étaient menacés.

Harry prit quelques respirations profondes. Il s'était promis de ne pas le perdre aujourd'hui, mais l'idiot l'avait tellement mit en colère. D'où diable tenait-il qu'il devait quoi que ce soit au monde sorcier ?

Cornelius s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien, Harry, si vous venez je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez bien pris en charge, je vous mettrez dans votre manoir pour y vivre quand vous ne vivrez pas avec le pères de vos enfants. Je veillerais à ce que vous soyez récompensé financièrement et que vous ayez accès à vos enfants quand vous le voudriez. Vous vivrez comme un roi. »

Harry secoua la tête, reniflant. « J'ai le Manoir Potter, les voûtes, et tout l'argent que je ne pourrais jamais dépenser. Je suis Lord Potter et l'héritier du Seigneur Sirius Black. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre sale argent de prostitution. Ma famille et mon compagnon sont également extrêmement riches. »

« Techniquement, Potter, vous n'avez pas accès aux voûtes des Potter puisque vous êtes maintenant citoyen Américain. Si vous revenez, je veillerai à ce que vous ayez un accès complet à vos voûtes. » Cornelius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le sourire d'Harry était presque effrayant. « Techniquement, Ministre Fudge. » cracha Harry avec dégout. « J'ai transféré toutes mes voûtes dans une branche ici il y a plus de quatre mois, il n'y a plus rien des Potter en Angleterre, je savais que vous essaierez de me voler, tout transférer a été la première chose que j'ai fait après être arrivé en Amérique. Vous devriez remercier le Ministre Grimes de m'avoir aidé avec ça. »

Cornelius pâlit en entendant cela. Il avait planifié de gelé ses voûtes et d'en prendre le contrôle. Les soumis n'avaient pas besoin de leurs propres voûtes, le Ministère ou leur mari veillait à leurs besoins. Dans le cas d'Harry, il aurait eu plusieurs prétendants. Chaque sang-purs à qui il aurait donné un enfant aurait à prendre soin de lui jusqu'à leur mort. Harry n'aurait jamais à se soucier de rien.

« Ecoutez, Monsieur le Ministre. » dit Harry avec lassitude, il voulait juste rentrera chez lui, dormir et oublier cette horrible journée. Il n'avait pas pu bien dormir depuis qu'il avait appris pour cette stupide réunion. « Je suis heureux ici en Amérique. C'était mon choix de déménager ici, je ne l'ai pas regretté. Il y a des gens ici qui se soucient sincèrement de moi et qui m'aiment. Ils ne veulent que me voir heureux, ils n'ont aucun désire de m'utiliser. Si vous essayez de me forcer à retourner en Angleterre, je me tuerai avant que quelqu'un ait la chance de me toucher. Je suis heureux, ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser tranquille ? »

Cornelius pinça les lèvres avec frustration. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tant de détresse, je suis aussi désolé d'apprendre que vous ne reviendrez pas, je sais que vos amis et parrains vous manques beaucoup…je voulais seulement améliorer ma race, je vois maintenant que j'avais tort. »

Cornelius tira le couvercle de la boite des Sucettes de Sang et les poussa vers Harry. « Voilà, s'il vous plait, acceptez ce cadeau de Sucettes de Sang comme excuse pour vous avoir fait du tort. Il y en a suffisamment pour pouvoir partager avec votre famille. »

Harry saisit le bord de la table tandis que le parfum des Sucettes de Sang remplissait ses narines. Fermant les yeux, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Cela sentait si bon et il en voulait désespérément un. Si c'est ainsi que Jasper l'avait senti, il sait qu'il aurait également perdu le contrôle. Il ferait importe quoi pour manger l'une de ces étonnantes Sucette de Sang.

Cornelius essaya de caché son excitation tandis qu'Harry tendait une main tremblante et prenait une Sucette de Sang. Bientôt, il aurait Harry sous son contrôle et se dirigerait vers la Grande-Bretagne.

Harry arracha ses yeux de la Sucette de Sang qu'il tenait dans ses mains assez longtemps pour voir le regard de triomphe du Ministre. Il ressemblait à un homme qui était sur le point d'obtenir tous ses désirs. Invoquant toutes ses forces, il jeta la Sucette de Sang à travers la pièce et claqua le couvercle sur les autres. Sautant sur ses pieds, il trébucha en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos claque contre le mur.

Cornelius attrapa rapidement une Sucette de Sang de la boite et déchira l'emballage. Il était sûr que le parfum serait beaucoup plus fort sans l'emballage en plastique.

Harry tomba à genoux, le parfum était trop fort pour qu'il y résiste. Il entendait toujours la voix de Gray l'avertissant de ne rien prendre de ce que le Ministre Fudge lui donnerait, mais il n'était tout simplement pas assez fort. « S'il vous plait. » supplia-t-il faiblement. « S'il vous plait ne faites pas ça. » Il pouvait se sentir se pencher vers Fudge contre sa volonté, les yeux collés sur le bonbon rouge profond. Le parfum était encore meilleur maintenant que l'emballage avait été enlevé.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda gentiment Cornelius. « Harry, je ne vous offre qu'une sucrerie. Il n'y a aucune raison de réagir comme si je vous empoisonnais. Vous n'avez pas à la prendre, si vous n'en voulez pas. Ne vous fâchez pas. Pensez à votre bébé, vous devez vous détendre. »

« Mon bébé. » gémit Harry. Tout d'un coup, le visage de Lucius nagea devant lui, menaçant la vie de son bébé et celle de Jasper. Il ne pouvait pas les laissé gagner…il ne pouvait pas les laisser blesser son bébé. Autant il voulait cette Sucette de Sang, il voulait bien plus son bébé et sa famille.

Cornelius était juste au-dessus du soumis, quand le garçon lâcha un cri à figer le sang et il vola en arrière et se cogna la tête dans le mur. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir fut le Ministre Grimes et son partenaire faire irruption dans la pièce.

Ry était appuyé contre le mur en regardant son compagnon arpenter le couloir et fusillé du regard Lucius Malfoy à chaque fois qu'il passait devant lui. Le connard arrogant semblait bien trop fier à son goût. Il s'était inquiété il y a une demi-heure quand il avait senti un pic de magie d'Harry, mais cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Il avait scanné le soumis suffisamment de fois pour qu'il soit assez familier avec sa magie comme si c'était la sienne.

« Devez-vous marché comme un animal sauvage ? » se moqua Lucius.

« Devez-vous être un merdeux coincé ? » dit Ry, impassible.

« Je pourrais vous jeter un sort, maintenant. » claqua Lucius.

Ry sourit. « Oui, vous pourriez, mais mon compagnon vous désarmerait et vous enfoncerait votre baguette dans le cul avant même que la malédiction ne sorte de vos lèvres. Tout le monde sait que vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un beau-parleur, Malfoy. ( _NT_ : _En Anglais s'est dit ''a blow gut'', mais je ne sais pas du tout comment traduire ça, donc j'ai mis beau-parleur vu que cela semblait approprier, si quelqu'un arrive à le traduire… :)_ ) Juste parce que vous aimez le son de votre propre voix, ne signifie pas qu'il en est de même pour le reste d'entre nous. Faites-nous une faveur et fermez-là ! »

Ry sourit quand il entendit Albus Dumbledore ricaner doucement. Il n'avait rencontré le célèbre sorcier qu'une poignée de fois, mais il avait toujours été gentil avec lui et ne l'avait pas regardé comme les autres sorciers britanniques le faisaient parce qu'il était un elfe. Il s'apprêtait à se détacher du mur pour aller parler au sorcier, quand la magie d'Harry sortit de la pièce avec un cri à glacé le sang. Malgré qu'il soit le plus près de la porte, Gray l'atteint et l'explosa avant qu'il n'ait eu le chance de faire trois pas vers elle.

Harry leva des yeux écarquillés et haletant alors que Gray se mettait à genoux devant lui. « S'il te plait, fais partir l'odeur. » sanglota-t-il. « Je le veux tellement, je ne suis pas assez fort pour pouvoir m'arrêter. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur, je le sais. »

Gray prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains. « Harry, de quoi tu parles ? »

« Les Sucettes de Sang. » Pleura Harry désespérément.

Ry jeta un bref coup d'œil au Ministre Fudge qui était couché sur le sol, du sang lui coulant du nez et des oreilles. Il pouvait être guérisseur, mais sa préoccupation principale était Harry. Il avait utilisé une quantité généreuse de magie pour se défendre. Il était certain que le Ministre Fudge méritait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Grondant, Gray tacla Lucius Malfoy au sol quand il repéra sa baguette dans sa main se préparant à faire disparaitre les Sucettes de Sang. Il avait besoin de ces Sucettes de Sang comme preuve.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur Harry, l'empêchant de sentit le bonbon. A contrecœur, il se dirigea vers Fudge et lui donna un petit coup avec le bout pointu de sa chaussure. Quand il n'obtint aucune réponse, il haussa les épaules puis revint vers Harry. Il était sûr qu'une explosion de magie dans une pièce censée être à l'épreuve de la magie alerterait quelqu'un qu'il y avait un problème. Il était plus préoccupé par Harry et son bébé que par le Ministre Fudge. Harry devait s'être senti extrêmement menacé pour avoir utilisé ce genre de magie.

Harry se détendit contre le mur quand le parfum des Sucettes de Sang disparut. « Harry, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Ry frénétiquement.

Harry avait les yeux fermés et il haletait lourdement. Il savait que Gray, Ry et Dumbledore s'occuperaient de lui, il était trop fatigué pour garder les yeux ouverts. « Il a essayé de me faire manger une Sucette de Sang. Cela sentait si bon qu'il était presque impossible de refuser. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas alors je me suis levé et j'ai essayé de fuir. Quand Fudge s'est approché de moi, j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie et il a volé dans le mur. »

Lucius se leva, jetant sur ses épaules ses longs cheveux blond ébouriffé et essuya ses robes chères faites sur mesure. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Ministre Grimes l'ait jeté au sol comme un vulgaire et dégoûtant moldu.

« Comment va Harry ? » demanda Gray, empochant une poignée de Sucette de Sang. Malfoy n'était rien de plus qu'un lâche, il ne savait même pas se battre avec ses poings. Il allait faire analyser les Sucettes de Sang immédiatement, avant que le Ministre Fudge ou Lucius Malfoy ne puisse retourner en Angleterre. Il n'allait pas les laisser s'enfuir après avoir essayé de kidnappé le garçon que lui et son compagnon avaient pris comme protéger. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils étaient mélangés à quelque chose.

Ry leva les yeux vers son compagnon, ses yeux exprimant son inquiétude pour le soumis. « Il n'a pas mangé de Sucette de Sang, ce qui est bien, mais il a utilisé beaucoup de magie. Il est très faible et fatigué, je dois l'amener à un endroit où je pourrais l'examiner correctement. »

« Il faut que vous vous occupiez du Ministre Fudge. » gronda Lucius. « Il saigne sur le sol, et il est le Ministre de la Magie. »

« Ce n'est pas mon Ministre. » répliqua Ry. « Il a attaqué un soumis, il pourrait être envoyé en prison pour cela. »

Lucius ricana vers le garçon au sol, il avait besoin de lui mettre la main dessus. « Potter a la mauvaise habitude de mentir et de tout exagérer. Le Ministre Fudge a besoin d'aide avant qu'il ne saigne à mort. »

Gray était préoccupé par le Ministre Fudge, pas parce qu'il se souciait de l'homme, mais il parce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'il meurt sur le sol de son Ministère. « Je vais sortir et envoyer un Patronus pour une assistance médicale. » dit-il à son compagnon. « Examine le Ministre et Albus restera avec Harry. Dès que l'aide arrivera nous l'amènerons à l'aile médicale. » Son Ministère avait sa propre aile médicale en cas d'urgence.

Ry voulut protester qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Harry, mais il savait que discuter ne ferait que perdre plus de temps. Harry avait besoin d'aide médicale dès que possible. Offrant un autre regard à Harry et voyant que sa respiration était calme et que ses yeux commençaient à s'ouvrir, il se releva à contrecœur et se dirigea vers le Ministre effondré.

Lucius savait que ce serait sa seule chance d'avoir Potter, mais il savait aussi que ce serait prendre un risque énorme. S'il était pris, il passerait sa vie en prison…espérons une prison Américaine, pas Azkaban. Les prisons Américaines était seulement gardés par des Aurors, ils n'aimaient pas, et ne faisaient pas confiance au Détraqueurs.

Dumbledore se pencha devant Harry. « Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? »

Harry sourit faiblement à son ancien directeur. « M'bien, je veux juste rentrer à la maison, je suis fatigué. »

« Bientôt, mon garçon, bientôt. » rassura Dumbledore.

Harry commença à lutter pour se lever. Le sol était froid et il n'aimait pas que Lucius soit au-dessus de lui. Il venait de se relever quand il fut frappé par un immense vertige.

Dumbledore se précipita et saisit le bras d'Harry. « Doucement, tu devrais vraiment attendre le guérisseur Ryfon avant de te lever. »

« Venez Potter, laissez-moi vous aider à aller vers une chaise. » proposa Lucius.

Harry essaya de chasser Lucius, mais il était trop faible. Il ne voulait pas que l'infâme homme le touche, surtout sachant ce qu'il voulait lui faire.

Tandis que Dumbledore était occupé à stabiliser Harry, Lucius agit. Il fit sortir la bout de sa canne, là où se trouvait la tête de serpent, et planta les crocs pointues dans le flan d'Harry. Il avait une version d'urgence de la potion, mais cette version devait être administrée sans dilution et il n'aurait qu'à penser ce qu'il voulait que le garçon fasse et il le ferait. Il avait une tête de serpent faite pour sa canne qui fonctionnait comme une seringue. Il ne serait cependant pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, il allait devoir attendre que tout s'arrange avant de diriger Potter.

Criant de douleur, Harry attrapa son côté et se plia en deux. Cela faisait si mal, il sentait que l'intérieur de son ventre était en feu.

« Gray ! » hurla Ry, se précipitant vers Harry et le rattrapant de justesse alors qu'il glissait de la prise de Dumbledore.

Gray rentra dans la chambre, brandissant sa baguette. « Malfoy a fait quelque chose à Harry. » grogna Ry.

« Il ment ! » se défendit Lucius, regardant l'elfe.

« Stupefix ! » hurla Gray, brandissant sa baguette sur Lucius. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il savait que Ry ne lui mentirait jamais.

Ry souleva doucement Harry et le prit dans ses bras. « Gary, il faut que nous allions à l'hôpital, et est en train d'avoir des contractions. Quoi que Malfoy est fait, il a utilisé sa canne, confisque-la lui et après que tu te sois occupé de tout, rejoins moi à l'hôpital. »

« Je vais vous aider. » proposa Dumbledore. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir accompagner Harry, mais il était le Manitou Suprême de l'ICW et ont avait besoin de lui ici.

Dès que Ry fut sorti de la pièce, il activa son portoloin d'urgence pour l'hôpital. Etre Chef de l'hôpital avait des avantages, seulement une poignée de personne pouvait entrer et sortir du Ministère ainsi.

Une minute plus tard, les Aurors et les membres de l'ICW inondèrent la pièce. « Philips. » gronda Gray? « Prends ces Sucettes de Sang et cette canne pour les faire analyser. Je me fous de ce sur quoi ils travaillent actuellement, je veux que ce soit une priorité absolue. »

Un Auror d'âge moyen fit un pas et prit les bonbons. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Jones, emmenez le Ministre Fudge au service médicale, immobilisez-le. Banks, prenez M. Malfoy et enfermez-le. »

« Où est le soumis ? » demanda un membre âgé de l'ICW.

« L'hôpital. » gronda Gray. « Quoi qu'ils lui aient fait, cela lui fait perdre son bébé, j'espère que vous en êtes tous heureux, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille avec son compagnon et sa famille. » Gray traversa la porte sans un regard en arrière. Il devait aller à l'hôpital puis mettre les Cullen au courant. Il leur avait promis qu'il n'arriverait aucun mal à Harry, il avait échoué.

HP***

Harry était couché sur le côté, serrant son estomac. « Ça fait mal ! S'il te plait Ry, ça fait tellement mal. »

« Je sais, petit, je sais que ça fait mal, mais j'ai besoin que tu te couches sur le dos pour pouvoir t'examiner. »

Grimaçant, Harry roula sur le ventre. « S'il te plait, je ne veux pas perdre le bébé. »

Ry posa délicatement ses mains sur le ventre contracté d'Harry. « Harry, chéri, tu as des contractions, je vais te donner une potion pour essayer de les arrêter, mais il y a une chance pour que je n'en sois pas capable. Si cela arrive, je vais devoir faire sortir le bébé. C'est trop tôt, mais il y des choses que nous pouvons faire pour aider le petit. Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, et c'est très important. » Souligna-t-il. « C'est que tu te calme. »

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait sauve mon bébé. » sanglota Harry.

« Avale tout. » ordonna Ry, tenant un flacon sur les lèvres d'Harry. « Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que Malfoy t'a fait. »

« Je-je ne sais pas. J'ai senti comme s'il m'avait collé quelque chose dans mon flan. Je commençais juste à me sentait mieux, quoi qu'il ait fait, cela à fait surgir la douleur immédiatement. »

Ry fit disparaitre la chemise d'Harry et commença à inspecter ses flans. Il jura dans son souffle quand son pouce effleura une petite bosse avec deux points rouge au milieu de celle-ci. « Jane, j'ai besoin de toi pour obtenir un échantillon de son sang. » indiqua-t-il à son assistante.

Harry essaya de s'asseoir mais Ry le repoussa. « Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » demanda Harry d'une voix paniqué.

« On dirait qu'il t'a injecté quelque chose, je vais envoyer ton échantillon de sang au labo, nous saurons ce que c'est dans l'heure. »

« Mon bébé ? » demanda Harry faiblement.

Ry saisit la nuque d'Harry et força le soumis à le regarder. « Harry, je fais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver ton bébé. Ton noyau s'est affaibli en combattant Fudge et maintenant, il fait ce qu'il peut pour combattre ce que Malfoy t'a injecté. Je vais devoir sortir le bébé afin de sauver ta vie et celle du petit. Nous avons la meilleure USIN (unité de soins intensifs néonatals) ici, donc nous sommes entièrement équipés et préparés pour s'occupé d'un bébé prématuré. Si nous étions des moldus, la chance de survie de ton bébé aurait été faible, mais nous avons la magie et les potions de notre côté. Nous avons déjà du accoucher des bébés aussi tôt avant. Il y a également le fait que le bébé a du sang de vampire. S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance, Harry. »

Harry hocha la tête, les larmes tombant de ses yeux. Il avait tellement peur, il ne voulait pas perdre son bébé. « Je te fais confiance Ry. Je sais que tu feras ce qui est juste, s'il te plait, sauve mon bébé. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de communiquer ma famille ? » Il voulait vraiment Jasper, Edward et son père.

Ry commença à accrocher Harry à l'équipement de surveillance. Non seulement les machines surveilleraient Harry, mais aussi le bébé. « Dès que Gray arrivera ici, je l'enverrai prévenir ta famille. Nous avons des portails pour utilisation familiale qui pourront amener tout le monde ici. »

L'attention d'Harry fut attirée par le petit écran qui montrait le rythme cardiaque de son bébé. Il ne savait pas s'il avait un garçon ou une fille, il avait voulu que ce soit une surprise, à la grande frustration de Rosalie. « Le bébé va-t-il bien ? »

Ry regarda également les machines. « Les contractions ne se sont pas arrêtées, mais le bébé va bien. La seconde où il commencera à montrer des signes de détresse, je le sortirais. »

« Quand la potion commencera-t-elle à agir ? »

« J'espère dans les trente prochaines minutes, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois préparé au cas où elle ne fonctionnerait pas. Ton noyau est gravement épuisé et ta magie est la seule chose soutenant cette grossesse. Nous ne savons pas si ce que Malfoy t'a injecté est nocif pour le bébé. Si c'est le cas, nous devrons le sortir au cas où la potion l'empoisonnerait. »

Harry essayait d'arrêter ses larmes, mais il ne pouvait pas. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu de ce bébé au début, mais il le voulait maintenant. Il voulait ce bébé plus que tout. Ce n'était plus un bébé là parce qu'il avait été violé, c'était son fils ou sa fille, sa chaire et son sang, son très désiré et aimé bébé.

Ry se sentait mal pour le petit soumis, cela n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Il s'attendait à devoir sortir le bébé. Le noyau d'Harry devenait de plus en plus faible de minutes en minutes, il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Au premier signe de détresse chez le bébé il ferait une césarienne. Oui, il était trop tôt, mais le bébé avait une chance de survie à l'extérieur, tandis qu'il n'en avait pas en restant à l'intérieur d'Harry.

Ry tint une autre potion aux lèvres d'Harry. « Harry, c'est juste potion calmante. Il est important que tu arrêtes de pleurer et que tu essayes de te détendre. Je vais aussi te donner une potion pour la douleur. »

Harry prit les potions sans discuter puis ferma les yeux pour tenter de se détendre. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela se produisait. S'il perdait son bébé, il allait tuer Fudge et Malfoy. « Ry, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ces Sucettes de Sang. »

« Je sais, petit, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est à Gray de s'en occuper, elles sont en train d'être analysés en ce moment même et Gray s'en prendra à Fudge comme un fou si il y a quoi que ce soit dedans. Malfoy et cette tête de cul de Fudge paieront pour cela. »

« Ry, je suis fatigué. » gémit Harry.

« Dors, ça te fera du bien, je veillerai sur toi. » Carlisle lui avait dit qu'Harry ne dormait pas bien et après avoir utilisé autant de magie, il était surpris qu'il soit même encore conscient.

« Ne me laisse pas…promet-le. » dit Harry d'une voix trainante.

« Même les chiens de l'enfer ne pourraient pas m'éloigner. » rassura Ry, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry. « Je promets de ne pas quitter ton chevet. »

Harry tourna son visage dans la main de Ry et s'endormit. Il ne voulait pas dormir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait juste que son bébé soit en sécurité et reste à l'intérieur de lui. Pourquoi ces conneries lui arrivait-il toujours ? Il semblait que chaque fois que sa vie allait bien, quelque chose de terrible devait arriver.

HP***

Gray débarqua dans le hall de l'hôpital, quittant la chambre du Ministre Fudge. Ils avaient dû le transférer ici car son état était trop sévère pour le service médical du Ministère. Non seulement le bâtard avait un crâne ouvert, mais il avait également les deux clavicules brisé, le cou et le dos. Les potions arrangeraient tout, mais il était bon pour une récupération longue et dure.

Normalement tout le monde le saluait quand il visitait l'hôpital, mais pas aujourd'hui. Si son regard n'était pas suffisant pour effrayer tout le monde, sa magie fouettant l'air autour de lui l'était. L'Auror Philips venait de lui remettre les résultats des Sucettes de Sang et de la canne de Malfoy. Ni le Ministre Fudge ni Malfoy n'allaient s'en tirer. Aucune somme d'argent n'allait les empêcher de passer leur vie en prison. La potion que le Ministre Fudge avait essayé d'utiliser, et celle que Malfoy avait utilisée, était hautement dangereuse et illégale.

Gray s'arrêta devant la porte du soumis, prit une profonde inspiration et calma sa magie. Les nouvelles qu'il devait donner à son compagnon et Harry n'étaient pas bonnes et il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation en effrayant le garçon.

Ry pouvait sentir la magie de son compagnon. Il savait que les nouvelles qu'il lui apportait n'allaient pas être bonnes. Retirant soigneusement la main du dessous de la joue d'Harry, il se dirigea vers la porte pour attendre Gary. Harry ne dormait que depuis vingt minutes et il ne voulait pas que Gray le réveille accidentellement. Il était impératif qu'Harry se repose et reste calme.

Gray fut surpris quand Ry le salua à la porte, mais un rapide coup d'œil au-dessus de l'épaule de son compagnon lui donna une explication. « Comment est-il ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Ry secoua la tête. « Pas bien, il a encore des contractions et son noyau est épuisé, et malheureusement, cela ne va pas mieux. S'il n'y a pas de signes d'amélioration bientôt, je vais devoir sortir le bébé. »

Gray remit les résultats des Sucettes de Sang et de la canne à son compagnon. « J'ai peur de ne pas avoir de bonnes nouvelle non plus. »

Ry pâlit en lisant les résultats. « Je vais devoir sortir le bébé immédiatement, Gray, il n'y a aucun moyen que son noyau magique puisse se réapprovisionner avec ce poison dans son système. Je ne sais pas comment il nourrit le bébé tel qu'il est, il aurait dû perdre dès qu'il lui a injecté. La moitié des ingrédients seuls peuvent causer une fausse couche, sans parler de l'écoulement de son noyau magique essayant de lutter contre eux et de nourrir le bébé en même temps. »

« Je vais chercher sa famille. » proposa Gray. « Tu vas sortir le bébé maintenant ? » Avant que Ry ne puisse répondre, une forte sonnerie retentit dans toute la pièce.

« Merde. » jura Ry, se précipitant vers Harry et appuyant un bouton au-dessus du lit. « Vas-y ! » cria-t-il à son compagnon. « Je les perds tous les deux. »

Gray s'écarta rapidement tandis qu'une demi-douzaine de médi-sorcières et sorciers entraient dans la pièce. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand il vit que l'on poussait un petit incubateur. Rapidement, il fit une prière silencieuse pour le soumis et son bébé avant de s'élancer hors de la pièce pour aller chercher sa famille.

* * *

 _Hé hé, voila, bien fait pour Fudge ! Et Harry n'en a pas fini avec les malheur apparemment ! xD_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello ! Vous ne l'attendiez plus hein ? x) Mais il est là ! L'avant dernier chapitre de Slipped._

 _Pour expliquer en quelques mots mon si gros retard, eh bien, les cours, les révisions pour les partiels et...les partiels. Eh oui ! Fini pour moi, j'ai passé les méchants partiels et maintenant c'est les vacances, alors je me suis empresser d'enfin finir ce chapitre que vous attendiez tous ^^_

 _Voila voila, merci à tous pour vos review, j'en lis chaque mot avec grand plaisir !_

 _Ce chapitre n'est pas corriger, en général je passe quand même un p'tit coup d'œil au cas où mais là j'ai grave pas la foi pour ça xD_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Ry engourdit rapidement le ventre d'Harry pour qu'il puisse couper et sortir le bébé. Des siècles en tant que guérisseur lui avait appris à ne pas paniquer, mais cela était difficile quand le garçon qu'il était venu à aimer ne respirait plus. Ils devaient sortir le bébé avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer à réanimer Harry ou bien ils pourraient tuer le bébé.

« Les battements de cœur du bébé sont revenus, mais ils sont faibles. » appela un des Medicomage.

Les yeux de Ry se dirigèrent brièvement vers le moniteur où il put voir les battements lent et calme du bébé, malheureusement, il n'y avait toujours rien pour Harry.

C'était étrange que le cœur du bébé recommence à battre alors que la ligne d'Harry était à plat. S'il devait deviner, il dirait que c'était la magie d'Harry qui avait ramené le bébé.

« Soyez prêt ! » appela Ry, ses mains atteignant l'intérieur du ventre d'Harry et prenant doucement le bébé. La pauvre chose était si petite et si délicate, qu'elle aurait pu épargner à Harry toute cette douleur et cette inquiétude. Il n'envisageait même pas la possibilité qu'Harry puisse mourir. Il n'allait pas le laisser mourir entre ses mains dans son propre hôpital.

Quand le bébé sortit il fut silencieux et immobile. Rapidement, Ry lui dégagea les cordes vocales et lui frotta le dos. Il était déchiré entre s'occuper du bébé et s'occuper d'Harry. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire pour Harry, sauf essayer de faire réagir son cœur. Avec le cœur lourd, il laissa Harry à un guérisseur et mit le bébé dans l'incubateur afin de pouvoir s'en occuper. Le pouls du petit était faible et s'affaiblissait par seconde.

***HP

Jasper regardait par la fenêtre, s'inquiétant pour son compagnon, quand il tomba soudain à genoux.

« Jasper ! » hurla Carlisle, se précipitant vers son fils.

Jasper ne pouvait entendre son père l'appeler ni personne d'autre de sa famille. Il y avait un fort bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et il sentait comme si son cœur était arraché de sa poitrine. « Harry. » s'écria-t-il, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son compagnon.

« Jasper, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? » demanda frénétiquement Edward. Lui aussi avait eu le mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver à son petit frère.

Jasper griffa sa poitrine, ses yeux remplis de douleur. « Je-je ne peux pas le sentir…si vide, si froid. Ça fait si mal. »

Carlisle ferma les yeux contre sa propre douleur. Les sensations de Jasper ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose…Harry était parti. Ils disaient que quand un vampire perdait son compagnon, la douleur était presque égale à celle de leur transformation. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry et son bébé étaient morts.

« Non ! » rugit Edward en entendant les pensées de son père. « Ne dis pas ça, Carlisle, ce n'est pas vrai, Harry n'est pas mort, il ne peut pas l'être ! » Edward ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans Harry. Harry signifiait tant pour lui.

Esmé se mit une main sur sa bouche. « S'il te plait, Carlisle, s'il te plait, dis-moi qu'Harry n'est pas parti. »

Jasper était maintenant en boule sur le sol, sanglotant bruyamment malgré les larmes qui ne tombaient pas. Son précieux compagnon et son bébé étaient partis. Il savait que c'était vrai, il pouvait le sentir. Comment était-il censé continuer sans la personne qui avait rendu sa vie complète ? Il ne pouvait pas, et il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans Harry.

« Carlisle ? » questionna doucement Rosalie, ne voulant pas le croire. Harry ne pouvait pas être parti, il ne pouvait pas. Il allait parfaitement bien il y avait quelques heures, comment pourrait-il être mort ?

« Je ne vois rien. » s'écria Alice, se donnant des vertiges et des nausées en essayant de forcer une vision.

« Je-je ne peux plus le sentir. » sanglota Jasper. « Il est parti. »

Emmett et Jacob se regardèrent, les deux avec les yeux brûlant, A la seule différence que Jacob avait des larmes tombants régulièrement de ses yeux. Il adorait son petit cousin. « Où diable se trouve ce Ministère de la Magie ? » grogna-t-il, sonnant un peu comment le loup alpha qu'il avait refusé d'être.

Emmett hocha la tête, il voulait tuer celui qui lui avait enlevé son petit frère. Harry avait apporté tant de bonheur et de rire à leur famille. Il y aurait toujours un trou béant maintenant qui serait impossible à remplir.

Carlisle secoua tristement la tête. « Je ne sais pas, il faut attendre Ry ou Gray. » Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela se produisait, son plus jeune fils était parti. Leur vie ne serait jamais la même sans Harry. Chacun avait aussi attendu avec impatience la nouvelle petite vie qui allait les rejoindre. Le bébé d'Harry et Jasper avaient été très souhaité et déjà aimé.

Edward savait ce à quoi son frère pensait il ne voulait pas l'en blâmer. Il ne voudrait pas non plus vivre sans sa compagne. On ne vous donnait qu'un seul compagnon et la douleur de le perdre ne disparaissait jamais complètement. Jasper ne se sentirait jamais complet ou vraiment heureux sans Harry. Il savait que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que Jasper ne prenne sa propre vie.

Carlisle essaya d'aider son fils, mais Jasper me repoussa. « Je vais les tuer. » étouffa Jasper, luttant pour se remettre debout. « Je vais tuer lentement celui qui a tué mon compagnon et mon enfant. » Les yeux de Jasper étaient maintenant noirs de douleur et de colère.

Emmett craqua ses doigts. « Je suis avec toi, frangin. »

« Comptez sur moi aussi. » grogna Jacob.

Avec tout ce qui se passait, personne n'avait entendu Gray apparaitre. « Que diriez-vous pour le moment que je vous amène à l'hôpital où Ry essaye désespérément de sauver Harry et le bébé ? Nous nous soucierons des gens à tuer plus tard. »

Jasper fut devant Gray avant que le Ministre ne puisse cligner des yeux. « Harry, il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quand je l'ai laissé ni lui ni le bébé n'avaient le cœur battant, mais Ry fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les ramener. Il m'a envoyé tous vous chercher. » Gray leva la main quand tout le monde fut sur le point de parler. « Pas maintenant, allons à l'hôpital et je vous informerai de tout ce qui s'est passé. »

***HP

Ry relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu. Agrippant une serviette, il essuya la sueur de son front. Il avait fallu plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, mais le bébé d'Harry était maintenant stable. La magie pouvait être incroyable, mais à la fin, cela ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il avait dû entuber le bébé à la manière moldue parce que c'est ses poumons sous-développés refusaient de travailler même avec toutes les potions qu'ils avaient essayées. Il avait également dû commencer un IV moldu pour les fluides parce que le bébé ne semblait pas bien répondre à une trop grande quantité de magie utilisé sur lui. Le bébé avait passé six mois à être entouré et soutenu par la magie d'Harry seulement, cela allait prendre un certain temps avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser de la magie étrangère sur lui.

« Putain de merde. On a un battement de cœur ! »

La tête de Ry se tourna sèchement vers le lit où un Harry ensanglanté se trouvait encore couché. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils avaient abandonné et déclaré la mort du soumis. Ses collègues avaient tout essayé pendant plus de dix minutes, mais à la fin malgré leurs efforts, cela n'avait pu faire battre son cœur à nouveau. Cela l'avait tué de les entendre déclarer l'heure de la mort d'Harry, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre ça. Il avait désespérément essayé de sauver le bébé, et il savait qu'Harry voudrai que son enfant passe en premier, qu'il vive, même si cela signifiait sa propre mort.

« Comment cela est-il possible ? » cria une Medicomage. Il était mort depuis plus d'une quinzaine de minutes.

Ry regarda vers le bébé qui arborait maintenant une couleur rose saine malgré tous les tubes et les fils, puis revint à Harry. Souriant, il se précipita vers Harry et lui embrassa le front. « Je suis si fier de toi, petit, continue à respirer et laisse-moi prendre soin de ton fils maintenant. Tu as fait de ton mieux, mais maintenant il est temps de te reposer et de te rétablir. »

« Guérisseur ? » interrogea la Medicomage.

Ry donna à la sorcière un sourire épuisé. « C'est sa magie, sa magie gardait le bébé en vie jusqu'à ce que nous puissions le rendre stable. Sa magie et son rythme cardiaque sont revenus après que nous ayons sorti le bébé, sa magie n'était plus nécessaire pour le maintenant en vie. »

« Son noyau est complètement vidé. » dit un autre guérisseur. « Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Le garçon devrait être mort. »

Ry sourit fièrement vers Harry. « Nous n'avons jamais rien vu de tel qu'Harry Potter auparavant. Il est vraiment unique en son genre, je ne doute pas que son noyau se reconstituera, mais il restera probablement inconscient pendant un certain temps. Allez, plaçons l'IV, j'ai le sentiment qu'il restera inconscient pendant au moins une semaine. »

« Guérisseur, voulez-vous que j'apporte le bébé à l'USIN ? »

Ry regarda pensivement entre Harry et son bébé. « Non, laissons le petit avec lui pour le moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer si nous l'éloignons de la magie d'Harry. » Malgré que le noyau d'Harry soit vidé, il pouvait encore sentir la magie du soumis tourbillonnant autour du bébé. Il avait le sentiment que ce serait une très mauvaise idée de séparé la paire.

Marchant vers le bébé endormi, Ry fit soigneusement roulé l'incubateur afin qu'il soit à côté du lit d'Harry. « Bien, petit bout, j'ai besoin que tu te batte. » dit-il doucement. « Tu as une famille qui t'aime et cela les tuerais de te perdre. J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas être un petit garçon très gâté. Je sais que cela ne sera pas un combat facile, mais tes papas ont besoin de toi. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour toi, mais je ne peux pas le faire seul. J'ai besoin que tu lutte et que tu sois aussi têtu que ton porteur. »

Ry gloussa quand le bébé donna un petit coup de pied avec sa minuscule jambe droite. « Je vais prendre cela pour de la compréhension de ta part et pour me montrer que tu es un vrai battant. »

***HP

Gray atterrit dans la salle d'attente en face de la porte de la chambre d'Harry avec tous les Cullen et le métamorphe. Chaque étage disposait d'une pièce comme celle-ci où les membres de la famille pouvaient se rendre en cas d'urgence. Ils avaient eu de la chance que la chambre d'Harry soit juste en face de celle de cet étage.

« Harry ! » hurla Jasper, sentant l'odeur de son compagnon derrière la porte. Il ne pouvait toujours pas sentir son compagnon, mais Gray lui avait donné un certain espoir. Il avait dit que Ry essayait de sauver son compagnon et son bébé, et il allait s'accrocher au moindre espoir qu'il pourrait avoir et ne le laisserait pas tomber.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller. » explique Gray en se plaçant rapidement devant Jasper.

« Essaies juste de m'arrêter. » cria Jasper en essayant de contourner le sorcier.

« Je n'ai pas à le faire. » dit Gray. « Cette porte ne s'ouvre que pour les guérisseurs et autres membres du personnel médical autorisé. Même ta force de vampire ne pourrait ouvrir cette porte. Laisse Ry faire son travail, faire irruption comme ça ou faire une scène ne causera que des problèmes. »

« Il a raison. » déclara Carlisle, mettant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils. « Ry doit se concentrer sur Harry, pas sur son compagnon en panique. »

Jasper n'aimait pas ça, mais il avait compris. Il avait juste besoin de voir Harry, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait et ce qui s'était passé. Il priait chaque fibre de son être que Ry sauve son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas non plus perdre son bébé, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que la lueur rouge de la porte signifie ? » demanda Edward, n'aimant pas la lueur sinistre que la porte renvoyait.

Gray grimaça vers la porte. « La lueur des portes est codée par couleur pour permettre aux visiteurs et aux personnel de savoir si ils peuvent entrer ou pas. Il y a quatre couleurs, les deux dernières portes ont automatiquement une barrière pour que les visiteurs ne puissent pas entrer. »

« Qu'est-ce que le rouge signifie ? » demanda Jacob, sûr que la réponse ne sera pas bonne.

Ry pointa une porte dans le couloir qui avait une lueur bleu pâle. « Le bleu signifie que les visiteurs sont autorisés à aller et venir, il n'y a pas de barrière sur cette porte. La couleur suivante et d'un vert pâle et cela signifie que les visiteurs sont autorisés, mais qu'il doit y avoir un guérisseur ou un Medicomage avec eux. Le rose signifie que les visiteurs ne sont pas autorisés et qu'un guérisseur est dans la pièce occupé avec un patient. Le rose ne signifie pas toujours quelque chose de mauvais, cela peut être quelque chose de simple comme un examen médical et qu'il manque des vêtements au patient. »

« Et le rouge ? » demanda doucement Carlisle.

Gray regarda tristement la porte rouge redoutée. « Le rouge signifie que le patient est dans un état critique et qu'un guérisseur essaie de sauver sa vie. Cette porte ne s'ouvrira pas tant que Ry n'enlèvera pas la barrière. »

Tout le monde regarda la porte rouge en silence, alors que ce que leur avait dit Grau arrivait jusqu'à leurs cerveaux. « Gray, qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ? » demanda Carlisle.

Gray leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, mais il omit le fait que Fudge était actuellement dans le même hôpital. Il savait pertinemment que Jasper, ainsi que probablement tous, voudrais tuer l'homme. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, il avait du mal à se retenir d'aller tuer l'idiot pompeux. Il n'était pas surpris que Fudge ait tenté de ramener Harry, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'homme utilise une potion aussi sombre et illégale.

« Mon pauvre bébé. » s'écria Esmé. « Il a dû avoir tellement peur. » Elle avait perdu son seul enfant quand il était encore un bébé et elle ne voudrait pas même son pire ennemi subisse cette douleur. Même après tout ce temps, elle pleurait la perte de son précieux petit garçon.

« Ry est le meilleur guérisseur qui existe et j'ai la foi qu'il sauvera Harry et le bébé. » réconforta Gray en priant d'avoir raison. Cela détruirait son compagnon de perdre Harry, il aimait le petit soumis comme un fils. Ils avaient souvent parlé de l'adopté dans le passé, mais leur carrière les avait toujours occupés.

Jasper cria, griffant à nouveau sa poitrine. « Harry, j-je peux le sentir. » Il aurait souhaité pouvoir pleurer, il se sentait incroyablement soulagé de ressentir son compagnon à nouveau.

Carlisle regarda sa montre, cela faisait quinze minutes que Jasper avait senti qu'Harry était mort, il était resté longtemps inanimé. Espérons qu'Harry n'allait subir aucun dommage durable pour être mort si longtemps.

« Il va bien. » grogna Edward, entendant les pensées de son père. « Harry est de retour, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Esmé, Rosalie et Alice s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre alors qu'elles pleuraient sans larmes. Harry était vivant, c'était un miracle. « Je me demande si le bébé va bien ? » murmura Rosalie.

Pendant trente minutes, ils attendirent impatiemment de l'autre côté de la porte, se réjouissant doucement quand la porte passa d'une lueur rouge vif à un rose pâle. Ils ne savaient toujours rien au sujet du bébé, mais au moins Harry était vivant. Nul n'était disposé à le dire à voix haute, mais Harry pourrait toujours avoir un autre bébé. Ils voulaient tous désespérément ce bébé, mais Harry était plus important.

Ry sortit de la chambre d'Harry, pas du tout surpris de trouver son compagnon avec la famille d'Harry. Avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose, Jasper fut devant lui, les narines évasées et grognant.

« Je sens le sang d'Harry ! » Jasper savait que l'Elfe n'avait pas fait de mal à son compagnon, mais son instinct était presque impossible à ignorer pour l'instant.

« Oui, je l'ai coupé pour sortir votre bébé. » répondit sarcastiquement Ry. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie et il était épuisé.

Jasper tressaillit. « Je suis désolé, je suis juste… »

« Je suis désolé aussi, c'était déplacé. » s'excusa Ry. Il savait que Jasper avait ressenti la mort d'Harry et que cela lui avait été extrêmement pénible. Si cela avait été lui à la place de Jasper, il serait devenu fou.

« Ry, mon fils ? » claqua Carlisle.

« Eh bien, cela a été très tendu pendant un certain temps et nous l'avons perdu pendant quinze minutes, mais il est stable maintenant et dans un coma guérisseur. Son noyau est complètement vide, cela prendra surement une semaine avant qu'il ne se réveille. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est un petit soumis solide et un foutu têtu. »

« Et le b-bébé ? » demanda Jasper avec crainte.

« Il est aussi solide et têtue, tout comme son porteur. » sourit Ry. « Vous allez en bavé avec ce petit garçon. »

Jasper fit un bruit ressemblant plus à un animal blessé qu'à un être humain. « Le bébé est aussi en vie ? » Il avait eu peur d'espérer que le bébé le soit aussi.

« As-tu dit un petit garçon ? » gémit Rosalie.

Ry tapa dans le dos de Jasper. « Félicitation, papa, toi et Harry, avez un garçon de 400 g, et de 25 cm de long. Il est extrêmement prématuré et j'ai dû l'intuber, mais il est stable. Il est la raison pour laquelle nous avons perdu Harry si longtemps. Il utilisait toute sa magie pour garder le petit en vie jusqu'à ce que nous puissions le rendre stable. Dès que nous l'avons compris, les battements des cœurs d'Harry ont repris.

« Y'auras-t-il des effets secondaires pour Harry ou le bébé par rapport à la potion ? » demanda Carlisle en mode docteur. Il était soulagé d'entendre que non seulement son fils était vivant, mais aussi son petit-fils. Il savait que cela allait être un long chemin avec le bébé né si tôt et que tout pourrait arriver, mais pour l'instant il était vivant et c'était suffisant pour lui.

« Harry ira bien dès que nous lui donnerons l'antidote, et je suis convaincu que le bébé le sera aussi. La magie d'Harry a bien protéger le bébé, cela n'était tout simplement pas assez pour protéger les deux en même temps. Le petit est sensible à la magie étrangère, donc il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose que nous pouvions faire pour lui avec la magie, c'est pourquoi nous devions l'intuber. Il est actuellement dans un incubateur à côté d'Harry parce que j'avais peur de les séparer. La magie d'Harry a toujours été en contact avec le bébé et je ne voulais pas que sa magie le cherche si nous le déplacions dans l'USIN. Le noyau d'Harry doit se reconstituer ou il mourra. »

« Puis-je les voir ? » demanda Jasper, s'avançant déjà vers la porte.

« Je pense que la magie d'Harry se stabilisera si tu es là-bas à le surveiller lui et le bébé. » dit Ry gentiment. « Mais seulement une personne à la fois et vous devez frotter vos mains avec une potion spécial que nous avons. »

« Carlisle, tu peux y aller en premier. » déclara Edward. Il avait besoin de voir qu'Harry allait bien par lui-même, mais Carlisle était le père d'Harry et il savait combien il avait besoin de le voir. Jasper avait également besoin de Carlisle pour le soutenir, pour sa première rencontre avec le bébé. Cela allait être choquant pour son frère de voir son fils si minuscule et fragile.

« Merci, Edward. » déclara Carlisle sincèrement. Il savait que son fils ainé partageait un lien spécial avec Harry et qu'il était en quelque sorte son protecteur, alors cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui qu'il le laisse y aller en premier.

***HP

Jasper ne savait pas où regarder en premier, le lit où se trouvait son compagnon, ou le petit incubateur à côté du lit qui abritait son fils prématuré. « Jasper, tu peux aller voir Harry d'abord. » déclara doucement Carlisle. « Cela ne feras pas moins de toi un père si tu vas vérifier ton compagnon d'abord. Harry est mort pendant quinze minutes, cela e dû être un enfer pour toi. »

Jasper acquiesça d'un air hébété et s'approcha du lit d'Harry. « Oh, mon Harry ! » haleta-t-il quand il vit combien son compagnon avait l'air petit et malade posé sur ce lit d'hôpital. Harry était aussi blanc que les draps et avaient des cernes sous les yeux. Il ne manqua pas l'estomac plat sou la couverture.

« Ecoute ses battements de cœur. » insista Carlisle quand il vit l'air paniqué sur le visage de son fils. « Il est stable et fort. Harry n'a peut-être pas l'air en forme, mais il est vivant et respire seul. »

Jasper tendit la main sur une joue d'Harry. « Papa, quand Harry est mort, j'ai voulu mourir aussi. Je n'avais jamais senti tant de douleur et de solitude. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. »

Carlisle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Cela le tuait d'entendre qu'il aurait perdu Jasper aussi, si Harry était mort. « Jasper, que dirais-tu de venir rencontrer ton fils ? »

Jasper, à contrecœur, détourna les yeux de son compagnon et regarda vers le petit incubateur. De là où il était, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était un tas et un petit pied rouge. Le pied ne faisait même pas la taille de son petit doigt.

Carlisle enveloppa son bras autour de l'épaule de Jasper et le conduisit à l'incubateur. « C'est bon, fils. Je sais que c'est effrayant de voir ton fils si petit, mais il vous a toi et Harry comme parents, alors il est destiné à être un battant. »

Jasper s'approcha lentement de l'incubateur, il était impatient de rencontrer son fils, mais en même il en était effrayé. Harry n'était qu'à son sixième mois, comment son bébé pourrait-il survivre à une naissance si tôt ? Si leur bébé ne survivait pas, Harry allait être dévasté…il allait être dévasté.

« Papa, il est si petit. » dit Jasper d'une voix étranglée, regardant son fils avec horreur. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais pas à un bébé qui pourrait tenir dans la paume de sa main.

Carlisle prit le tableau accroché à l'incubateur. « Jasper, il ne pèse qu'un livre et dix pouces de long. C'est même petit pour un bébé de sa gestation. Mais en voyant combien Harry est petit, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. »

Jasper posa sa main sur l'incubateur, elle semblait énorme à côté de son fils. « Est-ce qu'il va survivre ? »

Carlisle regarda son petit-fils prématuré avec amour. « Aies la foi, Jasper. Il a survécu à la potion et à la naissance, je pense qu'il survivra à cela. C'est un battant, comme ses deux parents. »

« On dirait qu'il a les cheveux blonds. » sourit tristement Jasper. « Regarde combien ses doigts sont longs et minces. »

« Je peux te voir en lui, et tu as raison, il a des cheveux blonds. Jasper, il est beau. » Carlisle tira son fils dans une étreinte.

« Comment quelque chose d'aussi beau peut-il venir d'un acte aussi laid ? » sanglota Jasper, s'accrochant à son père.

« Ne pense pas à cela maintenant, Jasper. Pour l'instant, tu dois être fort pour ton compagnon et ton fils. Ry espère que ta présence calmera Harry afin qu'il puisse guérir. »

Hochant la tête, Jasper s'approcha et attrapa une chaise. De sorte qu'il puisse voir le lit et l'incubateur afin de pouvoir surveiller les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

« Avez-vous, toi et Harry, choisi des noms ? » demanda Carlisle.

Jasper tendit la main et saisit celle d'Harry. « Non, pas encore. Nous avons discuté de quelques-uns, mais rien n'a été décidé. J'attendrai qu'Harry se réveille afin qu'il puisse aider à choisir un nom. »

« C'est une bonne idée. » agréa Carlisle. « Je vais y aller afin que quelqu'un d'autre puisse venir, mais je serai juste derrière la porte si tu as besoin de moi. »

***HP

Enlevant ses gants, Ry sourit à Jasper. « Le petit se porte bien. Il respire bien depuis que nous l'avons extubé il y a deux jours et que nous lui avons mis le PPC. Il a mieux supporté les potions pour les poumons que ce que j'espérais, il doit s'agir de son ADN de vampire. Normalement, les bébés prématurés doivent rester avec le ventilateur un peu plus longtemps. »

« Il est encore si petit. » s'inquiéta Jasper.

« Et il le restera un petit moment encore. » dit Ry en riant. « Jasper, il n'a que six jours, il faudra attendre quelques mois avant qu'il ne soit assez grand pour rentrer à la maison. Un fait remarquable cependant, qu'il n'ait eu aucun problème depuis sa naissance. »

Jasper regarda son fils et sourit. Ry lui avait glissé un chapeau sur la tête alors qu'il le changeait, qui avait des petites oreilles d'elfe, tout comme lui. « C'est adorable. Je ferais mieux de prendre une photo. » Rosalie lui avait acheté une toute nouvelle caméra et menaçait de le tuer s'il n'imageait pas chaque seconde de la vie de leur fils pour Harry. Il avait déjà un album photo rempli et le bébé n'avait même pas une semaine.

« Oui, eh bien, il est important de garder la tête au chaud. » renifla Ry. Il n'avait pas pu résister au chapeau d'elfe quand il l'avait vu au magasin. Il était complètement amoureux du petit bébé et le gâtait déjà. « Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir le toucher ? »

Jasper secoua la tête à contrecœur. « Pas jusqu'à ce que Harry se réveille. Je veux qu'il soit le premier à toucher et à tenir notre fils. » Il savait que cela semblait stupide, mais il ne se sentait pas bien de le faire sans Harry. Cela avait été les six jours les plus longs de sa vie. Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre d'hôpital d'Harry une seule fois, ni ne s'était même nourris. Il s'était douché dans la salle de bain dans la chambre d'Harry, et Carlisle lui amenait du sang à boire tous les deux jours. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il quitte son compagnon et son fils.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait se réveiller d'un jour à l'autre maintenant. Son noyau est presque complètement reconstitué, et la potion est hors de son système. Il sera probablement assez faible pendant un certain temps, mais à part cela, il devrait aller bien. »

« Je suis impatient que ce cauchemar se finisse. » soupira Jasper lourdement. Il voulait simplement amener son compagnon et son fils à la maison où il se sentait en sécurité. Il n'aimait pas le fait que l'un des hommes responsables de leur état était dans le même hôpital. Quand il l'avait découvert, sa famille avait dû le retenir pour l'empêcher d'aller traquer le bâtard.

« Nous voulons tous la même chose, Jasper. » déclara Ry. « Espérons qu'Harry pourra rentrer à la maison quelques jours après son réveil. Je pense que vous êtes assez nombreux pour surveiller le bébé. Sans parler que j'ai assez mis de protection que même Merlin ne pourrait pas entrer. »

« Bien, il y a encore à venir. » fit Jasper avec une grimace. « Le parrain d'Harry arrivera demain. Sanguine a appelé Carlisle plus tôt aujourd'hui pour l'avertir qu'il les amenait. » Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas de la famille d'Harry ici, c'est que son contrôle était dangereusement mince. A l'heure actuelle, il était assez difficile pour lui de laisser Ry près de sa famille, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir avec deux hommes étrangers, dont un qui était un loup-garou, près d'Harry et de son bébé. C'est pourquoi Ry et Carlisle étaient les seuls à s'occuper d'Harry et du bébé. Il avait presque déchiré la gorge d'une Medicomage quand elle avait fait pleurer son fils alors qu'elle lui changeait la couche. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais ses instincts faisaient des ravages sur son contrôle.

« Rappel-toi, tu et le compagnon d'Harry et le père du bébé, tu as le dernier mot. Si tu ne veux pas d'eux ici, ils doivent rester dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se réveille. Le bébé et Harry peuvent ressentit quand tu es stressé et ce n'est bon ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. » Ils avaient découvert à la dure qu'Harry et le bébé pouvaient ressentit le stress de Jasper lorsque leurs rythmes cardiaque avaient grimpés le jour où Jasper avait attaqué la Medicomage. Depuis, ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour que Jasper reste calme, même limiter le temps où le reste de la famille peux visiter.

Jasper se détendit en entendant cela. « Je pense qu'ils peuvent venir pendant quelques minutes, mais j'espère qu'ils n'abuseront pas. Ils sont tout pour Harry et je ne veux pas me mettre entre eux. Les choses vont devenir assez mauvaises quand ils vont découvrir que je suis celui qui a violé et transformé Harry. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Ry en tapotant le vampire sur le bras. « Je leur dirais qu'ils ne peuvent entrer que cinq minutes, la politique de l'hôpital pour les bébés prématurés. »

Jasper inclina la tête. « Merci, Ry. »

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ces garçons. » admis Ry. « Maintenant, j'ai ma ronde à faire, tu sais comment m'appeler si Harry se réveille. » Non qu'il ait besoin de Jasper pour l'avertir, il y avait des protections sur Harry et le bébé qui l'alerteraient immédiatement s'il y avait un changement dans leur état.

***HP

Gray entra dans la salle d'attente, attendant avec impatience la présence de Carlisle. Il avait besoin de lui parler avant qu'il n'aille visiter son fils et son petit-fils. Les choses dégénéraient au Ministère et à l'ICW. En tant que Manitou Suprême, il espérait que Dumbledore pourrait tout gérer avant qu'Harry ne se réveille. La dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin était plus de stress et plus de conneries auquel se soucier.

« Je ne pense pas que je vais m'habituer à ça. » grogna Carlisle, trébuchant dans son atterrissage. Le Portoloin était vraiment une façon horrible de voyager. « Pas étonnant qu'Harry se plaigne à ce sujet. »

« Carlisle, nous avons besoin de parler. » déclara sérieusement Gray, ne donnant même pas l'occasion au vampire de s'imposer.

« Je ne vais pas aimer ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Carlisle avec crainte. « Ce n'est pas au sujet d'Harry et du bébé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, répondit rapidement Gray. « Harry et le bébé vont bien. Non, il s'agit du Ministre Fudge. Il s'est réveillé hier. »

« Et ? » grogna Carlisle ? Il voulait tuer l'homme pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille.

« Et, il veut faire pression sur Harry pour attaque et tentative de meurtre. » grogna Gray. Il ne pouvait pas croire l'audace de cet imbécile. Il avait attaqué un mineur avec une substance sombre et illégale et pourtant, il portait plainte contre la victime.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » grogna Carlisle avec colère. « Il a presque tué mon fils et mon petit-fils, Harry se défendait, lui et son bébé. »

« Je comprends cela, malheureusement, il y a une poignée de membres de l'ICW qui pensent qu'Harry a réagi excessivement et qu'il aurait simplement dû demander de l'aide. Ils estiment qu'il n'y a pas d'excuse pour attaquer un ministre. »

« Sans offense, mais les sorciers ne sont qu'un tas d'idiots arriérés. » déclara Carlisle. Il avait de meilleurs mots pour les décrire, mais il ne voulait pas trop jurer. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'on lui faisait ça après tout ce qu'Harry avait traversé.

« Crois-moi, aucune offense. Il y Dumbledore qui est Manitou Suprême, mais je voulais juste que tu sois prêt. Je suggère de ne pas mentionner cela à Jasper, nous n'avons pas besoin que sa colère affecte les garçons. »

« Qu'en est-il des accusations d'Harry contre Fudge et Malfoy ? » demanda Carlisle.

Le sourire de Gray aurait glacé Carlisle s'il n'avait pas été un vampire. « Lui et le Ministre ont été présentés avec leur accusations plus tôt aujourd'hui. Lucius Malfoy à dépenser une fortune en avocats, mais ils ne pourront pas le faire s'en sortir. Quant au Ministre Fudge, il pense simplement que parce qu'il est ministre, qu'il est au-dessus de la loi. Cela va être un réveil brutal. »

« Bien. » grogna Carlisle. « Comment est l'homme ? »

« Beaucoup de douleur. » sourit Gray. « Il a des problèmes d'élocution et ne peux toujours pas bouger ses jambes. On dit que les guérisseurs ne seront pas en mesure de guérir son dos et qu'il aura besoin d'un fauteuil roulant pour le reste de sa vie. »

Carlisle ne voulait pas être content du malheur de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne put empêcher le petit sourire sur son visage. Cet homme avait essayé d'empoisonner et de kidnapper son fils, de son avis, il méritait la mort. « Que penses-tu des chance qu'Harry ait à subir un procès pour avoir blesser le Ministre ? »

« Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, et Dumbledore fera tout ce qu'il pourra aussi, pour s'assura que cela n'arrive jamais. » déclara farouchement Gray. « Quand Harry se réveillera, il sera assez stressé. Il aura du boulot avec ce petit et je veux qu'il se concentre sur lui-même et le bébé. Même si l'ICW laisse tomber, je ne le ferai pas. L'attaque a eu lieu dans mon Ministère sur l'un de mes citoyen, je suis en droit de les faire payer. »

***HP

Jasper se jeta si vite sur ses pieds qu'il envoya sa chaise volé. Harry venait de bouger sa tête et de gémir. C'était son premier signe de vie depuis qu'il était mort pendant quinze minutes il y avait sept jours.

« Harry. » appela Jasper, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux corbeau légèrement graisseux de son compagnon. « Harry, peux-tu m'entendre ? »

Ry entra dans la chambre, Carlisle sur ses talons. La paire avait discutée avec Gray de la marche à suivre au cas où le Ministre Fudge porterait des accusations contre Harry.

« Il a bougé et gémit. » répondit Jasper avec angoisse. Il priait qu'Harry fasse autre chose, qu'il finisse par se réveiller.

Gémissant, Harry fronça son visage et leva ses genoux vers sa poitrine. De sa première impression, il se sentait lent et lourd et il avait mal au ventre.

« Harry, si tu peux m'entendre, ouvre les yeux. » ordonna Ry.

Secouant la tête, Harry roula sur le côté. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une tonne de plomb posé sur lui et il était trop faible pour essayer de les bouger. Il voulait simplement retomber dans l'oubli.

« Très bien, reste comme ça alors. » taquina Ry. « Je suppose que cela signifie que tu ne veux pas rencontrer ton bébé. »

Les mains d'Harry volèrent vers son ventre et commencèrent à tâtonner. Avec un cri étranglé, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il lutta pour s'assoir. « Où est-il ? Où est mon bébé ? Pourquoi mon ventre est plat ? Où suis-je ? »

Ry attrapa les épaules d'Harry et tenta de le rallonger doucement. « Doucement. Prends une profonde inspiration, tout va bien. »

Harry était sur le point d'hyperventiler. « Pourquoi mon ventre est plat ? » cria-t-il, les yeux débordant de larmes.

« Harry, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? » demanda doucement Ry.

« J-je ne sais pas. » les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent. « Oh mon dieu, le Ministère. Fudge et Malfoy m'ont attaqué. Est-ce que…est-ce que mon bébé est mort ? »

« Non. » répondit rapidement Ry. « J'ai dû le sortir cependant. Regarde à ta gauche. »

Jasper avait déplacé l'incubateur afin qu'Harry puisse facilement voir le bébé sans avoir à se lever. « Harry, voici notre fils. »

« Non ! » cria Harry, haletant. « Non ! C'est trop tôt. »

Jasper essaya de lui transférer du calme, mais Harry était trop bouleversé pour que son don agisse. « Harry, calmes-toi. Notre fils est petit, mais c'est un battant. Il va très bien, regarde. »

Haletant, Harry se frotta les yeux, essayant de dégager sa vision. « A quoi servent tous ces fils ? Oh dieu, il est si petit. »

Jasper caressa la joue d'Harry. « Il l'est, mais il a gagné 900 g. S'il te plait, essaies de te détendre. »

Harry ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de son bébé et il ne pouvait plus arrêter de pleurer. « Il a pris du poids ? Combien de temps est-ce que je suis resté inconscient ? »

« Harry, tu as vidé ton noyau en sauvant ton fils, tu es resté inconscient pendant sept jours. » explique Ry.

« J'ai un fils ! » dit Harry avec émerveillement. « Un petit garçon. »

« Un très, très petit garçon. » déclara Carlisle en faisant un câlin à son fils. « C'est bon te revoir parmi nous, tu nous a inquiéter, surtout Jasper. Il n'a pas quitté ta chambre d'hôpital depuis qu'il y est permis. »

Harry sourit à Jasper. « Merci d'avoir veiller sur nous. »

« Harry, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Ry. « Et je veux la vérité, pas ces conneries de 'je vais bien'. »

« Honnêtement ? Je me sens comme si je venais de me prendre une baffe d'un troll des montagnes adulte. »

« C'était à prévoir. » ria Ry. « Tu as vidé ton noyau tout en gardant ton fils vivant jusqu'à ce que je puisse le stabiliser. J'ai dû l'intuber au début, mais maintenant, il n'a plus le ventilateur et il respire seul. Le tube dans sa bouche est un tube d'alimentation, et tous les autres fils et tubes sont pour le surveiller, et un IV.

La lèvre inférieur d'Harry trembla, il avait tellement peur pour son tout petit fils. « Il est si beau. Quand est-ce que je pourrais le tenir ? »

« Penses-tu que tu es prêt maintenant ? Il n'y a pas d'urgence. » Expliqua Ry, même s'il savait quelle serait la réponse.

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent d'anticipation et il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ses mains tremblaient terriblement à l'idée de tenir quelque chose de si petit et fragile, mais il avait besoin d sentit son bébé dans ses bras. Cela ne devrait pas se produire. Son fils devrait toujours être en sécurité et au chaud dans son corps.

« Jasper, aides Harry à s'asseoir et à déboutonner sa chemise. Carlisle, peux-tu aider avec les fils ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que sa chemise soit déboutonnée ? » demanda Jasper alors qu'il se tournait pour suivre les ordres. Il se figea quand il rencontra les grands yeux de son compagnon. « Harry, tu veux bien que je déboutonne ta chemise ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant comme si on l'avait frappé dans le ventre. Il avait ou voir la peur dans ces beaux yeux et cela le tuait que son compagnon ait toujours peur de lui.

« Merde. » jura Ry, comment avait-il pu oublier le viol ? Harry était plus à l'aise autour de Jasper, mais quelque chose comme se déshabiller, même les boutons, était beaucoup à attendre d'Harry. Surtout dans son état physiquement et émotionnellement faible.

Secouant un peu la tête, Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Non, ça va. Ça me va que Jasper m'aide, il ne me blessera pas. » Regardant Jasper, il offrit un sourire rassurant à son compagnon. « Vraiment, je vais bien. »

Jasper déboutonna lentement la chemise d'hôpital, gardant les yeux fixés sur le visage d'Harry et ses doigts entrant en contact avec sa peau. A la seconde où son compagnon montrerait des signes de malaise, il s'écarterait et laisserait Carlisle le faire.

Harry ne pouvait cacher son rougissement. « Merci. » murmura-t-il doucement. Il avait d'abord eu peur, mais avoir Jasper le touchant de cette façon était plutôt agréable.

Ry se retourna doucement, tenant le bébé dans ses bras. Il l'avait fait trop de fois pour compter, mais avec cette famille, le moment était encore plus spécial. Pour lui, Harry et sa famille était sa famille. « Jasper, tu voudrais peut-être prendre des photos. C'est la première fois qu'Harry tiendra le bébé, et la première fois que le bébé sera vraiment tenu. »

Ry plaça le bébé, qui ne portait qu'une couche, sur la poitrine d'Harry et réarrangea soigneusement tous les fils et tubes afin qu'ils soient éloignés. Il recouvrit ensuite le corps du bébé avec une couverture et coinça les extrémités sur les côtés d'Harry. « C'est ce qu'on appelle le Soin Kangourou ou un contact peau à peau. Il y a de nombreux avantages à ce style de maintien, en particulier chez les bébés prématurés. Les bébés prématurés ont du mal à réguler leur température corporelle, en faisant cela, tu partages ta chaleur avec lui. C'est bien mieux que l'incubateur ? Il est aussi apaisé par tes battements de cœur et ton odeur. Cela réduit également son stress et renforce le lien que tu as avec lui. »

Harry baissa des yeux émerveillés sur l'être minuscule dans ses bras. Il avait une main sous les fesses de son fils et l'autre soutenant maladroitement son cou. « Combien pèse-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de chasser ses foutu larmes. « Merlin, j'ai tenu des Boursouflets plus gros et plus lourds que lui. »

Ry aida Harry à mieux positionné ses mains, de sort à ce qu'il ne soit pas mal à l'aise en tenant son fils. « Détends-toi, Harry, tu ne le blessera pas. Si tu es calme et détendu, il le sera aussi. Quand il est né, il pesait un livre et faisait dix pouces de long. (NT : Help *yeux de chiot*.) Maintenant, il pèse un livre et deux onces. »

Carlisle attrapa un tissu et essuya les larmes qu'Harry ne pouvait plus retenir. « Ça ira, fils. Je sais que c'est effrayant, mais c'est un garçon costaud. »

Harry observa les petits doigts, les oreilles presque transparentes qui sortaient du chapeau, les minuscules lèvres roses faisant un mouvement de succion et les petits yeux fermés. Il souhaitait pouvoir voir plus de son fils, mais il voulait garder son fils au chaud.

« Papa, comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un si vite ? » demanda Harry craintivement. « Oh mon dieu, j'ai l'impression qu'on me serre le cœur et que je ne peux plus respirer. Je ne peux pas le perdre, papa, je ne peux pas. » Harry ne put plus se retenir et se mit à sangloter durement.

Ry attrapa une potion calmante et la mit dans l'IV d'Harry. Quand il finit, il dû reculer et essuyer ses propres yeux humides.

Jasper avait presque laissé tomber la caméra qu'il utilisait lorsque les émotions d'Harry le frappèrent. Jamais il n'avait senti d'amour si puissant et pur. Cet amour était tellement grand que s'en était pénible pour lui.

Comme s'il sentait la détresse de sa mère, le petit bébé dans les bras d'Harry commença à pleurer doucement. Il ressemblait plus à un petit chaton nouveau-né qu'à un bébé humain. « Ry, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » cria Harry en pleine panique.

« D'abord, tu vas te calmer. » déclara Ry. « Puis tu vas parler, hum, ou chanter une chanson à ton fils. Il peut sentir ta détresse, la même chose s'est produite il y a quelques jours quand Jasper s'est mis en colère. »

Harry commença doucement à frotter la nuque de son fils avec le bout de ses doigts. Il se sentait plus calme maintenant grâce à la potion calmante. « Je suis désolé… » Harry leva les yeux vers Jasper. » Tu lui as donné un nom ? »

Souriant, Jasper secoua la tête négativement. « Je voulais que tu aides à choisir son nom. »

Harry donna à Jasper un sourire aveuglant. Que Jasper ait attendu, cela signifiait le monde pour lui. « He bien, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire, chéri ? » dit-il doucement, basculant lentement son corps de l'autre côté. « Tu as besoin d'un nom parfait parce que tu es mon bébé parfait. » Harry haleta quand son fils ouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait voir qu'un œil parce que son fils avait l'autre joue reposant sur sa poitrine.

« Jasper, vite. » lança Ry. « Prends une photo. Harry, c'est la première fois qu'il ouvre les yeux. »

Carlisle posa sa main sur la tête de son petit-fils. « Il reconnait ta voix. »

« Jasper, viens voir. » murmura Harry avec enthousiasme. Il avait peur que s'il parlait trop fort cela effraie son fils et qu'il ferme les yeux.

Jasper s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda son fils. « Harry, il est si beau. »

Les deux hommes étaient tellement absorbés par leur fils qu'ils ne remarquèrent jamais les flashs de la caméra ou Carlisle et Ry quittant la pièce.

« Regarde-le nous regarder. » rigola Harry. Ok, il pouvait dire au regard flou de son fils qu'il ne les regardait pas vraiment, mais il semblait le faire.

« Je me demande qu'elle couleur auront ses yeux. » murmura Jasper. « J'ai lu dans un livre que leurs yeux peuvent changer de couleur après quelques mois. »

« Ils sont bleu/gris pour l'instant. » sourit Harry, brossant la joue de son fils du doigt.

Jasper se mit à rire quand leur fils ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois.

« Est-ce qu'il a des cheveux ? » demanda Harry, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel avec son fils.

Jasper fut sur le point d'enlever le chapeau quand Harry s'écria. « Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? N'aura-t-il pas froid à la tête ? Sommes-nous même autorisés à enlever son chapeau ? »

« Détends-toi. » apaisa Jasper en émettant des ondes calmes. « Enlevé son chapeau pendant quelques minutes ne pose pas de problème. J'ai extorqué la moindre information que je pourrais avoir sur les bébés prématurés à Ry pendant la semaine. Je pense que je l'ai fatigué parce qu'il a apporté quelques dizaines de livres pour que je les lises…et oui, je les ai tous lus plus d'une fois. »

Harry mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. « Es-tu sûr que ça ira ? »

« Affirmatif. » rassura Jasper. « D'ailleurs, tu dois voir ses cheveux. »

Harry gémit de surprise lorsque Jasper révéla une touffe de cheveux blonds. « C'est les tiens ! Je suis si heureux qu'il ait tes cheveux. »

La poitrine de Jasper se gonfla fièrement. Il avait eu peur que le fait que le bébé ait ses cheveux lui rappelle que son fils avait été conçu par le viol. « Il a besoin d'un nom. »

« As-tu des suggestions ? »

« Non. » fit Jasper en grimaçant. « Je suis horrible pour les noms. J'ai nommé mon cheval Pony Boy et mon chien Wolfie. Je pense que je te laisserai le nom, bien que j'aimerai qu'il ait mon vrai nom de famille, si cela te convient. Je sais que tu es le dernier des Potter dans ta ligné, alors… »

« C'est bon, Jasper. » rigola Harry. Jasper était généralement un vampire très silencieux, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait radoter. « J'avais déjà l'intention de lui donner ton nom de famille, mais je pensais aussi ajouter Cullen si cela te convient ? »

« Whitlock Cullen. J'aime comment ça sonne. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir qu'il soit Potter ? »

Rougissant, Harry baissa la tête pour que Jasper ne voie plus son visage rouge. « Peut-être que notre prochain fils pourra reprendre le nom Potter ? »

Jasper fut content qu'Harry ne le regarde pas. Il était certain qu'il avait une fabuleuse expression d'un poisson hors de l'eau. « Tu voudrais avoir plus d'enfants un jour ? Avec moi ? »

« Non, avec le livreur de pizza. » ria adorablement Harry. « Bien sûr, avec toi. Tu es mon compagnon après tout. »

Jasper sentait comme s'il pouvait voler. Son compagnon pensait déjà à leurs futurs enfants. Cela signifiait que, finalement Harry serait assez confortable avec lui pour avoir des relations sexuels avec lui…et il y avait effectivement réfléchi.

Harry pouvait voir Jasper se ressaisir du coin de l'œil. « Je pense que j'ai cassé ton papa, petit. » se mit-il rire, posant un doux baiser sur la tête de son fils. « J'espère qu'il sortira vite du choc afin de pouvoir te remettre ton adorable petit chapeau d'elfe. »

Souriant, Jasper remit rapidement, mais soigneusement, le chapeau sur son fils. « Il a l'air à l'aise et content. Plus à l'aise que dans cet incubateur effrayant et solitaire. »

« Je ne veux plus jamais le laisser partir. » déclara Harry sérieusement. « Jasper, est-il un hybride vampire aussi ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire. » dit Ry en revenant dans la chambre avec Carlisle. Ils étaient partis trente minutes pour donner du temps à la nouvelle famille. Il détestait le faire, mais il devrait reprendre le bébé dans quelques minutes. Harry avait besoin de manger quelque chose et de se reposer davantage. Les moniteurs magiques qu'il avait placés sur Harry l'avaient alerté de son épuisement. « Nous ne savons pas encore, mais pour le moment, il ressemble à un petit garçon normal. Sa température et son rythme cardiaque sont ceux d'un humain. Ses poumons ont grandi rapidement, donc il est possible qu'il ait des traits de vampire. La plupart des traites de vampire pourraient être inactifs pour le moment et se présenter à un moment ultérieur, mais encore une fois, cela n'arrivera peut-être jamais. Tout ce qui se passe avec vous et lui est nouveau, alors nous apprenons au fur et à mesure. »

Harry regarda à nouveau son fils avec amour. Il lui était impossible de rester plus de quelques secondes sans le regarder. « Est-il aussi un s-soumis ? » demanda-t-il avec crainte. Il ne voulait pas que son petit garçon soit un soumis comme lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit chassé et utilisé.

Ry savait qu'Harry poserait surement cette question et il savait aussi qu'Harry voulait désespérément que son fils ne soit pas un soumis. « Je ne l'ai pas encore testé. Je ne voulais pas le faire sans ta permission. Veux-tu que je le teste maintenant ? »

Harry regarda Jasper pour obtenir de l'aide. Une partie de lui voulait enterrer sa tête dans le sable et ne pas savoir. « Je pense que nous devrions le tester. » dit Jasper en regardant profondément dans les yeux d'Harry. « S'il est soumis, il aura besoin de tes conseils et de notre protection. Nous devons être préparés et il doit savoir pour être prudent. »

Dans un souffle tremblant, Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur. « Tu as raison, Jasper. Vas-y, teste-le Ry. »

Il ne fallut que trente secondes pour exécuter le teste et obtenir les résultats. « Harry, être soumis n'est pas une mauvaise chose, c'est en fait un honneur. Tu aides la magie à vivre et à grandir. »

Harry tourna son visage dans le cou de Jasper pour cacher ses larmes. « Il est comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec crainte.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il le soit, mais il est un soumis. » dit doucement Ry.

« Je te le promets, bébé. » dit Harry à voix basse. « Que je ne permettrai à personne de te blesser ou de t'utiliser. Je tuerai un homme qui penserait même à cela. »

« Et il y a une famille entière qui t'y aidera. » déclara Carlisle de manière protectrice. Il s'assurerait que son petit-fils ne souffre jamais comme son fils.

Ry hocha la tête en accord. « Le comte Grey et moi-même aussi. Nous détruirions le monde sorcier si cela signifie qu'il soit en sécurité. Gray poussera également l'ICW pour que chaque pays modifie ses lois concernant les soumis masculins. Il veut qu'ils soient protégés et libres d'aimer ceux qu'ils désirent. J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore allait même raconter l'histoire de sa mère dans l'espoir de gagner des votes. Il ne veut pas voir ton fils vivre dans la peur ou avoir honte de quelque chose qui est un cadeau de la magie elle-même. »

La lèvre inferieur d'Harry tremblait mais il réussit à retenir ses larmes. « S'il vous plait, ne dites à personne qu'il est un soumis. Même si les lois changent, il y aura toujours des mauvaises personnes qui feront tout pour obtenir ce qu'elles veulent. Des gens comme le Ministre Fudge et Lucius Malfoy. Vous n'avez pas vu tous ces hommes debout à l'extérieur de la maison de mon parrain, attendant de m'attraper. Je ne pourrais jamais le sortir de mon esprit. »

« Heureusement, Harry, nous n'avons pas besoin de tester les hommes ici en Amérique pour voir s'ils sont soumis, mais je laisserai tomber discrètement quand les oreilles indésirables traineront que ton fils n'est pas un soumis. Cela se propagera comme un feu de forêt à travers l'ICW et j'espère que cela aidera à le protéger un peu… »

Harry regarda Jasper. « Ryce…Ryce Edward Whitlock Cullen. »

Jasper caressa le dos de son fils maintenant nommé. « Ryce Edward. » testa-il le nom à voix haute. « J'aime ça. »

« Moi aussi. » souris Carlisle. Edward allait devenir fou quand il découvrirait qu'Harry avait utilisé son nom comme deuxième prénom pour son fils.

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder un Ry les larmes aux yeux. « Ry, tu as sauvé mon bébé et moi-même et as beaucoup fait pour moi. Edward m'a également sauvé et a fait plus que quiconque pour moi. Je voudrais vous honorer en utilisant vos noms pour mon fils. »

Ry embrassa soigneusement le soumis, conscient du bébé prématuré dans ses bras. « Je pense que c'est un nom incroyable. Merci beaucoup, Harry.

« Cela vient avec une condition. » déclara Harry sérieusement. « Toi et Gray devez encore venir nous visiter même si je ne suis plus enceinte. Vous faites tout deux parti de notre famille. »

« Essaie même de nous garder à l'écart. » Ria Ry en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. « Nous t'aimons comme si tu étais notre propre enfant. Maintenant, laisses ton compagnon avoir la chance de tenir le petit Ryce pendant que tu manges. Ensuite, il faudra se coucher ? Tu as besoin de beaucoup te reposer avant de rentrer chez toi. »

Jasper se leva et se retira du lit. « Je ne peux pas le tenir, je suis trop froid. Je pourrais aussi le blesser. »

« Tu ne vas pas le blesser. » dit Ry en roulant des yeux. « Et je peux jeter un sort pour te réchauffer pendant que tu le prends. Il est tout aussi important que Ryce soit avec toi comme il l'est avec Harry. »

Un Harry réticent laissa Ry prendre son fils. « Tout va bien, Jasper. » dit-il, se déplaçant pour que Jasper puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Ryce est ton fils, tu ne le blessera jamais. N'oublie pas d'enlever ta chemise. » Rappela-t-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Jasper sourit aux émotions qu'il recevait de son compagnon. Il semblait qu'Harry était impatient de le voir torse nu. Anxieusement, il s'assit à côté de son compagnon après avoir enlevé sa chemise et se pencha contre le monticule d'oreillers. Il était terrifié de tenir son fils, mais il avait aussi rêvé de ce moment toute la semaine.

Harry ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il s'était demander à quoi ressemblait Jasper sans chemise. Sa bouche s'assécha quand il vit combien il était musclé sans une once de graisse. Même les centaines de cicatrices de sa lutte contre les nouveau-nés ne le rebutaient pas. Enfer, cela le faisait paraitre encore plus sexy. C'était également la preuve que son compagnon était robuste et fort et pouvait le protéger lui et ses enfants.

Carlisle était fier de ses deux fils. Ils étaient passé par beaucoup d'obstacle, mais ils les avaient affronté tous les deux. Voir les deux assis ensemble, épaule contre épaule, regardant leur fils avec émerveillement, lui réchauffait son cœur froid et sans battement. Ne voulant pas manquer ce moment spécial, il saisit la caméra et commença à prendre des photos.

Jasper sentait comme s'il pourrait pleurer. Tenir son fils, son petit garçon, était le moment le plus incroyable de sa vie. Avoir son compagnon appuyé contre lui alors qu'il chantonnait doucement pour leur fils à son oreille, rendait ce moment un million de fois meilleur. Il se promit qu'il allait apprécier chaque minute avec son compagnon et ses enfants et qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour s'assurer qu'ils seraient toujours en sécurité, heureux et aimés.

* * *

 _/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/_

 _Avant de partir, j'aimerais avoir vos avis sur quelque chose, dans mon profil je ne sais pas si vous avez vu mais j'ai cité les fics que j'étais en train de traduire, j'aimerais procédé à un sorte de sondage, pas pour déterminé quel fic je posterai après avoir fini de poster celles actuelles...enfin, un peu quand même, mais c'est surtout parce que je suis curieuse en fait, et que ça me motiverais peut-être un peu d'accélérer la traduction de celle qui vous plairait le plus !_

 _Enfin bon, dites-moi en commentaire laquelle vous fait le plus envie ! (Dans celles qui ne sont pas en pleine publication bien sûr !)_

 _/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/_

Review Guest :

 **Stormtrooper2 :**

 _Salut, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que cela a répondu à certaine de tes question ! :)_

 **Auriane07:**

 _Haha, ce n'est pas moi qui choisi comment se termine les chapitre ! xD_

 **Lela des mers :**

 _Eh bien, je sais que je laisse passer_ _beaucoup de faute, surtout en sachant que je ne me corrige pas vraiment, mais je ne pensait pas que c'était une horreur à ce point xD_

 **V. M. Desgrec :**

 _Un hurlement de mandragore...tu m'as tué xD_

 **emilie :**

 _Hey ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu :)_

* * *

 _Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Et voila...le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, ça_ _fait bizarre d'avoir enfin fini x)_

 _Merci à fuyuchan30 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Harry sourit à son bébé de sept mois. Même après tous ces mois, il ne pouvait pas croire que le petit Ryce Edward était à la maison avec lui, heureux et en bonne santé, quoiqu'encore petit pour son âge. Il avait dû attendre deux longs et agonisants mois avant que son bébé ne soit assez en forme pour partir de l'USIN mais il valait la peine d'attendre.

Il avait pleuré tous les soirs où il devait laisser Ryce dans l'USIN afin de rentrer à la maison pour se reposer. La seule chose qui l'avait fait se sentir mieux avait été de savoir que Rosalie, Edward ou un autre membre de la famille serait assis avec le petit Ryce Edward toute la nuit. Jasper ne voulait pas le quitter d'une semelle depuis qu'il était mort pendant quinze minutes même s'il s'inquiétait également pour leur fils et ne voulait pas le quitter non plus.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était mort même si ce n'était que pendant quinze minutes. Pour lui, cependant, ces quinze minutes semblaient beaucoup plus longues. Cela le tuait d'entendre comment sa famille avait cru qu'il était mort… Surtout Jasper. Il les aimait tellement que penser à eux, en deuil de sa mort, lui déchirait le cœur.

Juste parce qu'il avait recommencé à respirer ne voulait pas dire qu'il était sorti d'affaire. Son noyau avait été complètement drainé et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était facile de récupérer. Ry avait expliqué qu'il était la seule personne connue à avoir survécu à un noyau complètement drainé. Même après s'être réveillé, il avait été encore trop faible pour sortir du lit pendant quatre jours. Il lui avait fallu une autre semaine avant qu'il ne soit assez fort pour pouvoir quitter l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, ils avaient travaillé sur un moyen pour pouvoir éloigner Ryce de sa magie afin qu'il ne souffre plus quand ils se séparaient. Malgré ça, Harry s'était levé avant le soleil tous les jours et Jasper et lui étaient retournés à l'hôpital pour être avec Ryce. Hôpital d'où ils refusaient de partir avant que Ry ne doivent les expulser tous les soirs.

Ryce était un petit garçon très aimé et très gâté. Sirius et Remus avaient surpris Harry le lendemain de son réveil de coma, non seulement en leurs rendant visite, à lui et Ryce, mais aussi en déménageant à Forks (Washington) afin d'être plus proche d'eux. Harry savait qu'ils prévoyaient de déménager mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela arriverait si tôt. Il semblait qu'avec le Ministre en difficulté, toutes les accusations contre Sirius avaient été abandonnées par Mme Bones.

Sirius et Remus vivaient dans la réserve, dans une maison petite mais confortable, non loin de Billy et Jacob. Ses deux parrains s'étaient immédiatement épris de son petit garçon et, après les avoir quitté à l'hôpital, ils étaient sortis et avaient pratiquement acheté tout un magasin pour bébé. Etonnamment, Rosalie et Sirius s'étaient alliés sur la conception et la décoration de la nursery, au grand choc de tout le monde. La paire s'entendait bien, même s'ils étaient de complets opposés, et souvent on pouvait les trouver ensemble dans la nursery, à roucouler sur Ryce.

Les choses avaient été assez mauvaises pendant un certain temps après avoir révélé à Sirius et Remus que Jasper était celui qui l'avait attaqué et violé. Harry avait envisagé de ne jamais leur dire mais il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit regarde son fils différemment parce qu'il pensait qu'un monstre féroce l'avait violé lui. Ryce ressemblait trop à Jasper, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant d'additionner deux et deux. Ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore, Ry et Sanguine que Sirius n'a pas tué Jasper. Les choses étaient encore un peu tendues entre Jasper et ses parrains mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet. Remus comprenait aussi ce que c'était que de perdre le contrôle face à ses instincts. Enfer, il avait presque tué son propre filleul à cause de ses instincts.

« Veux-tu papa, mon chéri ? » demanda Harry à son fils qui le regardait de ses yeux verts. Il avait été ravi lorsque les yeux de Ryce étaient passés du bleu/gris de nouveau-né à vert émeraude. Ses cheveux blonds avaient également poussés et étaient devenus plus épais. Et il semblait qu'il allait avoir de la chance et ne serait pas maudit avec les cheveux indisciplinés des Potter. Les cheveux de Ryce étaient d'un blond plus clair que ceux de Jasper mais ils étaient également légèrement bouclés comme les cheveux de son papa. Ryce ressemblait énormément à Jasper, à l'exception de ses yeux, du nez et de ses traits légèrement féminins dûs à son héritage de soumis. En dehors de ça, il était bien le fils à son papa.

Harry regardait son fils avec amour alors qu'il jouait avec un cheval en peluche sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait eu peur que tout ce qu'il verrait et ce à quoi il penserait en regardant son bébé serait son viol. Pas une fois il n'avait pensé à cette nuit-là en regardant son fils. Il remerciait Merlin tous les jours de ne pas avoir pris cette horrible potion d'avortement. Il ne pouvait imaginer maintenant une minute de sa vie sans son doux fils.

Les choses entre Jasper et lui s'étaient également améliorées, tout comme leur fils bien-aimé. Ils n'avaient toujours pas eu de rapport sexuel mais les câlins, les bisous et les caresses à travers les vêtements étaient maintenant monnaie courante la nuit, derrière la porte de leur chambre. C'était une autre chose aussi, Jasper et lui partageaient maintenant une chambre même si Jasper ne dormait pas. Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, il n'avait pas voulu être seul et Jasper ne le voulait pas hors de son champ de vision. Depuis, ils partageaient une chambre et son ancienne chambre était devenu la pouponnière de son fils.

« Je pense qu'oncle Edward arrive pour s'occuper de toi. » dit Harry, picorant le petit visage de son fils avec des bisous. Il aimait tant le rire de Ryce qu'il ne pensait même pas au fait qu'il embrassait des lèvres et des joues pleines de baves. Il détestait cette heure de la nuit, le moment où il devait dormir et où un membre de sa famille surveillait Ryce. Il semblait que Ryce n'avait pas autant besoin de sommeil qu'un bébé complétement humain et ils avaient de la chance s'il dormait trois heures par nuit. Il faisait une sieste quelques fois dans la journée, mais ce n'étaient que des petites siestes rapides. Malheureusement, lui avait besoin de plus de trois heures de sommeil par nuit, donc, chaque nuit, il confiait Ryce afin de pouvoir dormir pendant environ cinq à sept heures.

Ryce avait commencé à développer des petits traits vampiriques peu de temps après avoir quitté l'hôpital. Quand il avait commencé à ramper, il ressemblait beaucoup à un bébé humain dans son apprentissage, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le truc. Ryce était rapide sur ses petites mains et ses genoux, beaucoup plus rapide qu'un bébé humain normal. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient tous plus rapide afin de pouvoir facilement le suivre. Ils avaient aussi récemment découvert que Ryce avait besoin de sang. Il y a trois semaines, il avait passé une période à beaucoup pleurer et il ne buvait que la moitié de son biberon avant de le repousser. C'était en le tenant pendant qu'il mangeait qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il lui fallait maintenant du sang. Ryce avait tendu la main et avait plongé ses petits doigts dans la tasse de sang de Harry puis les avaient sucé avec enthousiasme. Il avait continué à tremper ses doigts jusqu'à ce que la tasse soit vide. Maintenant qu'ils avaient ajouté du sang, il ne pleurait plus ni ne repoussait son biberon.

Comme Ryce était un petit garçon en pleine croissance, ils avaient décidé de lui donner du sang humain, tout comme lorsque Harry était enceinte de lui. Le sang humain était mieux pour lui, plus facile à digérer et plus riche en nutriments. Après avoir rencontré le petit miracle, les métamorphes avaient tous offert de faire don de leur sang pour lui aussi longtemps que Ryce en aurait besoin. Heureusement, Ryce avait une façon de se mettre dans la poche tous ceux qu'il rencontrait, alors les métamorphes ne le considéraient plus comme une menace.

Depuis qu'il avait Ryce, Harry avait pu revenir au sang animal sans problème. Le sang humain était meilleur mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il était heureux et se contentait de sang animal.

« Mon petit monstre est-il prêt à jouer avec oncle Edward ? »

La tête de Ryce se tourna vers la porte et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Laissant tomber son cheval, il tendit ses bras et fit des mouvements avec ses petites mains potelées.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » Edward se mit à rire en ramassant le bébé encore petit. « J'aimerais que ce sourire dégoulinant soit pour moi mais je sais qu'il est pour ton biberon que j'ai dans la main. » dit-il, tenant un biberon rouge crémeux. « Tu as l'appétit de ta maman. »

Ryce glapit et tendit la main vers son biberon de sang. « Je l'ai déjà lavé. » déclara Harry tristement. Il détestait avoir à dormir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme le reste de sa famille ?

« Tu pleureras toujours tous les soirs quand tu iras te coucher quand il sera adolescent ? » taquina Jasper.

Harry tira la langue à son compagnon. « Peut-être. Ne sois pas méchant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ry a dit que mes émotions sont encore sans dessus dessous à cause de la grossesse. Je déteste juste quand il n'est pas avec moi. » Selon Ry, il était plus difficile pour un homme de récupérer physiquement et mentalement du fait d'avoir été enceinte que pour une femme. Cela pourrait prendre des mois pour que les hormones et la magie se stabilisent.

Harry se leva et picora la joue de son fils. « Sois un bon garçon avec tout le monde et on se voie dans quelques heures. C'est un grand jour demain. Ton oncle Ron et tous les autres Weasley vont venir te rendre visite. » Ron ne restait pas à Poudlard pour les vacances d'été, alors Sanguine allait leur donner un portoloin. Il était si excité de voir tout le monde qu'il avait peur d'avoir du mal à dormir.

Harry eu un pincement de douleur en pensant à Hermione. Si elle ne s'était pas détournée de lui, elle serait là pour voir Ryce demain. Il avait été furieux quand il avait reçu un hibou d'elle, agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé et le priant d'écrire à tous leurs amis et de leur demander d'être gentil avec elle. Elle ne s'est même pas excusée d'avoir informé le Ministre à propos de lui. Elle l'a disputé pour ne pas être revenu à Poudlard.

Le hibou d'Hermione s'était présenté deux jours après qu'il se soit réveillé de son coma. Harry était faible, avait peur pour son enfant et était extrêmement bousculé par les hormones. Dans cet état déséquilibré, il avait écouté les conseils que Gray lui avait donné. Puisque Hermione lui devait une dette de vie, il avait suggéré que Harry lie la magie de celle-ci et la force à quitter le monde sorcier pour de bon. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un autre Fudge en devenir et c'était quelque chose dont le monde sorcier n'avait pas besoin. Harry avait été choqué lorsque Dumbledore l'avait visité à l'hôpital et avait facilement accepté la suggestion de Gray.

Gray et Dumbledore avaient voulu l'oublietter, elle et ses parents, de sorte qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien au sujet des sorciers et sorcières. Harry n'avait pas aimé cette idée. Pour lui, c'était autant de la faute d'Hermione que celle de Fudge et de Malfoy si son bébé avait failli mourir. Non, il voulait qu'elle se souvienne de tout. Il voulait qu'elle pleure la perte de sa magie et de ce que la vie aurait pu être pour elle en tant que sorcière. Il avait donc non seulement lié sa magie mais elle était également incapable de parler du monde des sorciers même si elle se souvenait de tous les détails. Il estimait que c'était une peine appropriée pour elle, pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il était impatient que Ron arrive, il allait lui montrer le souvenir de ce qu'elle est devenu.

« Réveille-moi s'il a besoin de moi. » dit Harry tristement alors qu'Edward sortait avec son bébé.

« Je sais, tu me le rappelles tous les soirs. » Edward se mit à rire. « Tu sais qu'il va bien et va probablement s'effondrer vers 3 heures du matin. »

« Quand même. » Harry fit la moue. « On ne sait jamais. »

« Je te réveillerai s'il a besoin de toi… Ou s'il éternue. » plaisanta Edward. Il savait combien Harry détestait cela mais il était important qu'il dorme. Même après tous ces mois, il n'avait toujours pas récupéré de l'incident. Il avait toujours des frissons dans le dos au souvenir de Ry leur expliquant que quand une sorcière ou un sorcier vidait complètement son noyau, il mourrait. Il n'y avait pas de retour après un noyau vidé. Il semblait qu'encore une fois, Harry avait fait l'impossible.

Depuis le coma, la magie d'Harry était instable et imprévisible et il avait tendance à se fatiguer facilement. Quelque chose d'aussi simple que léviter une plume l'assommait pendant une ou deux heures. Ry avait dit qu'il irait mieux mais seulement s'il avait beaucoup de repos. Au début, il s'agissait d'un combat pour l'amener à dormir mais il avait finalement cédé lorsque Ry l'avait menacé d'utiliser la magie des elfes pour le forcer à s'endormir.

Jasper pris son compagnon dans ses bras. « Amour, il est bon pour vous de vous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il sait que tu ne l'abandonnes pas. Tout ce que je sens c'est de l'amour et du contentement quand Edward l'emmène. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » dit Harry, le visage enterré dans le cou de Jasper. « Je l'aime tellement et je suis terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un me le prenne. Et s'ils découvrent qu'il est un soumis ? »

« Personne ne le sait sauf la famille. Gray a mis des protections en place autour de Forks pour l'avertir si une sorcière ou un sorcier inconnu vient sur son territoire. Maintenant que les nouvelles lois ont été adoptées, cela serait stupide d'essayer de kidnapper, nuire ou forcer un soumis à avoir des relations sexuelles. » Cela avait été une bataille difficile, mais après des mois de discussions et de combats, l'ICW avait voté que chaque pays devrait respecter les soumis masculins. Dumbledore avait eu des arguments solides et avait montré des souvenirs de la façon dont sa mère avait souffert aux mains du Ministère. Il avait également étudié et donné la preuve que forcer un soumis à porter des enfants d'autres hommes que leur partenaire produirait des enfants magiquement inferieur à la moyenne. Ce n'était qu'avec leur partenaire que les mâles soumis pouvaient donner naissance à un sorcier ou une sorcière exceptionnellement puissant. Personne ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi puisque le bébé était tout de même soutenu par la magie du soumis, mais la preuve était là.

La peine pour avoir enfreint la loi sur les mâles soumis était la prison à vie dans la prison de leur pays d'origine. Ils auraient un procès mais s'ils étaient reconnus coupables, ils seraient immédiatement embarqués. Si le soumis avait déjà un compagnon, alors il était dans son droit de tuer l'attaquant sans crainte de représailles. Le monde magique avait besoin de sorciers plus puissants comme Merlin, Serpentard et Dumbledore, et la seule façon de l'obtenir était que les mâles soumis aient des enfants avec leurs compagnons destinés. Les mâles soumis étaient rares, il n'y avait qu'une seule naissance chaque centaine d'années environ.

Le Ministre Fudge et Lucius Malfoy avaient été condamnés avant que la loi ne soit votée. Lucius avait essayé d'engager une poignée d'avocats de premier ordre mais, après avoir entendu ce que son père avait fait, Draco était allé à Gringotts et avait pris le contrôle des finances des Malfoy. Draco venait d'avoir l'âge, alors, avec le soutien de sa mère, il devint Lord Malfoy et laissa son père se débrouiller. Les gobelins étaient très heureux de remettre les finances à Draco car ils savaient que Lucius serait reconnu coupable. Draco n'avait peut-être jamais aimé Harry mais, de son avis, personne ne méritait ce que son père et le Ministre avaient voulu faire de lui. Draco avait même envoyé une lettre d'excuse à Harry qui choqua mais réchauffa le cœur de celui-ci. C'était bon de savoir que Draco ne suivait plus les traces de son père mais devenait un homme meilleur et plus respecté.

Lucius avait fini condamné à passer sa vie dans une prison américaine et aucune douce parole n'allait l'en faire sortir. Gray avait envisagé de l'envoyer à Azkaban puisque l'homme avait une peur incroyable des Détraqueurs, mais il le voulait là où il pourrait le surveiller. La prison Américaine n'était pas aussi horrible qu'Azkaban, mais cela ne signifiait pas que Gray ne pouvait pas rendre cela tout aussi horrible pour lui. Il n'avait peut-être pas de Détraqueurs mais il avait des potions qui affectaient de la même manière que le faisaient ces êtres. Chaque nuit, pour le reste de sa vie, à partir de 8h, Lucius Malfoy revivrait ses pires souvenirs grâce à la Potion Détraqueurs. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, la main droite de Voldemort, c'était de nombreux souvenirs horribles à revivre et il lui faudrait des heures pour tous les visionner. Lucius avait déjà essayé de s'évader à trois reprises, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Gray le laisse partir. Sa surveillance h24 et les gardes l'entourant lui sapaient à la fois la santé et l'esprit. Lucius aurait beaucoup, beaucoup d'années de souffrances à subir.

En ce qui concernait le Ministre Fudge, il avait fait tout son possible pour qu'Harry soit arrêté. Gray avait recueilli les souvenirs d'Harry et, après que l'ICW les ait visionné, ils avaient laissé tomber toutes les accusations contre lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de mettre les pieds dans une salle d'audience. Fudge avait ensuite essayé de dire que Lucius l'avait obligé sous imperium à kidnapper Harry et à utiliser la sombre potion sur lui, mais trente secondes sous Veritaserum suffirent à le démentir. Pourtant, l'ICW reconnut que Fudge n'était pas le cerveau derrière le plan, Lucius l'était. Fudge était juste un bâtard avide qui voulait de l'argent et que son nom devienne aussi prestigieux que les Black, Malfoy et Potter. En fin de compte, cela lui a valu quinze ans de prison mais comme sa peine n'était pas aussi sévère que pour Lucius, Gray s'était assuré que Fudge serait placé dans une prison moldue avec sa magie liée, aux côtés des violeurs et autres dégénérés.

Gray n'était pas un homme gentil et il n'avait jamais prétendu l'être. Il voulait que Fudge fasse l'expérience de ce qu'Harry aurait subi si l'homme lui avait mis la main dessus. Fudge se serait assis avec contentement alors qu'Harry serait violemment violé. Alors Gray allait faire la même chose. Les choses allaient être difficiles pour le bâtard pompeux, toute la magie et les potions du monde ne pourraient réparer les jambes de l'homme. Il passerait sa vie en fauteuil roulant à la merci d'autres criminels pour les quinze prochaines années.

Jasper ne put retenir son grognement, il était rare que son petit compagnon prenne les devant. Ils s'étaient embrassés et s'étaient fait quelques caresses, mais toujours avec leurs vêtements. Il était presque désespéré de ne faire qu'un avec son compagnon. Même si le viol leur avait donné leur fils, il n'y songerait jamais en tant que leur première fois.

Souriant, Harry poussa Jasper vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le lit. « Assis-toi, le dos contre la tête du lit. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Soulevant un sourcil, Jasper suivit les instructions. C'était nouveau, il se demandait ce que son petit compagnon avait prévu. Il pouvait sentir le désir, la détermination, la nervosité et la peur venant de lui. Il avait certainement une idée en tête.

Harry s'assis à cheval sur les jambes de Jasper. « Lève les bras au-dessus de la tête. »

Sentant un pic d'excitation venant d'Harry, Jasper obéit sans hésiter. « Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Mâchant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, Harry agita sa main et des cordes sortirent de nulle part pour s'enrouler autour des poignées de Jasper et les fixer sur la tête de lit en bois.

Choqué, Jasper tira sur les cordes, constatant qu'il pourrait facilement se libérer. « Harry, tu sais que tu n'es pas censé utiliser la magie, les ordres de Ry. » gronda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je pourrais facilement casser ces cordes et me libérer. »

« Ne le fais pas. » murmura Harry, ses yeux émeraudes suppliants. « Je pourrais faire en sorte que tu ne le puisses pas avec la magie mais, comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas censé l'utiliser. S'il te plait, garde tes mains là où elles sont. Je sais que tu peux te libérer, mais je te fais confiance. Je veux te toucher mais selon mes conditions. Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

Les yeux de Jasper devinrent noir avec l'émotion. « Je promets. » Il avait compris ce que son compagnon faisait. Il avait immobilisé Harry sous lui et l'avait brutalement violé et maintenant, Harry avait besoin de prendre le contrôle, mais pas assez pour le laisser sans défense. C'est pourquoi Harry n'avait pas mis de magie dans les cordes, il voulait qu'il sache qu'il pourrait s'échapper s'il en avait besoin.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry se déplaça jusqu'à enjamber la taille de Jasper. « Je veux être avec toi comme un vrai compagnon, je suis fatigué d'avoir peur. » Se penchant en avant, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Jasper.

Jasper gémit dans le baiser. Il ne voulait pas avoir trop d'espoir, mais il sentait beaucoup de détermination venant d'Harry. « Harry, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Nous serons toujours ensemble. »

« Tais-toi. » murmura Harry avec exaspération, et avec un autre mouvement de la main, la chemise de Jasper disparut.

Jasper commença à protester contre l'usage de la magie d'Harry mais ses mots restèrent dans sa gorge quand Harry commença à le sucer, le mordre et à l'embrasser en faisant le chemin de ses clavicules à ses tétons. « Merde. » grogna-t-il quand Harry agrippa son téton et se mit à le sucer.

Les grognements et gémissements l'allumèrent et lui donnèrent plus de confiance. Avec des mains tremblantes, il commença à défaire le pantalon de Jasper. Il avait déjà senti l'érection de son compagnon en se frottant contre lui mais il ne l'avait jamais vu ou touché. Levant les yeux, il remarqua que ceux de Jasper étaient noir charbon et que les veines de son cou et de ses bras étaient bombées. Savoir que Jasper pouvait facilement se libérer de ses liens mais ne le faisait pas le fit se détendre et le rendit plus confiant.

« Est…est-ce que ça va si je… ? » Harry rougit et détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas juste le toucher sans autorisation. Il savait ce que cela faisait d'être touché contre sa volonté et il ne voudrait jamais que quelqu'un qu'il aime ressente ça.

Incapable de parler, Jasper hocha simplement la tête. C'était un combat incroyable de ne pas s'enlever des liens et de toucher son beau compagnon mais il ne voulait pas briser la confiance d'Harry.

« Soulève tes fesses. » dit timidement Harry, incapable de regarder Jasper dans les yeux. Avec précaution, il s'éloigna de ses genoux. Il se sentait un peu étourdi après avoir utilisé la magie pour attacher Jasper et avoir fait disparaître sa chemise alors il ne voulait pas pousser en faisant disparaître son pantalon aussi. Il voulait le faire, et il avait peur que s'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il faudrait un moment avant qu'il n'ait le courage d'essayer à nouveau.

Après avoir jeté le pantalon de Jasper dans la pièce, Harry se retourna pour admirer son compagnon nu et attaché. Il avait déjà vu d'autres hommes nus à Poudlard, mais Ron et Neville n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de Jasper. L'homme était délicieux. Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, il décrocha ses yeux de la poitrine pâle, dure comme la pierre et de ses tablettes de chocolats et dériva lentement vers son aine.

Jasper se raidit quand il sentit la peur venant d'Harry. Il savait que c'était parce qu'il regardait sa très dure et très intéressée queue. Il savait qu'il était grand, plus grand que l'homme moyen.

Harry leva la main pour empêcher Jasper de parler. « Juste, donne-moi une minute, ok ? » Enjambant à nouveau les hanches de Jasper, mais faisant attention à ne pas toucher son érection nue, il commença à grignoter son cou et fit son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il aimait embrasser Jasper, cela l'excitait toujours.

Ayant besoin d'oxygène, Harry dégagea sa tête en enfonçant ses doigts dans l'épaule de Jasper. Profitant du délicieux cou exposé, Jasper se pencha et commença à grignoter, sucer et lécher la chair sensible. Il dû fermement serrer les poings pour éviter d'arracher les cordes et toucher son compagnon.

Harry leva les mains et les enfouit dans les cheveux blonds et bouclés de Jasper. Les lèvres froides de Jasper semblaient merveilleuses contre sa peau brûlante. Se sentant courageux, il laissa tomber sa main et la laissa effleurer la pointe du pénis de Jasper.

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de pousser contre la main d'Harry. Même si ce n'était qu'un effleurement, il avait senti comme une décharge le traverser directement jusqu'à sa queue.

Suçant sa lèvre inférieur, Harry baissa les yeux, enveloppa sa main autour du pénis de Jasper et commença lentement à la pomper. Il avait toujours peur mais, pour le moment, sa curiosité était plus grande que sa peur.

Jasper jeta sa tête en arrière, la frappant assez fort sur la tête de lit qu'il entendit se fendre. Puisque cela ne semblait pas poser de problème à Harry, il commença à pousser dans son petit poing.

Ayant trop chaud, Harry utilisa son autre main pour retirer sa chemise et son pantalon de survêtement. Il était tellement excité qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Vivre dans une maison pleine de vampires avec une super audition ne donnait pas beaucoup de chance pour une petite branlette. Heureusement, plus tôt ce jour-là, il avait demandé à Remus de jeter un silencio sur sa chambre. Il lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas déranger quand Ryce était difficile mais il pouvait dire que Remus ne l'avait pas cru une seconde. Ryce n'avait jamais été un bébé difficile.

Jasper était presque en train de trembler à la vue de son compagnon nu. Son garçon était beau et il avait désespérément besoin de le toucher. « Harry ! » haleta-t-il.

Harry regarda Jasper avec des yeux remplis de désir. Une main pompant toujours le pénis de Jasper, il prit le sien et le pompa au même rythme. Cela le faisait se sentir tellement bien qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps.

« Jasper, s'il te plait, que dois-je faire ? » gémit Harry, la sueur coulant sur son visage. Il aurait voulu avoir regardé un porno ou quelque chose sur internet pour savoir quoi faire mais Jasper ne l'avait jamais laissé seul plus de cinq minutes. Il connaissait les bases bien sûr, mais il était encore extrêmement inexpérimenté. Quelques rapides branlettes ne comptaient pas pour être un expert.

« Putain, Harry, je veux tellement te toucher. Tu es putain de beau. » Grogna Jasper. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je te veux. » gémit Harry, faisant courir la tête de son pénis sur celui de Jasper. « Je te veux en moi. »

Jasper mordit sa lèvre inférieur si fort qu'il commença à saigner. « Tu dois être prêt. Tu dois être assez étiré pour ne pas avoir trop mal. Peux-tu libérer une main pour que je puisse t'aider ? »

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir. Il fallait que Jasper enlève la douleur. A cette pensée, il relâcha la main droite de Jasper, tanguant un peu lorsque l'utilisation de la magie lui fit tourner la tête.

« Pas de magie. » grogna Jasper, enroulant son bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le tirant vers l'avant, de sorte qu'ils soient poitrine contre poitrine et aine contre aine. « Embrasse-moi ! » commanda-t-il.

Harry haleta quand leurs érections se frôlèrent et se collèrent l'une contre l'autre. Profitant de la bouche ouverte, Jasper enfonça sa langue et commença à embrasser son compagnon avec passion. Il avait rêvé d'Harry nu dans ses bras des milliers de fois depuis la première fois qu'il avait mis un pied chez lui. Cela avait été un enfer que de combattre son instinct et de garder ses distances avec son compagnon.

« As-tu du lubrifiant ? » grogna Jasper, priant pour que son petit compagnon fougueux y ait pensé.

Harry tendit aveuglement la main vers la table de chevet et saisit la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'Alice lui avait donné plus tôt ce jour-là… A son grand embarras. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle avait des visions de lui et, bien sûr, la rare fois où elle en avait une fallait que ce soit quand il avait du sexe avec Jasper.

Jasper prit la bouteille avec sa seule main et ouvrit le bouchon. « Chaque fois que tu veux arrêter, dis juste le mot. Je te promets que j'arrêterai ce que je fais et que je ne serai pas en colère. »

« Cette fois. » haleta Harry. « Tu parles beaucoup. S'il te plait, je te veux. »

Jasper aurait souhaité pouvoir utiliser ses deux mains mais il ne le pousserait pas. S'il devait être lié pour mettre son compagnon à l'aise, alors il le ferait avec plaisir. Maladroitement, il tendit la main et passa un doigt sur la raie d'Harry, puis y fit couler une quantité généreuse de lubrifiant. Plaçant le lubrifiant à côté de sa hanche à portée de main, il remit sa main et commença à masser les fesses d'Harry, laissant ses doigts glisser dans la raie et frôler son petit trou serré.

Serrant les yeux fermement, Harry reposa son front contre l'épaule de Jasper et avala son moment de panique. Il n'avait pas été touché là depuis…

Jasper se figea, le bout de son index enfoncé dans l'ouverture d'Harry. Il sentait sa peur alors il décida de lui donner du temps pour se sentir à l'aise avec son touché.

Haletant dans le cou de Jasper, Harry commença à bouger ses fesses puis, lentement, il se poussa contre le doigt à son ouverture. Quand il le sentit s'enfoncer, il mordit fortement la clavicule de Jasper.

Espérant que ça allait bien, Jasper commença à pousser son doigt dans le canal incroyablement serré et chaud d'Harry alors qu'il poussait ses hanches, frottant son sexe contre celui d'Harry.

Le doigt à l'intérieur de lui le brûlait plus qu'il ne lui faisait mal, mais il commençait à se sentit un bien, surtout au fur et à mesure que le doigt rentrait. « S'il te plait, Jasper, j'ai besoin… »

« Je sais ce dont tu as besoin, amour. » dit Jasper d'une voix rauque. Pliant son doigt, il poussa contre la prostate de son compagnon.

Harry cria de plaisir, griffant la poitrine de Jasper. « Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'écria-t-il, s'écrasant lourdement sur le doigt de Jasper, essayant de le faire revenir à cet endroit.

« Cela, amour, était ta prostate. » rit Jasper, poussant un deuxième doigt dans le trou maintenant un peu plus lâche d'Harry.

« Plus. Merde, c'était incroyable. » Gémit Harry, rebondissant presque sur le doigt de Jasper.

Ne pouvant rien refuser à son compagnon, Jasper commença à attaquer la prostate d'Harry. Son petit compagnon apprécia tellement qu'il ne tressaillit pas quand il ajouta un troisième ou un quatrième doigt.

« J'ai besoin…J'ai besoin de plus. » cria Harry désespérément. « Je suis tellement proche. » Le corps entier d'Harry tremblait et il était en sueur.

« Compris, mon doux petit compagnon. » continua Jasper. « Lève-toi sur tes genoux et penche-toi en avant. » Ce n'était pas chose facile avec une main et Harry était trop loin pour être d'une grande aide.

Harry se sentit vide et froid quand les doigts de Jasper quittèrent son corps. « Jasper, ne t'arrête pas. »

« Harry, fais comme j'ai demandé. » grogna Jasper. « Je ne vais pas te laisser vide très longtemps. » Une fois qu'Harry se soit mis à genoux, il lubrifia sa queue et en versa un peu plus sur la raie d'Harry. Il allait essayer de rendre cela le plus indolore possible pour lui.

Jasper tint sa queue luisante avec une main et l'a pointa vers l'entrée d'Harry. « Harry, ça va faire mal au début, va lentement et prends ton temps. Maintenant, détends-toi et assis-toi lentement. »

Gémissant, Harry pouvait sentir la tête spongieuse de la queue de Jasper presser contre son trou. Respirant profondément et essayant de se détendre comme Jasper l'avait ordonné, il s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que la tête de la queue passe à l'intérieur. « Oh, merde ça fait mal. » s'écria-t-il.

Jasper creusait le matelas de ses talons, prenant sur lui pour ne pas bouger et s'enfoncer dans son compagnon. Sentir sa queue s'enfoncer dans Harry de cette façon valait l'attente. « Donnes-toi le temps de t'habituer, puis baisse-toi plus. » Il aurait souhaité pouvoir éloigner la douleur de l'esprit d'Harry en pompant son sexe, mais la seule main qu'il pouvait utiliser maintenait sa queue correctement.

Harry s'appuya sur l'épaule de Jasper tout en descendant un peu plus. Il avait l'impression que Jasper l'écartelait. Essayant de soulager la douleur, il se leva, puis redescendit lentement. Cela ne faisait pas si mal de le faire de cette façon et, après plusieurs fois, il réussit à prendre tout Jasper à l'intérieur.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry leva la tête et regarda Jasper. « Soulève le bras, s'il te plait. » haleta-t-il.

« Je vais le faire. » dit Jasper entre ses dents serrées, Harry était tellement chaud et serré qu'il avait besoin de bouger. Il ne voulait pas se mettre dans l'embarras en venant avec juste Harry assis sur ses genoux. « Pas de magie cependant. Je promets de le tenir et de ne pas te toucher. »

Hochant la tête, Harry commença à se tortiller sur la queue de Jasper. La douleur n'était plus aussi forte maintenant, mais c'était bizarre. Il voulait retrouver sa prostate, qui était incroyable.

Jasper pouvait sentir le bois de la tête de lit craquer sous ses mains. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Alice lui avait donné le magazine de meuble ce matin puis s'était écroulée de rire. « De haut en bas, bébé. » instruit-il avec détresse, poussant juste un peu ses hanches.

Harry cria alors que les étoiles éclataient derrière ses yeux. Écoutant ses conseils, il commença à bouger de haut en bas, gémissant à haute voix chaque fois que Jasper poussait et frappait sa prostate. « Merde, plus fort, Jasper ! » cria-t-il en se baissant.

Jasper poussait maintenant brutalement vers le haut. Le bruit de claquement de peau et les gémissements venant de son compagnon le conduit rapidement à la limite. Harry le chevauchait maintenant durement, ses doigts creusant profondément dans sa poitrine et laissant des marques.

« Jasper, je suis proche… Si près. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu me touches là. »

Jasper savait ce dont Harry avait besoin. Laissant tomber sa main, il prit la queue douloureusement dure de son compagnon et commença à la pomper en rythme avec ses coups. Harry balbutiait des choses sans aucun sens, sa tête en arrière et montant et descendant.

Harry cria et vacilla violemment alors qu'il venait partout sur le ventre de Jasper. Sans se soucier du gâchis, il s'effondra brusquement sur Jasper et ferma les yeux.

Jasper enveloppa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry et continua à pousser dans son cul alors qu'il était transcendé par l'orgasme d'Harry. Les contractions autour de sa queue étaient époustouflantes, et après seulement quelques secondes, il vint en un orgasme plus intense que jamais, profondément dans les entrailles de son compagnon.

Harry ne put bouger jusqu'à ce que son rythme cardiaque ralentisse assez pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Il pouvait encore sentir Jasper enterré profondément à l'intérieur de lui, tressaillant de temps en temps. « Pourquoi ai-je attendu si longtemps pour faire ça ? C'était incroyable. »

« Ça l'était. » accorda Jasper, se sentant déjà redurcir à l'intérieur de son compagnon. Même après lui avoir fait l'amour et l'avoir rempli de sa semence, Harry était incroyablement serré. « Je t'aime plus que tout, Harry. »

Harry picora le visage et les lèvres de Jasper de petits bisous. Il semblait que Jasper avait enlevé un énorme poids de ses épaules. « Je t'aime aussi, Jasper. » Il délia la main de Jasper puis commença lentement à monter de nouveau. « Merci de m'avoir laissé faire ça. »

Jasper enroula ses mains autour de la petite taille d'Harry pour l'aider à se relever, puis Harry descendit, s'enfonçant jusqu'au fond. Ils maintinrent un rythme lent et tranquille, savourant la sensation de leurs corps fonctionnant à l'unisson. Il se perdait dans un baiser lent et passionné… Un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse. Ils maintinrent ce rythme jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent tous les deux, criant le nom de l'autre.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de travail et de patience pour que Jasper et Harry se réunissent enfin. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'obstacles sur leur chemin, mais il y avait aussi eu beaucoup d'amour et de soutien de la part de la famille et des amis. Cela prouvait qu'en famille, ils pouvaient tout surmonter et être plus fort.

THE END

* * *

 _Voila, alors je dis un big merci à tous le monde ! Pour tout vos suivis et commentaires, vous êtes géniaux et j'_ _espère_ _que vous avez apprécié ^^_

 _Donc maintenant, je vais me concentré sur la traduction de Blind Love, je n'ai même pas commencé le prochain chapitre xD_

 _Puis après ça...on verra bien !_

 _Encore merci et à une prochaine !_


End file.
